Le Cygne du Royaume Noir
by Riversong187
Summary: AU SwanQueen Dans le Monde Enchanté la malédiction n'a jamais été lancée. Emma a grandi en constante opposition avec sa mère. Blanche-Neige voudrait qu'elle soit la parfaite princesse de conte de fée, elle voudrait juste être libre. Quand Emma comprends que sa mère veut la marier elle demande l'autorisation de partir diriger l'un de ses domaines. Le destin est en marche
1. CHAPITRE 1 Rebelle (05-22 07:35:06)

CHAPITRE 1 Rebelle

" Princesse Emma ! Princesse Emma ! S'il vous plaît attendez moi."

Le souffle court l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années traînait son encombrant embonpoint derrière sa princesse rebelle. Depuis maintenant six mois qu'il avait été mis à son service comme chambellan il ne cessait de se heurter au tempérament enflammé de la jeune héritière. Le regard fixé sur le dos de cette dernière il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette crinière dorée digne des plus douces demoiselles aurait dû avoir une autre teinte. Un roux ardent ou un noir ténébreux, n'importe quoi qui mette en garde contre la personnalité explosive de la jeune Dame.

" Princesse, je vous en prie. Vous savez pertinemment que j'agis sous les ordres de la Reine. "

À ces mots le dos devant lui ne fit que se tendre davantage et sa foulée s'allongea encore pleine d'une détermination renforcée. Quand il avait pris son poste c'était avec un entrain joyeux et confiant. Outre les avantages immédiats qu'il y gagnait, cette fonction qui le plaçait au cœur du quotidien de la princesse pouvait être le tremplin pour un avenir glorieux. En effet il n'était pas rare qu'un lien de confiance se crée et qu'une fois sur le trône le nouveau souverain choisisse de promouvoir ce confident à la charge de Conseiller ou mieux de ministre. Évidemment Markus Lukas avait rapidement déchanté et il avait dû depuis renoncer définitivement à ce doux espoir. Il n'avait pas cru aux rumeurs et mal lui en avait prit. La délicate princesse qu'il avait imaginé avait laissé place à la furie qu'il poursuivait actuellement dans les couloirs du Château Blanc le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment le peuple pouvait-il se tromper à ce point sur la nature de leur future dirigeante ? Était ce les poèmes mensongers que déclamaient les troubadours en son honneur, ou les pièces de théâtre trompeuses que les saltimbanques montaient à la moindre occasion ? Ou les statues d'elle la montrant en jupe dans une pose humble les bras sagement croisée devant elle? Une posture humble ! Quelle imposture !

Il faillit la percuter quand la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, lui faisant prendre alors conscience de son environnement. Ils se trouvaient devant une petite porte de service menant à la cour les séparant des écuries. Messire Lukas resta un moment ébahi. Cette harpie sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars l'avait forcé à traverser tout le château au pas de course et en un temps record. Il recula prudemment quand elle lui fit soudain face le visage fermé mais les yeux étincelants d'une rage à peine contenue.

\- Non, non et non Lukas ! Vous ne me ferez pas mettre cette chose, en aucune façon, grinça-t-elle

\- Mais Madame votre Mère...tenta-t-il

\- Madame ma Mère va devoir renoncer à ses idées absurdes. Je ne me plierai pas à son petit jeu. Je ne me ridiculiserai pas en publique avec cette...cette...

\- Robe Princesse

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, déjà que ce soit une robe ce n'est pas anodin ! Mais rose Lukas ! Et je ne vous parle pas des fanfreluches stupides ni de ce décolleté digne d'une catin !

\- Princesse... supplia-t-il désespéré.

\- Non Lukas et c'est non négociable. J'ai accepté d'aller à ce bal dans une tenue que ma mère jugeait décente, quoique du coup je me pose des questions sur son idée de décence. Mais j'ai mes limites Lukas, tonna-t-elle, je porterai mes couleurs et avec sobriété.

\- Mais gris et bordeau Princesse..

\- Et alors ?

\- Nous sommes dans le château Blanc, dans le royaume Blanc, gouverné par Blanche-Neige…

\- Pas ma faute si le noir et violet était déjà pris, rétorqua-t-elle avant de le planter la bouche béante.

Profitant de son choc passager Emma prit la poudre d'escampette. Cette énième dispute avec son Chambellan ne rimait à rien. Elle connaissait sa mère par cœur et se doutait qu'elle voudrait prendre les choses en mains jusqu'au bout. Heureusement la jeune femme avait déjà pris ses dispositions de son côté commandant une robe plus à son goût que ce que Snow voudrait lui imposer. Elle n'avait juste pas imaginer une telle horreur... L'amas de mousseline rose bonbon qui occupait les trois quarts de son lit quand elle avait fini ses ablutions l'avait mise dans une colère incoercible. Comment la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, qui l'avait vu grandir avait-elle pu penser qu'elle porterait un pareille abomination. Avec ce truc elle aurait eu l'air d'une...d'une petite fille bon sang ! Alors qu'ils étaient censés fêter sa majorité. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'elle ait dû attendre ses vingt-un contre dix-huit si elle avait été une garçon ? Apparemment pas. Mais ce mélange entre le côté petite fille sage avec le rose et les dentelles et l'aspect aguicheur du décolleté plongeant et du dos à moitié nu… Ça avait été trop pour elle quand elle avait compris les implications d'une telle tenue. Sa mère déclarait ouverte la chasse à la gazelle !

Alors, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine un mélange de dégoût de rage et de déception l'envahit. Elle avait enfilé avec brusquerie son pantalon en cuir gris anthracite avant de passer une tunique ajustée grise et bordeau s'évasant sur les cuisses. Elle noua sa tunique avec une gestuelle brusque tout en marmonnant sur les milles et une ingérences de la si parfaite Souveraine Blanche. La vérité c'est que la reine avait une vision bien à elle du monde, faite d'éclat de lune, de Véritable Amour et de fin heureuse et elle s'attendait à ce que le monde s'y conforme. Et dans ce monde parfait de conte de fée les jolies et gentilles princesses portaient des robes roses pastelles, jouaient de la harpe en récitant des poèmes et surtout restaient bien gentiment à leur place au coin de la cheminée pour ne gêner personne. Bien sur sa folle jeunesse à elle ne comptait pas puisque la pauvre, pauvre Snow avait dû fuir la vindicte d'une belle-mère sanguinaire, l'horrible Méchante Reine dont le nom lui même avait été effacé des annales depuis sa mystérieuse disparition vingt ans plus tôt. Alors comme le répétait ad nauseaum la sage Souveraine oui elle avait dû vivre d'incroyables aventures à crapahuter dans la forêt l'arc au poing mais cela avait été surtout des années d'horreur et de peur. Sans parler du poids de toutes ces vies perdues afin de la protéger. Elle en avait gardé une volonté farouche de retrouver l'époque bénie de son enfance ou tout du moins la version idéalisée qu'elle s'en était forgée.

Au fil des années, leurs divergences se faisant de plus en plus sentir, son père lui avait expliqué tout ça,lui demandant de s'armer de patience, qu'un jour sa mère verrait quelle merveilleuse jeune fille elle était. Car oui, dans son monde rêvée Snow n'avait pas vraiment compté sur son garçon manqué de fille. Toute petite déjà à peine habillée d'une robe à froufrous elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dans les quartiers des serviteurs. Elle y dérobait pantalon et chemise dans les uniformes des pages et des gardes indifféremment. Elle passait ensuite ses journées à éviter sa mère sous l'œil curieux du personnel qui avait rapidement appris à ne pas se mêler au conflit mère/fille. Évidemment les activités aussi avaient été un sujet de discorde. Emma avait parfois l'impression que sa mère avait planifié sa vie dès sa naissance et sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Elle prendrait des cours de maintien et de bonnes manières, apprendrait à jouer de la harpe et à chanter d'une voix qui ne pourrait qu'être mélodieuse. Elle danserait avec grâce prenant des leçons des meilleurs.

Tant pis si Emma rêvait de chevaucher dans le vent ou d'apprendre à défendre son peuple à la pointe de son épée. Tant pis si la jeune femme voulait connaître le monde qui l'entourait, son histoire tout autant que l'équilibre des pouvoirs actuel. La princesse était une femme d'action elle l'avait toujours été et ça ça ne cadrait vraiment pas avec les projets de Madame sa Mère. Alors elles s'étaient affrontée avec Charming comme arbitre récalcitrant. Il les avaient obligé à des compromis mais les tensions restaient tenaces.

Emma soupira longuement en arrivant devant le box de son meilleur ami. Le hongre ayant sentit son humeur se mit à piaffer d'impatience, s'il connaissait bien sa maîtresse, et il l'a connaissait parfaitement, elle allait le faire galoper librement à travers la lande. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et lui aussi depuis des jours qu'ils n'avaient pu dépasser les prairies.

La blonde s'empara de son matériel et passant de l'autre côté de la barrière commença à brosser le magnifique cheval gris pour le débarrasser de toute poussière. Ses gestes mécaniques milles fois répétés et que d'autres laissaient volontier aux palefreniers lui apportaient un début de sérénité. C'était son rituel, avec la poussière elle se débarrassait de ses propres préoccupations pour se concentrer sur l'animal. Une fois impeccable elle positionna d'abord le tapis puis la selle avant de fixer méticuleusement chacune des attaches, elle finit par le bridon dont elle déposa les rênes sur l'encolure. Gris et bordeau, encore, c'était une manière bien peu subtile et ô combien puéril de défier sa mère mais c'était devenu plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme en devenait mesquine elle le savait et ça aussi ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Emma n'avait pas l'impression d'être si exigeante pourtant, Elle voulait simplement être elle même sans avoir à se soucier de ressembler à un stéréotype insipide. Elle soupira encore une fois, sa colère n'était décidément pas retombée. Elle avait besoin d'évasion.

Elle mena Tempête par la bride dans la cours principale avant de prendre le chemin de la ville de la même manière. Son rang lui permettait de chevaucher librement en ville mais si la pratique en avait été réduite c'était bien pour les dangers qu'elle faisait courir au peuple. Hors de question qu'elle mette qui que ce soit en danger pour d'éviter quinze minutes de marche. Elle croisa sans vraiment les voir les promeneurs matinaux et répondit machinalement aux saluts qui lui étaient adressés. Emma n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête enfourcher Tempête et cavaler après un semblant de liberté. Ce soir elle se présenterait au bal et jouerait son rôle mais pour l'instant le ne demandait qu'un peu de paix. Alors quand elle pu enfin faire face à un horizon dégagé la jeune princesse abandonna derrière elle, banquet, projet maternelle, et même le plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour y échapper. Ne resta plus qu'une jeune demoiselle anonyme et sa monture intrépide.

Libre !

*

Derrière une épaisse porte en chêne millénaire renforcée de délicates arabesques de fer forgé, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Les deux gardes de factions échangèrent un regard entendu, le couple royal était encore en train de parler de leur fille, unique sujet de dispute. Ils savaient que dans ces cas là ils devaient se faire les plus petits possible et ne laisser personne approcher à portée d'oreille, pour tous les Charming devaient rester étroitement unis.

À l'intérieur du bureau Blanche-Neige faisait les cents pas vitupérant contre l'ingratitude de sa fille indocile. Alors qu'elle avait tout préparer avec minutie, allant jusqu'à envoyer des échantillons de la robe sélectionnée à certains des meilleurs prétendant pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder, voilà qu'elle apprenait par le Chambellan de sa fille que celle-ci s'était enfuie le mord aux dents non sans avoir catégoriquement refusé le choix de la Reine. Pourquoi Emma s'obstinait à s'opposer à ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Il lui fallait un prince c'était évident, seule elle ne pourrait jamais tenir le royaume contre une noblesse capricieuse. Et pour ça il fallait bien qu'elle accepte de jouer le jeu de la féminité.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, s'en prit elle à son époux à défaut d'autre cible. Si tu ne l'avais pas encouragée dans ses lubies, si tu m'avais un peu plus soutenu on ne se retrouverait pas avec une princesse ingérable.

\- Mon amour… tenta-t-il de l'amadouer.

\- Non tu sais que j'ai raison ! Aucun prince n'épousera une rebelle qui se bat mieux que lui !

\- Je l'ai bien fait moi!

Elle le fixa, un instant attendrie en se remémorant leur jeunesse tumultueuse. Et puis elle se rappela des nuits humides à se pelotonner pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur, cachée dans un fourré. Non sa fille méritait mieux que ça, elle n'avait nul besoin de se battre.

\- Les temps ont changé, répondit-elle à la place. Elle n'a pas à être une reine guerrière, juste à être là plus belle du royaume.

David contempla tristement son épouse. À se braquer ainsi elle allait finir par pousser leur fille à bout. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait prévenir sa femme des dernières recherches effectuées par Emma avant d'y renoncer. Après tout si Blanche-Neige refusait d'ouvrir les yeux sur leur enfant il se pourrait que la jeune femme ait agi avec clairvoyance. Las, l'homme s'installa plus confortablement, la diatribe de sa femme pouvait être longue.

 _Ô mon petit Cygne j'espère que tu trouveras ta voie._


	2. CHAPITRE 2: L'anniversaire

Debout devant une psychée plus grande qu'elle, Emma regardait sa camériste mettre au point les derniers détails de sa coiffure. La jeune princesse laissa apparaître un rictus dégoûté à la vue du chignon haut faussement négligé, parsemé de perles et de rubans. Heureusement, elle avait pu substituer les roses initialement prévus contre du gris et du bordeaux s'accordant à sa robe. Tout de même elle trouvait que l'ensemble lui donnait un air étrange, à la fois elle-même et une autre.

\- Écoute Ruby, je crois qu'on est bon là, supplia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas tout à fait princesse il me faut juste attacher une ou deux épingles si on ne veut pas que tout se casse la figure au milieu de la soirée.

\- Est-ce que ça serait si mal ?

La jeune brune à ses côtés leva un sourcil ironique. D'aspect bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement, la femme était une présence familière qui avait toujours, lui semblait-il, été à ses côtés. Petite fille elle avait été présente pour jouer avec elle quand ses parents n'avaient pas le temps. Plus tard, quand Snow lui avait "suggéré" d'accepter le poste de camériste d'Emma, cette dernière en était venue à se confier à elle. Pendant que Ruby lui brossait les cheveux, qu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller, la jeune adolescente lui racontait ses peines et ses frustrations . Et au fur et à mesure que Ruby s'attachait à l'enfant, ses propres relations avec Blanche-Neige s'étaient distendues jusqu'à s'effilocher carrément. Aujourd'hui, elles ne s'adressaient que de brefs signes de tête, n'échangeant plus que peu de paroles.

Ruby comprenait parfaitement les tourments qui agitaient sa jeune princesse. En effet la femme était un loup-garou de naissance, un secret bien gardé, seulement confus de quelques personnes dont la famille royale. Sa nature l'avait elle aussi obligée à dissimuler une part importante de qui elle était. Elle connaissait les affres de celui qui devait constamment se maîtriser, se retenir. Elle souffrait pour sa jeune amie bien sûr, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Dans le Château Blanc personne ne s'opposait à Blanche-neige. Alors, forte de sa connaissance des deux femmes, elle s'est efforcée d'atténuer les conflits entre elles. Comme convaincre la plus jeune d'arborer une choucroute, plus conforme aux idéaux de la Reine. Et tant pis si Emma devait bougonner.

La jeune princesse, de son côté, n'attendait pas de réponse. Bien qu'elle ait besoin d'extérioriser son humeur elle maîtrisait depuis longtemps les règles du jeu. C'était juste que parfois, comme ce soir-là, la négociation permanente qu'était sa vie la fatiguait. Elle en avait marre de combattre pour des choses à la fois si triviales mais pourtant essentielles. Elle était la future reine bon sang et sa mère voulait faire d'elle un animal de boudoir, un chien de manchon aussi décoratif qu'inutile. Emma ne comprenait pas comment Blanche-Neige en était arrivée à se dire que cette vie pourrait la rendre heureuse.

Et ce discours qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir l'après-midi même par son chambellan, s'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'elle débite ce torrent d'inepties ? Réellement ? Emma ne savait pas très bien encore ce qu'elle allait dire mais une chose était sûre ce ne serait pas ce qu'avait prévu Snow. Elle avait deux cadeaux d'anniversaires possibles en tête, ne sachant trop lequel privilégier, mais demander l'autorisation d'aller visiter tous les célibataires du coin n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Au final tout dépendrait de l'attitude de sa royale génitrice se dit-elle en jetant un dernier regard dégoûté à son reflet. Autant dire qu'on pouvait s'attendre au pire !

*

Enfin Emma entendit les cors annonçant son entrée. La jeune femme fulminait contre cette tradition stupide qui voulait qu'en tant qu'invitée d'honneur elle arrive en dernier. Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient, c'est qu'elle attendait depuis l'arrivée du premier convive dans un boudoir à l'exiguïté étouffante. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans l'attente de ce moment. En elle, la tension était à son comble, elle allait devoir jouer une comédie complexe où chaque scène serait attentivement examinée. Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela, la porte s'ouvrant sur son chambellan qui lui faisait signe d'avancer.

La foule, un instant silencieuse, se mit à applaudir son exultation. Les occasions pour eux de croiser leur princesse étant rares et ils en profitaient pour la détailler tout leur soûl. Si certains sourcils se froncèrent à la vue des couleurs arborées, la majorité avait la mine réjouie de constater la beauté de la jeune femme. Parmi eux, les futurs soupirants se gargarisaient déjà à l'idée de la séduire. Blanche-Neige, elle, grinça des dents devant la parure scandaleusement minimaliste de sa fille. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que celle-ci se rangerait à la raison et accepterait son point de vue. David naturellement avait essayé de la prévenir mais que pouvait en savoir un garçon de ferme ? Ce n'était pas pour le dénigrer mais il n'avait pas grandi à la cour et encore aujourd'hui n'en connaissait pas bien ses codes. Elle regarda sa fille passer de groupe en groupe avec un naturel calculé, pour la voir finalement se poster près d'une colonne à l'écart des festivités. Décidément la jeune adulte avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Mais si Emma n'allait pas aux soupirants, alors les soupirants viendraient à elle.

Emma exhala d'exaspération. Le jeune homme à ses côtés qui pérorait sur ces récents exploits n'était que le dernier gredin d'une liste bien trop longue à son goût. Pour la plupart, elle avait pu les éloigner avec plus ou moins de tact, mais celui-ci se montrait particulièrement obstiné. Un quart d'heure plus tôt il était arrivé avec un "je peux ?" et sans attendre de réponse s'était emparé de son bras avant de commencer à déballer sa vie. Elle avait tenté de l'envoyer chercher un verre mais il s'était contenté d'appeler un serveur, elle avait voulu s'esquiver mais par deux fois il l'avait retenu d'une poigne un peu trop ferme. Elle ne savait pas son nom et s'en fichait, il resterait le gars au costume orange trop grand pour lui. Sa patience atteignant ses limites et bien décidée cette fois à s'échapper pour de bon, Emma lança un " désolée, une amie m'a fait signe " et partit sans demander son reste, esquivant au dernier moment le bras tendu.

Enfin libérée de l'inopportun, elle se dirigea d'un pas qui ne tolérait aucune interception vers Rose, la fille d'Aurore et Philippe. Encouragées par leurs parents, elles se côtoyaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et inévitablement une véritable amitié en était née. Bien que de caractères très différents, elles s'entendaient à merveille et s'étaient même, à plusieurs reprises fortement rapprochées. Aussi c'est avec une aisance née de l'habitude qu'Emma se lova contre son amie et lui déposa un baiser rapide à la commissure des lèvres. Ce geste innocemment ambigu, elle l'avait répété maintes fois, mais ce soir-là, Aurore se dégagea le regard fuyant.

\- Emma non, ne fait pas ça, souffla-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

La princesse contempla son amie, étonnée, jamais encore celle-ci ne l'avait repoussé de la sorte. Or dans cette robe en brocart blanc filigrané d'or si près du corps, Rose éveillait en elle un brasier ardent. Ce côté virginal cachait une passion refoulée. Elle le savait bien, elle qui avait eu l'honneur de l'entendre crier son nom. Mais peut-être pas ce soir finalement.

\- Aurore qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… je suis désolée Emma mais ce n'est plus possible, je suis fiancée.

Ces mots, elle les prit en plein cœur, à tel point que celui-ci oublia de battre le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Quoi..croassa-t-elle

\- Avec Gwydion le fils d'Arthur..

\- Mais…

\- Non Emma, c'est un garçon gentil je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Et puis nous savions bien toi et moi que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

\- Mais…

\- Allons Emma tu sais parfaitement que ce ne sont que des jeux d'enfants en attendant de trouver l'homme parfait. Il faut grandir un jour tu sais.

Aurore se détourna avec un dernier regard attristé avant d'aller rejoindre son promis qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Emma, à nouveau seule, n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Aurore allait se marier à ce benêt de Gwydion. Aurore ne voulait plus d'elle. Un jeu d'enfant ? Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'elle représentait pour son amie ? Abattue, la jeune princesse s'empara d'une coupe d'hydromel sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et entreprit d'oublier que son cœur lui faisait mal.

Et puis était-ce sa faute si elle s'ennuyait ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller danser au risque d'encourager tout mâle un tantinet disponible à venir l'importuner, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Aurore qui ne quittait pas le bras de son bellâtre. Pendant un moment elle avait observé les autres invités, mais la plupart des visages lui étaient inconnus, les autres appartenaient à des proches de ses parents. Ainsi, elle enchaîna les verres, ressassant cette journée exécrable. Elle finit même par se détendre un peu et commença à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les servantes de sa mère. Elle faillit en coincer une dans une alcôve obscure quand une large main se posa sur son épaule tandis que sa proie en profitait pour s'enfuir.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle prête à vilipender le gêneur. Lance ?!

\- Bonsoir Princesse, sourit le chevalier railleur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous….Non soupira-t-elle excédée, Lancelot pas vous aussi.

\- Et bien si vous parlez de la course au mariage j'ai bien peur que si. Mais présentement je vous sauve des foudres de votre mère.

Levant la tête et balayant la salle du regard pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, Emma rencontra bien trop vite le regard plein de colère de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait avoir quelque chose de coincé dans le gosier tellement son sourire était forcé. Elle reporta bien vite son attention sur l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait toujours belle prestance avec ce corps fin et élancé, engoncé dans un costume bleu nuit finement souligné d'argent. Les cheveux bruns qu'il portait longs et sans un seul fil de gris, ses traits délicats, presque féminins qui avaient fait sa renommée fut un temps, ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu clair glacial, finissaient d'ajouter à son charme un côté irrésistible. Il était loin d'être le pire des postulants. Mais toujours pas son genre déplora Emma.

\- Elle allait fondre sur vous comme un rapace sur une souris,repris le brun. Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour venir me faire éconduire. Promis je dirais à tous que vous l'avez fait avec grâce.

\- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

\- De croire que vous allez m'éconduire ?

\- Non, de penser que je puisse faire preuve de grâce, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Ils rirent de concert, insouciants du regard jaloux des malchanceux rejetés. Blanche-Neige aussi suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, ce n'était pas son premier choix naturellement. Lancelot du Lac était certes un beau parti mais ses liens avec les sorcières Viviane et Morgane ainsi que son âge, le même que le sien se rappela-t-elle, n'en faisait pas la meilleure option. Bien sûr elle avait noté les manœuvres dilatoires de sa fille et s'était mise à douter de sa bonne volonté. Peut-être le chevalier ferait-il l'affaire après tout.

Pendant ce temps, Emma profitait enfin un peu de sa soirée. L'homme charmant et attentionné avait surtout l'indéniable avantage d'éloigner les prétendants. Elle avait déjà eu plus que son compte des avances plus ou moins subtiles de ces "gentilshommes" en papier mâché. De plus, son cavalier du moment était d'un commerce agréable, plus cultivé qu'on ne s'y serait attendu (de la part) d'un guerrier de renom, et il avait également cette humilité qui faisait gravement défaut au reste de la cour. En tout état de cause, elle passait un bon moment.

Ils furent interrompu par un coup de tocsin annonçant l'allocution des souverains, tandis que messire Lukas faisait des grands signes pour indiquer à sa princesse de se rapprocher de l'estrade royale. Elle abandonna son compagnon à contrecœur, revenant bien malgré elle à ses préoccupations des derniers jours. Son père, à son habitude se montra concis mais plein de chaleur, il rappela à tous les qualités d'une héritière et souhaita à sa fille de réaliser ses rêves. Sa mère, elle, la perdit dès les premières minutes d'un discours bien trop long. Elle commença pas les qualités typiquement féminines que toute jeune demoiselle bien née se devait de cultiver pour finir par s'enliser dans les rêves qu'elle-même entretenait pour sa progéniture. Sa volonté évidente de la caser acheva de convaincre Emma sur son choix de cadeau. Autant pour les cours de gestion. Aussi, quand vint son tour de prendre la parole, quand sa mère lui demanda comme le voulait la coutume ce qu'elle désirait pour son anniversaire, c'est d'une voix claire mais forte qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier, vous tous, d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer pour cette occasion. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ont dû parcourir des distances folles pour venir vider nos bouteilles, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas déçus.

Des éclats de rire ponctuèrent ses facéties, amusement non partagé par Blanche-Neige qui ne reconnaissait absolument pas le discours qu'elle avait elle-même écrit.

\- Le cadeau de majorité est quelque chose de particulier, à ne pas prendre à la légère. Il est le premier pas dans une vie d'adulte, un choix déterminant s'il en est. J'y ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers mois, m'interrogeant sur l'impulsion que je voulais donner à ma vie. J'ai fait des recherches également dans les archives, je voulais voir ce que mes prédécesseurs avaient choisi.

Emma regardait droit devant elle, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire au milieu de la foule. Elle savait que Snow devait se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper son mécontentement. En fait, la Reine s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne s'énervait, elle n'avait pas entendu parler de ces recherches et n'avait aucune idée de là où sa fille voulait en venir.

\- Et puis j'ai trouvé mes amis. Il s'agit d'une vieille tradition passée aux oubliettes de l'histoire, une tradition qui eut cours pendant des siècles pourtant. Ce que je demande pour mon anniversaire c'est l'assurance d'être à la hauteur quand viendra mon tour de régner. Ainsi selon la coutume initiée par Roland de Roncevaux, je demande à ce que me soit accordé la possibilité de partir diriger l'un de mes domaines. Je demande à ce que me soit adjoint une cour réduite ainsi qu'une garde personnelle. J'espère apprendre à diriger sagement et avec discernement afin d'être digne de vous et de mes parents.

Elle s'inclina d'abord en direction de ses parents et ensuite vers les nobles pour marquer la fin de son intervention. Un silence interloqué suivit, brisé finalement par une salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes. Tous se congratulaient du sens des responsabilités de la jeune femme. Tous ? Peut être pas, Blanche-Neige bouillonnait de frustration. Cette péronnelle l'avait encore prise pour une imbécile. Elle se savait prise en otage par cette demande publique qui avait reçue, qui plus est, l'approbation de tous ceux qui comptaient dans cette région du monde. Et puis un sourire fit son apparition, pas vraiment un sourire agréable non, plutôt un rictus d'amère satisfaction. Elle avait une idée pour contrer les velléités de sa fille. Ah elle voulait gouverner, elle voulait se "montrer à la hauteur", et bien elle avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Se reprenant presque immédiatement, elle arbora un air aimable si ce n'est satisfait quand elle donna son accord.


	3. CHAPITRE 3: La goutte d'eau

**_Je previens les âme sensible que le M se justifie peut-être un peu_**

 ** _et puisque ca a l'air d'etre une tradition personnages et tout pas a moi et techniquement même pas à eux. Sur ce...bonne lecture._**

 ** _*_**

\- Non mais te rends-tu compte ? Nous mettre au pied du mur de cette manière ? Et toi qui reste les bras ballants, j'aimerais pour une fois te sentir derrière moi.

Blanche-Neige tournait en rond en criant sa frustration. Elle ne comprenait pas l'obstination de sa fille, et encore moins la passivité de son époux. Elle ne voulait que sa fin heureuse et celle-ci ne voulait pas entendre que Blanche-Neige en était justement la spécialiste. Il fallait juste lui faire confiance.

\- Mais Blanche, sa demande est tout à fait raisonnable, essaya de justifier David. Rappelles-toi les difficultés que nous avons éprouvé au début, il nous aurait bien été utile à tous les deux d'avoir un peu d'expérience du pouvoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut cela, geignit la Reine. Elle se fait des idées, gouverner est ennuyeux, quand ce n'est pas stressant. C'est bien pour cela que nous avons des ministres non ?

\- Gouverner est son destin…

\- Non, hurla-t-elle de plus belle, son destin est d'être heureuse. Et je ne la laisserai pas tout gâcher sans réagir.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire, demanda David soudain inquiet ?

\- Oh je sais parfaitement quoi faire. Elle nous a laissé le choix du domaine et je pense que Rockstorming fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Rockstorming ? Mais Blanche il n'y a rien là-bas, tout juste une poignée de villages de pêcheurs et une terre aride impossible à cultiver. Pas de bois pour chasser, juste une lande désertique à perte de vue.

\- Il y a les tourbières aussi, souligne-t-elle sarcastique. Et puis justement elle verra que le pouvoir n'est ni un jeu, ni une distraction. Je te parie qu'elle voudra bien vite revenir à la maison et dans de meilleures dispositions.

David ne savait plus que faire. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, quand il avait appris que Blanche était enceinte ils avaient partagé la même joie radieuse. Même sous la menace de la malédiction de la méchante Reine, la jeune souveraine avait entraîné tout le château à sa suite dans un tourbillon de meubles d'enfants, de jouets et de rubans. Et leur bonheur quand Rumpelstiltskin leur avait proposé un marché pour échapper au Sort Noir, il n'en connaissait pas les détails,seule Blanche les connaissait, mais cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné puisque les deux avaient disparu. Il avait alors enfin pu apercevoir un futur serein, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il lui avait fallu du temps, pour prendre conscience de l'attitude trouble de sa femme vis-à-vis d'Emma. Blanche-Neige s'était faite de plus en plus directive, ses œillères de plus en plus grandes. Elle ne tolérait aucune contradiction quand il s'agissait de sa progéniture. Alors les disputes s'étaient multipliées, chacune voulant imposer son point de vue sous le regard impuissant du Roi consort réduit au rôle de conciliateur.

Et maintenant nous en étions là avec Blanche-Neige agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, pestant et maugréant sur l'incompréhension dont le monde faisait preuve à son égard. Personne ne voulait voir la chance qu'avait eu la jeune princesse. Elle, elle avait passé des nuits entières à l'imaginer dans ce monde sans magie, abandonnée seule, sans famille et sans amour. Personne ne pensait à ce qu'elle serait devenue, à ce qu'elle aurait dû subir. Emma devait être heureuse. Et puis s'en fut trop, elle avait besoin de confrontation, elle devait retrouver sa fille et la mettre à son tour devant les faits établis. Elle irait à Rockstorming jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle se faisait des illusions sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

\- Et puis zut, souffla-t-elle, je vais aller la voir maintenant.

Elle quitta le bureau avant même que ces mots n'atteignent la conscience de son roi. Quand ils le firent il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, oh non ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il pensait savoir à quoi sa fille consacrait sa fin de soirée et ça serait une catastrophe que Blanche-Neige l'apprenne. Il s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme mais celle-ci avait déjà pris une belle avance. Et quand quelques minutes plus tard il entendit un long hurlement de rage, il comprit qu'il était trop tard.

*

Emma s'était éclipsée de la fête en catimini aussi vite qu'elle avait osé se le permettre,c'est à dire beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Tout ce faste l'écoeurait profondément, ce n'était qu'hypocrisie et faux-semblant. Elle se sentait fébrile, à la fois excitée et craintive. Enfin la jeune princesse allait pouvoir échapper à la tutelle de sa mère. Elle pourrait explorer de nouvelles possibilités et peut-être, selon l'expression de son père, trouver sa voie. Mais en attendant elle ne connaissait qu'un moyen efficace de recouvrer un peu de calme. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit avec Rose, mais vu son état d'esprit, n'importe quel corps ferait l'affaire, pour peu qu'il appartienne à une femme. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans un embranchement de couloir menant à sa suite, hésitant sur sa destination. Allait elle rejoindre sa chambre et convoquer une de ses dames de compagnie qui se ferait un plaisir de lui complaire, ou descendrait-elle en ville séduire une gentille et innocente petite bourgeoise ? Les deux se valaient, confort et facilité pour le premier challenge et aventure pour le second. L'arrivée de Lilly, la camériste de sa mère, par un couloir adjacent, coupa court à tout dilemme.

Sans écouter ses faibles protestations, Emma la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sitôt fermées les portes de ses appartements, la blonde plaqua le corps de la servante contre celles-ci. D'une trentaine d'années, elle exhibait à la convoitise de la jeune princesse des formes plantureuses corsetées dans une simple robe de laine écrue. Cette dernière se pencha avec un sourire carnassier pour plonger son nez dans les épaisses boucles noires étincelantes qui avaient l'art de la fasciner. Elle ne savait pas quels cosmétiques la femme utilisait mais la flagrance qu'elle dégageait était tout simplement irrésistible. Inspirant à plein poumon, elle se gorgea de cette odeur suave avant d'entamer un périple de baisers dans le cou de son aînée. Emma joua de la langue et des dents jusqu'à sentir sa compagne de jeu se détendre enfin. Quand elle lui arracha un gémissement Emma eut un sourire victorieux et s'autorisa enfin à s'emparer de cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Que cette femme appartienne à sa mère influençait suprêmement sa libido, au moins, ce défi-là était hautement divertissant. La femme restait passive sous les assauts de sa maîtresse, elle laissait ses lèvres et sa langue s'amuser d'elle, sans rejet mais sans passion non plus. Cela faisait souvent partie de la vie de servante et si la princesse était la seule femme à se permettre de telles privautés, Lilly pouvait bien s'avouer, en son for intérieur, que ses assiduités était plus douces et plus plaisantes que celles de ses homologues masculins.

Les mains d'Emma qui s'étaient dans un premier temps déposées bien sagement sur les hanche de la femme, se mirent elles aussi de la partie. Impatiente de découvrir l'épiderme de l'autre sous la pulpe de ses doigts, elle ne s'embarassa pas de fausse pudeur et entreprit directement de se débarrasser de cette robe grossière qui se tenait entre elle et l'objet de son désir. Elle batailla quelques secondes avec les lacets bien trop nombreux avant de parvenir à écarter les pans de tissus de cette peau diaphane. Sans ménagement, elle fit tomber la robe et se détacha pour la première fois de son amante pour contempler son corps. Quelle beauté... ces courbes voluptueuses étaient une supplique aux plaisirs de la chaire. Un appel à la lascivité qu'Emma était toute prête à suivre. Leurs poitrines, à l'unisson, haletaient d'impatience, d'envie. Hypnotisée, Emma suivait des yeux une goutte de sueur qui perlait entre les deux globes laiteux qui lui faisait face, orgueilleusement offerts. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se jeta sur eux comme un animal affamé. Tout en collant ses hanches au bassin de la femme pour lui interdire tout mouvement, elle les recueillit dans ses mains en calice et goba de sa bouche avide le mamelon le plus proche. Immédiatement turgescent, Emma le fit rouler avec gourmandise sous sa langue après l'avoir légèrement serré dans l'étau de ses dents. Un vrai délice, si dur, si doux, au subtil goût salé qui lui picotait les papilles. Existait-il quelque chose de meilleur dans l'univers ? Et elle devrait y renoncer pour grandir ? Plutôt mourir ! Les sensations étaient trop bonnes, rien ne pouvait surpasser le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en malaxant des seins, leur rondeur, leur souple fermeté, l'impression d'avoir les mains remplies par cette opulence. Même quand ils étaient petits comme ceux de Rose elle les aimait, elle les trouvait mignons et coquins. Mais la poitrine généreuse de Lilly la comblait au-delà de tout.

Non ce n'était pas vrai, les premières vagues de passion assouvies, un autre besoin tout aussi impérieux se fit sentir au creux de ses reins avant de s'imposer franchement. Il fallait qu'elle la goûte, qu'elle s'immisce dans les méandres de son sexe pour lui arracher plus de soupirs, plus de cris. A nouveau elle s'écarta de la brune, entièrement maîtresse du jeu. Tout en parsemant le haut de son corps de baisers enflammés et humides elle guida la femme jusqu'à la méridienne située dans le coin opposé à son bureau, près de la cheminée. Lilly entièrement immergée dans son plaisir que la princesse savait si bien attiser, n'opposa aucune résistance. Bien au contraire, elle se laissa faire et quand sa maîtresse la fit asseoir sur le bord du canapé elle n'eut besoin d'aucun encouragement pour écarter elle même les jambes. Subjuguée par le spectacle offert à sa vue, Emma prit tout son temps pour se mettre à genou. Elle devait fournir un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas dévorer immédiatement ce fruit juteux ô combien tentateur. Constater le désir de l'autre la mettait toujours dans un état proche de la transe. Elle fit courir ses doigts presque nonchalamment sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, là où la peau était si sensible qu'un rien faisait naître des frissons. Elle s'amusa de l'impatience de sa partenaire qui donnait, sûrement inconsciemment, de petits coups de bassin incitatifs. Obéissante, Emma remonta doucement la pente jusqu'à atteindre la source de toute humidité, un râle rauque et bas la récompensant de sa patience. La servante d'abord peu participative commençait enfin à perdre pied. Si Emma continuait ainsi à coup d'effleurements et de caresses vaporeuses la femme finirait par la supplier de mettre fin à son supplice.

Mais la blonde n'était pas d'humeur si joueuse que cela et quand elle-même se mit à grogner, Emma décida de leur donner ce qu'elles voulaient désormais toutes les deux . Sans plus attendre, en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer son plaisir, elle enfonça sa tête entre ses cuisses blanches et donna immédiatement un long et lent coup de langue. Lilly au bord de la syncope ne chercha même pas à contenir le cri qui s'échappait d'elle, d'autant qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il participait au désir de sa maîtresse. Si elle-même n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les femmes il était difficile de nier que la tête blonde entre ses cuisses savait y faire. Et puis la brune était d'une nature généreuse, alors si exprimer son bien-être pouvait faire plaisir à la jeune femme, pourquoi l'en priver. Alors Lilly criait, gémissait, encourageait et Emma léchait, mordillait, suçautait, se noyait dans de délicieuses effluves.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elles n'entendirent pas les pas dans le couloir, ni la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Ce n'est que le hurlement de rage qui les arracha à leur volupté. Elles se figèrent, comme si ne pas bouger pouvait éviter la tempête à venir. Cela marcha...à peu près deux secondes et puis:

\- DEHORS ! DEHORS ! s'égossilla la Reine.

Les deux amantes se mirent debout instantanément et la brune se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie

\- Mais par tout ce qui est sacré, couvrez vous Lilly, hurla la reine de plus belle. Vous avez l'air d'avoir oublié toute décence mais veuillez croire que ce n'est pas le cas du reste d'entre nous.

Sans un mot, rouge de honte, la servante récupéra ses affaires et couvrit tant bien que mal sa nudité avant de s'incliner sans regarder les nobles et de s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux. S'en était fini d'elle, jamais Blanche-Neige ne lui pardonnerait une telle inconduite.

Bien loin des inquiétudes de sa camériste, la reine continuait à foudroyer sa fille du regard. Colère, dégoût, déception, chacune de ses émotions étaient bien visibles sur ses traits. Elle attendit difficilement que les pas de sa servante s'éloignent avant d'attaquer avec virulence.

\- Comment oses tu nous humilier de la sorte, s'emporta-t-elle. D'abord ta demande idiote, et maintenant ça ! Mais où t'arrêteras tu ? N'y a-t-il rien que tu ne sois prête à faire pour me contrarier ? Ne veux-tu pas être heureuse au lieu de combattre constamment ? Nous étions parvenues à un accord, tu dois trouver un mari et toi...toi tu te vautres dans le stupre avec une..une..bons dieux avec une femme ! Et une veuve par-dessus le marché. Était-elle au moins consentante où as-tu usé de ta position ? Je te préviens si j'apprends que tu as traumatisé cette pauvre enfant…

C'en fut trop pour Emma qui éclata d'un rire sardonique qui eut le mérite, en plus d'être libérateur, de couper le sifflet à Snow.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Mère es-tu réellement en train de me demander si j'ai violé Lilly ? Et cette pauvre enfant ... par pitié elle a presque dix ans de plus que moi. Tu déraisonnes Mère.

\- Moi je déraisonne, s'emporta Blanche-Neige !? Ce n'est pas moi qui étais à genou en train de faire je ne sais quoi ! C'est obscène !

\- Rien ne t'interdit de désapprouver mais n'en dégoûtes pas les autres. Et puis nous n'avions aucun accord, TU as décidé de ton côté avant de m'en faire part, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais me débarbouiller le visage, je me sens poisseuse.

Cette ultime bravade fut celle de trop pour la reine. Son esprit s'emballa à la recherche d'une punition à la hauteur de l'affront. Quelque chose de terrible, qui ferait regretter à sa fille capricieuse ses innombrables provocations. Et au moment précis où David pénétra enfin dans la chambre de sa fille elle prononça les paroles fatidiques.

\- Très bien, tu veux n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Tu veux montrer à tous que tu es "à la hauteur" ? Parfait ! J'ai choisi dans quel domaine tu vas aller. Prépare tes affaires, dans une semaine tu pars pour le Duché Noir !

Le père et la fille regardèrent la Reine, pétrifiés avait-elle perdue la tête ? David se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait pu manquer pour que sa femme envoie leur fille dans l'ancien fief de la Méchante Reine.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Préparatifs

La semaine s'écoula dans une ambiance électrique sans que les deux femmes ne s'adressent plus un regard, chacune campant sur ses positions. Malgré la peur que lui inspirait l'ancien Royaume Noir, transformé en Duché lors de son annexion, jamais Emma ne se soumettrait au chantage. Car c'était bien ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses, soit elle courbait l'échine, abandonnant définitivement le combat pour s'imposer en tant qu'individu, soit elle partait affronter la pire région du Royaume Blanc, un endroit qui n'avait jamais pu être totalement pacifié, et où des monstres sans nom avaient trouvé refuge. Chassez un dragon et il apparaîtra à coup sûr dans ce maudit pays.

La jeune princesse fit appel à toute sa détermination, à toute sa hargne même, pour préparer son installation. Il lui fallait avant tout réunir autour d'elle un cercle d'officiers à la fois civils et militaires et elle avait déjà une petite idée de qui elle voulait avec elle. Ruby pour commencer, sa mère en ferait tout un foin mais elle fera une Intendante indispensable. Même si ce n'était pas son rôle, elle supplantait régulièrement son cousin Markus dans la direction des domestiques. Et en parlant de Markus, qui était le sombre idiot qui avait eu l'idée de le nommer Chambellan ? Au début elle avait jugé l'homme incompétent. Mais c'était avant d'apprendre qu'à la base, il était juriste et avait même des notions budgétaires. S'il acceptait de la suivre, il occuperait à merveille la fonction de Chancelier. Pour le chef de sa garde elle hésitait, aucun nom ne lui venant spontanément à l'esprit. Elle avait bien pensé à Mulan, qui était actuellement sans contrat, mais louer les services d'une mercenaire créerait ses propres difficultés, sans compter qu'elles avaient brièvement étaient amantes et qu'Emma ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre écart de conduite. Définitivement pas Mulan. Elle décida de reporter ce problème à plus tard et convoqua les cousins Lukas en fin de matinée.

Leurs réactions la laissa pantoise tellement elles étaient à mille lieux de ce qu'elle attendait. Ruby qu'elle croyait toute acquise à sa cause, quelle qu'elle soit, dût être convaincue et cajolée. Elle rechigna sur tout: la destination, la durée indéterminée du séjour, la destination (l'avait-elle évoqué ?), sans parler qu'elle répugnait à abandonner sa pauvre Granny derrière elle. Une vieille femme fragile qui n'avait que ses neveux, rendez vous compte. Emma lui rit franchement au nez à cette réplique :

\- Granny, fragile, rigola-t-elle ? On parle bien de ta grand-mère ? La femme qui tenait un voleur au bout de son arbalète la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

\- Oui bon, elle a encore du répondant pour son âge, grommela la louve. N'empêche, elle va rester seule et ça tu peux pas le nier !

\- Mais bon sang emmène-la avec nous. On sera tous bien contents de manger sa cuisine dans cette atmosphère lugubre.

\- Pourquoi on y va déjà, gémit Ruby ?

\- Car sinon, autant que je brûle mes affaires et que je porte du rose dès maintenant ! Sinon je peux dire adieu à toute notion de libre arbitre. Sinon Snow va trouver le moyen de m'obliger à me marier au premier abruti venu, finit-elle en criant.

\- Ok ok j'ai compris. Calme-toi ma belle. Intendante hein? Bon bin c'est une sacrée promotion j'imagine.

Emma lui confia la charge de sélectionner un embryon d'équipe qu'elle complèterait sur place, elle devrait également empaqueter l'ensemble des affaires de la princesse ainsi que ce qu'elle jugerait nécessaire d'ajouter.

\- Et pitié, va voir ta grand mère, débauche-la et écoute ses conseils. Maintenant file scélérate.

Elle sourit en regardant son amie partir précipitamment, cinq jours pour tout préparer, les délais étaient courts. Mais elle avait confiance en la brune, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, elle y arriverait sans problème. Elle tourna alors son attention vers son peut-être futur chancelier et le trouva la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés. Emma tanguait entre amusement et exaspération. Sa tête était impayable mais le convaincre serait une toute autre affaire. Seulement les mots qu'il réussit à balbutier la firent douter d'avoir à le faire.

\- Vous...vous voulez de moi ? Comme Chancelier ?

\- Et pourquoi non, demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse.

\- Et bien...et bien je pensais que vous ne m'aimiez pas.

Elle explosa de rire avant de se ressaisir. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup ménagé en six mois, mais il était vraiment mauvais à son poste actuel, et en plus il n'était que le perroquet de la Reine. Elle se renfrogna à cette idée, elle n'y avait pas pensé avant, néanmoins ce point devait être réglé en priorité.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement si ce n'est que vous n'êtes pas employé au bon poste et que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à oublier que vous êtes à mon service et non à celui de ma mère. C'est sur mes revenus que vous êtes payé et j'entends donc que votre loyauté me soit entièrement réservée. Si vous arrivez enfin à intégrer cela, je suis persuadée que nous pourrons parfaitement travailler ensemble. Qu'en dites vous Messire Lukas ?

Elle était plutôt contente de son laïus, un peu formel certes, mais il allait droit au but, sans malentendu possible. L'homme en face d'elle hochait frénétiquement la tête, un large sourire égayant un visage habituellement austère. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien avec lui.

\- Bien, récupérez deux ou trois scribes et commencez à compiler toutes les données possibles sur le Duché Noir, revenus, taxes, les noms et particularités de la noblesse locale ainsi que les différents maîtres de guildes. Je veux connaître les lois spécifiques à cette contrée, bref, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver en une semaine. Si vous avez besoin de plus de personnel n'hésitez pas et n'hésitez pas non plus à faire preuve d'initiative. Je me suis renseignée sur vous mon vieux et je sais ce que vous valez dans votre domaine. Alors épatez-moi...

Il la quitta avec le premier sourire heureux qu'elle lui ait vu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle était contente de ses choix, son père lui avait souvent dit que pour un leader, le succès dépendait aussi de sa capacité à s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Emma tenait le bon bout, il ne lui manquait plus que son officier militaire.

Elle fila en cuisine y dérober un repas sur le pouce avant de se lancer dans un ballet de paperasserie que lui faisait passer la Chancellerie royale, à croire que rien ne pouvait se débloquer sans son accord explicite signé en trois exemplaires s'il vous plaît. Ah l'administration et son addiction aux formulaires.. Une plaie ! En début d'après-midi, le Grand Chancelier lui-même était venu lui remettre l'anneau sigillaire du Duché Noir, ainsi qu'une première fournée de documents.

Emma contempla longuement la chevalière. Elle était le symbole d'un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Elle savait que la Méchante Reine elle-même l'avait portée, ainsi que Henri le père de celle-ci, avant et après elle. Quand ce dernier était mort cinq ans auparavant, la bague était revenue dans les coffres royaux, et aujourd'hui elle était là, au creux de sa main. En or blanc massif, elle était relativement lourde. L'anneau était étonnement simple, poli et sans la moindre ornementation. Sur le large chaton, les armoiries des Mills étaient profondément gravées : un pommier dont les moindres détails semblaient avoir été rendus, des éclats de rubis incrustés au milieu des feuillages. Lorsque Emma les effleura du bout des doigts, elle crut sentir une faible décharge. Mais puisque le phénomène ne se reproduisit pas, elle le chassa sans plus y penser.

Il commençait à faire sombre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Emma se demanda un instant qui venait l'interrompre puisqu'elle avait demandé à tous ses collaborateurs d'entrer sans frapper au vu du nombre d'aller-retours. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse, puisque presque aussitôt, elle vit apparaître Lancelot, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

\- Alors princesse, on a décidé d'aller gouverner l'antichambre des Enfers, s'exclama-t-il. Cela n'est pas un peu trop, même pour vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée figurez-vous. Mais je vois que les bonnes nouvelles se propagent toujours aussi vite.

\- Rien n'échappe à la cour princesse. Surtout quand votre mère raconte à qui veut l'entendre que vous avez décidé de réhabiliter le plus terrible de vos domaines.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, oui je sais j'en ai parlé avec votre père. Non mais Emma, la camériste de votre mère, rit-il.

Emma rougit gênée par cette divulgation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas choqué, demanda-t-elle confuse, presque honteuse.

\- Allons Emma, vous n'écoutez pas les ragots ?

\- Quel rapport avec Guenièvre et vous ?

\- Non, les autres ragots.

\- Les autres…. Nooooon, souffla la jeune femme, vous et … Arthur ?!

\- Que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais résisté à son charme viril et puis nous sommes plus tolérants à Camelot. Ce genre de préférence n'y est pas rare. De plus si vous voulez tout savoir vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrète dans vos œillades.

La jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se cacher des regards des autres, même si elle avait compris très tôt que ces jeux restaient l'apanage des chambres fermées et des rendez-vous clandestins. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Était-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas seulement immature sur la question mais qu'il s'agisse d'une véritable possibilité. En quelques mots, Lancelot lui avait offert une nouvelle réflexion, un nouveau monde. Il en existait d'autres comme elle. Des adultes qui préféraient leur propre sexe. Elle le regarda émerveillée, elle n'était peut-être pas anormale et c'était un lourd fardeaux qui venait de lui être ôté. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de le porter. L'expression qu'avait employé Rose était très usitée, voilà comment on considérait cela dans le Royaume Blanc, des jeux d'enfants destinés à distraire les jouvencelles sans encourir le danger de la grossesse hors union. Un moyen aussi pour que les femmes arrivent vierges au mariage mais non innocentes. Des passades qui ne comptaient pas. Mais la jeune femme sentait bien elle, que ce n'était pas que ça pour elle. Aucun homme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux alors que dans chaque femme elle trouvait de la beauté. Emma ne "jouait" pas par défaut, elle "jouait" par envie.

Le chevalier de la charrette s'amusa de l'air songeur qu'avait pris la jeune dame. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui faire passer ce message sans jamais en trouver l'occasion. Mais quand David lui avait rapporté la réaction de sa femme… Il savait très bien comment une jeune âme pouvait réagir à de tels propos. Et David lui avait fait une demande solennelle dans la foulée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était passé aussi tard, il avait dû en discuter avec Arthur. Ce dernier n'en avait pas été ravi mais l'animosité grandissante de sa Reine à son encontre l'avait poussé à donner son accord.

\- Au fait Swan, dit-il en se levant, lui donnant inconsciemment le sobriquet de son enfance, il parait qu'il te faut un Commandant pour ta garde... Que dirais-tu d'un vieux briscard comme moi ?

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui fit fut une réponse amplement suffisante.

\- Alors à demain, Belle Dame. Je vous donne rendez-vous aux aurores pour peaufiner les détails.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à une moue dépitée. Il riait encore quand il quitta l'appartement, laissant une Emma grandement soulagée derrière lui.

Voilà, le triumvirat qui l'aiderait à accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée était en place. Elle ne pouvait en espérer de meilleur et si la loyauté de Markus n'était pas encore acquise, elle comptait sur la distance et l'aide de Ruby et Granny pour l'obtenir définitivement. Quant à elle, si elle voulait se trouver, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe complètement de l'influence de sa mère.

En pensant à celle-ci son coeur se serra ; comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? On pourrait croire que l'amour est la solution à tout mais il n'avait pas réglé leurs différends, pire, il avait rendu leur communication plus compliquée car aucune ne voulant blesser l'autre au début. Avec le temps et les rancunes contenues elles avaient fini par glisser vers une guerre larvée. Tout cela devenait insupportable et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'obtenir le droit de s'installer sur ses terres. De gagner en indépendance. Oh elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sa mère essaierait d'introduire certains de ces petits oiseaux dans sa suite. Évidemment il faudra qu'elle débusque ces pies bavardes mais elle avait le temps pour ça.

En attendant, Snow l'avait coincée avec les commentaires que lui avait répété Lancelot. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il lui fallait rendre à ce misérable coin oublié des fées sa grandeur d'antan. Sans quoi, jamais plus personne ne la prendrait au sérieux. Une réussite indiscutable par contre… et sa mère ne pourrait plus la cantonner au rôle de poupée. Emma était presque sûre qu'aucun homme n'accepterait de jouer les seconds couteaux à ses côté. En clair, elle avait tout à y gagner et Blanche-Neige lui avait éventuellement rendu service avec ses manigances


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : Départ

**_Ag je le fais pas souvent mzis je tiens a vous remercier de me lire deja et de commenter. Merci aux guest également pour leur reviews_**

*

Emma soupira dans son grand lit vide. C'était la veille du départ et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été une des plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à vivre et certainement la plus harassante. La jeune femme n'avait eu de cesse de courir à droite à gauche pour superviser l'ensemble des préparatifs. À bout de patience, Ruby avait fini par l'envoyer promener, lui jurant de ne prendre que des vêtements roses si la princesse s'avisait encore de lui faire perdre son temps. Vaincue, ayant parfaitement conscience de son inutilité, Emma avait donc réservé son harcèlement aux deux hommes.

Markus était une perle. La louve lui avait bien dit qu'il était sous-employé mais le voir à l'œuvre était un pur bonheur. Avec diplomatie et fermeté, l'homme avait déniché le moindre rapport émis au sujet du fameux duché. Perfectionniste, il était remonté sur plus de trente ans, soit bien avant même son annexion. Tout y était, des livres de compte aux codes de loi, en passant par un traité sur les coutumes et traditions de la région. Il avait trouvé de nombreuses cartes également, de la plus simple qui ne montrait que les reliefs à la plus complexe qui recensait la moindre ressource naturelle. Ils avaient ainsi pu commencer à mettre en place un plan de redressement. Emma avait été effarée de constater l'approbation de l'homme quand elle avait suggéré faire les premiers investissements sur ses deniers propres plutôt qu'en augmentant les taxes. La plupart des gens auraient essayé de la convaincre de renoncer à ce projet,après tout le peuple était fait pour payer des impôts. Mais pas lui. Au lieu de cela, Messire Lukas lui avait souri sincèrement, fier, une fois n'est pas coutume, de servir la jeune Dame. Elle avait beau être têtue et contrariante, rétive et rebelle, il commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à elle. Il lui arrivait même, de plus en plus souvent, de remettre en question les aspirations de la Reine. Sa fille ferait une grande souveraine si seulement on lui en laissait l'opportunité. De plus Markus, comme beaucoup d'autres parmi le peuple, voyait d'un mauvais œil l'idée de laisser un homme d'une autre famille diriger au nom d'Emma. Et d'autant plus s'il venait d'un autre pays. Non, définitivement pour Markus, la jeune héritière avait choisi le meilleur des cadeaux. Celui qui lui permettrait de prendre son envol.

Parallèlement Emma avait retrouvé avec plaisir la vieille complicité qui l'unissait à Lancelot quand elle était plus jeune. À cette époque, le chevalier, en ambassade de longue durée (elle se demandait aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas déjà dû à la jalousie de Guenièvre ), s'était rapproché de cette jeune demoiselle sauvage et solitaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu courir et échapper à la surveillance de sa nourrice, elle lui avait étrangement rappelé sa tante Morgan. Il avait fait appel à toute sa patience pour apprivoiser l'enfant. Il la rejoignait dans sa cachette, faisait semblant de se dissimuler avec elle et passait des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. C'est lors d'une de ces rencontres qui lui avait donné son surnom pour la première fois. Il l'avait retrouvée en larmes après que des gamins de la noblesse de cours eussent raillé sa manie de s'habiller comme "une boniche". Emma avait cogné leur chef de toutes ces forces avant de s'enfuir dans les catacombes. Lancelot, peiné de la voir ainsi, et passablement en colère du peu de soutien dont elle bénéficiait, lui avait raconté la légende du vilain petit canard qui s'avérait être en réalité un magnifique et majestueux cygne.

\- Tu es comme lui, l'avait-il consolée en essuyant ses larmes. Un joli petit cygne incompris. Un jour tout le monde le verra , je te le promets.

Elle avait regardé les autres enfants avec dédain suite à cet épisode. À chaque brimades, la jeune fille se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient que des canards alors qu'elle était un cygne. Son manque de réaction avait fini par les lasser et ils étaient passé à une proie plus amusante.

Quand elle avait grandi, et contre l'avis de sa mère, Lancelot l'avait entraîné en cachette au maniement de l'épée et de la dague. En bon chevalier il estimait qu'une Dame devait pouvoir survivre à une attaque le temps que les secours arrivent. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'être une grande escrimeuse, seulement savoir se débrouiller une arme au poing ne pouvait pas lui nuire. Il n'y avait que la garde et son père qui étaient au courant de ce petit secret. Même Ruby ignorait que la jeune princesse pouvait donner du fil à retordre à n'importe quel assaillant, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un maître d'armes.

Aujourd'hui elle découvrait le plaisir de collaborer avec le héros de son enfance. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, combien d'hommes lui seraient nécessaire, quelle logistique. Ils mirent au point une stratégie en plusieurs temps pour sécuriser la zone. D'abord protéger le château, ensuite la ville et enfin la campagne alentours. Au fur et à mesure que les besoins augmenteraient, il recruterait chez les locaux de la soldatesque qu'ils formeraient sur place. Plus tard ils pourraient envisager d'en promouvoir certains au grade d'officier.

En somme, tout était prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se confronter à la réalité du terrain. Emma sombra enfin dans un sommeil peuplé de gryphons, de farfadets et de Méchante Reine.

*

Dans une chambre pas très loin avait lieu une discussion pour le moins houleuse. En fait, la dispute durait depuis presque une semaine. Depuis que Blanche-Neige avait modifié la destination de sa fille sans même consulter son époux. David était un homme patient et doux, un suiveur plus qu'un leader, mais là, sa femme avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Il tournait autour du lit à baldaquin pendant que son épouse se préparait pour la nuit devant sa coiffeuse richement achalandée. Blanche-Neige ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat. Après tout ce n'était qu'une région comme une autre maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous l'influence de son ennemie. Alors pourquoi David s'énervait il comme ça ?

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête ma parole, grogna-t-il. Allons mon amour il est encore temps de changer d'avis.

\- Et faire mentir les rumeurs de la cour, ricanna-t-elle?

\- Rumeurs que tu as toi-même lancées...

Elle balaya l'argument de la main comme s'il ne valait rien. Et il ne valait effectivement rien pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que sa fille avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. La Reine savait avoir pris la meilleure décision.

\- C'est trop tard David, elle part demain aux premières heures. Et puis elle qui aime les defis, elle va être servie.

\- Mais Blanche...le Duché Noir tout de même...

\- Et puis quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un domaine un plus sauvage et inhospitalier que la moyenne c'est tout.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est la région avec le plus fort taux de mortalité, la garnison qui y est attachée ose à peine sortir de ses casernes ! Tu la mets en danger. Notre unique enfant Blanche !

Blanche-Neige le regarda alors dubitative, sans le savoir il lui tendait un perche. Elle savait comment détourner son esprit de sa fille indocile. Elle aurait préféré attendre un peu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais maintenant ou plus tard… la Reine ne voulait juste pas qu'Emma l'apprenne tout de suite.

\- Et si je te disais qu'elle ne sera bientôt plus la seule héritière, souffla-t-elle ?

\- Je te demande pardon…

\- Et si je te disais que notre fils grandit dans mon ventre en ce moment même ?

David la regarda abasourdi, il n'osait croire à ce qu'il entendait. Un fils ? Un petit gars qui pourrait le suivre partout où il voudrait sans que personne ne lui reproche de le dévoyer ? Un fils…

\- Mais comment… quand...depuis quand le sais-tu, balbutia-t-il.

\- J'avais du retard alors je suis allée consulter la fée bleue. Je n'ai eu la confirmation qu'il y a dix jours. Et avec l'anniversaire d'Emma...

Le sourire béat qu'affichait son époux rassura Blanche-Neige. Pour les mois, voire les années à venir, il était perdu pour leur fille, lui laissant le champ libre.

*

Emma se réveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Tenant en laisse son impatience, elle prit le temps de s'étirer et d'observer une dernière fois sa chambre d'enfant. Ici rien ne lui ressemblait, des meubles trop massifs, des tapisseries qu'elle avait toujours trouvé trop mièvres. Elles représentaient licornes et damoiselles, princesse éplorée en attente de son prince et de son cheval blanc ( l'aurait-elle vraiment renvoyé dans ses pénates s'il avait eu l'outrecuidance de se présenter sur un destrier noir ? ). Sur le sol des tapis épais aux teintes chatoyantes recouvraient presque l'entièreté du parquet. Non vraiment, rien ne ressemblait à la jeune femme dans tout ce fatras et elle serait bien contente de ne plus jamais y revenir. Allons, se dit-elle, ce n'était que pour un an ou deux, trois tout au plus. Rien de définitif.

Bien décidée à partir au plus tôt, Emma s'empressa d'enfiler son ensemble d'équitation que Ruby avait préalablement préparer. Au final elle ne laisserait derrière elle que la chemise de nuit en flanelle dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Les bottes hautes, le pantalon et la veste étaient uniformément gris souris, seule la chemise en soie apportait la touche de bordeau complémentaire. Voilà, ça c'était elle, sans fioritures ni chichis.

Il leur fallut presque la matinée entière pour réunir tout ce beau monde, au final une grosse quarantaine de personnes dont dix civils. Pas une si grande troupe que cela pour une princesse qui partait quasiment en exil. Le chaos qui prévalut d'abord dans la cours principale laissa peu à peu la place à un convoi bien organisé. Les militaires encadraient les deux carrosses ainsi que les chariots qui contenaient des caisses et des caisses pleines à craquer.

Seul le Roi assista au départ de la princesse Emma. Sa mère s'était retranchée dans ses appartements où elle suivait discrètement l'agitation de sa fenêtre. Blanche-Neige tenait à ce que la jeune femme soit bien consciente qu'elle partait sans l'approbation maternelle. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de graver les traits de son enfant dans son esprit. Ses mimiques et ses sourires, son port altier et son maintien fier. Sa fille qu'elle aimait malgré tout de tout son cœur.

Enfin ce fut le moment des ultimes au revoir. Emma tomba dans les bras de son père qui lui épargna les recommandations de dernières minutes. Ils avaient pris le temps de parler durant la semaine écoulée et David pensait avoir dit tout ce qu'il devait. Et puis il avait en tête la visite d'une certaine fée bleue. Un fils !

Ne voulant pas s'éterniser, Emma indiqua d'un simple signe de la tête à Lancelot d'ordonner le départ. Leur sortie donna vite lieu à un défilé improvisé. En effet, les gens s'étaient spontanément rassemblés pour saluer leur princesse et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle en aurait besoin étant donné sa destination. Emma se prêta volontier au jeu et les salua aimablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les portes de la ville. Enfin !

La première partie du trajet se passa sans encombres. Lancelot et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord de manger en avançant pour profiter au maximum de la journée déjà bien entamée. Le seul incident arriva quand, le château hors de vue, Emma ordonna une halte à la surprise générale. À peine le carrosse à l'arrêt elle sauta par dessus le marche pied et siffla Tempête. Son hongre ne tarda pas à la rejoindre déjà complètement harnaché. La jeune femme avait réussi à convaincre Lancelot de le préparer comme monture secondaire, naïf homme. À dire vrai elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à parcourir la semaine de trajet coincée dans cette boîte branlante. Elle n'y supportait ni les secousses ni l'impression d'être réduite à l'inaction. Elle n'était pas manchotte, ni invalide que diable, et elle serait bien mieux lotie sur son canasson. Au moins, sa selle était faite sur mesure contrairement aux banquettes de ces engins de malheur. Emma mit pied à l'étrier sous le sourcil levé de Lancelot.

\- Pas un mot mon vieux, lança-t-elle. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais me balader dans cette chose comme une vieille dame?

\- Emma, s'offusqua Ruby depuis la porte restée ouverte.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu as beau ressembler à une pucelle on sait tous que tu ES une vieille dame.

La jeune femme explosa allègrement de rire laissant exprimer sa joie. Elle fut surprise d'entendre un écho provenant de l'habitacle. Bon sang, Markus avait le sens de l'humour ! Ce voyage ne pouvait que bien se passer. L'avenir lui tendait les bras.


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : Le Duché Noir

**_hey petit intervention chirurgicale cette semaine pour moi donc il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre mis en ligne. Navrée_**

*

Les trois premiers jours, ils traversèrent les campagnes Blanches dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les villageois étaient cordiaux et plus que ravis d'accueillir, pour un repas ou une nuit, la caravane princière. Les enfants leur couraient après, entre cabrioles et éclats de rire joyeux, quêtant pour certains l'attention de ce noble attelage, pour d'autres un écu ou deux. Mais en se rapprochant d'une frontière invisible, chacun se retrancha dans son propre esprit comme s'il voulait se rappeler ses raisons de se trouver là. Le relief plat et monotone, se paraît de collines de plus en plus escarpées, plus en plus hautes. Les pauvres bosquets des plaines faisaient place à une végétation plus dense, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans une sombre forêt de conifères. Immédiatement, la luminosité faiblit, filtrée par la canopée touffue. Les odeurs envoûtantes de végétaux humides envahirent leur sinus de toute leur puissance.

\- La Forêt Noire, annonça Lancelot l'air grave.

\- Très original, grommela Emma. Comme tout le reste.

Alors qu'il haussait les épaules, désinvolte, la blonde tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Un frisson glacial s'empara de tout son être, se diffusant le long de son système nerveux. La jeune femme entrait dans un autre territoire, presque un autre monde. Elle le sentait dans ses os, sur sa peau. Elle le sentait dans son sang qui se propulsait dans ses veines avec une vitesse accrue presque folle. Une aura délétère qui imprégnait chaque centimètre carré d'humus, chaque ombre. Les bruits normaux de la forêt étaient assourdis comme si chaque bestiole retenait sa respiration, en attente...ou par crainte . Mais rien ne se passa. Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans une forêt rien de plus. Aussi inquiétante soit elle.

Elle y était. Emma prenait enfin possession de son nouveau fief. De manière purement symbolique pour l'instant, mais c'était un premier pas. Blanche-Neige l'avait doublement piégée mais elle sentait clairement le vent de la destinée dans son dos. Il la poussait de l'avant, lui confirmait qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ici était sa place. Son avenir se dessinerait à l'ombre de ces forêts primaires, sous la protection des Montagnes Noires.

Malgré leur impatience à tous, Lancelot imposa un ralentissement de leur rythme, il repositionna également ses hommes pour une meilleure couverture du terrain. Le laxisme qui avait prévalu dans les Terres Blanches était révolu. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se considérer en territoire semi-hostile et d'agir en conséquence. Rien ni personne ne devait approcher la princesse et sa suite. Le chevalier tenta ensuite de convaincre la toute nouvelle Duchesse de regagner son carrosse, mais comme de bien entendu elle s'y refusa. C'était une question de principe autant que d'honneur. Elle ne se cacherait pas derrière un panneau de bois, elle voulait que tous puissent la voir, qu'ils sachent qu'un état de droit allait être rétabli. Que les brigands et autres malfrats la craignent, que les bonnes gens innocents sentent sa protection sur eux. C'était sans doute présomptueux de sa part, certainement même, mais elle en ressentait le besoin et la nécessité. Elle dansait sur une corde raide tendue au dessus d'un précipice. S'il ne fallait pas oublier la prudence , et elle n'avait pas eu la folie de se mettre en première ligne, elle devrait aussi faire preuve de hardiesse. Donner l'exemple.

La forêt n'en finissait pas, ils y étaient entrés en début de matinée et le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course. N'ayant nulle envie de camper au milieu des arbres, sans confort ni sécurité réelle, ils préférèrent se passer de la pose de midi et mangèrent une nouvelle fois en selle. La route que la compagnie suivait datait d'une période plus faste et bien lointaine. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas connue de réfection depuis des lustres. Les ornières, omniprésente, forçaient les cochers à mille précautions et astuces. Pour les plus profondes, ils durent sortir des panneaux en lattes renforcés d! acier pour les poser dessus et permettre aux lourds attelages de passer.

Deux soldats étaient justement en train de positionner un de ses panneaux sur un trou qui avait des allures de fossé quand soudain, des hurlements belliqueux retentirent tout autour d'eux. Des hommes en haillons, brandissant des armes disparates, se mirent à courir vers eux. Il semblait à Emma qu'il en venait de toute part, dans un désordre tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les décompter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans réelle préparation, elle allait se retrouver au cœur d'une bataille rangée.

Mais la jeune blonde ne pouvait plus reculer. Si elle avait été dans le carrosse, elle ne serait certainement pas intervenue. Seulement là, à cheval entourée de ses hommes, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que combattre pour ne pas les gêner. Pour ne pas démériter. Ces bandits étaient sa première mise à l'épreuve, son baptême du feu. Elle en avait terriblement conscience en tirant son épée du fourreau. C'est son père qui lui avait offerte la veille du départ. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire secret. Forgée par le Maître Armurier Royal lui-même il s'agissait d'une épée bâtarde finement ouvragée. La lame droite à double tranchant était faite de l'acier le plus solide, la gouttière qui la traversait était entièrement gravée de Runes druidiques dont le sens lui échappait. Le quillon était constitué de dizaines de fils d'acier qui se prolongeaient pour former une garde aérienne. Enfin la poignée était soigneusement recouverte d'une peau de dragon noir permettant une tenue en main parfaite et garantie inusable et était surmontée d'un pommeau en forme de cygne stylisé. Bref, une pure merveille, une œuvre d'art à la beauté mortelle. La lame étincela quand elle reflèta les derniers éclats de lumière, elle semblait presque émettre sa propre lueur. Avide tout autant que sa maîtresse de prouver sa valeur.

Emma eut à peine conscience de Lancelot qui se plaçait à ses côtés, épaules contre épaules, que les premiers hommes les percutèrent. En une fraction de seconde la blonde compris que rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. Aucun entraînement, aucun combat factice, rien n'aurait suffi. On lui avait parlé de bottes et de stratégies, de figures de styles et de beauté du geste. Mais la réalité était toute autre, la réalité c'était la peur au ventre, le chaos, les bruits sourds ou clairs des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. C'était les cris d'agonies et de ralliements. La réalité c'était la puanteur qui montait rapidement, mélange de sueur, de sang et d'excréments. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux là-dedans. C'était sale, moche et douloureux.

Emma dû se secouer pour échapper à sa confusion. Pour se reconcentrer sur le champ de bataille. Prenant une décision en un instant elle hurla à pleins poumons " Pas de quartier, on ne fait pas de quartier ! ".

Et puis elle dû parer le premier coup venant en oblique. Et Emma ne put penser à autre chose que sa survie immédiate. Son adversaire était un gaillard solide à la mine patibulaire. Une barbe noire, miteuse, aussi longue que sa chevelure et tout aussi grasse, lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Ses yeux, d'un gris étonnant, ne renvoyaient qu'une rage aveugle. D'un âge indéfinissable il comptait visiblement sur sa masse pour la terrasser. Sans doute ne savait-il même pas qui il avait choisi comme adversaire. L'homme maniait un court glaive comme si c'était un gourdin, ne donnant que des coups de taille. Aucune technique, le maraud misait tout sur sa force brute. Ce fut presque trop facile pour la Duchesse. Moins d'une minute après le début du combat, Emma profita d'une ouverture large comme le ciel pour lui porter une estocade en plein cœur. L'homme s'écroula sans un mot, sans même un gémissement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Emma se débarrassa du sang qui maculait sa lame. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se remettre en garde que déjà, un second assaillant venait à sa rencontre. Il était tout le contraire du premier. Là où l'autre était grand et costaud, celui-ci était petit et nerveux, aussi blond que le premier était brun. Beaucoup plus intelligent aussi, elle le vit immédiatement à l'éclat vicieux dans son regard. De la main gauche il tenait un long coutelas effilé. Une arme pour un gars qui savait s'en servir. L'adrénaline et la peur se mêlèrent dans les veines de la jeune femme. En face d'elle se tenait son premier véritable adversaire, quelqu'un de tout à fait capable de la tuer. Il lui adressa un sourire diabolique avant de s'incliner.

Emma se rappela des conseils de Lance à l'époque où il lui avait servi d'instructeur. " Si tu te retrouves à cheval face à un homme armé d'un couteau, mets pied à terre. Surtout s'il sait quoi faire avec. Sinon tu sacrifies ton cheval à coup sûr et tu cours le risque de te retrouver coincée sous lui quand on lui aura tranché les jarrets. Alors dès que possible, tu sautes de ton canasson ". Il lui avait fait répéter pendant des heures une volte qui permettait de garder son opposant en visuel. Elle fut surprise de pouvoir reproduire parfaitement la figure sans quitter des yeux le petit blond. Les années n'avaient visiblement pas émoussé ses réflexes. Le blond sourit de plus belle, comme s'il était satisfait de trouver un adversaire prometteur." Le pauvre, s'il savait" ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement. La garde qu'elle adopta était bien différente de la première, plus basse, plus souple, prête à toutes excentricités. Elle ne le regretta pas quand quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme changea de main en pleine attaque. Emma ne vit que du flou avant de voir la lame arriver par sa gauche quand elle l'attendait à droite. Pas le temps de parer, elle ne pu qu'effectuer un long saut vers l'arrière pour éviter un coup qui lui aurait barré la poitrine. Un vicieux, elle l'avait décelé tout de suite. Le salopard cherchait à la faire souffrir avant de la tuer.

La rage remplaça la peur devant sa vilenie et Emma se laissa alors totalement porter par le combat. À cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'instinct, instinct de survie, instinct de prédation. Emma contre-attaqua immédiatement, avec fureur, enchaînant attaques et parades à un rythme effréné. Elle avait l'avantage de l'allonge, il avait celui de la mobilité, chacun se battant pour sa vie avec le même acharnement. Très vite la jeune dame fut en sueur, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas s'essuyer le visage et rester concentrée. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu à mobiliser ses forces aussi longtemps et avec autant d'intensité. On était plus à l'entraînement et elle était en train de fatiguer voilà tout.

Le brigand de grand chemin profita d'un moment de faiblesse pour plonger son arme vers sa gauche et obtenir le premier sang. En vérité Emma eut de la chance, elle parvint, elle ne sut comment, à dévier le coup avec son avant bras, ne récoltant ainsi qu'une belle estafilade le long de la mâchoire plutôt qu'un second sourire morbide. À partir de là, elle perdit complètement la raison. Elle se transforma en véritable berserker *. Ignorant la douleur, ignorant le danger, elle domina complètement la suite du combat. Ne laissant à son adversaire aucun répit, aucune possibilité de reprendre la main, elle l'acula contre un arbre pour finir par lui transpercer l'abdomen, une fois, puis deux et puis trois pour faire bonne mesure. Elle le laissa agonisant, et vaguement honteuse de son geste cruel. Ce n'était pas une mort miséricordieuse qu'elle lui avait accordé et elle le savait parfaitement. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle aurait pu agir autrement et le tuer proprement.

Mais le chant des walkyries résonnait encore à son oreille alors sans un regard de plus vers sa victime, Emma se tourna vers le champ de bataille pour constater qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de bandits debout. Du coin de l'œil un mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite où une svelte silhouette essayait de battre en retraite. Hors de question ! Emma ne voulait aucun survivant à cette attaque, alors sans plus réfléchir elle s'élança vers le fuyard et porta la première estocade. Qui fut parée d'une main tremblante et maladroite.

Emma s'en moquait, elle se moquait de tout ce qui n'était pas la fureur guerrière. Elle attaquait en prenant son temps, sachant qu'il était le dernier. La jeune femme s'amusait avec lui comme un félin avec sa proie. Elle se moqua qu'il jette son sabre au sol, elle se moqua qu'il se mit à supplier. Elle se moqua de ses pleurs et du cri de Lancelot. Elle se moqua de tout et lui planta la pointe de son épée au milieu de la gorge, épinglant sa pomme d'Adam. Et elle vit la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux bleus si semblables aux siens, elle sentit son dernier souffle lui caresser le visage tellement ils étaient proches.

Et soudain elle ne s'en moqua plus.

Elle tomba à genou, accompagnant le corps inerte, l'attrapant même pour ne pas qu'il tombe brutalement. Dans le même temps, elle lâcha son épée qui s'échappa de son fourreau de chair dans un geyser d'hémoglobine qui lui aspergea le visage. Elle n'en avait cure, elle ne pouvait que regarder celui qui lui faisait face et qu'elle voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Un enfant ! Elle avait tué un enfant ! A vu d'œil, et même en prenant en compte le manque flagrant de nourriture, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, dix-sept tout au plus. Il avait des cheveux châtain très courts, presque rasés, peut-être pour échapper aux poux. Ses traits apaisés par la mort était presque aussi délicats que ceux d'une fille. Avait-il une mère qui le pleurerait et maudirait le nom de la princesse qui lui avait arraché son fils ? Avait-il des gens qui comptaient sur lui afin de se nourrir ? Avait-il une amoureuse ? Des rêves ? Ô Lumière qu'avait-elle fait. Avec toutes les peines du monde, Emma retint un sanglot. Il ne fallait absolument pas s'humilier devant ses hommes plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle lutta contre la nausée qui montait en elle, priant les forces du bien de se reprendre rapidement. Elle devait être forte, devait assumer ses choix, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître.

Elle sursauta à peine quand Lancelot lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Emma..pardon Duchesse Emma...je...vous...

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler du fait qu'elle avait tué un adolescent désarmé qui s'était rendu. Aussi lui coupa-t-elle la parole.

\- Votre rapport Lancelot

\- Ils étaient vingt-et-un, dit-il les dents serrées. Tous mal nourris, mal armés, mal entraînés. Aucune coordination, c'était chacun pour soi, certains se sont battus, d'autres essayaient seulement de s'emparer des caisses. Pas de prisonniers, pas de fuyards, pas de quartier. Comme vous l'avez ordonné.

\- Et de notre côté, demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre ?

\- Un blessé sérieux qui restera immobilisé un bon moment, il s'est fait embrocher la cuisse. Deux légers, l'un en sera quitte pour des sutures sur le bras et l'autre s'est juste foulé la cheville. Et vous évidemment.

Elle avait complètement oublié sa propre blessure ne l'ayant qu'à peine sentie. Pourtant, le fait d'en parler réveilla une douleur cuisante. Elle grogna de dépit.

\- J'aurais une cicatrice n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons que votre mère va nous tuer. Le bon côté, c'est que je ne suis plus si pressé de rentrer.

Avec cette pointe d'humour, il lui indiquait qu'il lui pardonnait son comportement. Mais le connaissant, elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait ni aux remontrances ni à des explications en bonne et due forme.

\- On soigne les blessés et on repart, dit-elle mine de rien.

\- Et eux ? Que fait-on des corps?

\- Récupérez en trois pour les pendre à l'orée de la forêt, les autres dégagez les de la route et donnez les aux charognards.

\- Comme vous l'ordonnez ma Dame, salua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il ne prit pas la peine de plus marquer son mécontentement, le froid de sa voix suffisait, et la laissa aux bons soins de leur guérisseur.

*

Au même instant, très très loin de là dans un palais magique qui n'était même pas vraiment dans cette dimension, de grandes lettres de feu apparurent dans le vaste bureau de la maîtresse des lieux.

Assise derrière un bureau en verre, occupée à assigner différentes missions à ses subordonnées, la fée bleue leva soudain les yeux quand un frisson glacial vint lui secouer l'échine. Un message ardent brûlait dans les airs face à elle et elle en fut profondément bouleversée.

" Et il adviendra que la Mère de la Lumière commettra une erreur,

Alors au coeur du Royaume Perdu se lèvera le plus Grand Mal,

Il s'abattra sur les terres de ses pairs dévorant les âmes,

Aucune arme, aucune larme ne pourra l'arrêter.

Seul un Mal plus ancien encore saura le contenir.

Priez pauvres mortels que celui-ci se réveille,

Lui qui perdit son coeur par amour"

Berserker : combattant sous l'emprise d'une folie guerrière


	7. CHAPITRE 7 : Le Château Sombrr

En arrivant en vue du château deux jours après leur sortie de la Forêt Noire, Emma se laissa dépasser par le convoi fatigué. La beauté du panorama la subjuguait. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, du manoir lugubre au château-fort trapu, mais à rien de cela. La structure qu'elle contemplait était un véritable défi aux lois de la nature. Aucun maître d'œuvre n'avait pu construire cela sans magie et l'architecte qui avait dessiné les plans devait sûrement être un peu fou. Des arabesques de marbre noir s'élevaient à la conquête du ciel, elles brillaient de mille feux sombres sous le soleil couchant,. Au centre, comme nichée dans un cocon, une tour élégante partait à la conquête les nuages. A différentes hauteurs de la tour étaient disposées à intervalle régulier de grandes ouvertures obstruées par des vitraux très colorés. Elle ne voyait que cela de cette distance, la couleur, mais Emma n'avait qu'une hâte: en découvrir les motifs. Elle les imaginait aussi complexes que le reste, aussi splendides. Et que dire du paysage ? Des pics aux cimes enneigées, inviolés par la présence des hommes. Une nature sauvage et indomptable qui savait vous rappeler qu'au final, vous n'êtes que de minuscules fragments de vie éphémère. Magnifique !

\- Comment une telle femme a-t-elle pu grandir dans un tel lieux, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Ce ne sont pas les lieux qui font les gens, répondit Lancelot qui était resté à son niveau. Ce sont les mains qui nous sont tendues, celles qui nous poussent à terre, mais au final ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent.

\- Il y a un sous-entendu, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse ?

\- Non Emma, ça ne me plait toujours pas mais votre décision est valable.

Ils avaient eu leur première dispute à ce sujet après avoir pendu les cadavres à des arbres. Ils s'étaient laissés distancer, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser puruler l'abcès. Emma lui avait permis de donner libre cours à sa colère, à son incompréhension devant une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lancelot était un chevalier de la table ronde, il avait beau badiner avec son roi, il n'en était pas moins pétri de toutes les valeurs chevaleresques. Il mettait l'honneur au dessus de tout, englobant tout. Et l'honneur était formel, on ne tuait pas un homme qui se rend, on ne tuait pas un homme désarmé et surtout, surtout on ne tuait pas les enfants. Alors les trois à la fois ! Elle l'avait laissé s'essouffler, il en avait besoin … et elle aussi quelque part, pour ne pas se perdre.

\- Vous avez fini, demanda-t-elle ?

\- Pour le moment, se résigna-t-il.

\- Bien parce que si on va au fond des choses, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que suivre vos conseils.

\- Pardon, s'offusqua Lancelot ?! Et quand vous ai-je conseillé de tuer un jeune homme en pleurs exactement ?

\- Ne soyez pas obtus, rétorqua la blonde. Vous m'avez dit d'être ferme dès le début quitte à lâcher du lest par la suite.

\- Mais…

\- Non laissez-moi finir c'est à mon tour de parler. Donc je dois être ferme. Dites-moi Lancelot, combien de routes relient le duché au reste du royaume ?

\- Une seule Emma et…

\- Une seule donc et combien étaient-ils déjà ?

\- Une vingtaine

\- Voui, donc nous avons une bande de vingt voleurs pour une voie unique. Vingt pauvres bougres qui avaient l'air de crever de faim. Pourquoi à votre avis ?

\- Parce que les voyageurs sont rares je présume. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Il commençait à s'agacer mais elle voulait lui montrer les chemins qu'avaient pris son esprit juste avant que l'escarmouche ne débute. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il était avec elle. Alors Emma continua sa démonstration.

\- Très bien allons droit au but. Donc on a une bande de vingt malfrats, quelque peu désespérés pour s'attaquer à un groupe visiblement plus important qu'eux. Je dirais que ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont croisé personne. Et là je me demande pourquoi et je me dis qu'avec un tel nombre la plupart des caravanes marchandes n'avaient aucune chance et je doute qu'ils laissaient beaucoup de survivants eux-même. Donc le bruit court que la route est dangereuse et nous avons un gentil cercle vicieux. Plus de commerce extérieur, des bandits de plus en plus agressifs, et voilà où nous en étions. Je suppose que pour s'attaquer à nous, ils ont rassemblé toute leurs forces et la présence de ce gamin tend à le confirmer. Donc si nous voulons libérer la route, et nous le voulons, nous avions deux solutions, soit les éliminer tous d'un coup quand nous les avions sous la main, ou alors passer les prochains mois à se perdre dans cette fichue forêt pour les capturer un à un. Pour ensuite les pendre bien sûr. D'autant que très vite la nouvelle va se répandre: la bande de la forêt noire a été entièrement décimée. Les prétendants à leur succession y réfléchiront à deux fois j'espère, et les marchands eux, sauront que non seulement la route est à nouveau praticable mais que la nouvelle duchesse se soucie de la sécurité de son peuple. Plus tard seulement nous pourrons nous pencher sur ce qui pousse autant de monde vers le crime et nous essaierons d'y remédier. Alors ? A quel moment ai-je eu tort ?

Il faut lui reconnaître cela, Lancelot du lac prit le temps d'analyser soigneusement ses propos. Il tourna et retourna les hypothèses et conclusions de la princesse dans tous les sens. Bien sûr avec du recul elle avait raison, d'une manière brutalement efficace certes mais elle avait raison. Cette route avait une importance stratégique tant sur le plan militaire qu'économique, ils auraient dû les chasser et faire un exemple. Alors à bien y réfléchir, lui-même préférait largement une mort au fil de l'épée plutôt qu'au bout d'une corde. Surtout qu'on avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'oublier mais rares étaient ceux capables de calculer la bonne longueur pour briser un cou, la plupart du temps, le condamné s'étouffait dans une agonie interminable.

\- Je ne vois pas de faille, dut-il reconnaître. Mais je n'aime pas ça quand même.

Et cette phrase, il allait souvent la répéter au fil des jours. Et puis une autre pensée le traversa en lien avec sa dernière réflexion.

\- Et le deuxième homme ?

\- Pardon, s'étonna-t-elle ?!

\- La manière dont vous avez tué votre deuxième homme, vous avez une justification pour ça ?

Emma baissa immédiatement la tête, rouge de honte. Non pour ça elle n'en avait aucune. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui avait pris, une seconde elle était en difficulté, presque vaincue et complément morte de trouille et l'instant d'après elle était enragée, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, trucider tout ce qui bouge. Non décidément elle n'avait aucune justification.

\- Non, pour ça non, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je..je...non je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris..je…

A sa surprise il lui empoigna l'épaule d'une manière toute paternelle et il lui sourit gentiment

\- Je vois mon enfant. J'ai déjà vu ça tu sais chez d'autres guerriers. C'est un état qui se contrôle pour peu qu'on le veuille. On en parlera plus tard, quand l'émotion se sera apaisée.

Et les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrées dans l'ordre entre eux. Aussi facilement que ça.

*

Le château Sombre … comme l'Evil Queen il était à l'origine de bien des mythes. Emma avait tout entendu à son propos, qu'il était hanté ou possédé, qu'il était la source du mal, qu'il reflétait l'âme de sa maîtresse... Si l'âme de l'ex belle-mère de Snow ressemblait à ça, alors sa réputation était largement usurpée. Tout n'était que beauté et élégance. Ils avaient pénétré dans la demeure avec une certaine révérence. Le silence des lieux quasiment sépulcral poussait au recueillement. De même la subtilité des décorations forçait à contrecœur leur admiration. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille. Ni Camelot, essentiellement dominé par des chevaliers, ni le Château Blanc et son style tape à l'œil ne pouvait supporter la comparaison. Non, contrairement à son nom, le château Sombre était lumineux, grandiose. Il élevait l'âme d'Emma dans le cercle des esthètes. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voyait au-delà de l'utilitaire.

La Duchesse fut la première à se remettre de la splendeur des lieux, Lancelot immédiatement derrière elle. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, peut-être bien que le château était ensorcelé mais d'une manière que personne n'avait imaginé. Ils secouèrent la tête comme pour échapper au sommeil. Et puis le temps reprit son cours. Chacun sembla reprendre ses esprits et reporta son attention sur leur maîtresse, en attente d'ordres. Emma avait tout planifié mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se concentrer.

\- Bien, débuta-t-elle en se tournant vers Markus, avons-nous un plan du château ?

\- Oui Emma et assez détaillé même, répondit Ruby à sa place. Je me suis dit que ça faciliterait l'intendance de connaître la configuration des lieux.

\- Parfait, enchaîna la blonde.

Et elle commença à donner ses instructions. La priorité était de s'installer et notamment Xavier l'homme à la jambe blessée. Elle demanda à Granny de prendre possession des cuisines immédiatement avec le reste des servantes, nourrir quarante personnes ne s'improvisait pas. Ensuite vint les militaires, elle en voulait un tiers à la garde du château et les autres à passer au peigne fin l'ensemble la bâtisse. Normalement celle-ci était vide de toute occupation mais il fallait s'en assurer par acquis de conscience. Ses trois officiers et les deux scribes la suivraient dans son bureau pour une réunion au sommet.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à organiser les prochains jours. D'abord s'approprier complètement le palais de fond en comble, aucune pièce ne devait être ignorée. Ils étaient maintenant ici chez eux et devaient apprendre à ne pas se comporter comme des invités. Pour ça, il leur faudrait se familiariser rapidement à leur environnement. Markus avait la charge de trouver les archives et de les comparer avec les documents déjà en leur possession. Emma voulait pouvoir recevoir rapidement les notables de la capitale en ayant au minimum une 'idée de ce dont elle parlait. Dans le même temps Lancelot organiserait au mieux ses troupes auxquelles il fallait adjoindre la garnison déjà en place soit en tout une cinquantaine soldats et un sous-officier. Une partie d'entre eux resterait sur place comme garde ducale, une autre servirait d'agents de sécurité en ville et les derniers, les plus nombreux commenceraient immédiatement des patrouilles dans les environs.

Ils achevaient à peine les derniers détails quand une jeune demoiselle rousse vint les prévenir que le repas serait servi sous peu. Pour ce premier soir Emma avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble. Pour renforcer leur lien d'une part, mais surtout par peur de se retrouver seule dans ce lieu encore inconnu. La jeune femme voulait sentir ses compagnons près d'elle, tous unis dans une communion d'intérêt, débuter une nouvelle vie.

Quand la dernière bouchée fut engloutie et le dernier verre de vin vidé, chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Emma se retrouva bien vite dans un vaste appartement. Elle avait demandé expressément à ne pas occuper ceux de la méchante reine mais rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'ancienne propriétaire mais c'était à coup sûr une femme à son goût. La suite s'ouvrait sur une vaste pièce servant à la fois de bureau et de petit salon, sur sa droite deux divans gris encadraient une table table basse en fer forgé. En lieu et place de la cheminée habituelle trônait un poêle à bois gravé de motifs abstraits. À sa droite, le bureau. Ce n'était pas lui qui attira son attention mais l'immense Vitrail qui le surplombait. Il représentait une cavalière dans une scène de chasse. La femme à la noblesse évidente bandait un arc long, la flèche pointée sur une manticore. Le lion à l'aiguillon d'un scorpion avait une posture menaçante, presque terrifiante mais la brune ne semblait ressentir aucune peur, seulement un grand calme. La scène entière était dans un camaïeu de verts, seuls les yeux cramoisis de la bête faisaient exception. Encore une fois la beauté était partout et elle communiquait avec l'âme d'Emma.

La chambre attenante était elle aussi très simple mais agencée avec goût. Épuisée, Emma ne la détailla pas plus et pris juste le temps de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière les deux autres portes de la pièce soit un grand dressing et une salle de bain à la modernité étonnante. Emma se changea prestement et après un dernier remerciement à sa prédécesseuse s'endormit.

La jeune dame fit des rêves étranges cette nuit là, emplis de batailles, de sang, et de femmes sans visage à qui elle faisait subir les pires outrages.

*

Quelque part dans le cœur de la bâtisse, cachée à la vue de tous une présence peinait à s'éveiller. Quelque chose avait changé, quelqu'un digne de son attention. Elle avait faim.


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : La prisonnière

Dans les jours qui suivirent chacun s'attela aux consignes de la Duchesse avec une effervescence appliquée. Durant le trajet, des liens s'étaient créés et aujourd'hui, à leur yeux, Emma n'était plus la princesse mais leur Duchesse. Ils avaient à cœur de lui faire honneur et de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient dans l'accomplissement de leur tâches. Tant et si bien que dès le troisième jour de son installation, elle se sentit prête pour convoquer les membres du conseil qui dirigeait la ville. Elle les reçut en milieu de matinée dans sa salle du trône. Cette dernière avait été parfaitement étudiée pour lui offrir tous les avantages. Déjà, de par sa taille, la pièce avait de quoi impressionner les plus blasés, y était affiché un luxe ostentatoire absent du reste du château. Du marbre marqueté de fils d'or aux gigantesques lustres de cristal qui semblaient défier la gravité, tout était fait pour en mettre plein la vue. Un chemin de dalles plus sombres que les autres menait directement le quémandeur au pied d'une estrade. Sur celle-ci un trône unique, intimidant. Les pieds et les accoudoirs ressemblaient à un enchevêtrement de racines qui se rejoignaient à la base du dossier. Celui-ci, immense commençait par la gravure d'un tronc d'arbre qui s'évasait plus haut pour suggérer un feuillage. Un pommier, emblème de la famille Mills qu'elle avait décidé de s'approprier comme le reste.

C'est sûr qu'Emma faisait son petit effet perchée dessus, forçant même les plus grands à lever la tête pour la regarder. Un entretien qui durait devait provoquer de sacrées douleurs cervicales. Tant mieux, songea la jeune femme, personne ne voulait perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. Elle fixa longuement les trois hommes et les deux femmes qui s'étaient présentés à elle. Aucun n'avait moins de cinquante ans et ils portaient tous des habits de bonne facture témoins d'un statut social élevé. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voie se dandiner, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette jeune jouvencelle que personne ne connaissait. Ne sachant pas ce qu'on attendait d'eux ils s'étaient préparés de leur mieux sans point de référence. En effet Henri Mills, le précédent Duc, les laissait gérer la ville à leur guise et avec sa fille...et bien le conseil n'existait tout simplement pas sous l'égide de la méchante reine.

\- Mes Dames, Mes Sires, j'ai la triste tâche de vous apprendre qu'en tant que nation vous avez perdu toute ambition, attaqua-t-elle directement. Et vous, en tant que responsables de cette ville, vous avez oublié qu'elle en était la capitale, l'axe central qui permet à la roue de tourner. Mais l'essieu est grippé mes amis.

Emma ne les laissa pas l'interrompre, elle voulait les secouer et avait préparé toute son intervention avec soin.

\- Oh ne vous méprenez pas Sombreval est bien entretenue, elle ne pullule pas de mendiants et de gamins des rues comme d'autres cités de même importance. De ce que l'on m'a rapporté, personne n'y meurt vraiment de faim. Les taxes y sont collectées avec régularité et sans violence. Bref aucun de vos administrés ne s'est plaint de vous, ce qui en soit est un petit miracle à mettre à votre actif.

Les représentants reprenaient des couleurs bien qu'ils ne sachent toujours pas si leur souveraine était contente ou non.

Vous ne voyez pas le problème n'est ce pas ? Ils ne se plaignent pas mais ils ne sont pas heureux et un peuple heureux est un peuple qui crée, qui innove, qui grandit. Vous ne grandissez plus vous stagnez ! Notre Duché peut n'avoir de noir que le nom pour peu que nous nous en donnions les moyens. Il faut multiplier les échanges commerciaux, il faut offrir des divertissements de qualité, je veux plus d'échoppes de produits qui dépassent la simple survie,je veux des artistes de toutes sortes, je veux une baisse des loyers immédiate et généralisée. Je veux que cette ville revive. J'ai conscience que dans un premier temps cela va grever le budget de la ville aussi vais-je y participer. Mais ces nouvelles activités permettront bien vite aux caisses de se renflouer, les vôtres comme les miennes.

Ils hochaient la tête à mesure qu'elle parlait, bien qu'incertains de la manière dont ils pourraient la satisfaire. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que leur pairs, à leur image, entretenaient un ou deux rêves cachés pour leur ville. Des projets qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé dévoiler de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de pousser Snow White à parachever sa vengeance. Ils ne savaient pas que la revanche était déjà consommée, juste qu'un jour la méchante reine avait disparue pour ne jamais reparaître. Peu après le royaume avait été annexé et Henri forcé de reprendre le pouvoir sous une stricte surveillance royale. En regardant la jeune femme blonde au maintien énergique et à la mine déterminée ils se surprirent à espérer. La chape de plomb qui recouvrait leur terre, l'emprisonnant d'un filet d'inertie, allait être levée par une jeune femme tout juste adulte. C'était possible. Après tout ici aussi on était dans le Monde enchanté, tout pouvait arriver. Encouragée, la femme la plus vieille osa la question que tous se posaient depuis l'arrivée de la noble :

\- À ce propos, votre Altesse, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez personnellement nettoyé la forêt noire des brigands qui la hantaient. Doit-on s'attendre à des représailles ou le reste du royaume nous est-il de nouveau accessible ?

\- Personnellement c'est un bien grand mot, plaisanta Emma, j'étais quand même bien entourée. Mais oui la route est parfaitement sûre et le restera. Quant aux représailles il n'y en aura pas étant donné qu'il ne reste aucun survivant !

\- Vous les avez…

\- Oui comme tous ceux qui menaceront l'équilibre du duché. Ne vous trompez pas, je ne suis ni sanguinaire ni injuste. Je ne prendrai pas la vie d'un homme qui vole pour se nourrir, ou d'un paysan qui triche un peu sur ses déclarations d'impôt. Mais l'imbécile qui pense qu'il peut contrôler nos routes, l'assassin sans scrupule, le violeur, eux oui, ils peuvent craindre pour leur tête. Ceux - là ne font pas du mal qu'à leur victime, ils font du mal au duché entier et je ne le tolérerais pas ! Une objection ?

Bien sûr ils n'en avaient aucune. Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre d'une justice dure mais juste. La loi prévalait à nouveau dans le Royaume Noir et ils en étaient soulagé. Ils se fixèrent un rendez-vous hebdomadaire soit avec elle soit avec son Chambellan et les notables prirent enfin congé, laissant Emma seule à ses plans d'avenir. Ce pays avait beaucoup à offrir. Fût un temps il était connu pour ses pierres précieuses de qualité, dont le fameux diamant noir, ainsi que pour la quantité de plantes médicinales rarissimes que l'on trouvait uniquement dans la forêt noire. Autant de ressources qui étaient soit détournées soit carrément ignorées et ce depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Définitivement Emma désirait rendre à ce peuple sa grandeur passée.

Le jour même juste après le repas de midi, pris une fois encore en commun,elle assista au départ de la première patrouille. À son grand désarroi Lancelot les accompagnait. Il voulait, avait-il expliqué, se faire une idée concrète du terrain par lui-même. Et il était vrai que personne ne saurait mieux que lui appréhender les forces et faiblesses du territoire. Il laissa la garde du palais aux ordres de son bras droit, Sire Riquet, un jeune homme compétent et discret en qui il avait toute confiance pour protéger Emma sans s'en faire détester. Ce qui n'était pas si évident que cela dû-t-elle convenir.

Pour se changer les idées Emma avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à visiter le château. Enfin c'était une visite un peu particulière. Lors de leurs explorations les soldats avaient repéré des pièces que rien ne pouvait ouvrir. Assez mystérieusement, certaines ne possédaient même pas de verrou et aucune déformation du bois n'expliquait leur fermeture. Markus, toujours très malin, avait émis l'hypothèse que la magie était en cause. Quelques recherches confirmèrent la présence de sorts de protection posés à différentes époques. Seul le porteur de l'anneau sigillaire y avait accès. Emma avait voulu effectuer son tour seule, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'elle pût être en danger.

À travers tous les étages il y en avait une douzaine en tout et pour tout. Treize si l'on comptait la partie des sous-sols qui était dissimulée derrière le même sortilège. Emma garda cette partie-là pour la fin, son instinct lui disant qu'elle n'en apprécierait pas forcément le contenu.

La première pièce qu'elle visita était vide, complètement vide. Des murs un parquet et puis c'est tout, même pas de fenêtre pour éclairer un peu. Emma resta songeuse, un peu déçue, se demandant si toutes étaient pareillement abandonnées. La seconde néanmoins la détrompa puisqu'elle y trouva une vaste bibliothèque occupant chaque pan de mur. Allant du sol au plafond, les étagère débordaient de livres de toutes tailles. Elle en consula un pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un traité de magie...noire… évidemment. Elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus. Si elle avait été sa mère elle se serait offert un autodafé immédiatement. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Emma se contenta de refermer soigneusement derrière elle.

La jeune femme finit par classer ces pièces en deux catégories. D'abord celles liées à la magie que ce soit la bibliothèque, un laboratoire d'alchimiste ou une réserve d'objets dégoûtants. Ensuite celles concernant l'exercice du pouvoir, salles des trésors ou archives secrètes, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle trouve un moyen de permettre à Markus d'y aller sans elle. Il y en avait quatre de vides et une qu'elle s'était refusée de voir dans la chambre de la méchante reine. C'était peut-être une faiblesse de sa part mais quelque chose l'empêchait de violer l'intimité de cette femme. Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait le rapprochement, Emma s'était dit qu'elle détesterait que quelqu'un fouille ses affaires. À fortiori la fille de son ennemie. Et si la méchante reine avait disparue depuis sa naissance rien ne prouvait qu'elle fût morte. Ainsi ignora-t-elle cette pièce pour se diriger vers les bas fonds du château Sombre.

Chaque marche qu'Emma empruntait lui serrait un peu plus la poitrine. Elle sentait l'angoisse se déployer, saturant ses artères. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans, enfin pas que. Bien sûr l'idée de tomber sur les salles de torture secrètes de la plus grande psychopathe de tous les temps ne l'enchantait guère, mais pas au point de provoquer le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Ni la pointe de douleur dans son cœur. Et encore moins le filet de sueur qui dévalait l'arête de son visage pour venir brûler la cicatrice encore fraîche de sa mâchoire. Elle avait peur. Sans aucune raison apparente. C'était à cause de l'atmosphère des lieux décida-t-elle. Elle sentait les ombres se mouvoir autour d'elle, cherchant à la happer dans leurs ténèbres. Mais elle était Emma Charming ! Mieux, elle était Emma Swan le Cygne du Duché Noir ! Elle ne se soumettra pas ! Jamais ! Rien ne pouvait lui faire peur, rien ne pourrait lui faire rebrousser chemin. Et encore moins une impression nébuleuse de danger.

Ayant l'impression de lutter pour chaque pas, elle avança malgré tout jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte incriminée. Elle y posa la main et mobilisant toute sa volonté, toute sa ténacité, elle l'a poussa doucement. Elle s'ouvrit sur un long corridor obscur, mais à mesure qu'elle avançait des torches s'allumèrent spontanément pour éclairer son chemin. Au fond, une autre porte déjà entrouverte, comme si la dernière personne à y rentrer en était partie précipitamment. Derrière, elle découvrit une grande pièce un peu étrange, il y avait une grande table entourée de bancs ainsi qu'un coin salon à l'air confortable, deux poêles à bois venaient compléter le tableau. Vraiment Étrange. Emma ne comprenait pas bien la nature des lieux. Et puis elle la vit.

Complètement à l'opposé se trouvait une cellule de prisonnier. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite car les barreaux qui isolaient cette partie de la pièce étaient constitués d'un matériau presque translucide. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir, il lui hurlait d'aller voir de plus près. Son instinct ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'affolait. partir, rester ? Tout son corps se couvrit de chaire de poule, le poil hérissé. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, cette pulsion étant finalement la plus forte. La cellule ne comportait qu'une petite table, une chaise et un lit. Un lit sur lequel était allongé une femme.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-elle vivante ? Depuis quand était-elle là ? Qui était-elle ? Autant de questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit occultant toute autre pensée cohérente, toute prudence aussi. La jeune Duchesse n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, ni à s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle avait peut-être trente ou trente-cinq ans, portait une robe noire et violette qui lui remontait jusqu'à la gorge ne dévoilant que les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une barbette noire très ajustée qui encadrait un visage magnifique. Cela se voyait de suite même si quelqu'un avait voulu dissimuler ses charmes. Deux yeux en amande, un nez fin et droit, des pommettes hautes et saillantes accompagnaient une bouche pulpeuse maquillée de noir qui attira soudain toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Une envie subite et irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara d'Emma qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre femme, y promener sa langue et pourquoi pas, tester leur robustesse avec ses dents. Elle la voulait comme elle n'avait jamais voulu personne. Sans la connaître, sans savoir ni qui elle était ni même si elle était encore en vie.

Sans même y penser la blonde s'approcha un peu plus et empoigna les barreaux.

Le choc remonta le long de ses bras dans ses os, dans sa chaire. Il lui brûlait les veines, la consumait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux, en fait, elle aurait comparé ça à une caresse à l'intensité insupportable. Mais en pire. Emma baissa la tête, essayant de se détacher, essayant de respirer. Et puis cela passa et elle fit un bond en arrière.

Dans la cellule, d'abord rien de se passa. Ensuite un doigt bougea, puis deux, des paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir sur des Iris noisettes étincelants d'exaltation. Enfin elle se réveillait. Le monde n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	9. CHAPITRE 9 : Réveil d'enfer

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt très chère. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La voix qui avait prononcé ces paroles était grave et chaude, c'était un voile qui vous enveloppait pour vous faire oublier jusqu'à votre propre nom. Et la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire sur cette femme c'était qu'elle savait en jouer à la perfection. Elle se savait en état de faiblesse également et avait pour coutume de le cacher en s'imposant.

Emma sursauta à l'entente de ces mots. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'identité de la femme. Et si ce qu'elle croyait été exact, elle avait peut-être commis une erreur en venant ici.

\- Je vais tuer Rumpel, ou pas, je ne sais pas encore voyez-vous. Mais c'est un vilain tour qu'il m'a joué... Alors très chère j'attends, présentez-vous.

\- Je suis Emma Charming, Princesse Héritière du Royaume Blanc, Duchesse Noire, Comtesse de Rockstorming, Gardienne des Marches de l'Est. Je suis la Lumière du Matin.

Emma n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle avait grandi dans un pays en paix où le pire ennemi était le climat qui mettait les récoltes en danger. Oh il y avait bien un monstre ou un autre qui se baladait de temps en temps mais aucun n'avait approché la capitale Blanche de mémoire d'homme. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher son identité voilà tout. Dans la cage la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

La femme qui était restée assise dans le lit se leva d'un bond les traits déformés par la colère.

\- Une Charming ! Chez moi ! Comment osez-vous ? Êtes-vous venue pour me narguer, pour fanfaronner sur les ruses de...votre mère j'imagine.

Emma recula d'un autre pas. Les révélations éclatant dans son cerveau grillant une ou deux connections au passage.

\- Vous..vous êtes, bégaya-t-elle .

\- Regina Mills pour vous desservir, s'inclina la plus âgée ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme.

\- Qui ça, s'étonna Emma ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Je suis Régina Mills le cauchemar de votre mère.

\- Connais pas, soupira Emma de soulagement. Vous allez rire mais je vous ai prise une minute pour la Méchante Reine, vous dites Evil Queen par ici.

La prisonnière la regarda comme si elle était la personne la plus stupide au monde. À la décharge d'Emma il fallait avouer que depuis sa descente des escaliers les évènements étranges s'étaient quelque peu enchaînés.

\- Vous êtes Idiote c'est ça, demanda Regina ? En même temps vous êtes la fille de Snow et Charming je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Vous…, la blonde n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Oui très chère c'est bien moi l'Evil Queen en chair et en robe...aah mais d'où sort cette coiffure ridicule ?!

Dans la foulée elle ôta la barbette qu'elle lança dans un coin. L'esprit d'Emma déjà mis à mal en pris un nouveau coup. Elle en eut littéralement le souffle coupé. Au final la femme était brune les cheveux aux épaules et bien que l'absence de couvre-chef la flatte au-delà du raisonnable, ce n'est pas ça qui avait fait disjoncter la princesse. Non, c'était le décolleté provoquant et la poitrine pigeonnante qu'elle dévoilait tout à coup. Lumière ! Sa bouche seule lui avait donné des bouffées de chaleur mais ses deux seins orgueilleux menaçaient de lui voler toute raison. Emma vira écarlate en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire sous le rire goguenard de l'Evil Queen revenue d'entre les morts. Par tous les Dieux l'Evil Queen !

La blonde princesse s'enfuit en courant, un rire machiavélique la poursuivant.

*

La fée bleue sentit la magie chatouiller ses ailes. Quelque chose venait de se produire, quelque chose d'une importance capitale, aussi importante que la collision de deux astres. Et elle ne savait même pas si c'était bon pour eux ou non ! La Magie était troublée, elle ne réagissait pas tout à fait normalement, plus hésitante qu'à l'accoutumée.

La Fée Bleue relut la prophétie qui ne s'était toujours pas effacée. Elle restera là jusqu'à ce que la menace soit éradiquée ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réalise. Un rappel constant que leur monde était en danger. Elle grogna de frustration. Elle avait à peine avancé dans le déchiffrage de l'énigme. C'était toujours comme ça avec ces fichues augures, pas moyen d'avoir un message clair. Non, il fallait que la magie emberlificote tout, qu'elle complique ce qui aurait dû rester simple.

Le sens général était assez clair pour une fois. Quelqu'un quelque part avait fait une bourde, libérant un super-vilain vraiment pas content. Un autre vilain serait leur sauveur. La belle affaire, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin avec ça. Il fallait qu'elle creuse. Trois personnes étaient citées : la mère de la lumière, le plus grand mal et le mal plus ancien. Le plus grand mal aurait pu être autre chose mais la répétition de la forme indiquait que les deux mals étaient de même nature. Or le second était clairement identifié comme humain avec cette histoire de cœur. Il y avait un lieu aussi, mais il ne lui disait rien du tout. Tout cela était encore très confus or il lui fallait des réponses rapidement.

Elle devait faire appel aux champions du bien pour résoudre la crise mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se présenter devant eux sans le moindre début de réponse. Alors elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur l'origine du problème : l'erreur commise. Donc la Mère de la Lumière. Sur ce point elle avait un soupçon et il ne lui manquait que le rapport de ses espi... agents pour le confirmer.

Ce qui la ramena à son pressentiment : les événements s'étaient mis en branle. Le temps leur était compté.

*

Régina fulminait, elle était emprisonnée dans ses propres cachots, pire, elle avait tout de suite reconnu sa cellule. Et pour cause, elle l'avait elle-même créé au cas où sa mère reviendrait se venger. Elle y avait passé des mois et avait sacrifié beaucoup d'innocents pour y parvenir. Elle avait investi des sommes insensées juste pour les barreaux en éclats de lune cristallisés, quasiment introuvables en de telle quantité. Tous ces efforts pour obtenir une prison très spéciale. Spécialement pour les utilisateurs de la magie. Impossible d'invoquer la moindre petite flammèche à l'intérieur, elle était prévu pour couper l'adepte de sa magie. Et ironie du sort elle en était la première et unique locataire. Magnifique ! Elle était coincée, même si son sort était meilleur que précédemment.

À cette idée elle grinça des dents, folle de rage. Ce misérable l'avait trompée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il avait bafoué le peu de confiance qu'elle lui portait encore. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour honni. Elle était presque prête à lancer sa malédiction les emprisonnant tous dans la même ville dans un monde sans magie. Ils auraient tout oublié de leur vie d'avant avec elle à leur tête. Elle aurait pu les tourmenter impunément à tout jamais empêchant définitivement toute fin heureuse à ce ramassis de bouseux. Il ne lui restait qu'un détail à régler, infime, presque rien. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait hésité trop longtemps à arracher le cœur de son père… Sensiblerie qui lui avait coûté cher, très cher, presque plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait payer.

Un soir, alors qu'elle venait juste de se décider une énième fois pour le lendemain, Rumpulstiskin s'était matérialisé dans son bureau dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Il s'était beaucoup moqué d'elle savourant l'instant. Il s'était excusé d'avance: "les affaires, vous connaissez" avait-il ricané de sa voix de crécelle. Et il avait lancé une fiole empli d'un liquide rouge et noir. À peine brisée au sol, une brume couleur de sang séché s'était mise à remonter le long de sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne pouvait plus qu'écouter les vantardises du Ténébreux.

\- Voyez-vous très chère nous avons un peu de temps avant que la potion ne fasse effet. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Non ne répondez pas je sais que la curiosité vous taraude. N'ai-je pas été votre professeur ? Donc je disais pourquoi ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'il m'est apparu une faille dans mon plan. Un grain de sable bien perturbant. J'ai "lu" votre malédiction très chère. Original je dois dire bien que je ne sache pas trop ce que vous en tirez. Mais il y a un os, n'est-ce pas. Me piéger dans votre Storybrook était malin mais vous oubliez que je suis LE Malin. Tss tss Régina on ne vous a jamais dit qu'on arnaque pas un arnaqueur ? J'aurais fini par m'échapper et retrouver Baelfire vous savez, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de vous piéger Régina. Vous n'êtes pas si inaccessible que vous aimez à le penser, la preuve.

La fumée arriva à sa taille, et plus elle montait plus l'Evil Queen sentait son esprit se brouiller. Elle perdit le nom de son premier cheval, et les visages de son enfance lui échappèrent. Et le DarkOne continuait son discours.

\- Vous imaginez ma surprise et ma joie quand cette cruche de Blanche-Neige est venue me proposer un marché. Vous la voyez l'héroïne du bien venir traficoter avec les ténèbres ? Et bien ce n'était pas la première fois et cette fois elle avait quelque chose à m'offrir. C'est fou non, rigola-t-il, je voulais un moyen de rejoindre ce monde et grâce à vous elle me l'a donné sur un plateau d'argent, ça et une toute petite chose en plus. Une armoire magique n'est-ce pas cocasse ? Pour faire partir la sauveuse avant tout le monde. C'était pas bête. Bref vous comprenez je pars rejoindre mon fils. Sans malédiction sans contrainte sans vous et ces maudits héros qui ne cessent de me contrarier. Je vais même renoncer au pouvoir, je ne reviendrai pas. Vous m'écoutez très chère ? Vous m'avez l'air ailleurs.

Le corps de Régina était envahi jusqu'aux épaules et il n'y avait plus que la voix du Traître. Alors elle se concentrait sur ses paroles les imprimant à jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Vous vous doutez de ce qu'elle m'a demandé n'est-ce pas au vu de votre situation précaire. Mais je vais quand même vous l'expliquer, j'aime rendre service aux amis. L'idée d'une malédiction ne lui a pas beaucoup plu vous savez. Je dirais même que cela l'a chagrinée. Donc elle m'a demandé de m'en occuper, à ce propos je vous ai rendu la plume d'oiseau de feu qu'elle vous avez coûté. Vous pourrez vérifier...à votre réveil bien sûr, se gondola l'homme. Plaisanterie mise à part elle m'a donnée deux objets vous rappelez-vous. La deuxième faveur que je lui dois c'est vous. Elle a été extrêmement claire Régina, ses mots exacts ont été "qu'elle aille en Enfer". À vrai dire ce n'était peut-être qu'une expression. Mais vous savez à quel point je suis pointilleux sur mes accords alors je crois que je vais la prendre au pied de la lettre. Je ne vous rappelle pas les principes du sortilège du rapt d'âme ? Bon voyage Régina vous allez me manquer.

Si les yeux de Regina Mills, la très redoutée méchante reine, avaient pu s'écarquiller d'horreur ils l'auraient fait. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? Si ? Ce n'était qu'une petite taquinerie, bien sûr qu'il se serait libéré. Dans une dernière lueur de lucidité elle se rappela tous les détails de ce sort. Son âme serait séparé de son corps et envoyé… ailleurs. Cela pouvait être un objet, un moment bien précis. Jamais elle n'aurait penser à l'enfer. était-ce possible ? Son corps lui, resterait en stase, suspendu dans le temps pour que son calvaire ne soit pas interrompu par la mort. Et elle s'effaça.

Pour se rendre compte que oui, il pouvait parfaitement envoyer son âme en enfer. Hadès lui même vint accueillir son invitée de marque, impatient de s'amuser avec elle.

*

Pendant ce temps dans le château Blanc, Blanche-Neige vivait son début de grossesse sur un petit nuage. La fée bleue lui avait délégué une de ses subordonnés, une certaine fée Sookie, pour suivre de près la future mère. Tout le monde avait conscience des risques que l'âge de la reine lui faisait courir. À quarante ans c'est infiniment plus complexe qu'à vingt même avec l'aide de la magie. En conséquence la Reine Blanche était bichonnée, chouchoutée, entourée de tant et tant de soins qu'elle parvint enfin à être en paix, allant même jusqu'à chasser de son esprit sa fille récalcitrante. Elle allait avoir un fils, un petit prince. Elle était heureuse.

Bien sûr, elle ignorait encore tout de la prophétie qui planait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Tout comme elle ignorait que Régina s'était réveillée. Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose si elle l'avait su ? Et bien non, car le destin n'était plus porté par le vent,il chevauchait une tempête. Et il était prêt à se déchaîner.


	10. CHAPITRE 10 Regina Mills

Emma se tenait devant la porte menant au cachot de la Méchante Reine en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Depuis qu'elle avait lâchement fui, elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle avait cette femme dans son sous-sol, oublier sa bouche et son décolleté. Rien n'y fit. Le premier soir, elle s'était réfugiée dans le travail se plongeant dans les premiers rapports envoyés par la ville. Elle avait manipulé des chiffres, comparé des documents. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer, vraiment, mais des yeux noisettes dansaient sous ses paupières dès qu'elle les fermait. Emma avait succombé au sommeil encore assise derrière son bureau. Le lendemain elle avait passé la matinée à explorer la ville mais chaque brune un peu sexy qu'elle croisait la faisait sursauter. Elle avait dû renoncer et regagna le château excédée, une voie basse et sensuelle dans les oreilles.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne devrait penser qu'aux dangers que représentaient cette femme. On parlait de la méchante reine là ! Bien qu'elle soit un sujet tabou à la cours Blanche de temps en temps son titre était encore chuchoté,mais pour se faire peur, de la même manière que l'on évoque le croque-mitaine. Les seules choses qu'elle savait sur elle c'est qu'elle avait épousé son grand-père Léopold avant de l'empoisonner. Et qu'elle avait passé par là suite son temps à pourchasser Blanche-Neige pour la tuer. Le tout par pure méchanceté et un brin de jalousie cela va de soit. Emma avait toujours trouvé la légende un peu légère. Mais on n'en parlait pas, on ne demandait pas pourquoi Léopold avait voulu épouser une méchante. On ne demandait pas comment Blanche-Neige était toujours vivante si cette femme était aussi puissante. Non vraiment elle ne savait rien de cette femme. Mais elle était sensée en avoir peur. Pas être fascinée !

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva cet après-midi là, à pénétrer dans les appartements de la reine. Ils ne dénotaient pas avec les autres si ce n'est les teintes sombres, omniprésentes. Mais elle n'était pas là pour la décoration. Elle cherchait à savoir quelle genre de vipère elle réchauffait en son sein. Elle aurait dû contacter ses parents, elle savait que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'en parler. Depuis la veille Régina Mills était son vilain petit secret.

Emma avait tout fouillé, retournant le plus petit tiroir, sondant les murs à la recherche de cachette. La plupart étaient vide, mais dans celui de sa table de nuit. Elle avait trouvé un petit livre relié de cuir noir tout simple. Gagnée par l'excitation elle l'avait feuilleté avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait qu'un journal intime. Celui de la Méchante Reine. Emma aurait mis sa main à couper qu'hormis cette dernière elle était la seule personne vivante à avoir tenu ce cahier dans ses mains. Avec, elle pouvait se plonger dans la psyché de la criminelle. Avoir un point de vue inédit sur la façon dont elle voyait le monde. Sauf que cela n'aurait même pas dû la tenter. Et finalement si elle s'abstint d'en parcourir les pages, ce n'était pas par peur ou par répulsion mais à cause d'un sentiment bien plus malvenu: le respect. Elle avait reposé le livre et avait tout fermer consciencieusement avant de regagner ses propres appartements manu militari.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée la Duchesse avait mangé seule dans son salon. C'est Esméralda, la servante rousse, qui lui avait apporté son repas. Emma avait été tentée de la retenir, de jouer avec son corps pour expulser la tension qui la minait. Des images de luxure envahirent son esprit sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle, entre les jambes de la rousse vérifiant la véracité des on-dit sur leur parfum. La servante à genoux et Emma la pénétrant avec fougue et constance. Emma la mordant de partout laissant sa marque sur elle, la possédant. Et d'autres plus inédites, Emma s'abandonnant aux caresses de l'autre, à sa langue avide et curieuse. À ses doigts inquisiteurs. Elle faillit gémir son désir mais le contint au dernier moment. Elle congédia la jeune femme inconsciente de ses tourments avec une brusquerie qui ne lui était pas familière.

Bon sang mais que lui prenait-il encore ! Emma n'était pas si libidineuse que ça normalement. Sans parler de la seconde partie de son fantasme. Car ça aussi ça faisait partie du jeu. Dans sa vie si elle avait fait jouir son lot de donzelles, seules deux femmes l'avaient touchée. Mulan d'abord avec la fougue un peu maladroite du soldat et Rose avec timidité et tout aussi malhabile. Pour les autres...et bien disons que paradoxement quand vous êtes la seule à avoir envie c'est uniquement l'autre qui est caressée. La princesse se contentait le plus souvent de se soulager elle même, en toute discrétion. Et là, elle avait été à deux doigts de demander à la jeune rousse de lui faire du bien ! N'importe quoi !

La veille, Emma avait été d'une humeur de dogue. Toute la journée elle avait aboyé au lieu de parler et encore uniquement quand cela était nécessaire. Elle évita Ruby, prit violemment à partie un garde qui la suivait de trop près et fit presque pleurer Markus à force de le rabrouer. Pour finir la maison entière s'est mise à faire un détour quand ils l'apercevaient au loin. Et cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Que faire ? Rapporter sa découverte à ses conseillers ou déterminer elle-même les risques réels qu'ils encourraient. Après tout, c'était une occasion inespérée d'en apprendre plus sur sa propre histoire. Peut-être finirait-elle par comprendre les motivations de sa mère.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Un pressentiment diffus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il y avait un lien entre elle. Une connexion obscure.

Ce matin Emma avait sauté du lit avec une seule idée en tête : elle avait abandonné l'ancienne reine presque trois jours plus tôt sans eau ni nourriture ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser avant ? Elle s'habilla prestement s'interrogeant sur la manière de voler, sans se faire prendre, des victuailles dans le garde-manger. Et la voilà une heure plus tard quelque peu essoufflée devant cette porte massive.

Elle la vit immédiatement en entrant dans la grande salle. L'Evil Queen se tenait debout au milieu de sa cellule avec un port de reine. Emma réfréna le réflexe de se jeter à genoux tout en se maudissant pour cette ulsion. À la place elle avança avec lenteur, à pas mesurés. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, leurs regardd crochetés l'une à l'autre. Le silence était absolu mais pas si oppressant que cela. Chacune jaugeant l'autre, essayant de la percer à jour. Aucune ne voulait rompre l'échange, elles n'osaient pas, ne voulaient avouer l'ombre d'une faiblesse. C'était une compétition, mais sans agressivité. Sans colère. Elles étaient curieuses étonnement.

Régina avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir à sa situation en trois jours et en avait conclu qu'elle était à peine plus enviable que son séjour en enfer. Elle avait juste échangé une prison pour une autre, enfin plus ou moins. Qu'elle le veuille ou non son futur dépendait de la blonde. Savoir qu'elle était à la merci de la fille de Snow la faisait frémir. Mais puisqu'elle était revenue, et les bras chargés de nourriture, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle pourrait peut-être la manipuler. Et pourquoi pas la convaincre qu'elle était inoffensive. Elle faillit rire à cette idée absurde. Cependant elle avait désormais un début de plan. Et pour commencer, être aimable, ou en tout cas essayer.

\- Bonjour à vous Emma Charming Princesse Héritière du Royaume Blanc, Comtesse de Rockstorming, Gardienne des Marches de l'Est, Lumière du Matin.

\- Bonjour à vous Régina Méchante ex-Reine, vous avez oublié un titre.

\- Peut-être car je ne vous reconnais pas le droit de le revendiquer. Du moins pas encore.

\- Ça viendra, je n'en doute pas, se vanta la plus jeune.

Bon Régina était un peu rouillée question amabilité elle en avait conscience. Il lui manquait un petit quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'expérience dans doute, elle en manquait cruellement. De son côté Emma s'accrochait à sa méfiance comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le sarcasme mêlé de politesse la désarçonnait. Elle s'était attendue à plus de hargne, à des reproches pour avoir été oubliée. Pas à cette aigre courtoisie. Cette femme n'était définitivement pas la folle furieuse des légendes. Alors qui était-elle ? Comment passait-on du mauvais côté de la morale ? Ou était-elle née comme ça, le mal chevillée à l'âme ? Il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Que faites-vous ici, attaqua la blonde ? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? Pourquoi y êtes vous toujours ? En quoi sont fait les barreaux ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? À qui appartient la chambre à la chasseuse de Manticore ? Comment faites vous pour être aussi belle en étant….

Emma se stoppa net en réalisant la nature de sa dernière question. L'ex-Reine, elle, éclata franchement de rire. À leur stupéfaction à toutes deux ce n'était pas un rire moqueur. Au contraire il trahissait un amusement sincère dénué de malice.

\- Prenez une chaise miss Charming, proposa-t-elle gentiment, cela risque d'être long. Mais d'abord dites-moi ce que vous amenez là.

Emma lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas relever son lapsus, sa gêne actuelle lui suffisant amplement. Elle prit sur elle d'avouer à la brune qu'elle n'avait pensé que ce matin là à la sustenter. Une nouvelle fois le rire chaleureux de Régina résonna à travers la pièce.

\- Vous êtes délicieusement adorable ma chère, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. D'aucun pourrait penser que vous vous souciez de mon bien-être. Serait-ce le cas Princesse ?

Emma resta clouée autant par les mots eux même que par le ton presque aguicheur qu'avait pris la femme sur la dernière phrase. Se souciait-elle d'elle ? Et bien oui, un peu, Emma n'était pas un monstre. Contrairement à celle qui lui faisait face crut bon de lui rappeler sa conscience. La jeune femme se renfrogna, sa méfiance revenant au galop.

\- Détendez vous miss Charming je plaisantais. Je n'en ai plus l'habitude, s'excusa-t-elle, c'était peut-être de mauvais goût, je m'en excuse. Tenez en signe de contrition je vais me montrer parfaitement transparente et vous expliquer en quoi votre inquiétude était superflue.

Pendant qu'Emma déposait le plateau sur la table et s'installait à son aise, elle entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la cellule. Le fait que personne ne pouvait utiliser la magie à l'intérieur, mais également que rien ne pouvait passer d'un côté ou deux l'autre, et donc pas de plateau. Qu'en contrepartie des sorts domestiques étaient inclus dans le construct prévoyant un renouvellement de la garde robe journalier ainsi que l'approvisionnement à volonté d'eau fraîche.

\- Pour la nourriture j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Voyez vous. Initialement ma mère devait l'occuper et c'est une grande gourmande devant l'éternel. J'ai pensé que ce serait drôle de la limiter à un repas par jour. Je me demande maintenant si j'ai bien fait.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de glousser à ce trait d'humour inattendu. La Méchante Reine faire preuve d'auto-dérision ? On aura tout vu. Cela ne collait vraiment pas avec sa réputation de vanité. Dans d'autres circonstances, si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Emma aurait pu l'apprécier.

Régina était un peu déçue qu'Emma n'ai pas saisi la perche tendue. Il faut croire qu'elle se contenterait d'un unique repas. Elle ne demanda même pas comment ouvrir la cellule.

\- Et pour mes questions, relança Emma.

\- Et bien l'origine de ma beauté reste un mystère.

\- Réginaaaaa, gémit la blonde déclenchant involontairement un élan de désir chez la susnommée.

\- Pardon, pardon. Je vais y répondre, dit-elle plus gravement.

*

Une fois de plus Emma pris son repas dans son salon privé. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec ses pensées pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elles avaient parlé des heures comme si le monde entier avait disparu, comme s'il ne restait plus que cette salle souterraine et elles deux, séparée par des éclats de lune solide. Depuis toujours Emma avait un véritable don pour déceler les mensonges et elle était convaincue que Regina avait été parfaitement sincère tout du long. Évidemment elle avait évité d'entrer dans les détails mais au moins s'était-elle montrée honnête. Entre ça et son attitude plutôt amicale Emma était troublée. Profondément troublée.

En une seule journée l'image presque caricaturale de la Méchante Reine s'écaillait. Sous les fissures elle apercevait la femme. Ou était-ce une illusion ? Un piège qui lui serait tendu ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'y résisterait pas. Demain elle y retournerait, Elle dévoilerait tous les secrets de celle qui dans les faits était sa prisonnière. Elle percerait l'énigme qu'elle représentait. Et quand cela sera fait, et seulement alors elle décidera de son sort.

Ce dont Emma ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que pour elle Blanche-Neige et le royaume Blanc n'existait déjà plus. Il n'y avait plus que Régina et le Duché Noir dans son esprit. Et la Puissance dissimulée au cœur du château ondula de satisfaction.


	11. CHAPITRE 11 : Vilain secret

Les semaines suivantes Emma apprit que la gestion d'un Duché aussi dépeuplé et autarcique que le sien n'occupait qu'une infime partie de son temps. Et encore, même pas tous les jours. Bien sûr, il y avait des cessions de travail Intenses mais elle s'était si bien entourée qu'au final elle n'avait plus que quelques précisions à donner. Elle s'ennuyait à nouveau. Et Régina exerçait une attraction croissante sur elle. La jeune Duchesse ne passait pas une heure sans songer à sa brune prisonnière. Sans avoir la tentation d'aller la rejoindre. La vérité c'est qu'Emma errait comme une âme en peine à la recherche de distraction.

Elle reprit les balades à cheval, explorant les environs immédiats du château. À ces occasions, il y avait systématiquement deux gardes pour la protéger. Elle aurait pu s'en plaindre mais elle savait que son caractère était déjà dur à supporter sans en ajouter. Ce fait aussi l'ennuyait, elle se sentait tendue, en colère, bref à fleur de peau. Imperceptiblement elle s'isolait de plus en plus. Un matin n'y tenant plus, elle prit pleinement conscience qu'elle n'était plus sous le joug de sa mère. C'est ainsi qu'elle força le sergent Riquet à l'inclure dans l'entraînement aux armes. Elle s'entraînait tous les matins sous l'œil médusé et quelque peu réprobateur des habitants du château.

Il y avait Esmeralda également. Emma avait trouvé en elle une amante plus enthousiaste que la moyenne. Un soir, après une discussion particulièrement frustrante avec Régina la blonde avait cédé à son désir. C'était arrivé sans préméditation, la rousse avait déposé le plateau et pour se faire avait dû se pencher dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine à Emma. Soudain, toute pensée avait fuit la jeune noble ne laissant que le besoin primal, animal de sentir une peau contre la sienne. De sentir une autre prendre du plaisir à ce qu'elle lui ferait. Telle une automate Emma s'était levée et d'un même mouvement empoigna la servante par la taille avant de l'attirer avec elle sur le canapé. Emma s'était retrouvée assise avec la brune sur ses genoux. Loin de s'en offusquer la diablesse rousse sourit largement. Emma lui sourit à son tour avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser empressé, affamé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre son ventre criait son besoin. Elle lui fouilla la bouche sans aucune tendresse mais avec une fougue qui ne tarda pas à faire gémir la rousse. Trop pressée par l'envie, Emma envoya valser les préliminaires passant directement une main sous la jupe de sa partenaire l'autre la maintenant par la taille.

Un râle força son larynx quand elle sentit enfin la douceur satiné de la cuisse sous ses doigts. Elle les crispa brièvement avant de reprendre son ascension. Emma trouva la rousse prête à l'accueillir, elle taquina la pilosité humide, s'amusa des appels de bassin qu'elle ignorait. Quand elle sentit l'autre dans le même état qu'elle, Emma débusqua de deux doigts le petit bouton de chair. Elle y imprima un lent mouvement circulaire variant d'intensité au gré de sa fantaisie. Lentement la princesse prit possession du plaisir de l'autre, le contrôla avec la maestria née d'une longue expérience. La rousse haletait, gémissait, criait, elle se donnait librement, entièrement. Et Emma aimait ça. Elle encouragea sa victime consentante à s'accrocher à son cou et sa seconde main partie rejoindre la première dans un ballet plus profond. Emma siffla d'excitation en s'enfonçant dans sa douce moiteur et se laissa emporter dans un rythme soutenu. De plus en plus fort de plus en plus vite. Le cœur d'Emma n'était qu'un gouffre avide de plaisir, le sien, celui de l'autre, peu importe. Pendant ce temps là rousse suppliait pour en avoir plus, pour que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Et Emma se perdait dans l'intimité de la servante, en lui labourant les chairs. À la baiser sans concession. Elles jouirent ensemble, hurlant leur extase partagée dans un même cri.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes enlacées, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Contrairement à ces précédentes étreintes du même genre Emma était loin d'être rassasiée. Elle ne chercha même pas à expliquer sa concupiscence complètement immergée dans la fièvre du moment

\- À toi, ronronna-t-elle machinalement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant sa propre audace mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser elle sentit les dents de la rousse venir taquiner la peau de son cou. Dans un soupir la jeune princesse se cabra n'en croyant pas sa chance. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait-il toucher ? Plusieurs mois au moins, pour les vingt ans de Rose croyait-elle se rappeler. Emma se laissa aller alors que des mains baladeuses venaient directement trouver ses seins. La jeune rousse savait visiblement exactement quoi en faire. Elle les pressa avec juste la fermeté requise pour faire décoller la blonde. Énervée de ne pas sentir directement la peau de sa maîtresse Esmeralda faufila une de ses mains sous les couches de vêtements. Les doigts à l'aveuglette surent trouver leur chemin vers un téton érigé de plaisir. L'autre main tout aussi impatiente ne tarda pas à s'introduire dans les chausses de la princesse. Elles râlèrent à l'unisson la bouche collée l'une à l'autre dans un baiser passionné quand les doigts de la rousse se mirent à cartographier minutieusement l'intimité ruisselante d'Emma. Ce fut rapide, ce fut intense et sacrés dieux que ce fut bon. Emma beugla sa joie dans un orgasme dévastateur. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Le lendemain lors de sa visite à Regina celle-ci sut immédiatement à quoi la blonde avait passé la soirée et la taquina sans vergogne.

\- Et bien très chère certaines ce sont bien amusées hier soir. J'espère que la pauvre enfant a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

\- Jalouse, la défia Emma en rougissant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais une invitation à participer aurait été appréciable.

Emma failli s'étouffer avec le verre de vin qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche. Cette femme était intenable… ce qui n'empêcha pas l'esprit d'Emma d'imaginer la scène, et que la Lumière lui pardonne ce qu'elle vit était glorieux. Cette provocation bon-enfant faisait partie de leur rituel. Une façon aimable de se tester. Le reste du temps elles parlaient de tout et de rien. De leur enfance, de leurs ambitions et de leurs rêves. Chacune dissimulait énormément mais elles le savaient et l'acceptaient.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma appris la véritable origine de la guerre opposant Blanche-Neige à Régina. La jeune Régina avait aimé un garçon en secret. Un jeune palefrenier du nom de Daniel. Mais Cora Mills avait d'autres projets pour sa fille. Alors, elle arrangea une rencontre "fortuite" avec Blanche-Neige. Le père de cette dernière était le Roi Blanc roi qu'elle voulait lui faire épouser. Le courant passa entre les deux et Régina naïve et confiante avait parlé de Daniel à Blanche-Neige. Qui s'empressa d'aller en parler à Cora.

\- Je sais qu'elle était aussi innocente que je pouvais l'être. Qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui pardonner.

Car Cora qui n'avait rien de naïf, d'innocent ou même de bienveillant commis la pire des actions. Sous les yeux de sa fille, elle arracha par magie le cœur de son grand amour et le broya sans la moindre pitié. Peu de temps après, Régina était mariée avec un homme de l'âge de son père qu'elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde.

\- L'avez vous tué? Osa demander Emma.

\- Oui.

Aucune hésitation dans la réponse. La vérité toute nue sans tenter de se justifier. Mais Emma voulait comprendre.

\- Vous... maltraitait-il ?

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit Régina toujours aussi laconique.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Un matin au réveil, je suis arrivée à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ignorée par tous. Que ce soit Léopold ou les nobles, je n'étais qu'un bibelot à leur yeux. Le symbole de l'annexion d'un royaume petit mais riche. Et Blanche-Neige, s'emporta-t-elle, oh Blanche-Neige c'était la pire. J'aurais préférée qu'elle m'ignore cette petite garce avec sa joie de vivre écoeurante. Elle, le futur chantre du True Love, faisait comme si la mort de Daniel ne représentait rien. Comme si sa trahison était une petite erreur de jeunesse sans conséquence. Elle me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas plus heureuse d'épouser son père et elle a même fini par me le reprocher. J'avais mal de la perte de Daniel, si mal... et tout le monde s'en moquait. Alors... alors oui un matin, il m'a comparé une fois de trop à Éva sa première femme. Un matin, ma colère a explosée, ma magie également. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vraiment voulu, j'ai fait quelque chose à son cœur. Ne me demandez pas quoi, je n'ai jamais réussi à le reproduire. Toujours est-il que le soir même il était mort. L'accusation dans les yeux de Snow a été la goutte d'eau, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Mais non Snow ne comprends pas, elle juge.

Elles restèrent longuement silencieuses après cette confession. Régina s'en voulait. Elle avait l'impression de pleurnicher sur son pauvre sort. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir menti, de ne pas avoir dit qu'elle convoitait le pouvoir comme le disait la version officielle. Pour sa part Emma était bouleversée par l'histoire de la Reine. Par cette perte atroce que tout le monde avait soit minimisée soit carrément ignorée. Elle voyait parfaitement une Régina au même âge qu'elle. La blonde se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait dans un tel cas. Elle se moqua d'elle même intérieurement : elle s'était faite sciemment exilé dans le pire endroit possible pour ne pas avoir à le savoir. Et ça c'était juste pour le mariage sans amour. Sa mère était une belle hypocrite n'empêche. La championne du grand amour, tu parles ! Une mystificatrice oui !

La princesse avait changé de sujet pour ne pas plus embarrasser la reine, elle commençait à connaître ses silences. Elle lui parla plutôt des différents projets qu'elle avait pour la région et notamment la réhabilitation des mines montagnardes.

\- C'est un endroit qui regorge de dangers , commenta la brune. Je vous conseille vivement d'y poster une garnison fixe composée pour moitié de chasseur ma chère.

\- Des chasseurs, s'étonna Emma ?

\- Vous en trouverez dans tous les villages, en tout cas, c'est ainsi que je faisais à l'époque. Voyez vous, ces montagnes sont un vrai nid à bestioles. Les gardes pour tenir les humains et les chasseurs pour les bêtes. Et un héros pour les monstres, acheva-t-elle en riant.

De plus en plus l'aînée conseillait la plus jeune, lui donnant un avis toujours pertinent et démontra la grande connaissance qu'elle avait de son domaine. Naturellement, elle se montrait bien plus intransigeante que ne l'était Emma, une main de fer dans un gant d'acier. Pour être franche, Régina ne s'était pas beaucoup souciée de son pays pendant ses années de règne. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être Reine, elle voulait juste aimer et être aimer. Quand elle avait compris que sa fin heureuse lui serait à jamais inaccessible elle s'était rabattue sur la vengeance. Ne se souciant que de faire courir Snow à travers tout le pays, ne lui laissant jamais le temps de se reposer, de se faire des amis. En d'autres termes, Régina lui faisait vivre ce que Snow lui avait imposé. Une course vaine et solitaire.

Emma adorait ces moments de partage. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle pouvait parler d'égale à égale à quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas jugée pour ses prises de position un peu abruptes. Ni pour ses goûts. Régina semblait même beaucoup apprécier la coupe de ses pantalons, surtout vu de derrière, si Emma en croyait les regards assombris de désir qu'elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, elle s'amusait même à rouler du bassin en quittant les lieux.

Et dès qu'elle sortait des sous-sols la jeune femme réendossait son masque de duchesse. La nécessité de cacher la présence de Régina lui pesait. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre et en voulait au monde entier d'avoir à se dissimuler pour partager de simples discussions. Ruby tenta bien plusieurs approches mais Emma lui en voulait particulièrement à elle aussi. Elle lui en voulait de cacher sa nature de Louve et d'entériner ainsi l'intolérance des "bonnes gens". Si même Ruby devait agir ainsi qu'elle chance avait-elle ?

Elle commença également à craindre le retour de Lancelot. Il était parti depuis presque un mois et d'après ses derniers messages ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Le chevalier avait fait du bon travail comme de bien entendu. Il avait démantelé trois bandes de coupe-jarrets dont une qui sévissait apparemment depuis des années. Dans la foulée, il avait réorganisé la sécurité civile, découpant le domaine en plusieurs districts dans lesquels il avait stationné des hommes. Ils avaient pour mission soit de régler eux mêmes les problèmes soit de prévenir la capitale pour obtenir des renforts. Plus aucune menace ne serait ignorée dorénavant et les gens le savait.

Vraiment il avait fait un excellent travail. Normal pour un homme d'excellence.

Et c'était justement cela le problème. Combien de temps Lancelot mettrait-il à découvrir son secret ? Et ensuite, combien de temps avant de comprendre qu'Emma ne voulait qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à sa brune ? Que c'était même tout le contraire.


	12. CHAPITRE 12 : Lancelot

Lancelot du Lac passa le pont levis sous la menace d'un orage. Depuis la veille, les nuages s'étaient amoncelés en des masses noirâtres d'où s'échappaient parfois des éclairs. Une des Conseillère, la même qui parlait systématiquement au nom du groupe avait fait prévenir Emma des dangers d'un orages montagnards. Toutes les précautions devaient être prises, volets barricadés, bêtes rentrées dans les écuries et surtout éviter de se retrouver dehors pour ne pas attirer la foudre. Passablement soucieuse, Emma était allée en parler avec Régina comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. La brune lui confirma les risques possibles mais rit de bon cœur quand Emma s'inquiéta pour les vitraux et notamment celui de la chasseuse verte.

\- Apaisez vous ma chère. Votre château a été le mien, la nargua-t-elle gentiment. Tout ce qui n'est pas protégé par des volets l'est par la magie, cela va de soit.

C'est pour ça que Lancelot et ses hommes ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive dans la cours principale. La première personne qu'ils croisèrent ce fut dans les écuries. Le pauvre bougre qui y avait été assigné leur expliqua succinctement la situation. À vrai dire, Lancelot n'était pas plus perturbé que cela, Avalon, sa terre natale connaissait elle aussi un climat malicieux. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'un jour ou deux, mais laisser le pont levis sans surveillance était une imprudence qu'il ferait regretter à son sergent. Lancelot donna leur congés à sa troupe et rejoignit le corps principal.

L'homme fut surpris de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le château. La poignée de domestiques se faufilait la tête baissée comme des souris effrayées tandis que les gardes avaient la mâchoire verrouillé et le regard éteint. Personne ne vint l'accueillir. Ni la Duchesse, ni le Chambellan pas même ce satané Riquet à la houppe. Et ce n'était même pas le plus grave. Non le plus grave c'était cette aura maléfique qui semblait recouvrir tout le château. Peu de gens étaient au courant, et tous de sa famille, mais le chevalier avait reçu une instruction de base en magie druidique. Rien de très élaboré mais suffisamment pour sentir une Force corruptrice s'en prendre à ses défenses. Elle renonça bien trop vite au goût de Lancelot, soit elle était encore trop faible, soit elle était déjà occupée ailleurs. Et vu ce qu'il percevait la seconde proposition était la plus probable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait absolument qu'il voit Emma d'urgence. Son cygne était peut-être en danger. Il se dirigea en premier lieux dans ses appartements mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se rendit ensuite en cuisine ou seule Granny et deux aides s'agitaient autour des fourneaux. La vieille dame avait changé, les traits tirés, l'air fatigué, mais surtout elle le regarda à peine quand il lui adressa la parole. Elle lui répondit de manière inintelligible et l'ignora complètement quand il essaya de la faire répéter. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour la suite.

Il trouva Markus dans son bureau derrière une pile impressionnante de manuscrits. L'homme avait des taches d'encre un peu partout sur le visage lui dessinant un étrange maquillage guerrier. Lui aussi semblait épuisé, poussé presque au delà de ses forces. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage mais prit au moins la peine de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas où est la _Duchesse_ , dit-il en insistant sur le titre. Ce n'est pas mon travail. Elle donne des objectifs et moi je les atteint, c'est cela mon travail. Et je le fais bien même, elle n'a rien à me reprocher. Elle est contente de moi figurez vous. Très contente. Et c'est normal je fais mon travail. C'est important de bien faire son travail vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi si, et elle m'a donné ma chance. Je ne la trahirai pas vous savez. Jamais. Je suis peut-être pas un Loup comme Rub' mais je suis un bon chien, fidèle et obéissant. Vous lui direz dites ? Vous lui direz que…

Il s'interrompit quand Lancelot qui s'était déplacé dans son dos apposa ses mains sur son crâne. Le chevalier d'abord surpris puis effrayé par les propos décousus avait finalement détecté une faible interférence. Une influence maligne qu'il commençait malheureusement à identifier. Malheureusement, car cela voulait dire qu'elle imprégnait vraiment tout, partout. C'était vraiment pas bon. L'esprit n'était pas la spécialité des Druides mais il pouvait quand même établir une barrière protectrice autour de Markus. Par contre, le contrecoup de sa libération acheva de consommer le peu d'énergie du Chambellan qui s'écroula sur lui-même comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils. Cette force quelle qu'elle soit l'avait incroyablement affaibli. Et ce en moins d'un mois...

Lancelot lutta contre la panique. Dans quel état allait-il trouver sa douce Emma ? Mais surtout que se passait-il dans ce maudit château ? Il obtint un début de réponse de la bouche de Ruby. Il tomba sur elle alors qu'il allait baisser les bras. En traversant un couloir, il avait entendu des pleurs étouffés, craignant désormais pour sa Dame, il avait ouvert chaque porte. Elle était assise par terre au milieu de ce qui paraissait être une réserve de linge de maison. La brune s'était enroulée sur elle même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme sanglotait doucement le visage ravagé par la souffrance. Ils se connaissaient de longue date tous les deux, au moins vingt-cinq ans, et jamais il n'avait vu la louve aussi abattue. Même la mort de son fiancé, lors de ses premières transformations, ne l'avait pas à ce point amoindrie. Non pas par manque de sensibilité, bien au contraire, mais uniquement grâce à son tempérament coriace. En plein drame, elle savait voir le meilleur, faire la part des choses, espérer. Mais là…

Lancelot mit de longues minutes pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de calme. Les larmes continuaient de couler mais au moins avait-elle récupéré l'usage de la parole.

\- C'est horrible Lance, geignit-elle, toute cette région est horrible. Quelque chose ici appele le Loup, Le pousse à sortir. J'ai envie de courir sous la lune, de hurler ma peine. J'ai envie de chasser Lance ! De sentir la peau céder sous mes crocs, de voir le sang jaillir, de le laper à même la plaie. C'est si dur de se retenir Lance, ça fait si mal...

\- Tu as...

\- Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis une Lukas, une putain d'Alpha ! Alors non Lancelot, cher chevalier, je n'ai tué personne. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque et ça me terrifie.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu te caches ici, demanda-t-il ?

\- Personne ne vient jamais dans cette aile. Je ne sens pas leur odeur ici. Mon envie est moindre.

Pendant qu'elle parlait Lancelot la sonda. Il y avait des traces d'influence, des volutes de malveillance que le loup en elle s'acharnait à déchiqueter avec fureur. Elle n'était pas possédée, il était catégorique. Mais la bataille que menait sa part animale l'avait rapprochée de la surface. Un mal pour un bien. Il préférait largement devoir composer avec le loup plutôt qu'avec la force démoniaque. Il dû lui parler de son initiation au druidisme pour pouvoir lui expliquer le phénomène qui touchait le château. Elle parut rassérénée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que le loup loin d'échapper à son contrôle la protégeait.

\- Et les autres, s'inquiéta-t-elle ?

\- Tous ceux que j'ai vu pour l'instant sont contaminés à un degré ou un autre. J'ai libéré Markus, le pauvre allait se tuer à la tâche. Pour les autres, je n'ai rien fait pour le moment et ne compte rien entreprendre sans plus d'investigation.

\- Et...Emma, osa-t-elle ? Ça expliquerait son comportement depuis ton départ…

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Emma?

A nouveau la panique le menaça, il avait promis à David de préserver sa fille de tout mal et maintenant il apprenait qu'il l'avait laissé tout un moins au prise avec une puissance insidieuse. Quel piètre homme-lige il faisait. Il aurait pu se frapper, il voulait se frapper, se fouetter le dos jusqu'à… Stop ! Ce n'était pas lui ça… Ah oui c'était là, un souffle venu de l'extérieur. Une suggestion susurrée...Lancelot remonta brusquement ses barrières. Donc la chose ne s'était pas détournée de lui, elle choisissait ses batailles et il n'était vraisemblablement pas sa cible principale. Emma…

\- Elle s'isole Lancelot, répondit Ruby ignorant l'incident. Elle ne mange plus du tout avec nous, le seul moment qu'elle partage c'est les entraînements. Elle est maussade, colérique, c'est devenu un enfer de lui parler tellement on doit prendre des pincettes. Et je te parle pas de ce qu'elle fait à Esmeralda ou de ses disparitions… Des heures entières et personne ne sait ce qu'elle fait pendant ce temps.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé d'en savoir plus?

Ça non plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à la brune si curieuse. Et Emma… ô Lug Emma. Il craignait le pire, il l'avait laissé enjouée, ravie de ses nouvelles responsabilités. En entrant dans la ville et en constatant des travaux publics il avait été fier d'elle. Là c'était la douche froide.

\- Bien sur que si...une ou deux fois seulement, avoua-t-elle la tête basse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu peur et la seconde d'après j'étais dans mon bureau sans trop savoir comment j'y étais parvenu. Mon loup n'a pas vraiment apprécié l'expérience alors on a pas recommencé.

\- Et c'était où ?

\- Les sous-sols, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je la vois , se dit-il à voix haute.

\- Et moi ?

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Apparemment Ruby était protégée, dans un certaine mesure, par son Loup, bien que ça lui coûte énormément. Intervenir avec sa magie ne lui paraissait pas judicieux. Les druides n'allaient pas contre la nature, or la nature de Ruby _c'était_ le loup-garou. Renforcer quoique ce soit en elle ne ferait que donner plus de manœuvre encore au loup, plus de force. Et de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit, il en avait déjà bien assez. En fait, il fallait "seulement" qu'elle retrouve un équilibre et cela elle ne pouvait pas le faire en luttant contre elle-même.

\- Attends que l'orage passe et éloignes toi pour libérer ton Loup, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Pardon, s'écria-t-elle. As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Je suis une prédatrice et tu veux me lâcher dans la nature ?!

\- J'ai trouvé une forêt interdite pas très loin. Rien de dangereux mais d'après les gens du coin c'était le terrain de chasse de la Méchante Reine et bien qu'elle soit probablement morte depuis longtemps personne n'ose dépasser l'orée. Tu pourra te laisser aller là-bas, et pour une fois s'il te plaît lâche prise. Fais la paix avec toi-même Ruby.

La jeune femme n'était pas convaincue mais Lancelot avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Emma… où était-elle ?

*

Au même instant, Emma s'adossa contre la porte de son cachot dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Cette femme était en train de la rendre dingue. La jeune femme ne savait plus comment résister au feu qui couvait en elle. Elle avait beau décharger sa frustration sexuelle dans les bras de la servante rousse de plus en plus souvent, les bienfaits en étaient de moins en moins durables. Elle désirait tellement l'ancienne monarque que cela en devenait douloureux. Une crampe constante qui aiguillonnait ses reins, qui la harcelait quoiqu'elle fasse pour l'ignorer.

Ce manque participait à sa fureur grandissante. De quel droit lui interdisait-on de vivre sa vie? En quel honneur devait-elle toujours agir en fonction des autres ? On voulait lui dicter ses pensées, ses émotions, ce qu'elle devait manger et porter. Qui elle devait fréquenter et qui elle ne devait pas. Qui elle devait aimer. Qui elle devait baiser… Et ce n'était pas seulement sa mère, non eux tous s'arrogeaient le droit d'avoir un avis, d'être déçus. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Même ici la liberté lui était refusée.

Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Régina dans cette grande salle hors du monde qu'elle arrivait à se calmer. Mieux, il suffisait à la femme d'une phrase ou deux pour lui rendre son sourire. Dans ses pires moments, Emma avait tellement besoin d'un réconfort plus substantiel qu'elle devait s'empêcher de demander à la brune comment la libérer. Une seule chose la retenait tout en alimentant sa rage: savoir la réaction de sa mère et des autres en apprenant qu'après l'avoir gardée secrètement comme prisonnière Emma souhaitait en faire une hôte de marque. Et puis, il y avait la possibilité infime que Regina se retourne contre elle.

Réginaaaaa

Avec la discrétion d'un fantôme, elle regagna son appartement. Elle devait faire attention, elle avait surpris Ruby à la suivre ainsi que Riquet. Ils se pensaient invisibles, dissimulés dans les ombres, mais Emma sentait leur présence. Imbéciles ! Ils se croyaient malins alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas leur planter sa dague dans le ventre. Bon peut-être pas, c'était exagéré. Mais une petite estafilade… pédagogique dirons nous... Pas grand chose, une broutille, seulement pour leur rappeler qui était à la tête de ce duché


	13. CHAPITRE 13 : Confrontation

Emma tournait comme un lion en cage en attendant Esmeralda. Cette dernière était en retard alors que la blonde avait terriblement besoin de la voir. Elle sentait l'électricité statique chatouiller ses bras jusqu'aux épaules, signe certain qu'Emma devait se défouler. Elle aurait pu aller en ville mais sa notoriété n'y était pas assez importante pour lui assurer de la compagnie. Elle avait pensé à Ruby mais toutes ses tentatives depuis l'adolescence ayant échoué elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les choses auraient changé. Et puis, Ruby l'énervait trop de toutes façons. Elle posait trop de questions, qu'elle s'assume elle même avant de critiquer !

Enfin, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Par contre, elle sentait deux présences et ça ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Quelqu'un allait encore la contrarier. Esmeralda ouvrit la porte tenant le plateau d'une main mais s'effaça pour laisser passer… ha... Lancelot. Oui effectivement, il fallait bien qu'il rentre un jour, cela aurait été bien que ce soit un autre jour... lointain.

\- Emma, s'écria-t-il, où étiez vous ?!

Elle le considéra un moment de son regard le plus froid. Lui aussi… Et en même temps, elle n'en était pas surprise. N'avait-il pas abandonner Avalon pour Camelot ? Abandonné qui il était pour ne plus que paraître. Emma se força à de longues respirations. Garder le masque...

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Messire Lancelot.

\- Oui oui, bonjour, dit-il ignorant l'avertissement tacite. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi Messire ?

\- Et bien où étiez-vous ?!

Il s'affrontèrent cinq secondes du regard. Lancelot essayait de la sonder mais il ne percevait que de l'obscurité. Un lac languide d'eau noire. Rien. Pourtant il jurerait… Emma, elle, demeurait stoïque, du moins en apparence. Elle se concentrait pour ne pas braquer le chevalier, mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait échouer. Elle en avait tellement marre de mentir qu'elle faisait de moins en moins d'efforts. Mais comme lui avait répété Régina être soi n'exclut pas la diplomatie et le tact, bien au contraire. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde Messire Lancelot, reprit-elle. Autant que je sache, vous n'êtes pas mon gardien.

\- Non, bien sur que non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais je suis le commandant de votre garde et…

Il hésita à lui dire la vérité au risque de passer pour un illuminé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa sécurité était en jeu.

\- Un danger rôde dans le château Duchesse, osa-t-il.

\- Pardon?!

Emma n'avait pu retenir son cri. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà repéré sa Régina ? Non impossible alors de quoi parlait-il au juste. Elle lui demanda de plus amples explications d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. À nouveau Lancelot se confia sur son éducation, sur sa capacité à percevoir les courants énergétiques du monde.

\- Je l'ai perçu dès mon arrivée Duchesse c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Toutes les personnes que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent en sont affectés. Je dirais que ça exacerbe certaines caractéristiques, et pas les meilleurs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous sous-entendez que je ne suis pas moi-même Lancelot !?

Décidément oui, elle n'était plus elle-même, pensa Lancelot sans le laisser paraître. Plus sombre, plus froide et cette petite grimace sarcastique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas . Oui elle avait changé.

\- Alors Lancelot, insista-t-elle.

\- Je suis navrée ma Dame mais je vous trouve... distante.

Par habitude plus qu'autre chose elle l'écoutait. Et ce qu'il lui disait ne lui plaisait pas. D'abord, elle détestait l'idée d'être sous influence. Ça aurait été si facile de rejeter tout en bloc, de s'en prendre à lui d'oser sortir de telles énormités. Mais... mais il se passait tout de même des événements singuliers. L'attitude des uns ou des autres, certaines de ses propres actions comme la fois où elle avait failli s'en prendre à un conseiller car il regardait Esmeralda d'un air scabreux. Le sentiment de possessivité qu'elle avait ressenti sortait de nulle part. De tout temps, les hommes avaient été ainsi, frustres et lourdeaux, pourquoi, cette fois là, avait-elle réagi avec une telle violence? Et ce pourceau ne savait même pas à quel point il était passé près de la mort. Ensuite, il y avait le doute qui commençait à creuser son trou en elle. Se pouvait-il que Régina soit liée à tout ça ? Emma ne pouvait pas y croire mais ignorer la possibilité ne ferait que les mettre un peu plus en danger. Et si ce n'était pas Régina ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir un tel pouvoir ?

Lancelot prit son silence pour ce qu'il était et il en fut quand même soulagé, au moins elle prenait le problème au sérieux. Il décida de ne pas insister sur les sujets sensibles et cru bien faire en demandant :

\- Des nouvelles de vos parents ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Pas la moindre, claqua-t-elle laconique.

\- Mais votre père m'avait dit…

\- Quoiqu'il ait dit, il faut croire qu'il avait mieux à faire au demeurant.

\- Mais vous ne devriez leur en donner des votres ?

\- J'ai dépêché un soldat pour leur faire parvenir la déclaration fiscale mise à jour.

Le chevalier était vraiment troublé, ce qu'il se passait ici était une chose mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher David d'envoyer une lettre hebdomadaire comme il en avait l'intention ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus personnel Emma…

Elle le regarda avec dédain et ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Qu'aurait-elle dit de toute manière ? Que si elle n'attendais pas mieux de sa mère son père la décevait ? Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Ils l'avaient envoyée au diable Vauvert pour pouvoir l'oublier voilà tout. Il fallait qu'elle voit Régina. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle. Au final, personne ne l'avait jamais mieux comprise que la brune. Pas même Lancelot. Pas même Ruby. Elle écourta l'entretien autant qu'elle pu sans se montrer franchement hostile. Un travail d'équilibriste pour lequel, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle n'était pas douée.

*

Dans le Royaume Blanc, la grossesse royale suivait son cours sous les meilleures hospices. La fée Sookie, toujours de bonne humeur et d'un optimisme débordant, entourait la Reine de toute son attention, ne la laissant jamais seule, anticipant le moindre de ses besoins. Ce qu'elle n'anticipa pas, ce jour là, c'est la tornade bleue qui se matérialisa dans le salon où se reposait la reine. En même temps prévoir les actions de sa supérieure relevait de la gageure.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait encore pauvre gourde? S'égosilla la fée bleue. Je m'occupe deux minutes du reste du monde et vous nous menez tous à l'apocalypse. Alors vous allez me dire exactement quelle "erreur" vous avez commise. Et je veux voir la Lumière du Sud immédiatement !

Blanche-Neige clignait des yeux frénétiquement. Était ce un cauchemar ou la fée bleue était-elle vraiment en train de lui hurler dessus? Alors qu'il ne lui fallait aucune contrariété (Sookie avait été formelle).

\- P-pardon, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Vous vous excuserez plus tard, et auprès de tous ! Là je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez fait qui ait déclanché ça.

D'un mouvement négligeant du poignet, elle fit apparaître la prophétie. Blanche-Neige fronça les sourcils, d'abord dubitative, et ensuite, franchement inquiète.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que c'est moi qui est commis l'erreur, tenta-t-elle.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile Blanche ! Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait à Emma, pourquoi elle est la lumière ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec des forces qui nous dépasse. Et maintenant parlez !

\- Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ce texte fait référence, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

\- Où es Emma?

Le silence qui lui répondit fit réagir ses ailes. Pas bon ça.

\- Où est Emma? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

\- Pas là, murmura Blanche, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Bon sang Blanche arrêtez de jouer. C'est important là on est plus dans vos conte pour enfants, réveillez vous ! Si la prophétie a pris la peine de la mentionner ce n'est pas juste pour m'ennuyer alors accouchez, si vous me passez l'expression !

\- Dans le Duché noir, chuchota la Reine. Elle est partie diriger le Duché Noir.

\- Et vous vous demandez quelle erreur vous avez faite?

La fée bleue sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était une catastrophe, même si elle savait désormais où était le "royaume perdu". Emma était en danger et elle ne pouvait intervenir directement. Le royaume perdu pour les fées aurait-on pu le surnommer. Des années plus tôt, après une sombre affaire qui avait coûté ses ailes à une fée, Regina Mills la méchante reine avait lancé un sort pour leur interdire son territoire. C'était sans aucun doute pour ça qu'il y avait tant de gens malheureux là bas, mais là n'était pas le sujet. Sans plus écouter les jérémiades de Blanche-Neige la fée bleue se téléporta.

*

Régina avait aussi commis son lot d'erreurs. Mais celle qu'elle regrettait le plus à ce moment précis, c'était de ne pas avoir prévu de distraction dans cette maudite prison. À sa décharge, elle n'avait pas non plus prévu d'y passer autant de temps et ce qu'elle avait concocté pour sa génitrice n'étaient sûrement pas des vacances de luxe. Mais bon sang, qu'elle s'ennuyait entre deux visites d'Emma. C'était à cause d'elle qu'elle redoutait l'ennui. L'ennui était le terreau parfait pour la réflexion et en ce moment l'esprit de Régina avait une fâcheuse tendance à se focaliser sur la blonde. En un temps record, la fille Charming était devenue sa nouvelle obsession. Elle avait même supplanter Snow qui n'était presque plus qu'un nom dans sa biographie, un aparté insignifiant. Emma, voilà un sujet plus intéressant, infiniment plus. Et tellement plus plaisante à regarder. Bien que cela n'ai aucun rapport.

Régina pesta contre ces digressions sensuelles un peu trop récurrentes. Surtout qu'il y avait tellement à dire sur Emma. Ce qui n'avait commencé que comme une tentative de manipulation pour l'amadouer c'etait peu à peu retourné contre elle. Mais jamais l'Evil Queen n'aurait pensé trouver autant de similitudes entre elle et la fille de Snow. Snow par Hadès ! D'ailleurs ça c'était vraiment une surprise. Constater que Snow avait presque été une aussi mauvaise mère que Cora lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Elle savait bien que cette peste n'était pas si parfaite que tout le monde semblait le penser. Une garce égocentrique oui ! L'empathie qu'elle avait ressenti pour la jeune femme, par contre, elle s'en serait passée bien volontiers. Elle l'avait toujours su, l'empathie est un premier signe de faiblesse, il menait à l'attachement. Et l'attachement à la souffrance.

Le pire avec les émotions c'est qu'on a beau en connaître les mécanismes, on n'a pas beaucoup de prise sur eux. On peut les nier, on peut les cacher, on peut les ignorer, mais on ne peut pas éviter leur éclosion. Ça s'incruste dans vos pensées, perturbe votre jugement. C'est un mustang sauvage et rétif que vous essayez de dompter à toute force. Et c'était comme cela que Régina Mills, l'Evil Queen, la Terreur des Héros, la Destructrice d'espoir et tutti quanti s'était retrouvée à confier à la fille de sa pire ennemie la moitié de ses secrets. Bon peut-être pas la moitié, à peine une infime partie. Mais il y avait quand même de quoi la faire réfléchir.

\- Régina, il faut que l'on parle.

La femme tressaillit, elle était tellement en confiance qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de sa blonde. De mieux en mieux, songe-t-elle. Elle se demanda quand même ce qui avait pu pousser Emma à revenir aussi vite. Mais à ses sourcils froncés Régina devina qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Ma chère Miss Charming, minauda-t-elle, on pourrait presque dire que je suis à votre entière disposition.

Maintenant qu'elle faisait face à la brune, Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. Soudain, sa suspicion lui paraissait absurde, comment Régina du fond de sa cellule aurait-elle pu fomenter une attaque si subtile ? Car ça ne pouvait être que cela n'est-ce pas? Mais Régina était la seule mage de sa connaissance. Qui d'autre pouvait être à l'origine du mal qui les rongeait? Emma serra les dents pour contrôler sa colère aveugle.

\- Si je te dis une aura maléfique qui change le comportement des gens tu me réponds quoi ?

L'ex Reine pris son temps pour répondre. Emma était perturbée, encore plus que d'habitude quand elle débarquait. Il lui fallait toujours du temps pour se calmer mais là il s'agissait d'autre chose. Un élément l'avait déstabilisée.

\- Miss Charming qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle ?

\- Régina s'il te plaît répond moi, insista la cadette avec lassitude.

\- Je vous dirais que ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi, un esprit démoniaque, une malédiction, la présence d'un dieu maléfique. Sans plus d'indications, difficile d'être précise. Mais attendez, on parle de quoi là ?

\- On parle du sort que vous avez lancé sur ce château, dit une voix d'homme. Régina Mills, Reine déchue, au nom du Bien je vous défi !

Les deux femmes qui jusqu'alors se défiaient du regard se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Lancelot, soufflèrent-elles en même temps.


	14. CHAPITRE 14 : Alliance

\- Lance, se reprit Emma, cessez immédiatement ces absurdités. Et d'abord que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question Swan et avec Elle par dessus le marché. Avez-vous complètement perdu la tête ?!

\- Swan..., demanda l'ancienne reine intéressée ?

\- Pas maintenant Régina, murmura la blonde. Lancelot retirez ce défi ridicule immédiatement !

\- Mais…

Le regard inflexible qu'elle lui adressa le fit taire. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir quand opérer une retraite prudente. Il les observa toutes les deux, voulant comprendre la véhémence de la blonde. Bien qu'en colère, Emma était moins distante que dans son bureau, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué ne serait ce que par l'emploi du diminutif. Elle se sentait à l'aise en présence de la méchante reine réalisa-t-il. Et Régina… il ne savait pas quoi penser de Régina. Qui avait déjà vu une Evil Queen détendue ? Et ce sourire… gentiment moqueur quand elle le regardait et par Lug, était-ce de la tendresse quand son regard se posait sur la duchesse ? Non il ne pouvait y croire c'était un piège, plus certainement. Trop d'informations… la tête lui tournait de tout ce qui s'enchaînait depuis son retour. De toute façon la question ne se posait pas ainsi. Emma voulait qu'il lève son défi. Elle avait gardé la présence de la reine secrète et aurait voulu continuer. Trop d'informations et pas assez, le drame de tout quêteurs se rappela-t-il fataliste.

\- Swan que fait-elle là, gémit-il faute de mieux ?

Régina réalisa avec une joie étrange qu'Emma avait caché sa détention à tout le monde. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait été au courant. La jolie princesse avait fait d'elle son secret. Et Régina adorait cela. Elle dévora la blonde de ses yeux noisettes, qui était d'ailleurs bien plus noir que noisette à cet instant précis. Le désir s'enflamma, brutal, affamé. Régina déglutit péniblement. Il fallait qu'elle se recadre, cet ahuri l'avait provoqué en duel après tout. Et même s'il semblait plus ou moins se rétracter, elle devait en tenir compte. D'autres part l'intrusion de quelqu'un d'autre dans leur petite bulle faisait prendre conscience à Régina qu'elle ne savait plus quel était son but. À la base, elle voulait juste sortir, éventuellement reprendre son château mais elle n'était pas allée plus loin. Elle n'avait pas encore osé en discuter avec la blonde mais son séjour en enfer l'avait profondément marquée. Ce qu'elle y avait vécu...elle en frémissait rien que d'y penser. L'un dans l'autre, Régina ignorait si elle avait encore envie de pourrir la vie des gens. Tout bien peser cela coûtait plus d'énergie que cela apportait en satisfaction, et elle était tellement fatiguée. Quand elle s'était réveillée elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se terrer quelque part et lécher ses plaies en paix. Au lieu de cela, elle avait eu l'idée saugrenue de converser avec la blonde et un des mois les plus doux de sa vie s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La brune ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Régina prit le partie de dire la vérité. Après tout, cela lui avait réussi avec Emma. Pour la seconde fois, elle raconta les circonstances qui l'avaient conduite derrière ces barreaux. Elle s'attacha à lui faire comprendre que privée de magie et isolée comme elle l'était elle ne pouvait être à l'origine du mal qui les touchait. La femme ne sut pas si Lancelot la cru. Mais cela lui importait moins que l'avis de la blonde.

Lancelot l'écoutait attentivement et décida que cela ne changeait, au final, pas grand chose. Peu importait où et comment elle avait passé ces vingt dernières années, elle était la méchante reine, point final. Mais à quoi jouait Emma? Il ignora la brune pour s'adresser à son ancienne élève.

\- Emma dans votre rapport avez-vous averti vos parents ? Ils doivent…

\- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait Lancelot, le coupa-t-elle ? D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un rapport c'était une déclaration d'impôts.

\- Mais pour décider quoi faire d'elle voyons !

Il avait parlé comme si ce point était évident. Mais il l'était de moins en moins pour Emma.

\- Pourquoi, insista-t-elle ?

\- Mais parce que c'est la méchante reine et que c'est Blanche-Neige.

\- Dites moi Lancelot que faite vous de vos criminels par chez vous, demanda-t-elle pensive?

Le chevalier reconnaissait là une des manies de la jeune femme quand elle pensait avoir un argumentaire valable. Autant jouer le jeu car rien ne la détournerait de sa démonstration. Régina, elle, observait l'échange curieuse de savoir où voulait en venir la jeune princesse. Elle resta impassible mais son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'Emma n'avait pas l'intention de la livrer à ses ennemis.

\- On les condamne Emma, répondit l'homme, comme partout j'imagine.

\- N'est-ce pas... Vous choisissez une peine plus ou moins importante et vous l'exécutez ?

\- C'est ainsi que se passe la justice Swan. Vous le savez, je le sais, tout le monde le sait.

\- Et après Lancelot ? Qu'en faites-vous après, quand ils ont payé ?

\- Ils reprennent leur vie bien sûr...où ils sont morts. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Au fait que ma mère l'a déjà condamnée, qu'elle a fait exécuter la sentence par Rumpulstiskin, et que la peine est visiblement purgée dans la mesure où Régina est réveillée. Alors, Lance on fait quoi on jette aux orties nos beaux principes ? Pour quoi ? Pour que ma mère puisse la torturer d'une autre façon ? Jusqu'à quand ? Ce n'est plus la justice ça Lancelot. C'est sordide. La tuer aurait été plus miséricordieux. Bon sang Lancelot c'est conforme à ton maudit code d'honneur ça ?

Aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs n'osait parler. Regina broyée par l'émotion et Lancelot ébranlé dans ses convictions pour la première fois qu depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Mais Emma n'en avait pas fini. Soudain, tout s'éclaira sous un nouveau jour, elle comprenait pour la première fois l'inanité de son comportement. Se rebeller c'était reconnaître à l'autre la légitimité de vous imposer son point de vue. À contrario, s'émanciper c'était se forger une opinion par soi-même et l'assumer. C'était prendre ses décisions en son âme et conscience et en subir les conséquences si nécessaire.

\- Je vais te dire un truc mon ami, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, passant au tutoiement. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore chercher à la sortir de cette foutue cage ce sont mes préjugés. Et là, tout de suite, je suis terriblement tentée de les jeter par la fenêtre.

\- Emma... c'est la méchante reine, dit-il comme si déjà en soit c'était un argument.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue comme je l'ai vue Lance, murmura-t-elle.

C'est comme s'ils avaient oublié la présence de Régina. Il n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Si Emma voulait s'imposer, elle avait aussi besoin d'alliés. Pas des moutons stupides trop confiant pour réfléchir, non, elle devait le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa décision. Qu'il garde ses doutes et ses méfiances, c'était son boulot après tout, mais qu'il accepte la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir raison.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente Lance. Si demain elle me demandait le sang d'une vierge, je tiquerais sûrement, mais tant qu'elle ne le fait pas, j'ai envie de lui donner sa chance.

\- J'espère que tu ferais plus que seulement "tiquer", plaisanta-t-il sur un mode plus familier. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Une sorte d'assignation à demeure... Et pour sa magie ?

\- Quoi sa magie ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas lui y laisser libre accès tout de même.

Emma soupira, vraiment ça allait être du boulot. Mais elle pouvait être patiente...quand ça en valait la peine. Et quand Régina était concernée la question ne se posait même pas.

\- Bien sur que si. Sais-tu combien de fois elle m'a parlé de ma mère sa grande Némésis, demanda-t-elle en changeant d'angle d'attaque ?

\- Un paquet j'imagine, elle est connue pour être son obsession.

\- Pas une fois mon ami. Pas une réflexion quand moi-même je l'évoquais. La seule fois où elle m'en a parlé c'est quand je lui ai demandé l'origine de la haine qui les uni.

\- Daniel, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous voyez nul besoin d'être méfiant quand le temps vient confirmer la sincérité des gens, il suffit d'être patient. Tu sais que ma mère s'obstine toujours dans sa version d'une haine aveugle et irraisonnée.

\- C'était il y a longtemps Emma.

\- Mais ne comprends-tu pas Lance tout était il y a longtemps, trahison, vendetta de même que tous les crimes de la "Méchante Reine".

Elle n'avait pas complètement tort remarqua le Commandant à contrecœur. Disons que sa position se défendait si on enlevait l'aspect émotionnel de l'affaire. La plupart des crimes avait un délais de prescription dans la plupart des royaumes et effectivement on pouvait considérer qu'elle avait purger sa peine. Blanche-Neige ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si ladite peine ne lui suffisait plus. De plus Emma avait touché un point névralgique : la justice n'était pas la vengeance.

\- Je veux une garde avec elle constamment, marchanda-t-il reconnaissant sa défaite. Elle ne sort pas du château, elle n'utilise que sa magie propre, pas de sort, d'artefact ni rien de trop complexe. Je veux pouvoir lui mettre un mouchard magique pour surveiller ses déplacements. Je veux…

\- Stop, le coupa la blonde sèchement. On se détend et on respire. Ok pour le garde sauf quand elle est avec toi ou moi, et elle a le droit à un minimum d'intimité alors il resteront devant ses appartements. Pour la magie figures-toi que je suis de ton avis sauf si elle vient nous consulter. Pour l'instant nous sommes d'accord ?

Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce, même donnée du bout des lèvres, de mauvaise grâce, elle avait confiance en sa parole.

\- Bien. Pour le mouchard je n'en ai pas besoin alors il faudra en discuter entre vous. Trouvez un terrain d'entente entre votre besoin d'être rassuré et le respect d'un semblant de vie privée. Vous pouvez compter sur des sorties à cheval également. J'accepterai deux gardes mais à distance raisonnable. Et je n'ai pas mieux à vous offrir mon vieux alors il faudra bien vous en contenter.

Avait-il le choix ? Pas vraiment. Emma devenait une adulte pour de bon cette fois. Elle prenait en compte son avis mais c'était sa décision. Lui, il ne pouvait que décider une fois pour toute si elle méritait ou non son respect en tant que seigneur. Elle avait eu raison plus tôt de le lui reprocher: était-il sa nounou ou son homme-lige ? La réponse était évidente. Elle avait un instinct sûr à la fois pour gouverner mais aussi pour juger les gens se rappela-t-il. Elle était loyale, juste et droite. Elle avait ses défauts mais ils en avaient tous. S'il s'était écouté Lancelot du Lac, Chevalier dans l'âme, aurait mis un genou à terre pour lui jurer allégeance. Il n'en fit rien en sachant à quel point elle en aurait ri. Il se contenta de se tourner vers la brune pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

\- Alors ça se passe comment ?

Régina n'avait pas besoin de précisions. D'ailleurs elle ne lui répondit pas vraiment, elle dévisageait Emma comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elles auraient dû en parler avant non? De la façon dont la princesse percevait son emprisonnement. Or jamais elles n'avaient évoqué le sujet. C'était comme ça. Chacune de son côté de la barrière, séparée par un passé qui ne les concernait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à présent, elles avaient agi comme si cela était normal, incontournable. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'envisageable. Mais après ce vibrant plaidoyer, après cette bataille qu'elle avait livrée pour elle… que restait-il à dire ?

\- Vous avez ma chevalière, dit-elle s'adressant directement à la blonde, et au moins une pointe de magie.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Emma qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce dernier point.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna la plus âgée.

\- Et comment l'aurais-je su ? Ma mère déteste les magiciens je vous signale, rétorqua-t-elle. On ne se demande pas à qui la faute !

\- Naturellement…

\- Et vous, comment le savez vous? demanda la blonde curieuse.

\- Et bien grâce à la bague ma chère. Les rubis ont un éclat particulier quand le porteur est un mage. Peut-être que je pourrais...

\- Dites mesdames, intervint Lancelot à bout de patience, ce n'est pas exactement que j'ai hâte de libérer un psychopathe sanguinaire, surtout pas, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a un autre problème.

Les deux femmes rougirent simultanément, elles s'étaient encore laissées accaparées par leur joute verbale. Mieux que le café pour vous requinquer, plus doux qu'un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle pour vous réconforter. Emma divaguait ? Oui mais elle avait tellement hâte.

\- Alors, renchérit-elle, on fait comment ?

\- Vous posez la main sur la porte vous empoignez un barreau...et vous tirez vers vous.

\- Vous plaisantez, s'étonna Emma, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple.

\- Croyez-moi la partie compliquée se situe en amont et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir je vous prie de la croire.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard elles se faisaient réellement face, à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre. Elles auraient pu se toucher. Et caresses il y avait même si ce n'était que du regard. Elles enregistraient le plus insignifiant détail, la moindre petite imperfection qui ne faisait que mettre en exergue la beauté du reste. Comme cette petite ride là, au coin des yeux de la plus vieille, on aurait pu croire que c'était un défaut...et on se serait lourdement trompé. À qui savait observer, avec le cœur autant qu'avec l'œil, cette ride parlait de tendresse et d'un sens de l'humour insoupçonné. Elle parlait de cette femme qui devait se cacher pour ne pas effrayer le monde qui la voulait plus petite. Elles se mangeaient du regard et ne savait plus que faire. Le paradigme de leur relation avait été bousculé. Il n'y avait plus de barreaux pour assurer la distance. Pour être le garant de leur bonne conduite. Leurs regards imperceptiblement glissèrent vers leurs lèvres respectives. Leurs pupilles se dilataient au maximum voulant capter au mieux de leur capacité la tentation faite chair. Le rouge et le rose pareillement attractif. Elles relevèrent les yeux pour fixer ceux de l'autre, pour chercher un éclat, une reconnaissance, n'importe quoi qui confirmait la réciprocité de leur trouble. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude d'un telle attraction, au delà de l'envie charnelle. C'était nouveau et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elles hésitaient, oscillaient entre crainte et espoir. Avaient-elles le droit de rêver ?

Quelque chose se passait entre elles. Lancelot ne savait pas quoi et, à bien y réfléchir, ne tenait pas plus que cela à en être le témoin privilégié. Elles semblaient s'entêter à l'oublier mais ils avaient une aura maléfique à débusquer, confronter et abattre. Rien que ça. Sans compter qu'il était tard, qu'il était épuisé et que visiblement il n'était pas encore près de rejoindre son lit. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, Emma le prit de cours.

\- Vas te coucher Lancelot, lui dit-elle sans détourner son regard de la brune. Je m'occupe d'elle pour cette nuit, on mettra le reste en place demain. Allez vas, vas.

Emma ne se préoccupait déjà plus de lui. Le chevalier n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que Régina Mills dans tout l'univers et c'était bien assez pour la combler.


	15. CHAPITRE 15 : Libre

Sans la quitter des yeux Régina prit dans la sienne la main de la blonde et un tourbillon violet les emporta. L'instant d'après, Emma regardait autour d'elle légèrement désorientée. Les doigts de Régina enlacés aux siens… sa paume qui irradiait une chaleur incroyable. Tout cela l'empêchait de penser correctement.

\- Pouaa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ?! s'exclama la femme à la surprise d'Emma qui ne sentait rien.

\- Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

\- Mais de ça là...vous ne sentez vraiment rien ?

La méfiance d'Emma refit surface brutalement. À quel jeu jouait-elle ? La pièce, le salon des appartements de Régina, reconnut-elle, sentait bien un peu le renfermé mais rien de plus. Et sûrement pas de quoi retrousser le nez de dégoût de cette manière. La jeune femme sentait sa colère monter. l'autre la prenait-elle pour une enfant pour essayer de lui faire croire à quelque chose qui n'existait pas? Elle dégagea vivement sa main, le feu qui la réchauffait précédemment la brûlait maintenant. Que savait-elle de cette femme à part ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Des moments choisis, avec soin assurément, pour l'éclairer sous son meilleur jour. Sa rage atteint un nouveau palier, elle tâtonna à sa hanche pour atteindre la poignée de sa dague. Elle devait…

\- Emma… Miss Swan regardez moi par Hadès !

L'inquiétude clairement perceptible de l'ancienne reine sortie Emma de la transe dans laquelle ses pensées l'avait plongée. Elle regarda la brune, la colère lui dévorant l'intérieur. Elle devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, ne pas serrer ce mignon petit cou entre ses mains. Entendre le bruit si caractéristiques des os qui se rompent...

\- Miss Swan, par tout ce qui vous est cher combattez! l'exhorta Régina. Ce n'est pas vous. Percevez la pression qui vient de l'extérieur. Identifiez-la pour telle. Emma ne la laissez pas faire.

Emma combattit de toutes ses forces et elle la vit. Comme une silhouette à l'extrême périphérie de son champ vision. Elle la devinait plus qu'autre chose mais elle était bel et bien là. À défaut d'une dénomination plus exacte "aura maléfique" lui allait comme un gant. Une entité qui chuchotait à son oreille, qui lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ce qu'elle craignait d'entendre. À cette volonté, elle opposa la sienne, elle jeta dans la mêlée ses certitudes concernant Régina. La confiance qui avait éclos bien malgré elle et oui, oui admettons, son affection.

La force obscure marqua un temps d'arrêt, une brève hésitation. Ne devait-elle pas réévaluer la situation, s'y adapter ? Peu importait le levier, seul comptait le résultat.

Emma sentit sa fureur refluer comme les vagues d'une inondation qui trouvait enfin une échappatoire. N'importe quoi, essayer de la monter contre la brune ! C'était pathétique, voué à l'échec. Juste avec sa voix Régina Mills pourrait la ramener du plus brûlant enfer. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal. À la voir là, debout devant elle, les yeux voilés par la préoccupation c'était tout le contraire en fait. La jeune femme avait une envie folle de lui faire du bien, beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. Pendant des heures, des jours, jusqu'à ce que la belle lui demande grâce. Et peut être même au-delà. Elle lui ferait abjurer ses anciennes prétentions, la faisant sienne. Elle soumettrait ce corps insolent, cette poitrine trop certaine de son pouvoir. Elle la ferait se pâmer, elle la ferait feuler. Qu'elle se perde sous son emprise, qu'elle s'oublie jusqu'à crier son nom. Ce Miss Swan si délicieusement excitant qu'elle avait utilisé par deux fois déjà.

\- Emma, soupira la brune face à l'intensité dérangeante de l'autre. C'est toujours lui.

Clairement Emma se sentait poussée, encouragée à laisser s'exprimer ses plus bas instincts, ses plus sombres envies. Mais justement Emma en avait envie. L'aura n'essayait plus d'aller à l'encontre de sa nature, à l'inverse, elle attisait ce qui était déjà là. Ce qu'Emma voulait par-dessus tout. Celle-ci essaya de l'expliquer à la femme magnifique qui la regardait, la tête légèrement penchée comme pour mieux l'étudier.

\- Mais je vous veux ...

Certes, cela sonnait un peu comme une lamentation. Pas du tout le ton aguicheur qu'elle aurait souhaité. Le fait est que Régina n'avait nul besoin d'influence extérieure pour être tentée. Plus de vingt ans d'abstinence plus ou moins volontaire, imaginez vous !

\- Emmaaa, supplia la brune à son maximum d'élocution.

\- Juste un peu…

Supplication contre supplication

\- Juste un peu hein?

Régina avait besoin d'une excuses quelle qu'elle soit. En fait elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être très bonne, elle se contenterait d'une mauvaise. Une toute excuses supplia Régina au destin.

\- S'il vous plaît Régina ça le calmera peut-être…

\- Argument spécieux !

\- Mais acceptable ?

\- Parfaitement acceptable.

Qui se jeta la première sur l'autre ? Sans un arbitre présent, difficile de le déterminer avec précision. Par la suite, à chaque fois que quelqu'un oserait poser la question, chacune répondrait que c'était l'autre la perverse qui l'avait devoyée. Qu'elle avait résisté,qu'elle avait été provoquée avant de finalement céder terrassée par le désir évident de l'autre. Elles étaient innocentes, les deux seraient catégoriques !

Toujours est-il que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, aussi légères que le vol d'un papillon. Pas d'hésitation, une prise de conscience plutôt. Elles savouraient le moment, en appréciaient toute l'improbabilité. Régina Mills et Emma Charming se consumant de désir l'une pour l'autre, qui l'eut cru. Qui le croira ? Elles s'en moquaient, il n'y avait que le souffle qu'elles partageaient qui avait de l'importance, elles échangeaient leur oxygène… unies par la respiration.

Quand plus tard, elle devra se justifier, l'Evil Queen sera un peu gênée d'admettre sa responsabilité dans la suite des événements. Cependant, quand vos dents s'incrustent violemment dans la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, quand un long et guttural râle vous trahit, difficile de crier à l'innocence. Et puis, elle se rappelerait qu'elle était la Méchante Reine et que cela lui donnait droit à quelques prérogatives. Alors elle arborerait un sourire abominablement satisfait, le même qu'elle eût en entendant la blonde gémir d'excitation.

Régina la retint un moment prisonnière, marquant sa domination. Si soumission il y avait elle serait mutuelle, pas question que Régina s'incline devant quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'échine assez souple pour faire de même. Quand elle la lâcha, ce fut pour mieux faire connaissance avec ses lèvres ô combien désirables. Elle en parcourut les contours du bout de la langue, délicatement, titillant la blonde sans lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Seul un filet d'air pouvait passer entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes, rien d'autre. Régina savait avoir perdu le second round, le troisième serait pour Emma se promit -elle. Elle la taquina, la provoqua mais n'approfondit pas le baiser. À la place, elle soufflait sur les braises du désir. L'art de la manipulation supposait de bien connaître l'âme humaine, ses limites, ses points de rupture. Celui d'Emma, découvrit-elle, se situait dans ses boucles dorées que la femme empoigna à pleine main sans même y penser.

 _Perdu Miss swan._

Emma se crispa sous la sensation d'être à la merci de la brune. Cette main au niveau de la nuque qui s'enroulait autour de sa chevelure cherchait à la contraindre. Elle devait reprendre le dessus. Elle était le Cygne du Duché Noir. Elle était Emma ...Swan ! Et elle était folle de désir. Elle força l'accès, envahit la bouche de l'autre, conquis sa langue sans coup férir. Elle y mit toute sa sauvagerie, toute sa vigueur, tout son désir. Dans ses mains qui enserraient désormais le visage de sa brune, Emma y mit toute sa douceur, tout son respect, toute sa dévotion. Le dur et le doux fusionnant avec une harmonie qui chavira Régina. Elle resserra sa prise de plus belle refusant l'idée même que ce baiser puisse avoir une fin. De tels moments ne devraient pas avoir de fin. Ils devraient pouvoir être conservés à tout jamais, protégés du temps et des gens. Elle se liquéfia sous l'ardeur de la blonde, elle en serait tombée si, de son bras resté libre, elle ne s'était accrochée au bassin de sa si passionnée princesse. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser, un prélude tout au plus. Bon sang ! Régina poussa un petit cri indescriptible presque animal. Un animal acculé par son prédateur. Si Régina était un serpent alors elle avait trouvé sa mangouste.

Et c'est ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits, empêchant juste à temps sa main de plonger dans le pantalon de sa cadette. Elle avait failli succomber. Elle se dégagea à regret mais avec nécessité. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à régler et se noyer dans le sexe n'y contribuerait pas.

\- Emma ça suffit.

\- Réginaaaaa.

\- Non Miss Swan, juste un peu vous vous souvenez ?

Emma ne savait pas à qui elle en voulait le plus, à l'aura, à Régina ou bien à sa propre faiblesse ? Comment lutter quand l'ennemi ne faisait qu'exacerber vos envies ? Et si la réponse était dans la question? Comment luttait-on contre ses pulsions ? Avec sa raison. C'était également cela grandir : trouver un équilibre plus ou moins précaire entre raison et pulsion. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que l'humanité se trouvait là, hésitant éternellement entre l'animal et le saint. Elle se recula prudemment, se détacha de l'autre pour ne plus la toucher. Pour pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à son cerveau.

\- Demain matin à la première heure dans ma chamb...dans mon bureau, se contenta de dire Emma.

Ensuite, elle fit la chose la plus responsable de sa vie. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la brune sans un regard en arrière.

*

Emma glissait doucement du sommeil à l'état de veille. Son organisme se préparait paresseusement, activant les fonctions sans se presser. Elle prit d'abord conscience d'exister,elle était elle, elle était dans son lit...et elle n'était pas seule. Une main de femme, et sans doute tout le reste de la dite femme. On la carressait d'un mouvement languide d'une sensualité éthéré. C'était ce qui l'avait réveillée décida Emma. Elle s'offrit sans complexe à ce petit animal à cinq pattes qui batifolait sur son dos découvert. Elle raffolait de ce genre de réveil qu'elle avait découvert depuis son arrivée au château Sombre. Un luxe si bienvenue après des années de disettes. Des années ? Une vie entière !

\- Esmeralda, gémit-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon, exigea une voix polaire.

Sa voix. Celle de Régina. Régina qu'elle avait libérée avant de l'embrasser…. Régina qui était venue la réveiller de la plus tendre des manières et qu'elle avait appelé par le prénom d'une autre. D'une servante pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Par la Lumière, elle allait la tuer. Emma se figea, les yeux toujours fermés. Si elle ne bougeait pas la femme ne saurait pas…

\- Miss swan, reprit la voix doucereuse. Emma, je sais que vous êtes réveillée. Vous froncez des sourcils et vous avez arrêté de respirer.

\- Non je dors.

\- Et vous parlez ?

\- La somniloquie vous connaissez ?

\- Je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez le mot.

\- C'est pratique

\- Vous m'en direz tant...Emma.

\- Oui ?

\- … Esmeralda ?!

C'était trop beau. Bien sûr Emma n'avait pas vraiment escompté détourner son attention, quoique…

\- Oui bon, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir été emprisonnée durant vingt ans, marmonna-t-elle. Et avec vous pas disponible j'avais besoin de distractions.

\- Pas disponible, s'outragea l'aînée. Besoin de distractions ? Vous vous rappelez que vous parlez à une femme dangereuse tout à fait capable de vous arracher le cœur et de vous le faire manger encore palpitant ?

Effectivement Emma l'avait oublié. Comme elle avait oublié de ne jamais prononcer plus de quelques mots avant un réveil complet et optimum. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas actuellement, inutile de se voiler la face... La jeune femme renonça à retenter le coup de la somniloquie, mais la redondance était d'un vulgaire. À la place, elle essaya le culot. Elle ouvrit les yeux, envoya valser les draps, se leva et enfin exhiba son corps entièrement nue à la convoitise de la brune. Tout en priant pour avoir un effet identique à celui qu'aurait eu Régina sur elle si leurs places avait été inversées. Pour parachever le tout, elle passa directement à l'attaque misant sur la mauvaise foi.

\- Allons chaton, qui te dis que je ne suis pas moi aussi une femme dangereuse?

\- Chaton ?!

Regina faillit s'étrangler tant elle était offusquée. Comment la blonde osait-elle ?! Non seulement elle la tutoyait mais chaton !? L'offense était terrible.

\- Et bien quoi, rétorqua l'inconsciente. De bon matin, tu te hérisse le poil, tu feules, voir tu craches un peu sans vouloir te manquer de respect, et pour couronner le tout tu montre les griffes. Malgré cela tu arrives à trouver le moyen d'être hyper mignonne. L'image du chaton me semble parfaitement correspondre, tu n'aimes pas ?

Cet air ingénu... Régina aurait voulu le briser à coup de griffes et de crocs. Ah ! Mauvaise analogie. Un chaton vraiment ! Elle n'était pas une maudite boule de poils et était… Elle était manipulée ! La traiter de chat pour lui faire oublier le nom d'une femme c'était si … enfantin, si rafraîchissant, si Emma Swan. La femme surpris la blonde en faisant retentir un rire plein d'un bonheur qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

\- Oh Miss Swan, je me demande si vous êtes récupérable.

\- Sans doute pas.

\- Et c'est tant mieux. La liberté perdrait beaucoup de sa saveur sans votre adorable outrecuidance… mais Miss Swan ?

\- Oui Régina.

\- Cette Esmeralda… C'est fini on est bien d'accord ? Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Mais je ne partageait déjà pas mes jouets quand j'étais enfant. Est-ce clair Miss Swan ?

Regina dû se satisfaire d'un sourire béat parfaitement imbécile. Parfois cette fille était si… Charming ! Sans plus vraiment savoir si c'était un compliment ou non.

\- Et pour hier soir il faut qu'on en parle à Lancelot…

\- Vous êtes complètement barrée, la coupa Emma.

\- Langage miss Swan ! Et non, je ne le suis pas, je pensais éviter les détails si vous le voulez bien. Mais Emma, reprit-elle mortellement sérieuse, quelle que soit la nature de ce qui hante le château vous êtes salement affectée. En fait, c'est sans doute encore pire, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

\- Quoi pire? Comment ça pourrait être pire.

\- J'ai senti … quand elle vous a faite … réagir… j'ai senti un choix. Elle vous a choisi Emma.

Regina s'affolait, ce qui n'avait rien pour rassurer la blonde. Quand Lancelot lui avait parlé du problème, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Une aura sombre dans un château Sombre ? Autosuggestion flagrante. Mais la veille… la veille l'Aura avait manqué de sa subtilité habituelle et c'était faite repérer. Et ce n'était assurément pas Régina réalisa-t-elle, même Lancelot devrait convenir qu'elle ne lui aurait pas imposer la compulsion de la tuer. Mais si la brune avait raison...

\- Pourquoi moi, et … juste pourquoi ?

\- Ça Miss Swan je tuerai mon père pour le savoir


	16. CHAPITRE 16 : Bon retour chez les vivant

Les deux femmes étaient plongées dans leurs pensées. Régina avait passé la nuit tiraillée de toute part. D'abord, il y avait sa libération, tellement subite, qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il y avait des conditions, naturellement, mais la brune soupçonnait que le joug de la jeune princesse ne serait pas si lourd à porter et ça lui laisserait le temps de revoir ses aspirations. C'était triste à dire mais elle n'avait plus soif de revanche. Elle se moquait toujours des autres, plus que jamais en réalité, puisque même le mal qu'on lui avait fait, elle s'en moquait. Alors que lui restait-il ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce qui l'amenait au second point: l'ineffable blonde et leur baiser torride. Surtout sur le fait qu'elle y avait mis un terme alors même que le désir ravageait son bas ventre. Juste parce que tout allait trop vite, que la brune n'arrivait plus à suivre les différents rebondissements. Qu'elle voulait être certaine qu'Emma le voulait vraiment et pas sous l'impulsion d'une force inconnue.

Ce qui l'amena au troisième point. Celui qui, au final, avait occupé la moitié de sa nuit. Elle avait commencé par éliminer ses propres sortilèges. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la princesse c'était tout à fait envisageable. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait fait volontairement. Mais il y avait dans le château des objets dangereux qu'un rien pouvait activer si l'on n'en connaissait pas les risques. Elle avait récupéré un inventaire et les avait vérifiés un à un. Elle était même allée voir un vase et une épée qui auraient pu être à l'origine de tout mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Elle avait beau s'être torturée les méninges, elle n'avait pas de piste, ou alors elle en avait tellement qu'elles étaient inutilisables.

Emma, quant à elle, ne pensait qu'à deux choses: l'étreinte enflammée de la veille et la rencontre avec Esmeralda qui ne devrait pas tarder à apporter le petit déjeuner. Aussi, on lui pardonnera son soulagement quand c'est Lancelot qu'elle vit débarquer les bras chargés d'un plateau débordant de victuailles. Il faut dire que commencer sa journée en devant assister au meurtre sauvage d'une servante n'était pas son idée d'une matinée réussie. " Lancelot, mon ami ", s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop enjouée sous le regard suspicieux de la sorcière. Cette dernière, à qui la captivité n'avait rien enlevé à sa vivacité d'esprit, compris aussitôt qui se chargeait d'amener habituellement ses repas à la blonde. Elle prit note d'y remédier. Lancelot ne fit pas attention à cette entrée en matière peu orthodoxe. Lui aussi avait peu dormi.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi princesse, Dame Mills, dit-il avant de reprendre sans perdre de temps, j'ai pris la liberté de convoquer Ruby et Markus. Je vous préviens tout de même qu'ils ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme. Donc soyez patiente s'il vous plaît.

Il continua en s'adressant directement à la méchante reine.

\- Quant à vous, dire qu'ils vont être surpris par votre présence est un doux euphémisme. Abasourdis, choqués, plus vraisemblablement terrifiés. Je prévois une fuite de la part de Markus et pour Ruby… disons qu'elle est d'une humeur de chien. Alors faites attention à votre gorge mais ne la blessez pas s'il vous plaît, nous en avons encore besoin. Allez maintenant, dépêchez-vous de manger, vous avez une demie-heure. Le mal n'attend jamais !

*

Comme il fallait s'y attendre les cousins Lukas reconnurent la méchante reine sur le champ. Et heureusement que Lancelot les avait prévenues car leurs réactions furent fulgurantes. Emma plaqua son corps contre la porte pour prévenir la retraite d'un Markus tremblotant. Régina, elle, avait figé la Louve en plein bond alors qu'effectivement elle avait sa carotide en ligne de mire. Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour voir un début de raison réapparaître dans les yeux de l'intendante. Markus, lui, ne s'était jamais vraiment départi d'un léger tremblement. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'explications, de cris, de menaces, de promesses de vengeance (et on reprochait à Régina sa vindicte ?). Emma avait parlementé comme jamais, se faisant l'avocate du diable. Enfin, si le diable s'habillait en robes effroyablement érotiques.

Si la duchesse insistait autant, c'est que tout comme avec Lancelot, elle voulait leur coopération. Et au final, les forcer à faire un choix. Qui servaient-ils ? Elle ne voulait pas être une annexe de la cours blanche. Une simple préfet qu'on envoyait relayer les ordres des souverains. Non, elle était sur son domaine, un domaine qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Elle n'était pas une femme de paille et ne le serait jamais. Elle comptait bien tracer sa propre route loin des sentiers battus, là où elle pourrait être elle-même. Alors, elle leur fit comprendre que c'était son choix, sa volonté et que ce n'était que par respect et amitié qu'elle voulait partager son point de vue.

Markus se soumit rapidement, malgré la peur qu'elle lui inspirait parfois, sa duchesse avait acquis sa loyauté en prenant la peine de le voir lui tel qu'il était et de l'utiliser au mieux. Il avait eu raison, dans son délire, il était un chien qui avait besoin d'un bon maître et Emma lui convenait parfaitement. De plus, il se montra très intéressé d'apprendre que la moitié des suggestions qu'avait faite Emma ces derniers temps émanaient en réalité de l'ancienne monarque. Il se mit à songer aux avantages de l'avoir à leur côté.

Ruby se montra autrement difficile. À la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, presque la bave aux lèvres, à grogner plus qu'à parler. Emma se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu voir les changements opérés chez son amie. Son amie… Elle faisait une drôle d'amie depuis leur arrivée. L'obligation de cacher Régina n'était pas vraiment une excuse dût-elle admettre. Elle l'avait négligée voilà tout. Emma prit sur elle pour ignorer sa propre colère. Elle lui parla comme à une bête féroce qu'elle voudrait apprivoiser, comme à un enfant qu'il fallait rassurer et enfin comme à sa plus vieille, sa seule, amie en lui ouvrant son cœur et son âme. Sans se soucier des autres qui n'en perdaient pas une miette, elle se confia.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle parla de l'immensité de son désespoir en se projetant dans l'avenir insipide que Snow prévoyait pour elle. De l'horreur permanente face à ce déterminisme qu'elle refusait en bloc. Elle avoua son sentiment d'aliénation au milieu de la noblesse, si joliment apprêtée mais au vide abyssal. Quant aux roturiers, ils ne l'accepteraient jamais, elle n'était pas des leurs, juste une icône à révérer. Elle parla de sa solitude, une princesse dans sa tour d'Ivoire. Mais le duché noir et oui, Régina, avaient changé cela. Ils lui avaient donné un espace d'expression. Un chez elle, un havre. Et elle n'y renoncerait pas, qu'elle qu'en soit le prix, affirma-t-elle, la voix brisée et une larme unique suivant l'arête de son nez.

Régina était ébranlée. Encore une fois. Elle comprenait si bien ce dont parlait Emma, cela évoquait tellement de choses en elle, des souvenirs enfouis de crises maternelles, ou de moqueries d'adolescents devant sa naïveté. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait senti un tel besoin de protéger. On n'avait pas traité sa Dame comme elle le méritait. Et loin de vouloir punir les coupables, elle se demandait déjà comment compenser? Comment panser les plaies de son âme?

Ruby, elle, malgré sa surcharge hormonale fut incroyablement peinée, elle se sentait coupable aussi. Elle savait que la jeune fille n'était pas heureuse, elle la connaissait un peu marginale mais elle n'avait pas pris la réelle mesure de ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Elle même avait accepté tellement de choses pour demeurer à la cour, près de sa jeune protégée, qu'elle avait enregistré cela comme normal, inévitable. Qui était-elle pour refuser à Emma de vouloir plus que cela ? La calme acceptation des deux autres finit de la persuader de laisser une chance à la méchante...à Régina, puisque cette dernière insista pour qu'on ne l'appela que par son prénom. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle serait sans surveillance. Elle y veillerait.

\- Et pour les autres, demanda finalement Ruby ?

\- Quoi les autres? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Emma.

\- Les gens du château, ses anciens sujets, vos parents...les autres quoi, que vas-tu leur dire? Ce n'est pas exactement n'importe qui que tu héberge.

\- Que je prends comme conseillère, précisa Emma.

\- Pardon, s'écrièrent les quatres autres à l'unisson !

Ils se regardèrent estomaqués, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à cela et surtout pas la concernée. C'était déjà un miracle que la princesse l'ai acceptée libre sous son toit, mais ceci. Cela allait bien au-delà. C'était une marque de confiance énorme, à laquelle elle n'avait même pas rêvé. Sa conseillère... quelqu'un qui gouvernerait à ses côtés qui pourrait éventuellement la représenter. Incroyable.

\- Mais Emma tu ne peux pas faire ça, expliqua la louve.

Elle se tourna vers son cousin et le chevalier en quête de soutien mais ils détournèrent le regard, gênés de ne pouvoir le lui accorder. Ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas une suggestion, de la part de la jeune femme, mais la simple énonciation d'un fait qui n'était pas sujet à discussion. Emma était en train d'asseoir son autorité avec ce défi qu'elle lançait au monde...et surtout à Blanche-Neige. Comment réagirait cette dernière en apprenant la nouvelle? Mal à n'en pas douter.

\- Et donc, reprit Ruby sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, j'imagine que tu vas la présenter au personnel du château et laisser faire la rumeur pour les autres.

\- Comme d'habitude Ruby, comme d'habitude. Préparez-moi ça pour cet après-midi, que Régina puisse vivre normalement sans tarder.

Pendant quelques minutes chacun encaissa en silence. Ils sentaient tous confusément qu'une nouvelle ère débutait. S'ils avaient su ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils auraient compris qu'ils étaient bien loin du compte. Le vent du changement ne faisait que s'échauffer.

\- Si ce point est réglé, j'aimerais qu'on parle du vrai problème, lança Lancelot pour les sortir de leur léthargie… Régina ?

Si les autres furent surpris qu'il l'interroge en priorité, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Après tout, elle était indéniablement leur spécialiste des choses surnaturelles et démoniaques.

\- J'ai commencé des recherches, lacunaires tant que je n'ai pas accès à mes bibliothèques. Je peux déjà vous dire que l'origine du phénomène n'est pas dû à une de mes possessions ou sorts. Ceci étant dit, j'aurais tendance à dire que nous avons à faire à une entité, plus ou moins consciente mais avec un but bien défini.

\- Qui est… ? demanda Lancelot.

\- Emma, même si je ne peux pas donner plus de précisions pour l'instant. Mais elle veut Emma c'est une certitude. Est-ce un dieu qui souhaite la convertir, un spectre qui cherche à s'incarner? Il y a des rituels qui permettraient de le déterminer mais vous m'avez donné des limitations quant à la magie complexe.

\- Que vous avez respecté, s'étonna Lancelot.

\- Naturellement.

\- C'est pour ça que je me sens mieux, osa interroger Markus qui pensait à autre chose?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, lui enjoignant silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- Quand je suis avec Emma, mon esprit s'éclaire un peu, murmura l'homme.

\- C'est vrai que le loup est plus calme les rares fois où ça m'arrive, renchérit Ruby.

\- C'est marrant, commenta la blonde, moi c'est quand je suis avec Régina.

\- Taisez-vous, mais taisez-vous tous, cria la brune. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elle activa les rouages de son esprit à toute vitesse. Emma était la cible principale mais l'aura contaminait tout le monde à un degré ou à un autre… sauf quand Emma était là...quand Emma était présente l'entité se concentrait sur elle. Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles elle-même calmait la blonde... Régina préférait jeter un voile pudique sur ce point. Elle se bornerait à le tourner à leur avantage. Dans tous les cas, cela confirmait ses intuitions sur la nature de leur adversaire invisible.

\- Il y a des décisions à prendre, annonça la nouvelle conseillère. Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire qu'Emma doit être protégée en priorité. De deux choses l'une, soit je ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, soit elle quitte temporairement le château. La seconde option offrant l'avantage de me laisser du temps pour approfondir mes investigations, ajouta-t-elle à contrecœur.

Les deux femmes se contemplèrent longuement, excluant le monde entier. Se quitter ? Après une seule journée, sans avoir découvert ce qu'elles étaient vraiment l'une pour l'autre ? C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant… pourtant en toute conscience, Emma ne pouvait ignorer son devoir de protection vis à vis de son peuple. Elle l'avait déjà bien trop fait à s'enfermer dans leur bulle. La preuve, il avait fallu le retour de Lancelot pour dévoiler le danger.

\- Tu crois que son pouvoir ne se limite qu'au château ? Demanda Emma oubliant le vouvoiement.

\- J'en suis certaine, quoiqu'elle soit, elle est limitée. Et l'impact d'une telle influence sur une ville ne serait pas passée inaperçue. Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle est liée d'une manière ou d'une autre ai château.

\- Je partirai demain, décida la jeune noble toujours aussi impulsive. J'irai visiter mes terres, je n'ai déjà que trop tardé à le faire. Maintenant laissez-nous seules s'il vous plaît.

Emma avait besoin de temps avec sa reine, besoin d'engranger des souvenirs pour lui tenir chaud sur les routes. Elle avait besoin de Régina.


	17. CHAPITRE 17 : Sur la route

L'entité s'agitait, elle avait de plus en plus conscience de son environnement depuis que le Calice l'avait éveillée par sa proximité. Mais l'Élue voulait s'éloigner. L'entité allait devoir placer à l'intérieur du Calice une petite parcelle d'elle-même. C'était un risque à courir : fractionner son être l'affaiblirait alors qu'elle était déjà tellement amoindrie. Peut-être même ne pourrait-elle plus agir sur son entourage immédiat. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait conserver le lien qu'elle avait déjà établi avec sa proie.

*

" Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner. Ne surtout pas regarder derrière. Droit devant, toujours droit devant".

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, s'exclama joyeusement Ruby, tu vas la retrouver très vite ta dulcinée.

\- Ruby, rugit la princesse !

\- Bin quoi, vous sentez la frustration sexuelle à plein nez toutes les deux. On peut savoir ce que vous avez foutu hier soir?

Emma la regarda écoeurée. À peine passé le pont levis, la métamorphe s'était transformée en jeune chiot un peu fou. Elle se tortillait sur sa selle, babillait des absurdités. Dix minutes et déjà Emma n'en pouvait plus. Et cette manie d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'elle était frustrée, la jeune femme avait eu des projets pour sa nuit qui n'avaient pu se concrétiser. Elle se replongea dans le souvenir de la dispute tumultueuse qu'elle avait eu avec la brune. Leur première.

\- Mais enfin, avait tenté Emma, on a plus douze ans on va pas se contenter de se bécoter entre deux portes.

\- On est pas entre deux portes miss Swan, avait répondu l'autre impassible. Nous sommes dans votre salon et non, je ne passerai pas la porte de votre chambre.

' Mais j'ai envie de vous moi, pleurnicha la cadette.

\- Là n'est pas le problème Miss Swan.

Emma avait dû insister lourdement pour apprendre finalement que la brune se trouvait trop vieille, qu'elle craignait que les gens pensent qu'elle ait ensorcelé la fille Charming pour se venger de sa mère. Sans parler de la réaction de la mère susmentionnée. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas mais qu'Emma compris parfaitement, c'était sa peur des sentiments, sa crainte de prendre le risque, une nouvelle fois, de voir son cœur piétiné. Ce qu'Emma ne perçut pas, c'est l'impression qu'avait l'ancienne reine de ne plus savoir qui elle était. Elle réalisait à peine à quel point son passage en enfer l'avait marquée. Regina ne savait pas si elle était encore l'Evil Queen ou non. Elle avait besoin de se connaître avant de s'engager dans quelque chose qui les dépassait toutes deux.

Alors, elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ni baiser, ni quoique ce soit. Elles avaient parlé toute la nuit et Régina avait chastement dormi à ses côtés pour, avait-elle soutenu, protéger les rêves de la blonde. Le matin, elles s'étaient préparées en silence ne sachant comment s'aborder. Finalement Ruby était venue la chercher, lui apprenant, à l'occasion, qu'elle l'accompagnait avec une douzaine de soldats.

\- Allez ma choupinette, déride-toi un peu. Vois le bon côté des choses : on part en vacances. Et promis, je te ferai des papouilles pour compenser ceux de ta brune.

\- Rubyyyyy pitié.

Brutalement ramenée au présent, Emma se dit qu'après tout la louve n'avait pas complètement tort. Autant voir le verre à moitié plein et tout le monde savait que l'absence attisait le désir. " En espérant ne pas imploser en route à cause du mien" pensa-t-elle.

*

Emma ne regrettait plus du tout sa décision, depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient sur la route, elle découvrait une autre vie bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter. Elle avait toujours voyagé avec un bagage important, le confort la suivant où qu'elle aille. Elle avait ses domestiques pour s'occuper de tous ses besoins. En petit groupe, elle s'était vite aperçue que ne pas participer c'était s'isoler. Et qu'une fois que vos hommes vous avaient vu ramasser du bois pour le feu, ou pire encore, creuser des latrines, leurs regards changeaient. Ce qui lui apprit une précieuse leçon : ses parents avaient tort. Ils lui avait répété qu'une trop grande familiarité amoindrissait votre autorité. C'était peut-être le cas pour la noblesse d'ailleurs, mais pas pour le peuple de toute évidence. Les gardes, d'abord surpris, en parurent presque fiers : leur chef partageait avec eux le fardeau du quotidien. Bien qu'elle leur soit supérieure par un hasard de naissance, elle ne se pensait pas meilleure. Leur respect en fut renforcé. En public cependant, ils gardaient toujours un formalisme extrême comme pour donner l'exemple aux autres.

Au fil des jours un fait devenait évident, ils n'étaient plus des hommes du château Blanc, des Blanchards comme ils avaient pris coutume de dire, non ils devenaient tranquillement les hommes d'Emma, le Cygne du Duché Noir. Et c'est comme ça qu'Emma se voyait de plus en plus, pas la princesse blancharde, pas la fille de Snow mais une souveraine autonome en exercice.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs villages dans lesquels il s'arrêtèrent systématiquement. Certains avaient déjà reçu la visite de Lancelot mais tous furent éberlués de voir leur duchesse débarquer en si petit comité et en tenue d'homme (n'oublions pas le port du pantalon). Hommes, femmes et enfants la dévisageaient, craintifs. La venue d'un noble n'était jamais bon signe, au mieux c'était des mauvais payeurs, au pire...au pire il y avait des morts ou des viols. Mais celle-ci sortait du lot, elle leur parlait, elle les regardait, elle s'inquiétait pour les récoltes ou sur la présence de bandits, mieux, elle s'assurait du bon comportement des gardes. Quand ils s'arrêtaient pour manger, elle payait sans rechigner le prix demandé et se rendait même en cuisine féliciter le personnel. Les gens se détendaient. Eux qui avaient vécu sous la violence ou l'indifférence depuis si longtemps, se mettaient à espérer des temps meilleurs. Depuis son arrivée dans leur duché, les choses avaient déjà changé en mieux,mais avec leur passif ils étaient méfiants, ils avaient vu la carotte, ils attendaient le bâton. Mais leur dame se montrait accessible et bienveillante, cordiale et respectueuse.

Elle savait être intransigeante également quand il s'agissait de faire respecter la justice. Dans le troisième village qu'elle visita, Emma trouva une foule en émoi devant l'auberge. Elle dû faire intervenir ses gardes pour pouvoir accéder au cœur de l'altercation. Du côté de la foule, se tenaient un vieillard fier et droit et une jeune fille en pleurs, manifestement pauvres, au vu de leurs haillons. La fille avait été malmenée, un immense coquard masquait la moitié de sa figure et sa lèvre était méchamment fendue. Face à eux, l'aubergiste et sa famille supposa-t-elle. L'homme massif et bedonnant faisait barrage de son imposante carcasse, il affichait sans complexe sa fortune dans sa tenue : du tissu de qualité, une coupe soignée,et un peu trop de bijoux pour un homme. Derrière lui, une femme mature qui foudroyait la populace, l'attitude dédaigneuse, la jeune femme à ses côtés, sa fille étant donné la ressemblance, gardait les yeux baissés, mal à l'aise. Enfin, un jeune homme aux poils noirs avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son air, plus que celui de n'importe qui, déplu immédiatement à la princesse, quelque chose en elle gronda un avertissement.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle mit pied à terre et se posta devant l'aubergiste. Petit à petit la foule se taisait, se demandant qui était l'inconnue qui semblaient vouloir défier le bourgmestre. Bientôt, il ne resta que des chuchotements et puis ce fut le silence. Plus le silence s'éternisait plus l'homme perdait de sa superbe, il se dégonfla comme une baudruche quand enfin, sur un signal discret de sa maîtresse Ruby l'annonça :

\- Voici Emma Charming Swan, Duchesse Noire, Héritière Blanche, Gardienne des Marches de l'Est, Lumière du Matin.

Devant une telle présentation, pleine d'orgueil et d'assurance, la foule s'inclina spontanément. Un vieil atavisme s'était éveillé en eux, il reconnaissait la noblesse, la vrai, pas celle qui se pare de subterfuges pour paraître plus grande. Non, cette jeune femme tout de gris et de bordeau vêtue n'avait nul besoin d'en rajouter, elle se suffisait à elle-même.

\- Votre Altesse, finit par reconnaître l'aubergiste. Vous arrivez à un fâcheux moment. Je suis Sven Johnson, le bourgmestre de cette ville et nous avons un petit… malentendu.

' Je vois... lâcha Emma.

Personne ne bougeait, dans la foule les gens étaient curieux maintenant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas eu de suspens, la puissance se plaçait toujours du côté de la puissance. Mais peut-être inconsciemment, la jeune blonde s'était positionnée avec le peuple, se tenant à leur côté pour faire face à l'accusé.

\- Cette petite croit que mon fils a abusé d'elle, crut bon de préciser l'homme.

\- Et elle se trompe de bonhomme? Demanda la blonde dangereusement calme.

\- Et bien vous connaissez la jeunesse, ça s'emballe facilement.

\- Vous parlez de votre fils ou de cette enfant ?

L'homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce genre d'incident mineur arrivait, le peuple s'en accommodait habituellement. Mais il sentait que cette femme, à peine adulte, ne serait pas si indulgente. Seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment se comporter autrement. Son fils était un bon à rien mais c'était son fils unique, la fille ne comptait pas vraiment. Et puis ce n'était qu'une traînée, une moins que rien. Son garçon n'allait pas rendre des comptes à ces...paysans tout de même.

\- Les deux ma Dame, vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais violé une femme et encore moins une enfant. Enfin pas encore… votre fille peut être...elle est jeune aussi, on pourrait s'emballer ensemble qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Vous êtes folle, s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

\- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. Vous avez l'air de penser que ce n'est pas grave. Je jurerais que vous pensez que votre fils valant mieux que cette fille…

\- Mais c'est le cas !

\- Et moi je vaux infiniment plus que votre fille… Alors, je peux la prendre ?

Tous étaient pétrifiés. Tous sans exception. Ruby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa gentille princesse proférait des atrocités sans sourciller, on pourrait même croire qu'elle était prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. La foule non plus ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Qui avaient-ils comme duchesse, la sauveuse que la rumeur annonçait ou une autre sociopathe? Les plus terrifiés, comme il fallait s'y attendre, se trouvait dans la famille du bourgmestre. Les deux femmes précisément. Les deux hommes quant à eux, passés le choc, devaient serrer les poings pour ne pas laisser voir leur colère.

\- Alors ? Insista Emma avec un sourire cruel. Je peux ? J'ai bien envie de me détendre un peu et je suis sûre qu'après une baffe ou deux elle sera plus que consentante. Et peut-être que je n'aurais même pas besoin de la battre, t'en dis quoi ma mignonne?

Le sourire égrillard qu'elle adressa à la pauvre fille rendit son frère comme fou. Son père, dans un réflexe, le contint avant qu'il ne se jete sur Emma mais il ne put retenir les mots de son fils.

\- Je vous tuerai, hurla-t-il. Si vous osez ne serait-ce qu'approcher ma sœur, je vous étriperai espèce de monstre!

\- Mais tais-toi imbécile, le coupa son père.

Mais c'était trop tard. Emma arborait désormais un sourire éclatant, bien qu'un brin inquiétant. L'orgueil de ce genre de personnage était une valeur sûre. Ils étaient comme ça, se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi, mais montaient sur leurs grands chevaux dès qu'on s'en prenait à eux. Ce que cet homme avait fait...ce n'était probablement pas la première fois et il s'attendait à pouvoir recommencer à volonté. Car il était le fils du chef d'un village perdu, car il avait de l'argent, il se croyait au-dessus des lois et de la morale. Pas plus que l'alchimiste ne transforme le plomb en or, l'argent ne transformait pas le Mal en Bien mais ça les gens tels que lui avaient du mal à le comprendre.

\- Ça va vous surprendre mais je suis d'accord avec votre jugement, dit la blonde à voix haute pour que tous l'entende.

Enfin, l'instinct de survie de l'homme sembla soudain se réveiller. De rubicond son visage passa au blanc crayeux, ses pupilles s'étaient écarquillées, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas. Le cercle de villageois s'était refermé sur eux pendant l'altercation. Les soldats, sans besoin d'instruction, s'étaient séparés en deux groupes : la moitié près de leur duchesse, en soutien et le reste verrouillait la nasse. Le reste de la famille Johnson n'en menait pas large,seule la sœur osa pour la première fois lever les yeux. Quand son regard croisa celui de la blonde cette dernière compris. Oui décidément, la fillette n'était pas la première victime de ce salopard. Cela ne fit qu'entériner la décision d'Emma.

\- Ma Dame... Duchesse, supplia le père du criminel.

\- Non bourgmestre, répliqua-t-elle. Il a eu une réaction normale quand on menace sa famille… ou ses possessions, n'est-ce pas jeune homme?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Elle savait. Il ignorait comment mais elle savait qu'il "s'amusait" parfois avec sa sœur quand il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main. C'est sur elle qu'il avait fait ses armes sous l'indifférence générale. Et maintenant… maintenant cette femme voulait lui apporter l'addition. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? S'énerva-t-il dans un sursaut d'indignation. Lut-elle dans ses pensées ? Toujours est-il qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Je suis le duché noir, scanda Emma. Ces gens sont miens, ils sont ma famille, mes enfants, mes parents,mes frères et mes sœurs. Et je ne tolérerais jamais ce genre d'exactions tant que je gouvernerai. Ces gens sont vos administrés, tonna-t-elle à l'adresse du père. Vous êtes là pour les servir, pas le contraire, vous êtes là pour leur faciliter la vie pas pour la rendre plus terrible. La loi est très claire au sujet des viols, il me semble.

\- Mais Duchesse, plaida le père Johnson, la peine n'est jamais appliquée.

\- Vous voulez dire que si un de ces hommes abusait de votre fille vous lui donneriez une claque dans le dos avant de le laisser partir ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non mais ce n'est pas pareil, argumenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce qu'ils ne comptent pas, s'indigna-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Avec ce qu'elle avait dit avant, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse. Et effectivement, les traits de la jeune noble se durcirent encore si une telle chose fût possible. Les villageois attendaient, le souffle suspendu, la réponse de leur souveraine. Emma le sentait, elle sentait la tension dans l'air, elle était à une croisée de chemin, ici se déciderait la manière dont elle voulait régner.

\- Ils comptent pour moi, dit-elle seulement. Gardes, emparez-vous de lui.

Le coupable ne put rien faire, coincé de toute part, il se débattit faiblement quand les soldats le prirent en étau, lui maintenant les bras dans le dos.

\- Alors mon ami, reprit Emma faussement nonchalante. vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, le haut du panier en quelque sorte. J'imagine que cela vous laisse le choix.

Le criminel eut un regain d'espoir vite abattu par la suite.

\- La corde ou l'épée, ajouta-t-elle.

\- P-pardon, balbutia le jeune homme pas certain de comprendre.

\- Le seul choix qui s'offre à vous c'est votre manière de mourir. La corde ou l'épée?

\- Mais…

\- La corde ou l'épée, répéta-t-elle inflexible.

Il réfléchit furieusement, avait-il une chance à l'épée? Il n'avait prit que quelques cours mais peut-être ? Avec un tel enjeu ? Non ?

\- Contre qui l'épée ?

\- Mais contre moi bien sûr !

Emma souriait de toutes ses dents, ravie de son effet. Elle ignora la réaction de tout autre que lui, ne le lâchant pas un instant. Elle savait pourtant que Ruby trépignait de frustration dans son dos.

\- Alors l'épée, choisit l'homme !


	18. CHAPITRE 18 : Justice

**_je n'ai ozs l'habitude des petits mots, partant du principe que vous n'êtes pas spécialement la pour ça, mzis on arrive au milieu de l'histoire. Je voulais donc vous remercier de me lire, d'ajouter en favoris, de lettre des comm (surtout les habituées, vous vous reconnaîtrez c'est toujours hyper plaisant de vous lire). Donc voila, merci a toutes._** ** _Bonne lecture._**

Mickey Johnson était un imbécile. Il l'avait toujours été, mais ce n'était pas le vrai soucis avec lui. Non, les imbéciles courraient littéralement les rues et s'ils étaient pénibles on les supportait sans trop de difficulté, ou en les ignorant. Ce que les gens n'acceptaient pas c'était la méchanceté de Mickey. Déjà petit, il prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les autres gamins. Il n'y avait guère que pour son père qu'il était un parangon de vertus, était-ce de l'aveuglement ? La bêtise était-elle génétique ? Toujours est-il que l'aubergiste avait couvert les frasques de son fils, encourageant tacitement son sentiment d'impunité. Le garçon, d'abord adepte des blagues de mauvais goût, se mit à bousculer ses camarades. Et plus, il s'en sortait sans dommage, plus il se permettait de choses. Jusqu'à ce que ses chausses le démangent. A ce moment là, il avait commencé à regarder les filles autrement. Elles qui étaient invisibles jusqu'alors se mirent à l'obséder. Tout naturellement, il fit ses premières armes avec celle qui était le plus proche, celle qui avait appris à la dure à lui obéir, mais sa sœur le lassa très vite, elle ne se défendait pas, ne criait pas, restait comme morte sous son poids. L'attrait de la nouveauté avait vite fait place à l'ennui.

Alors il était passé aux filles de passage. Comme le lâche qu'il était, il choisissait ses proies parmis les plus pauvres : vagabondes, filles de rétameur, saltimbanques, que des filles qui n'avaient personne à qui se plaindre, que personne n'aurait écoutée. Un soir néanmoins, pris pas l'ivresse de l'alcool, il coinça une femme qu'il prit pour une vagabonde avant d'apprendre qu'elle était la veneuse du vieux baron. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait porté plainte contre lui, de manière tout à fait officielle. Le jeune homme âgé alors de dix-huit ans, c'était retranché dans l'auberge, terrifié par les conséquences possibles de ses actes et prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Mais rien ne vint, enfin si, le fils de baron s'était déplacé, pour passer une soirée à rire avec lui autour d'un pichet de bière.

Allons mon garçon te bile pas , avait-il dit complètement saoul, cette garce a eu ce qu'elle méritait à se croire permis de se conduire en homme. Fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place et moi je peux pas, papa l'aime bien.

\- Vraiment, demanda le garçon un peu perdu.

\- Mais oui petit je t'assure. Toutes des putains qu'il faut garder à leur place : entre les cuisses d'un homme ou à la cuisine.

Alors, le jeune homme s'en était donné à cœur joie, et si la veneuse du baron n'était pas à l'abri, autant dire que les villageoises non plus. Depuis deux ans, il braconnait ainsi dans chaque famille, femmes, filles, sœurs selon où ses désirs le menaient. Pour limiter le grabuge, il se contentait d'une fille par mois en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de marque. Jusqu'à Mary qui en un été avait vu ses formes s'épanouir, éveillant l'appétit du prédateur. Malheureusement son grand-père, sa seule famille en vie, ne la quittait pas des yeux, la traînant toujours avec lui. Mickey avait patienté guettant une occasion. Et ce matin, quand il avait vu la petite seule au bord du ruisseau, alors qu'il avait croisé le vieux en réunion avec son père, il s'était jeté sur elle. Et oui, il s'était laissé emporter frappant à tour de bras pendant qu'il la possédait. Et il avait tellement aimer.

Et maintenant, il devait affronter cette diablesse blonde sur la place du village à la vue de tous. La foule attendait du sang … son sang réalisa-t-il. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, peur. Il avait cru à un signe du destin quand cette folle s'était proposée comme championne de la justice. Une femme même folle ne pouvait rivaliser avec un homme. Il avait beau avoir été trop flemmard pour s'entraîner, il ne pouvait être que meilleur qu'elle. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tremblait-il ? À cause de sa manière de se tenir, sûre d'elle et de sa victoire ? À cause de sa grimace de joie farouche, de ses yeux qui brillaient de plaisir ? Où à cause de la façon dont elle tenait son épée peut-être, comme une vieille amie. Allait-il vraiment mourir ? À cause d'une femme ?

Emma sentait la colère devenue familière lui réchauffait les tripes, affermir ses muscles. C'était si bon de sentir cette puissance en elle, de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait...enfin. Elle avait toujours vomi ce type d'individus, ces êtres qui se faisaient passer pour humain mais qui n'en avaient que l'apparence. Et la société fermait bien trop souvent les yeux, minimisait le crime voir, se retournait contre la victime. Adolescente, elle était tombée sur une servante en pleurs, l'uniforme déchiré sortant de la chambre d'un nobliau. Emma avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé mais la jeune femme l'avait violemment repoussée, l'accusant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait. Choquée, la jeune princesse s'était elle aussi enfuie en courant et c'est Granny qui lui avait expliqué le fin mot de l'histoire.

Indignée, la jeune Emma n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'aller demander Justice à ses parents. Mais ils avaient détourné le regard, gêné, ils lui avaient expliqué que c'était un homme important pour un accord primordial entre eux et leur voisin. Il lui avait dit que c'était des choses qui arrivaient, qu'il fallait fermer pudiquement les yeux et tourner la page. La servante avait disparu pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait été "remerciée" pour éviter le scandale. Et Emma...Emma se jura que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi sous son règne. Quand elle aurait la couronne sur la tête, la victime n'aura pas à fuir et le bourreau sera empêcher de nuire.

Et là, le misérable cloporte s'offrait à son courroux. Elle savait qu'il choisirait l'épée, l'homme avait une bien trop haute estime de lui même, et un mépris à peine dissimulé pour la gent féminine. La corde ce n'est pas si mal, ça peut être rapide. Là il n'y avait aucune chance. Emma avait la ferme intention de lui faire payer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait pu infliger. Elle vengerait les anciennes victimes, protégerait ses futures proies. En vérité, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même : qu'elle n'agissait qu'au nom du Bien, alors qu'elle avait juste envie de le détruire, d'anhilier son existence, d'en purger le monde.

Tranquillement, Emma se positionna adoptant une garde en sixte traditionnelle. Légèrement de profil, le dos bien droit, elle offrait un minimum de surface à l'attaque de l'adversaire. Le bras armé, ferme mais détendu, tenait l'épée légèrement inclinée, prête à l'attaque comme à la riposte. Elle voulait rester prudente en commençant par tester son adversaire. Mais rien qu'à sa position, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle le laissa porter une première attaque pitoyable à laquelle elle se déroba d'une volte parfaitement exécutée. Elle riposta aussitôt se contentant de frapper la lame de l'homme, en un battement brutal. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas la touche, pas encore, elle apprenait à le connaître. Les passes s'enchainèrent, l'homme essayant à tout prix à placer un coup d'estoc qu'il espérait mortel, la blonde se bornait à esquiver et à provoquer, faisant croire à des ouvertures avant de les refermer aussitôt.

Quand enfin, ils se désengagèrent une première fois, Mickey était déjà en sueur, le souffle court et le visage couperosé, Emma quant à elle, c'est à peine si une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de son chignon impeccable. Ils se regardèrent, l'un terrorisé, l'autre amusée. Emma prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette juste mise à mort. Car oui, ce n'était rien de plus et sûrement pas un duel comme l'autre avait pu le penser de prime abord. Il ne s'agissait que d'une exécution destinée à servir d'exemple. Alors, Emma se repositionna, d'une garde en sixte, elle passa sur une prime, l'épée baissée pour protéger ses parties basses. C'était un risque puisque l'homme ciblait essentiellement son torse et son visage, mais Emma savait ce qu'elle faisait et ses soldats aussi qui commençaient à murmurer entre eux. Il faut dire qu'à l'épée, la prime était prévue pour le combat rapproché quand les belligérants étaient presque au corps à corps et cette distance favorisait grandement les coups de taille. C'était une stratégie sanglante, douloureuse, prévue pour faire durer le combat. En tranchant plutôt qu'en embrochant, les blessures n'était pas mortelles. Emma Charming, héritière du royaume Blanc, lumière du matin avait la ferme intention de saigner cet homme à blanc. Il allait se vider de son sang, lentement, sûrement, chaque blessure le rapprochant un peu plus de la mort. Et il aurait tout le temps de s'en rendre compte, de réaliser que sa fin était inéluctable.

Cette fois-ci, elle attaqua directement d'une balestra: un bond, une feinte vers la hanche, suivi d'une torsion de poignet qui fouetta le bras non armé faisant couler le premier sang. Le second sang aussi fut pour Emma, et le troisième ... et tous les autres en fait. Leurs épées se croisaient, s'enrobaient, s'entrechoquaient mais l'homme n'arrivait pas à porter de touche, même ses parades devenaient de moins en moins efficaces laissant passer toujours plus la lame assoiffée d'hémoglobine. Emma se dégagea une nouvelle fois avec une passe arrière laissant l'homme reprendre son souffle.

Mickey n'en pouvait plus, lui qui plus tôt espérait vivre encore un peu appelait désormais la mort de tous ses vœux, il avait si mal, jamais il n'avait autant souffert de sa vie. Il ne savait pas combien d'estafilades portait son corps mais il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une plaie à vif. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues maculées de sang et de poussière. Il voulait mourir. Désespérément

Quand la troisième passe d'arme débuta, Emma sut que cela serait la dernière. L'homme tenait à peine debout. Il ne para même pas quand elle se fendit pour lui barrer le torse d'une balafre supplémentaire. La jeune femme se mit à tourner autour de lui, tailladant son exécrable corps, elle ne négligeait aucune partie de son anatomie, ses jambes, son dos, ses bras, son ventre. Elle l'acheva d'un grand coup droit dans ses parties génitales et le regarda s'écrouler à terre, agonisant. Elle le fixa de longues minutes sans un mot, impassible.

On aurait pu la croire calme mais rien n'était plus faux, une autre bataille se livrait en elle. Une part d'Emma était horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait infligé à l'homme et ne souhaitait qu'une chose: abréger ses souffrances. Mais une autre part, elle, voulait le voir crever là à ses pieds dans l'agonie qu'il méritait. Peut-être même l'abandonner ainsi en laissant au père, au laxisme coupable, le soin de l'achever. Prête à craquer, l'esprit au bord de la folie, Emma hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Un long hurlement qui fit frissonner l'assistance et d'un mouvement à la fluidité parfaite, elle lui transperça le cœur.

Le silence dura longtemps dans le village, bien longtemps après son départ. Les braves gens ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser, elle les avait délivré du mal...mais de quelle manière.

*

La rumeur courait comme feu de bruyère, plus vite que le vent, et certainement plus vite que la troupe ducale. Elle les précédait d'une heure ou d'un jour, chuchotait d'une bâtisse à l'autre. Au coin des feux, à la table des auberges, dans les jeux des enfants, elle murmurait son nom. Emma Swan, la Duchesse Noire, était une guerrière impitoyable, elle avait abattu un géant ,trois, dix, au diable leur nombre exact, elle avait terrassé les ennemis du peuple. Elle était la justice en marche, implacable, ne tolérant nul passe droit. Les méchants n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, la Sauveuse Noire arpentait leur route. Oui elle était sanguinaire et alors ? N'étaient-ils pas le peuple des montagnes ? Ne connaissaient-ils pas l'âpreté de la vie ? Bien sur que si, ils comprenaient.

Tout comme comprenaient les soldats. Ils n'étaient plus des Blanchards, la douceur indolente du royaume Blanc était loin, de même que les postes sans dangers ou seul l'apparat comptait. Ici, ils se sentaient utiles et ils comprenaient que la violence était parfois nécessaire pour marquer les esprits. Le duché noir était certes plus primitif, moins civilisé mais il était aussi plus libre, plus farouche moins enclin à courber le dos. Donnez leur le gouvernement qu'ils méritent et ils deviendront le plus fort des peuples, autrement... autrement leur nature sauvage reprenait le dessus et ils s'entretuaient pour des querelles intestines. Emma, telle qu'ils la voyaient aujourd'hui, était exactement la femme qu'ils leur fallait. Et eux, ses hommes, s'en sentaient plus vivant.

Ruby, quant à elle, était perturbée. Ce pays...ce pays leur faisait quelque chose et elle ne savait pas si c'était bien. Emma avait changé et il ne s'agissait pas que de l'aura maléfique de Lancelot, c'était plus profond, plus ancien. Emma avait brisé ses chaînes, elle ne se demandait plus ce qu'allait penser les autres de ses actions, elle agissait en fonction de sa morale. Plus de faux semblant, plus de masque. Et ce que Ruby voyait n'était absolument pas compatible avec la cour blanche, alors la louve avait peur, peur pour Emma mais peur aussi de ce qui allait arriver quand elle se confronterait avec sa mère la prochaine fois. Blanche-Neige n'était pas prête à cela et ne le serait probablement jamais.

Elle-même changeait, elle le sentait. Ne serait ce que parce que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle était en parfaite adéquation avec son loup, le chaperon magique qui l'empêchait de se transformer serait bientôt parfaitement inutile. Tout ça car elle lui lâchait les rênes plus souvent, lui permettait de sortir et de se dégourdir les pattes, chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'une fois tous les deux ans au mieux à la cours blanche. Mais ici...perdu dans les montagnes Noires, dans ce pays honni de tous, elle avait appris que les gens comme elle étaient considérés comme des citoyens lambda. Enfin pas tout à fait, tout le monde était content d'avoir un loup comme voisin. Avec eux plus besoin d'avoir peur pour le bétail, ils faisaient fuir la plupart des prédateurs. Alors, elle pouvait se transformer à sa guise de jour comme de nuit, et comme les gens n'avaient pas peur des grands loups si reconnaissable, ils ne provoquaient pas chez sa bête l'instinct du chasseur. Un jour, elle avait même croisé une petite fille qui au lieu de s'enfuir s'était précipitée sur elle en hurlant de bonheur avant d'enfouir ses avant-bras dans le poil de Ruby. Saint Lycan ! Sa bête, la pauvre chose, s'était jetée au sol pour présenter son ventre à la caresse de la jeune humaine. La honte ! Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait cet épisode, Ruby ne s'est remettrait pas, et le quelqu'un en question non plus d'ailleurs.

Emma était juste heureuse, terriblement heureuse. La chaleur en elle ronronnait d'approbation : elle avait fait souffrir un monstre et cela était bien. La jeune femme n'en éprouvait nul remord, ce gars méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était même très largement en dessous de ce qu'il avait infligé aux autres. Et c'est pour cela que la justice n'était pas vengeance. C'était la limite qu'elle s'était fixée, elle n'oubliait pas son éthique même si celle-ci avait pris une forme plus tortueuse. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de la présence qu'elle sentait de plus en plus clairement au fond d'elle, à quoi bon, cela n'aurait fait que les inquiéter d'avantage et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Régina lui avait demandé un mois et seulement la moitié s'était écoulée. Il lui faudra bien tenir encore un peu. Alors, elle faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : elle négociait. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à sa mère qu'elle avait à faire mais à quelque chose de bien pire...de ténébreux.


	19. CHAPITRE 19: Une noblesse décadente

Comment ça on est pas mardi ?! Ok ok c'est possible. Mais il se trouve que j'ai fini l'ecriture ( si on oublie un épilogue qui ne saurait tardé. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait aussi bien passé a deux posts semaine. Bien sur vous avez toujous l'opportunité de vous en plaindre...

À la suite du jugement de Blackbird, comme ses hommes aimaient à appeler l'exécution du fils Johnson, Emma avait décidé de changer ses plans. Déjà, elle avait été contrainte de laisser deux soldats sur les lieux amputant ainsi sa garde. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, les regards haineux qu'avait lancé le futur ancien bourgmestre ne mentaient pas et elle se devait de protéger les villageois de toutes représailles. Elle s'était dit également qu'il était temps d'aller à la rencontre de sa noblesse.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine deux familles ayant survécu aux purges successives de la méchante reine et de Blanche-Neige. Deux familles seulement qui étaient tellement insignifiantes qu'elles étaient passées à travers les mailles du filet. Deux familles sur un territoire qui aurait dû en compter une dizaine. Ce point également expliquait l'état du duché. On l'oubliait trop facilement, mais l'aristocratie avait un rôle social bien précis autre que l'hédonisme forcené et la guerre. Ils devraient protéger leurs terres et en assurer une exploitation cohérente, ils devraient être les garants de la loi, même dans les coins les plus reculés. Alors, quand la noblesse disparaissait, des territoires entiers étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Leur prisme rapetissait pour ne plus voir que leur intérêt et ceux de leur proche. Il n'y avait plus de projet commun, plus de bien commun, juste un individualisme craintif, replié sur lui même.

Mais le village de Blackbird avait un baron. Un baron à qui elle était décidée à demander des comptes pour son indolence. Alors, elle se tenait deux jours plus tard devant un bâtiment étrange. Ça avait dû être un château fort dans la pure tradition à l'origine. Mais des générations de seigneurs y avaient apporté leurs modifications, détruisant une tour par ci, ou un pan de murailles par là. Certains étaient des bâtisseurs et avaient ajouté ailes et dépendances. Au final, on avait une espèce de manoir biscornu à la silhouette imposante devant laquelle Emma et sa troupe attendaient depuis dix bonnes minutes que les maîtres de céans viennent l'accueillir.

Cela commençait mal. Outre cette attente indigne, ils avaient dû les voir venir de loin, la soldatesque avait un comportement déplorable. Leur "uniformes" étaient faits de brick et de broc plus ou moins usagés, leur attitude à la limite de l'impolitesse était empreinte de laisser-aller. Aucune discipline, aucun professionnalisme. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres discutaient en se grattant les parties visiblement gênés par leurs colocataires, personne pour effectuer des activités guerrières. Le personnel est souvent une image révélatrice de leur maître. Et ce qu'Emma voyait n'était pas flatteur. Elle n'eut guère à patienter plus avant de voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se diriger vers leur groupe. Richement vêtu mais avec peu de goût, nota Emma aussitôt. Un homme fat, vaniteux tout ce qu'elle aimait songea la jeune femme amère. Alors voilà l'infâme tas de boue ?

\- Ma Dame, susurra-t-il charmeur, je suis le bar...le fils du baron de Blackwood, je suis enchanté de vous offrir les honneurs de ma maison. J'ai pris la liberté de faire préparer une collation pour vous remettre des épreuves du voyage.

\- Des épreuves, demanda-t-elle doucereuse ?

\- Et bien oui, chevaucher par cette chaleur, pour une femme...

Elle le coupa d'un geste avant qu'il ne puisse se compromettre davantage, Emma avait déjà bien du mal à ne pas le trucider sur place. Quel abruti ! Afficher ainsi sa misogynie devant sa nouvelle duchesse ! Pensait-il qu'elle allait se pâmer à l'idée d'un chevalier servant lourdaux ?

\- Menez-moi au baron mon brave, dit-elle volontairement insultante.

\- Mais je…

\- "Ne suis pas le baron", finit-elle à sa place. Mais je le sais mon petit, vous venez de me le dire. Etes-vous...un peu débile. Ce n'est pas grave hein, mais soit un gentil garçon et conduis-moi à ton père.

L'homme bouillonnait de rage, personne ne lui parlait de cette façon. Même ses pairs devaient composer avec sa façon d'être. C'était comme cela que ça se passait, sinon comment aurait-il supporté les infidélités paternelles? Et elle...cette catin hommasse mal finie osait l'humilier en public. Il hésita quelques secondes entre révolte et soumission, quand il remarqua l'air attentif des hommes qui l'accompagnait. Ces soldats solides étaient bien loin de ses propres bagarreurs alors il se soumit... pour l'instant.

L'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le prénom, la mena à travers des couloirs de plus en plus sordides. La partie du château qu'ils traversaient faisait partie des plus anciennes. L'odeur âcre de la moisissure était prégnante et agressait le fond de la gorge. Les murs sourdaient d'humidité et des bruits douteux couraient juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Les rats, ricanna l'homme alors qu'Emma levait une nouvelle fois la tête. On avait des chats avant mais j'aime pas ces sales bêtes, des sacs à puces sournois, alors je m'en suis débarrassé. Ces sales bêtes mangent n'importe quoi même des saucisses empoisonnées. Je préfère mes mâtins, il suffit de les briser et ils sont à vous.

Emma et Ruby se crispèrent à ces mots. Ruby par solidarité canine pourrait-on dire, tandis que la blonde maîtrisait de plus en plus mal sa colère: tout chez cet individu la répugnait. En sa présence, le bout de ses doigts bourdonnait et la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose voulait sortir. Elle avait des flashs de scènes violentes qu'elle essayait en vain de repousser. "Pas maintenant, répétait - elle, pas sans provocation". Dans le royaume Blanc, un tel personnage était presque intouchable. À cause de l'interdépendance des pouvoirs, mais surtout car les autres nobles ne permettraient pas un tel précédent. Pour déchoir un sang bleu, il fallait un dossier solide étayé de preuves irréfutables. Mais les salauds laissaient rarement de preuves, et s'en sortaient toujours. _Mais pas avec toi n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu vas les châtier comme il se doit._

La jeune Duchesse faillit sursauter, c'était la première fois que la présence s'adressait directement à elle. Elle n'avait même pas supposé que cela fusse possible. Mais oui, Emma savait déjà que lorsqu'elle repartirai, ce cloporte ne serait plus l'héritier de rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination où Emma demanda aux deux gardes qui la suivaient d'attendre à la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies éparses, les volets fermés ne laissant qu'à peine passer la lumière du jour. Dans la cheminée noire de suie, un feu finissait de s'éteindre. L'odeur... l'odeur était tout juste supportable, relent de maladie et de mort. L'atmosphère elle-même était morbide, celle d'un mausolée se dit Emma. Il y avait peu de meubles, une desserte, deux ou trois fauteuils et un grand lit à baldaquin. Au centre de celui-ci, un homme respirait difficilement dans un sifflement asmatique. Ce n'était pas un tombeau, pas encore, c'était un mouroir. Et le vieil homme, d'une septantaine d'années, y avait été délaissé pour y finir ses jours.

\- Sortez, dit Emma.

\- Pardon ?

Le fils du baron ne comprenait pas à qui elle parlait. Elle devait être folle.

\- SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT, cria la blonde. Ruby vires moi ce...ce...

\- Tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre la brune.

Elle conduisit le rustre jusqu'à la sortie. Celui-ci était tellement abasourdi par la situation qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance. Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait congédier dans sa propre maison. Ça ne restera pas impuni se jura-t-il en repartant d'un pas rageur.

\- Ruby, reprit Emma quand elles furent seules, demande à Maxime de réunir les troupes de la baronnie, qu'il isole les fortes têtes et qu'il prenne le commandement des autres immédiatement. Si quelqu'un se plaint, je lui donne l'autorisation de faire preuve de brutalité. Une fois que ce sera fait rejoignez-moi ici avec l'intendant et une servante. Hum, réfléchit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, qu'elle prévoit de quoi faire le ménage. Un bouillon oui, apportez un bouillon aussi. Et pour l'amour de la Lumière, trouvez moi un guérisseur ! Vite !

La louve s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, accomplir ses missions. Emma hésita, l'homme semblait dormir et n'avait pas réagi au bruit qu'elle avait fait en criant. Elle aurait voulu connaître tout de suite son niveau de lucidité mais dans un élan de pitié, elle préféra attendre. Pour ne pas rester inactive, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les volets récalcitrants. À force de ne pas servir, le bois avait travaillé nécessitant plusieurs coups d'épaules avant de daigner céder. Elle ne remarqua qu'alors la fumée qui embrumait la chambre jusqu'alors.

\- La lumière me fait mal aux yeux, chuinta une voix faible derrière elle.

\- Et la fumée vous fait mal aux bronches, rétorqua la duchesse en se retournant.

Il avait des yeux bleus étonnants qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur et l'épuisement mais il avait bien toute sa tête se rassura la blonde.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une si charmante présence, s'enquit-il plein de courtoisie.

\- Je suis Emma Charming Swan, dit-elle seulement.

\- Si vous êtes là j'imagine que vous êtes venue revendiquer vos droits.

Ils furent interrompus par une quinte de toux violente, quand le vieillard retira le mouchoir qui lui cachait la bouche celui-ci était taché de sang. Il remarqua son regard apitoyé.

\- Les aléas de l'âge jeune demoiselle, c'est ce qui se passe quand vous survivez à vos amis et à vos ennemis : c'est ennuyeux, c'est sale et ça pue. Je suis Donald Blackwood pour vous servir, enfin disons que je trouverai quelqu'un pour vous servir parce que moi…

Il n'était pas sénile, certes, mais il avait son franc parlé. Comme si avec la santé, il avait renoncé au politiquement correct. Cet homme lui plaisait bien, dommage qu'il ait engendré un tel fils. Comme quoi parfois les chats font des chiens. Il discutèrent aimablement de tout et de rien. Emma parlait de la cour Blanche et de ses impressions sur le duché montagnard, et Donald se remémorait pour elle ses jeunes années, les chasses aux manticores qui abondaient alors et qui étaient un véritable fléau. Il parla un peu de l'époque de Régina.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute vous savez. Sa mère était une opportuniste et une fille des plaines. Alors vous dire qu'elle a été déçue quand son roi lui a fait découvrir son domaine. Pas assez flamboyant pour Cora Green, pas assez bien. Alors on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait transmis l'amour des montagnes à sa fille.

\- Mais elle était la reine noire, souligna Emma.

\- En réalité elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle était, de nom seulement si j'ai bien compris, la reine blanche. Et à la mort de son époux, ils l'ont appelée la méchante reine. Mais pour nous, elle était la fille de notre duc, elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à nous, je crois que sa mère ne le lui a pas permis.

\- C'est dommage, se murmura Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme qui avait encore une ouïe acérée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une bonne administratrice. Oh elle est intelligente et elle peut le faire mieux que beaucoup mais ça ne la rendait pas heureuse. Justement car elle est trop intelligente, il lui faut des défis autrement plus stimulant. C'est une érudite, une idéologue, vous me semblez plus pragmatique et c'est ce qu'il faut pour gouverner mais elle, elle aurait fait une excellente conseillère.

Et le bougre lui fit un clin d'œil ! Il savait ? Mais comment ? Elle ne put en savoir plus car c'est le moment que choisit Ruby pour revenir les bras chargés. Elle était suivi d'une adolescente blonde et malingre et d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années tout aussi maigre. Il n'était habillé que de noir dans une tenue simple mais élégante. Quand elle croisa son regard, Emma scilla. Ô lumière, elle n'eut pas besoin de le dévisager longtemps pour reconnaître les points communs avec son frère (son fils ?). Ils se ressemblaient tellement, bien que celui-ci soit plus propre sur lui, mais ils partageaient ce regard et leur trait gracile.

\- Ô Lumière, répéta Emma à voix haute.

\- Ma dame, demanda l'autre surpris ?

\- Je- je crois que j'ai tué votre fils.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. C'était sorti tout seul. Emma regrettait déjà ses mots, avouer une telle chose, à un homme à qui elle allait demander son aide...

\- Quoi ? William, s'exclama vaillamment le vieillard. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de Luc? Tu m'as dit qu'il était parti étudier.

Luc, le garçon s'appelait Luc. L'homme, William la regardait durement, les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. Soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lui faisant perdre toute combativité. La tristesse remplaça la colère. Il ne pouvait même pas douter, son fils et lui se ressemblaient tellement que la confusion était impossible, la Dame l'avait reconnu à travers lui.

\- Je suppose que c'était inévitable, soupira-t-il ignorant son seigneur. Puis-je savoir où ma Dame ?

\- Dans la forêt noire, à notre arrivée.

\- Il faisait partie du gang de la forêt ? s'étonna-t-il.

Alors elle lui narra les circonstances de l'attaque et sa décision de remettre le duché à flots en le débarrassant en priorité de ses brigands.

\- A-t-il eu une sépulture ?

\- Non avoua Emma, nous l'avons offert à la forêt.

C'était une façon bien élégante pour dire qu'elle avait laissé le garçon aux charognards pensa la jeune femme avec amertume.

\- A-t-il souffert?

\- Non il est mort d'une blessure unique dans le cœur.

Un mensonge bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait joué avec son rejeton.

\- Mon petit-fils est mort, geignit Donald.

\- Père…

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était parti étudier dans les plaines.

\- Et étudier quoi vieil homme, s'énerva William ?! C'était le bâtard d'un bâtard à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ton précieux Harold l'a exilé. Et c'est de ta faute...si seulement tu avais moins aimé Luc, il serait toujours en vie !

Les deux étrangères à cette maison n'en perdaient pas une miette pendant que la servante faisait mine de rien. Un bâtard, suffisamment aimé pour être nommé à un poste prestigieux mais pas assez pour être légitimement reconnu. Cela arrivait trop souvent, malheureusement. La plupart étaient des fils de rien, rejetés à la rue avec leur mère. Pas celui-ci visiblement, mais son fils oui. Emma envisageait déjà plusieurs options. Ce William lui faisait bonne impression, déjà car il ne l'avait pas accusée pour la mort de son enfant. Mais pas seulement. Tout en se disputant avec son père, il le repositionnait, regonflait ses coussins, l'entourait de petites attentions. Voilà c'était un homme attentionné, assumant ses responsabilités, un homme comme elle les aimait. Le sang ne mentait jamais mais il avait parfois le besoin d'être dilué.


	20. CHAPITRE 20 : Magie

Emma, William et Donald discutèrent longuement, du duché en général et de la baronnie en particulier. Emma en appris autant de ce qui était dit que des non-dits. Dans les faits, William s'occupait de tout ce qui n'était pas militaire mais ne prenait aucune décision par lui-même. Jusqu'à récemment, tout fonctionnait plutôt bien mais la maladie du vieil homme l'avait fortement handicapé. Depuis six mois il ne quittait plus sa chambre.

\- Harold lui a pris la chevalière sigillaire le mois dernier, rapporta William, impuissant devant la bassesse de son demi-frère.

\- C'est son droit, contra leur père. Même si cela ne nous plaît pas.

Emma rebondit sur cette dernière phrase, poussant les deux hommes dans leurs retranchements. Donald finit par admettre qu'Harold n'était pas le fils qu'il aurait souhaité mais que le destin l'avait voulu ainsi. Il expliqua à une Emma perplexe que Moira, sa défunte femme, paix à son âme, avait eu un accouchement périlleux.

\- Elle a failli y passer, raconta-t-il tristement, c'était horrible si vous saviez, il y avait du sang partout. Et ce ...ce boucher que ses parents lui ont envoyé comme accoucheur il a ..il a… Enfin bref, après ça je n'ai plus jamais pu la toucher. C'est devenu une femme très pieuse mais… enfin c'est comme ça que j'ai eu William des années plus tard. J'avais besoin de tendresse vous comprenez ?

Emma le laissa gentiment disgresser, elle s'était aperçu que si le bonhomme était lucide son esprit battait parfois la campagne. À un moment, complètement sûre de son choix, la blonde Duchesse fit approcher Ruby pour lui chuchoter d'aller lui quérir Maxime. C'était un jeune homme formidable qu'elle avait découvert en chemin. Un gars solide et charismatique que ses compagnons écoutaient toujours, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'ordonnait pas, il suggérait, il montrait toujours l'exemple, se levant en premier et se couchant en dernier. Le troisième jour, elle l'avait nommé sergent et l'avait mis à la tête du contingent. C'était un excellent guerrier pour couronner le tout, pas du tout comme elle, lui savait garder la tête froide en toute occasion et se battait avec intelligence là où Emma suivait ses tripes. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui.

Mais Ruby n'eut jamais le temps de quitter la chambre. Elle faillit se prendre la porte en pleine figure quand soudain les battants s'ouvrirent à la volée sur Maxime et Harold au coude à coude. Le premier essayant de s'interposer entre le noble et sa maîtresse.

\- Père, hurla Harold ! Savez-vous ce que cette harpie à fait ? C'est une folle furieuse, une criminelle de la pire espèce !

Emma sourit, amusée de la verve de l'imbécile. Qu'il put se croire autorisé à la juger... non mais vraiment. Et puis de quoi se plaignait-il au juste? C'est Donald qui posa la question et la réponse réveilla la colère d'Emma.

\- Elle a ignominieusement assassiné un brave homme, s'égosilla le fils aîné. Un pilier de sa communauté. Un innocent accusé par jalousie.

\- Un brave homme, cria Emma à son tour ?! Ce violeur d'enfants, cet animal sans conscience ?! Vous n'êtes pas seulement un demeuré, vous délirez en prime si vous confondez justice et assassinat.

\- La justice exige un procès.

\- Et parfois elle exige une action rapide.

' Rapide, la railla Harold, mais vous l'avez écharpé ! Et vous avez laissé des hommes à vous terroriser MES villageois. Et celui là qui refuse que j'envoie du soutien, renchérit-il en désignant le soldat, vous en dites quoi ?

\- J'en dis.., elle demanda en regardant William, dites vous avez des cachots dans le coin?

L'homme prit à parti n'osait plus lever les yeux. Depuis l'arrivée de son frère, il se faisait le plus petit possible mais là on lui avait posé une question directe qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

\- Non ma Dame, bégaya-t-il.

\- Tant pis alors. Maxime, reprit Emma en désignant Harold, saisis-toi de cet homme et enferme le dans une pièce pas loin, une vide si possible. Je viendrais régler son cas plus tard.

Silencieusement l'homme s'inclina et empoigna le captif. Il lui fallut l'aide de Ruby et de sa force surhumaine pour le maîtriser. Cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de hurler au scandale. Un bâillon enfoncé dans le gosier fit l'affaire par contre. Emma en profita pour indiquer à la servante médusée de les suivre. Des choses avaient à être dites qui ne toléraient nulles oreilles extérieures. Quand le calme revint, elle se tourna enfin vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier semblait avoir prit une dizaine d'années tant la scène l'avait choqué. Son fils...son fils arrêté sans raison apparente, sans justification. Même s'il se doutait fortement de cette dernière.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de lui parmis vos nobles n'est-ce pas, réussit-il à dire entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Je suis désolée messire.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre? Elle lui avait pris son petit-fils et maintenant elle allait aussi lui prendre son fils aîné. Avait-il aimé sa femme avant que la foi et l'abstinence ne les sépare ? Cet homme pitoyable, était-ce la seule chose qui lui restait de cet amour ? Peu importe. L'amour est une faiblesse. Emma se gaussa intérieurement de la voix: c'était une vision bien étriquée du monde. L'amour est beaucoup de choses lui répondit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, le vieillard réfléchissait à l'avenir de sa baronnie, aux gens qu'il allait laissé démuni. Il n'avait plus de famille pour assurer la relève, ni cousin, ni neveu, il était le dernier. William quant à lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne pensait à rien. Ne s'autorisant à penser à rien. Il attendait de connaître son prochain maître en espérant qu'il ne soit pas pire que son demi-frère. Car les deux hommes sans le savoir étaient d'accord sur ce point : dans leurs montagnes mieux valait un mauvais noble que pas de noble du tout.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de mon fils ? osa finalement Donald.

\- Comment ça? demanda Emma distraitement.

Elle avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs, elle devrait envoyer un message à Marcus pour qu'il s'occupe de la paperasse que ne manquerait pas d'occasionner sa petite révolution de boudoir. Il pourra certainement demander des précisions à Régina songea-t-elle. Renouveler la milice ducale également, dispatcher ses membres à travers les différentes cohortes. Une lettre à Lancelot aussi donc. Et une escorte pour Harold, on ne voudrait pas qu'il se perde en chemin n'est ce pas.

\- Duchesse Emma ?

\- Oui excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

\- Harold qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Il n'a pas commis de crime, plaida le vieillard cacochyme.

\- Non pas directement autant que je sache, mais par son action, ou son inaction, il encourage les crimes, se justifia la jeune femme. Je suis navrée mais je pensais à l'exil.

\- Mais la loi…

\- La loi, c'est moi, scanda-t-elle.

Les deux autres la regardèrent bouche bée. Avaient-ils une duchesse devant eux ou une reine ? En tout état de cause, elle se comportait comme telle, et une vieille fibre patriotique vint leur réchauffer le cœur. L'un comme l'autre était des montagnards pur jus ; ceux des plaines peut-être à raison, les qualifiaient de peuple arrogant. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'ils soient nobles, roturiers ou un peu des deux, ils avaient du mal à digérer leur annexion. Alors voir cette femme, l'héritière des Charming, non seulement se comporter comme l'une des leur mais se soucier réellement de leur sort… et bien oui à titre personnel, elle leur avait fait du tort, mais à chaque fois pour le bien du royaume. Et elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'en avoir honte. Elle n'essayait pas d'échapper à la responsabilité de ses actes, elle assumait leur triste nécessité. Donald lui en voudrait peut être mais il la respectait tout autant. Pour perdurer dans les montagnes il fallait savoir faire la part des choses. Et c'était cela être noble.

\- Et mon titre ? À qui allez-vous le donner? demanda-t-il voulant en finir avec cet entretien en demi-teinte.

\- Et bien à votre fils, dit-elle sans comprendre le sens de sa question.

Après tout le choix était évident, en tout cas pour Emma. Car les deux autres paraissaient à nouveau en état de choc. Le plus âgé se retrouva le premier une contenance suffisante pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

\- Mon fils ? Mais c'est... désolé mon garçon, mais c'est un bâtard. Personne…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, surenchérit le concerné.

\- Non seulement je le peux mais je vais le faire, s'énerva Emma. De ce que j'ai vu vous serez mille fois plus efficace que l'autre abruti, les domestiques vous respectent et je sais d'expérience à quel point c'est révélateur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'écria l'homme. Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, dénigré de tous. Je ne suis personne. Les bâtards n'héritent pas !

Elle le regarda attentivement. C'était un homme qu'on avait rabaissé, peut-être maltraité. Il en gardait les stigmates mais sa colère révélait qu'il n'était pas brisé. Elle avait eu peur un instant qu'il ne soit pas le bon mais son auto-dénigrement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle le sentait au fond des tripes, au bout de ses doigts bourdonnant à nouveau. Il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il pensait que les autres diraient. Mais il avait tort sur plusieurs points.

\- Bien sûr que les bâtards peuvent monter sur le trône il n'y a qu'à voir Arthur Pendragon de Camelot.

\- Le roi Arthur s'exclama l'homme incrédule ?!

\- Naturellement vous ne le saviez pas? Il est le fils de dame Ygerne et du roi Uther. Mais sa mère était mariée au Duc de Cornouaille lors de sa conception.

C'était un secret de polichinelle qui n'avait visiblement pas atteint cette contrée oubliée de tous. L'histoire était fameuse pourtant : comment Uther, déguisé par un sort en Duc de Cornouaille, avait trompé le château entier jusqu'à parvenir à la jeune Duchesse. Neuf mois plus tard, Arthur naquit, blond aux yeux bleus, comme son père. Le scandale fit grand bruit pendant un temps et fut oublié quand il fallut pourvoir au trône. Une affaire amusante de l'avis, évidemment minoritaire, de la jeune femme.

\- Quant à vos gens, ajoute-t-elle pour enfoncer le clou, je peux vous dire qu'ils vous respectent, il suffit de voir l'attitude de la servante tout à l'heure.

C'était même en dessous de la vérité, la pauvre enfant avait fait preuve d'une déférence quasi admirative vis à vis de son supérieur. Et quand Harold avait pénétré dans la pièce, elle s'était inconsciemment déportée au côté du cadet. Oh oui, ils l'accepteraient et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Le vieillard ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Après tout, il aimait énormément son cadet comme il avait aimé sa mère, bien que cet amour fut interdit. C'était une belle jeune femme pétillante et rafraîchissante, elle se moquait de son titre, ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'ils partageaient déjà. Décidément, songea l'homme malheureux, il n'avait pas eu de chance avec les femmes. Laoghaire était morte en couche et Moira avait eu la grandeur d'âme d'accepter son fils dans sa maison. Elle avait des idées bien à elle sur sa place dans la-dite maison par contre. En tant que plébéien, mais fils du seigneur, il ne pourrait être qu'un fonctionnaire haut placé. Avec des responsabilités mais sans pouvoir. William s'en était accommodé, y avait même trouvé une certaine joie. Qui aurait été bien plus sereine sans Harold et ses manigances.

Donald finit par les congédier, ne se considérant plus comme vraiment concerné. En effet, il annonça que dès la réception des documents officiels entérinant la décision de la duchesse, il abdiquerait au profit de William.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour jouer au baron, s'expliqua-t-il. Avec Harold...avec Harold, il valait mieux que quelqu'un tienne la barre. Mais William sera parfait.

Emma abandonna le futur baron pour gagner les appartements qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Elle y retrouva Ruby qui l'attendait devant un table généreusement garnie. Ces dix jours au grand air avait beaucoup profité à son amie constata-t-elle. Plus détendue, plus calme aussi, comme si son exubérance habituelle n'était qu'un exutoire à la captivité de son loup. Elle avait également gagné en assurance, mais d'une manière tranquille qui renforçait son charisme. Du coup Emma se demanda si le poste d'intendante lui convenait si bien que cela. Si on prenait en compte tous les talents de Ruby, c'était même un gâchis de compétences. Avait-elle fait la même erreur que sa mère avec Markus ? Il faudra qu'elles en parlent à leur retour.

La soirée et la nuit se passèrent sans autre incident. Le manoir vibrait d'une activité silencieuse, cependant la tension était palpable. La rumeur s'était propagée à tous : Harold était en état d'arrestation et leur duchesse prévoyait de le remplacer par Will, un des leur, à peu de choses près ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai et ils attendaient une confirmation officielle pour se réjouir ouvertement.

Au matin, Emma convoqua dans la cour tous les soldats qu'elle harangua sur le prestige de leur profession et les devoirs qu'elle imposait. À tous, elle laissa le choix de rester à son service, mais à ses conditions, ou de démissionner. Peu choisirent de plier bagages, à ceux là furent remis un solde de tout compte et la promesse d'être surveillé. Leur signalement ferait le tour des garnisons avec ordres de les tuer s'ils commettaient le moindre délit. L'un dans l'autre, la jeune femme était contente d'elle.

William quant à lui, accepta sa proposition du bout des lèvres, presque à contrecœur. Il demanda à être présent pour l'entretien qui allait suivre avec Harold et la blonde n'y vit pas d'inconvénients. Elle ne pensait pas à l'effet qu'aurait l'homme sur son demi-frère déchu.

Elle fit venir le proscrit dans la salle principale où siégeait le trône ducal. Il se présenta libre d'entraves mais solidement encadré par deux grands gaillards. Emma l'avait voulu ainsi pour démontrer sa confiance en elle. Elle était Emma, le cygne du Duché Noir et elle n'avait peur de personne.

\- Harold McDonald, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare persona non grata. Vos titres et vos domaines vous sont dès à présent confisqués. Vous n'avez plus le droit de porter le nom de famille Blackwood et ne serait connu que sous le patronyme de McDonald. Le duché vous est interdit, vous serez tué à vue si vous repassez nos frontières. Vous partirez avec ce que vous portez sur le dos et une bourse de dix écus. Cet édit prend effet immédiatement.

L'homme resta un moment pétrifié avant de hurler :

\- En quel honneur, sorcière ! Salope !

\- En l'honneur que je ne vous aime pas, rétorqua Emma sans se démonter. En l'honneur que ce peuple mérite un meilleur suzerain que vous ne le serez jamais. Et que moi, j'ai besoin de nobles valeureux sur qui je puisse compter !

Harold ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle lui arrachait tout ce qu'il possédait, tous ses projets d'avenir qu'il faisait sur le moment où son père passerait l'arme à gauche. Et cette catin… soudain son regard tomba sur le misérable déchet qui l'humiliait par sa seule présence. Sa rage monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, rugit-il. Ce misérable ver de terre.

\- Un peu de respect. Le ver de terre est le futur Baron de Blackwood.

Alors tout se passa très vite. S'en fut trop pour l'homme, cela ajoutait l'insulte à l'outrage. Soudainement, il se dégagea de son escorte et se rua sur la démone blonde. Avant que personne ne puisse comprendre, il avait une dague à la main prête à servir, le bras levé pour asséner un coup descendant.

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'achever son geste.

Pour Emma, le temps se figea quand elle capta l'éclat de lumière se reflétant sur la lame. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit que personne ne pourrait s'interposer, qu'elle même n'aurait pas le temps de sortir son arme et enfin que la simple chemise qu'elle portait ne la protégerait en aucune façon. Quelque chose céda en elle, dans un recoin secret de son être dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience. Le bourdonnement dans ses doigts s'amplifia, enfla, jusqu'à les faire trembler. Ça montait, ça abattait les barrières, ça voulait sortir. Se libérer. Son crâne bourdonna à son tour, son cœur palpita. La colère brûlait en elle, elle explosa, passant par sa colonne vertébrale pour irriguer tout son corps. Elle finit par se concentrer dans ses mains. Grandir et grandir encore pour tout emporter sur son chemin.

Sans y penser, Emma tendit ses mains devenues incandescentes devant elle, comme un refus, comme une acceptation. Elle le feu s'échappa d'elle. Dans un claquement assourdissant des gerbes de flammes s'emparèrent d'Harold. Elles se lovèrent contre lui comme de vieilles amantes. Lui léchant les vêtements d'abord et la peau quand ses derniers disparurent.

Toute l'Assemblée resta pétrifiée de longues secondes. Y compris, et peut-être même surtout, l'auteure de ce bûcher improvisé. Emma passait alternativement son regard de ses mains au supplicié sans savoir ce qui la choquait le plus. L'horreur insoutenable que vivait l'homme ou le fait qu'elle en soit la cause. Et dans sa tête une voix chantonnait. Enfin, enfin, enfin. Tu es à nous Emma Swan ! Jamais !

Avant que quiconque ait songé à esquisser un geste, Emma sortit son épée de son fourreau et dans un mouvement fluide plongea sa lame dans le cœur de la torche humaine.


	21. CHAPITRE 21 : Répercussions

Dans le château Sombre, Régina Mills, Méchante Reine à la retraite faillit tomber lorsque deux flux magiques la percutèrent sans prévenir. Elle reconnut le premier pour ce qu'il était : un vieux sort de garde s'était activé, la prévenant que quelqu'un utilisait une magie puissante dans son domaine. Poussée par la paranoïa, elle l'avait mis en place au début de son règne avant de l'oublier. Au final, il n'avait jamais servi puisqu'elle s'était immédiatement installée dans le château Blanc. Enfin jusqu'à présent. Un mage ! Dans le duché noir ! Et pas n'importe quel mage, celui-ci était puissant, au moins aussi fort qu'elle.. Elle savait que sur la carte d'état major, un point lumineux s'était mis à clignoter pour indiquer sa position.

Alors, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs sous le regard éberlué du personnel. Personne depuis ses six ans n'avait jamais vu Régina courir ni manquer à ce point de décorum. Mais cette dernière n'en avait cure, Lancelot devait être mis au courant de toute urgence. En arrivant devant la porte de ce dernier, elle se figea. Il y avait eu un second flux, étrangement familier. La brune se plongea en elle-même pour mieux analyser le phénomène. C'était comme un appel à sa propre magie, non plus que cela, car cette dernière y avait répondu. Jamais Régina n'avait expérimenté une telle chose. C'était doux, presque tendre, c'était fougueux également. C'était comme de se retrouver dans les bras… d'Emma ! Emma, ça ne pouvait être qu'Emma. Et donc…

C'est ainsi que la trouva Lancelot en ouvrant la porte à la volée : la bouche entre-ouverte de stupéfaction. Cela tombait bien, il s'apprêtait à aller la chercher, une étrange lumière s'étant allumée dans son bureau. Clairement, c'était de la haute magie et il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela.

\- Je dois vous parler, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Qui aurait cru que Lancelot du Lac, héros de la Lumière et Régina Mills, porte-étendard de l'Obscurité puissent devenir amis ? Néanmoins, c'est bien ce qui arrivait. Pourtant, les premiers jours rien ne le faisait supposer : l'un était ostensiblement méfiant et l'autre d'une froideur glaciale. Toujours courtois, ils se regardaient en chien de faillance. Le premier tournant avait eu lieu seulement deux jours après le départ de la blonde.

La reine en avait eu marre de cavaler à travers tout le château pour réclamer l'autorisation de lancer un sortilège ou un autre. Excédée, elle avait finit par débouler en pleine réunion d'état-major pour exiger, ( exiger ! ) que lui soit posé ce satané mouchard magique qu'elle puisse enfin travailler pour de bon. Comme souvent, avec la magie druidique, il fallait s'appuyer sur un support matériel et des runes. Une après-midi suffit à peine à finaliser le sort. La difficulté consistant à trouver deux objets identiques que chacun porterait. Les runes relieraient leurs énergies vitales. Dans ce lien, la magie de Régina était subordonnée à celle du chevalier de quoi découlaient plusieurs contraintes. D'abord la femme ne pourrait pas retirer l'objet elle même, ensuite Lancelot pourrait "lire" ses énergies et savoir à quoi elle les utilisait. Pour le sécuriser totalement, et sans doute un peu par défi, elle lui suggéra un ajout au sort de base lui permettant de stopper le flux magique et donc d'interrompre tout sort en cours.

Lancelot connaissait bien les Hauts Mages, ils étaient vaniteux et jaloux de leur pouvoir, aussi l'initiative de l'ancienne reine le laissa perplexe. Elle le voyait faire, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'échappatoire à ce qu'il préparait et pourtant elle y participait. Que savait-il au fond sur elle si ce n'était qu'elle avait traqué Blanche-Neige pendant des années, hurlant son désir de vengeance à qui voulait l'entendre. Ce qui avait toujours étonné Lancelot c'est qu'une sorcière aussi puissante et accomplie ne soit jamais parvenue à ses fins. La reine blanche déblatérait volontiers sur ce qu'elle avait souffert des mains de la méchante reine. Mais à regarder de plus près, il ne s'était agit que d'un jeu de cache-cache. Les seuls à avoir été blessés physiquement, voir tués, étaient ceux qui prenaient aveuglément partie.

Le chevalier avait des sentiments ambivalents sur ces constants affrontements entre le "bien et le mal". En Avalon, on voyait les choses autrement, selon les anciennes traditions. Ils étaient plus proches de la nature et de ses règles, moins formatés par la bien-pensance. Quand ces concepts avaient commencé à prendre le dessus, on avait laissé de côté un vieux principe naturel : l'Équilibre. Sans l'alternance du jour et de la nuit, la vie n'était pas possible tout simplement. Alors, il se gardait des jugements à l'emporte-pièce. Cependant en suivant Arthur à Camelot, il s'était laissé entraîner à son tour par cet aveuglement sélectif. Mais il commençait à remettre en question l'image qu'il avait de la méchante reine pour la confronter à la réalité.

Sortant de leurs pensées, Lancelot fit signe à Régina de le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Dame Régina, dit-il un peu gêné tout de même, il y a un truc qui clignote dans l'armoire.

\- Mais que fait la principale défense du duché là-dedans, s'exclama la brune outrée.

\- Pardon?

Justement indignée d'une pareille négligence, elle sortit la carte dez casiers de rangement et l'étala soigneusement sur un support prévu à cet effet. Elle lui expliqua alors le but de ce géorama particulier. Par un jeu de couleurs, elle prévenait de différents dangers potentiels.

\- C'est simple en fait, expliqua-t-elle à un Lancelot subjugué. Le rouge c'est une arrivée massive d'humains sur nos terres, c'est le plus anciens des sorts de garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez massive, demanda l'homme intéressé ?

\- Et bien en fait ça dépend, il détecte l'acier également donc je dirais une quarantaine d'hommes armés un peu plus s'ils ne le sont pas.

\- Malin !

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas de moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est assez vieux. Bref, ensuite, nous avons le vert pour les intrusions de bêtes magiques où de monstres. Et enfin le gris.

\- Ce qui nous concerne, énonça-t-il d'évidence.

\- Un mage.

L'homme hésitait sur la réaction à avoir. Un mage de plus sur le territoire dont il avait la garde ? De quel bord ? Ami, ennemi ? Il faillit gémir de frustration, il avait à peine le temps de régler un problème qu'un autre se présentait.

\- Je crois que c'est Emma, avoua Régina.

\- Pardon ?! Je sais que vous avez dit qu'elle avait de la magie en elle mais je pensais que c'était latent. Elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre potentiel.

\- Je sais mais regardez, c'est le manoir des Blackwood là et elle devait justement y passer.

\- Mais… , tenta-t-il.

Régina réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison entre la localisation et ce qu'elle avait ressenti, le doute n'était pas permis. Mais ils avaient un problème : une magicienne néophyte et probablement instable qui battait la campagne. Et qu'avait-il pu se passer pour déclencher ce déferlement de pouvoir ?

\- Non je vous assure c'est elle, insista la brune sans parler du second Impact. Je crains pour sa sécurité et celle de son entourage.

Elle lui expliqua les dangers d'un pouvoir non maîtrisé. La surcharge émotionnelle qu'avait dû subir la jeune femme pour déverrouiller son pouvoir. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Seule Régina aurait pu l'aider mais les recherches qu'elle effectuait ne pouvaient être mises de côté. La blonde devait rester encore quinze jours absente. Il n'y avait aucune solution, chacun devra faire de son mieux dans ce lapse de temps.

Pour éviter de trop s'appesantir sur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient changer, Lancelot lui demanda où elle en était.

\- Nulle part, je le crains. J'ai éliminé un bon paquet de possibilités mais il en reste tellement. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille attendre que la chose se dévoile un peu.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, ragea-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai trouvé un enchantement qui protège des influences néfastes. Il est peut-être même issu de la magie druidique étant donné qu'il nécessite un objet pour focaliser la magie.

\- Et ça fonctionne ? S'enquit l'homme.

En soignant les symptômes, ils se laisseraient un peu de temps sans avoir peur que l'un d'entre eux ne devienne fou.

\- C'est prévu que je le teste sur Markus cet après-midi, le pauvre homme est le plus atteint.

\- Au moins lui, sa folie est constructive.

En effet, Messire Lukas ne quittait plus son bureau où il abattait une somme considérable de travail. Sa grand-mère devait l'obliger à se nourrir et par dépit, avait fini par lui installer un lit de camp dans son bureau faute de pouvoir le traîner dans son lit. Régina l'avait choisi essentiellement car elle l'aimait bien, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Son obséquiosité servile flattait sa part d'ego, ou pansait une blessure d'amour propre selon le point de vue.

Régina n'aimait pas les demie mesures et elle n'aurait sûrement pas privilégier une telle stratégie en temps normal, mais d'autres préoccupations l'agitaient. À l'insu de tous, dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher, elle menait d'autres recherches en parallèle. Des investigations plus personnelles.

Depuis son retour dans la cellule, une question la taraudait : comment s'était-elle réveillée ? D'après la blonde, Rumpelstiltskin avait disparu en même temps qu'elle, vingt ans plus tôt. Elle supposait donc que son plan avait fonctionné et qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le Monde Enchanté. Or, d'après tout ce qu'elle venait de lire, seul lui aurait pu la libérer… lui ou un baiser de son véritable amour. Mais personne n'était entré dans la cellule, personne même n'était entrée dans la pièce du sous-sol…. À part Emma… Emma. C'est vrai que la blonde l'attirait incroyablement. Pire encore, deux malheureuses semaines sans elle et le monde semblait avoir perdu de sa luminosité, les gens lui apparaissant comme des spectres insipides, à l'exception du Chevalier blanc ou vert, elle ne savait plus.

Emma...oh oui elle lui manquait, la jeune femme hantait littéralement ses rêves. Et les teintait d'un érotisme torride, ces choses qu'elle lui infligeait la nuit venaient même troubler ses jours. Régina ne pouvait croiser une surface plane sans y imaginer Emma assise dessus les jambes écartées, l'intimité exposée à sa lubricité. Où Emma penchée, s'appuyant le torse allongé sur le plateau pendant qu'elle la pénétrait en se collant à ses fesses. Et que dire de la petite pièce cachée dans sa chambre ? La femme n'osait même pas la regarder de peur d'imploser sur place.

Si ce n'était que cela, Régina aurait balayé ses soupçons ridicules. Mais au delà de l'attraction purement charnelle, il y avait tout un pan de sa relation avec la jeune Swan qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce besoin de parler avec l'autre, de lui raconter la moindre de ses pensées aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Le besoin de voir l'autre sourire, de l'entendre rire. Elle voulait connaître l'avis de la blonde sur un tas de sujets aussi divers que variés, allant du bien-fondé de la distinction entre magie blanche et noire à la politique fiscale du duché, en passant par l'architecture, l'art, la diplomatie, la gastronomie, l'astronomie, la place de la femme dans la société... Et plus la liste s'allongeait, plus Régina se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle n'aurait voulu partager avec la blonde. Il lui semblait qu'une vie entière passée toutes les deux seules dans une pièce isolée aurait encore été trop courte pour tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Était-ce cela l'amour ? Cet échange perpétuel qui se perpétrait à tous les niveaux, qu'ils soient physiques, intellectuels ou spirituels. Daniel… Elle avait aimé Daniel, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était son véritable amour, son True Love comme on disait dans les montagnes. Mais, et elle s'en voulait un peu de le reconnaître, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas eu cette profondeur dans ses sentiments et ses désirs, si Daniel était l'éveil de l'amour, Emma en était la plénitude. Oh Ténèbres… Il était possible, éventuellement, dans une certaine mesure qu'Emma...qu'Emma soit son Véritable Amour. Oui, avec les majuscules.

Ce qui expliquerait comment elle avait pu percevoir sa magie d'aussi loin. Elle étaient liées… Et contrairement à Daniel, leur relation n'était pas asymétrique. Il suffisait de voir qui portait la chevalière ducale et qui était à moitié prisonnière de son propre château. Régina avait senti dès leur première rencontre que leurs puissances étaient équivalentes bien que d'une nature diamétralement différentes. Elles étaient complémentaires. Ô Hadès que ne pourraient-elles faire ensemble ?

Dans un vestibule du château Blanc, un homme attendait d'être reçu. Il portait une lettre qui avait connu bien des pérégrinations. Avant lui, elle était passée par une lavandière et encore avant par un marchand et encore, encore avant, un garde Blanchard du château Sombre l'avait remis à un membre de la guilde des tisserands. L'homme n'était personne, il n'avait pas vraiment d'existence. Il se contentait de vagabonder en ouvrant grands ses mirettes et ses oreilles et parfois, il servait de messager. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait pour sa maîtresse, lui rapportant les courants sous-jacents de son royaume, et même de ses voisins à l'occasion. L'homme ne savait rien du contenu de la lettre, il savait seulement qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à leur parvenir et qu'elle n'arrivait que quinze jours après son départ du duché noir.

Quand Blanche-Neige reçut son espion, elle était encore à ses essayages de nouvelles toilettes. Elle tenait à être mise en valeur, que tous sache que leur futur roi dormait là, sous leur yeux. À quatre mois de grossesse, son bidon était bien visible, elle avait des envies irrépressibles de poires au fromage de chèvre et son petit Neal commençait à donner des coups de pied. Tout allait bien dans son petit monde, tout le monde l'aimait, tout le monde était gentil et pondéré, c'était le rêve.

À la moitié du courrier, elle dû s'assoir, ses jambes menaçant de rompre sous elle. Impossible ! Ce qu'elle lisait ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Une telle trahison… Cela dépassait l'entendement, son homme sur place avait dû se tromper ou mal interpréter la situation. Voilà, c'était cela. La méchante reine ne pouvait pas être en vie. Sa fille ne pouvait pas avoir pris sa Némésis comme conseillère. Non vraiment, tout cela était inconcevable. Et pourtant… l'espion était fiable et intelligent, pas quelqu'un coutumier des bévues. Mais qu'avait donc encore imaginé sa fille ? Et que faire ?

Dans son état, il était inenvisageable qu'elle se déplace et de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa fille apprenne sa grossesse. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. La brune n'y avait pas réfléchi consciemment jusqu'alors, mais elle voyait son fils comme un roi. Sa fille...la blonde était trop marginale, trop différente, si loin de ce que devait être une Reine Blanche. Blanche-Neige refusait de penser à cela. Elle aviserait plus tard… Sookie ne lui avait-elle pas conseillé de ne penser qu'aux choses heureuses.

En conséquence, elle ne pouvait ni se déplacer ni convoquer sa progéniture. Il ne lui restait qu'à envoyer un plénipotentiaire avec armes et bagages. Enfin surtout des armes. Une cinquantaine de guerriers devrait faire l'affaire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela. Maudite fille qui oubliait où était son devoir. Maudite Méchante Reine pour ne pas être restée dans le trou sordide où avait dû l'enfermer le Ténébreux. Contrariée de ne pas profiter de sa grossesse tranquillement, comme elle en avait le droit, elle se résolut, en désespoir de cause, d'en parler à David.

Ce dernier fut atterré. Il avait cru la femme morte et enterrée. Pour lui c'était un fantôme du passé, presque mythique. Et sa fille que lui prenait-il de jouer ainsi avec le feu ? Cette femme était une psychopathe de haut vol. Son pauvre petit cygne...

\- Si seulement tu n'avais pas banni les magiciens, se lamenta-t-il. Une sorcière te rends-tu compte ? Pire, c'est la plus grande méchante de tous les temps.Emma n'a peut-être pas la maîtrise de la situation.

Si ces propos n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, ils déclenchèrent un échos chez Blanche-Neige. La plus grande méchante...oui assurément la Méchante Reine l'était. Mais pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils dans son esprit ? Quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit. Lié à la magie. En un éclair la lumière fut. Elle se remémora une altercation désagréable (elles l'étaient toutes ) avec la fée bleue. Plus tard, celle-ci lui avait fait part de la prophétie dans son intégralité. Blanche-Neige regarda son mari comme le génie qu'il n'était certes pas.

\- Les mages oui mais pas les créatures magiques, répondit-elle tardivement. Je vais prévenir la fée bleue, à cause d'Emma nous courons tous un grand danger.

Elle était absolument persuadée que son ennemie de toujours était le plus grand Mal de la prophétie. Et sa fille, cette inconsciente, l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, libérée. Mais alors qui pouvait être le Mal plus ancien capable de la contenir ? Peu importe, ils trouveraient, le bien gagnait toujours, c'était écrit. Et cette fois, Blanche-Neige ne commettrai pas la même erreur, elle la verrait morte avant que tout ne soit fini !


	22. CHAPITRE 22 : Bataille et pardon

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir Blackwood. Après la mort d'Harold. Emma était elle-même allée annoncer la nouvelle au vieux Baron. Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment la mort du fils. C'était un homme vil qui ne méritait pas sa position, à l'inverse de son demi-frère, moins bien né. Mais les circonstances...les circonstances les troublaient tous. Elle n'en avait pas parlé au vieillard, c'était déjà assez de savoir que la jeune Dame lui avait pris deux membres de sa famille en deux jours. Sans la regarder, il lui retira sa bienvenue.

\- Je suis navrée ma Dame, dit-il aussi droit que possible, j'en subirais les conséquences s'il le faut, mais votre présence…

Elle avait compris, bien sûr. Avec la mort d'Harold, William pu endosser immédiatement le costume d'héritier. Il était mal à l'aise en les raccompagnant au portail mais avant de les laisser partir, il insista pour jurer fidélité à sa duchesse. Il voulait lui montrer ainsi que même si leur relation était émotionnellement ambiguë, il n'en demeurait pas moins son loyal vassal. Ce geste émue profondément Emma. Une façon tellement subtile de l'accepter tout en soulignant ses excès.

Ses compagnons cependant, ne faisaient pas aussi bonne figure. La belle entente du début avait volé en éclats. Tous la lorgnaient avec un mélange de crainte et de méfiance. Avec la démonstration magique, leur côté Blanchard refaisait surface. En vingt ans de règne, Blanche-Neige avait fini pas instiller ses peurs chez le peuple. Alors, savoir que leur princesse bien-aimée était une...une magicienne les déstabilisaient. Deux versions de la jeune femme s'affrontaient dans leurs esprits : celle qu'ils avaient côtoyé et appris à respecter et l'archétype de la sorcière qu'il fallait honir.

Après deux jours à éviter les villages dans un silence presque complet, et comme la duchesse ne semblait pas prête à tous les immoler, Maxime osa enfin l'aborder.

\- Ma Dame, commença-t-il, nous ne comprenons pas.

\- Moi non plus mon ami, moi non plus.

Et c'était vrai. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé, comment l'aurait-elle pu. Bien sûr, Régina lui avait parlé d'une trace de magie. Seulement d'une trace ! Pas du raz-de-marée qui l'avait engloutie en même temps que le pauvre malheureux. Bien sûr, elle avait rêvé de le trucider une dizaine de fois, mais dans sa tête, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait dans la réalité. Qu'elle n'ai pas eu le choix ne rentrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte.

\- Il allait vous tuer, remarqua le soldat en écho à ses pensées. On n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de le tuer à son tour… mais les moyens employés... Cela nous trouble.

Emma faillit rire rageusement. Cela les troublait ? Et elle que croyaient-ils qu'elle éprouvait à avoir cela dans le sang. De pouvoir à tout moment perdre le contrôle. Ça aurait pu être lui, ça aurait pu être Ruby...sainte Lumière, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Régina.

Régina.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à elle. Depuis son départ d'ailleurs. L'absence aurait été trop lourde à porter, une distraction dans sa tâche. Elle n'avait songé à la brune que dans les quelques occasions où une jolie jeune femme venait lui faire du rentre dedans, plus ou moins discrètement d'ailleurs. Le visage de la sorcière s'imposait alors et Emma s'était vue incapable de concrétiser. Elle avait repoussé ces femmes sans un regard, sans même être tentée finalement. Elle ne voulait que l'ancienne reine. Elle seule allumait un brasier sous son crâne et dans ses reins.

Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas pour alimenter ses fantasmes qu'elle pensait à Régina. Elle seule pouvait lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi maintenant ? La magie n'était-elle pas censée grandir chez les adeptes ou être enseignée ? Elle n'était certes pas connue pour s'enflammer de manière spontanée en tous cas. Cela se saurait bon sang ! La sorcière pourrait répondre à ses questions, la rassurer… mais elle n'était pas là et Emma ne pouvait pas encore rentrer car malgré tout, elle n'oubliait pas le principal danger. Et puis ce que disait le jeune homme courageux qui avait surmonter ses préjugés pour venir la voir, la frappa.

\- Vous l'auriez exécuté, demanda-t-elle ?

\- Naturellement duchesse. S'il vous avez tué… Bon sang aucun de nous ne nous le serions pardonné.

\- Donc c'est le moyen employé qui vous gêne pas l'acte lui même ?

\- Ma dame, s'exclama-t-il choqué ! Nous sommes contents que vous soyez en vie...si seulement vous aviez utilisé une dague, gémit-il.

Et qu'est-ce que cela changeait vraiment réalisa la blonde. Il avait raison sur un point, elle avait risqué sa vie. Pas de manière hypothétique non, c'était en train de se produire. Elle l'avait su sur le coup : personne ne pouvait intervenir, elle était la seule à pouvoir se sauver. Alors qu'elle importance l'outil utilisé, car au fond ce n'était que cela un outil.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Merci de m'avoir rappelé que je n'avais pas mal agi. Comme vous, je me suis focalisée sur le moyen.

\- J'ai fait ça moi ?

Cette fois Emma rit franchement, se sentant libérée d'un poids. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur tant qu'elle suivait son cœur. C'était juste une compétence de plus à ajouter à son escarcelle. Avec l'aide de Régina, elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir rapidement se maîtriser. En attendant, elle visiterait les régions plus sauvages, et surtout moins peuplée, de son fief. Et la Lumière savait qu'il n'en manquait pas.

Le lendemain matin, en voyant ses hommes peiner dans les contreforts des montagnes Noires, Emma se demanda pour la centième fois si elle avait eu raison de s'aventurer aussi loin. Soudain, un hululement strident les figea dans un bel ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous renseignés sur la faune locale et ce qu'ils avaient appris leur faisait craindre le pire. Sans attendre d'en savoir plus, Maxime ordonna à sa troupe de démontrer et de se mettre en cercle, les chevaux au centre. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas assez nombreux pour assurer efficacement cette défense, il donna un contre-ordre qui faillit bien lui briser le cœur. Ils relâchèrent donc les chevaux dans la nature en espérant les récupérer plus tard.

Avec une aisance née de l'habitude, les hommes se positionnèrent efficacement. Sur les quatorze qu'ils étaient, deux se mirent au centre, ils serviraient de réserve opérationnelle, c'était peu mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Bientôt, d'autres cris rejoignirent le premier et ils purent commencer à percevoir des mouvements entre les rochers. Chacun se tenait prêt, l'arme au clair et la respiration saccadée par l'adrénaline. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils allaient combattre ensemble. La seconde fois qu'ils allaient combattre tout court. Ruby quant à elle, avait choisi sa forme animal et faisait le tour du cercle à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur faisant des bonds prodigieux pour passer d'un côté ou de l'autre. La tension était palpable, à couper à l'épée.

\- Mes amis, encouragea Emma. Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire, et nous allons le faire bien. Vous êtes des soldats, de bons soldats et vous allez nous faire honneur. Je le sais car vous êtes les hommes du duché noir. Mes hommes. Soyez vaillants, ils arrivent...

Et en effet, ils venaient de partout. Leurs ennemis étaient de petites bêtes bipèdes à l'allure vaguement humanoïde mais couverte d'écailles. De couleur vert ou gris, ils se fondaient très bien dans leur environnement, trop bien déplora Emma. Les créatures avaient de longues oreilles pointues et une gueule disproportionnée qui laissait apparaître des crocs acérés. Seul, ils ne devaient être un grand danger. Sauf qu'il y en avait des dizaines, des centaines qui fondaient sur eux toutes griffes dehors. En fait, il y en avait partout où la jeune femme pouvait regarder.

Les premiers arrivèrent rapidement au contact, se faisant tailler en pièce sans effort. Mais pour un qui tombait deux le remplaçaient et les combattants abattaient leur armes encore et encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment un combat, pas besoin de technique ici. C'était comme faucher un champ de blé. Un champ de blé qui hurlait et saignait d'un liquide vert. Les bras s'engourdissaient mais personne ne lâchait rien. Ils ne laissaient aucune créature s'approcher, taillant et plantant, tranchant et embrochant. Ils étaient couverts du fluide visqueux qui giclait à chaque coup porté. La louve gigantesque virevoltait un peu partout sur le champ de bataille. Parfois, elle s'enfonçait profondément dans les lignes adverses avant de revenir la gueule ensanglantée. Elle grimaçait alors de dégoût, non décidément ce n'était pas du sang mais de l'ichor.

Ils massacraient à tour de bras, à leur pied un monticule de cadavres commençait à s'élever. Et les monstres ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils déferlaient encore et encore sans se soucier des pertes subies.

\- Des Gremlins, comprit alors un réserviste à voix haute.

\- Expliquez, souffla Emma.

\- Ils sont assez mystérieux en fait. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est leur rituel de passage chez les guerriers : ils doivent manger après minuit et subissent une espèce de mutation. Mais comme on ne connaît que leur guerrier...on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi ressemble les autres. Ah et euuh, l'homme hésita en se rappelant un détail qui n'en était pas un. Pour se reproduire il leur suffit de se mouiller…

\- Pardon, cria Emma entre deux coups de taille.

\- Juste un peu d'eau et ils sont aussi nombreux qu'ils veulent.

\- C'est bien ma chance, maugréa la princesse avant de se consacrer à sa besogne.

Combien d'heures durent-ils subir l'assaut des créatures, ils ne le savaient pas. Les réservistes avaient dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour laisser à leurs compagnons un peu de repos. Le rythme était presque insoutenable et seul leur cohésion leur permis de tenir debout. Savoir que son voisin était son seul bouclier et vice-versa... Cela et voir la duchesse qui combattait à leur côté à la pointe de l'épée, sans magie… Pas une fois elle n'avait accepté d'être relevée, la jeune femme avait seulement empoigné la gourde qu'on lui tendait de temps en temps. Elle était épuisée, avait mal partout mais se sentait l'obligation de montrer l'exemple. Elle ne pensait plus, pas besoin avec ces... Gremlins, ils n'étaient que des agneaux à l'abattoir, il fallait seulement éviter le corps à corps et ils y parvenaient plus ou moins. C'était une course d'endurance au final.

Sporadiquement, un flanc subissait des attaques plus concentrées ou les créatures se montaient presque dessus pour les atteindre. Dans ces cas là, Ruby faisait des merveilles, elle renversait les monstres comme des quilles, faisait des allers retours meurtriers dans leur rangs. Et Emma toujours droite, le regard résolu et la mâchoire serrée, se battait comme une lionne, abattant deux fois plus de ces choses que ses compagnons, à l'exception notable de la louve. Elle irradiait de puissance, inondait ses camarades de sa volonté farouche de vivre un jour de plus. Elle était magnifique leur Reine-Guerrière, d'une beauté primitive et indomptable.

Et puis, le flux diminua avant de se tarir complètement. Il n'y avait eu aucun signal, aucun prélude, soudain la place que laissait un ennemi abattu restait vide. Aucune créature ne s'enfuit non, elles venaient mourir sur leur barricade faite de leurs congénères. Bientôt, il n'y en eut plus aucune debout. La troupe n'osait rompre la position. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence étrange après tout ce vacarme. Un silence d'outre-tombe. Les corps tremblaient d'épuisement mais tenaient bon. Les respirations étaient difficiles mais profondes. Et le cri des hommes, soudain, victorieux, exultant. Ils avaient vaincu et ne comptait que quelques estafilades.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils rassemblaient déjà leurs affaires en comparant leur tableau de chasse. Ils en auraient des choses à raconter à leur retour, pour sûr. Des histoires sur lesquelles on bâtirait des légendes. Mais cela, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

La journée tirait presque à sa fin quand il finirent par retrouver leurs montures. Au final, il manquait deux bêtes à l'appel : une de monte et, plus gênant, un cheval de bât. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils partageraient leur tente et se serrer leur tiendrait chaud. Ce soir là, rien ne viendrait abattre leur enthousiasme : ils avaient retrouvé leur duchesse. Tant pis si elle était une sorcière car ils savaient au fond de leur cœur qui elle était : une sœur d'armes qui se battait à leur côté, pour eux. Une femme certes, au tempérament de feu, mais honorable selon leurs critères. Plus que la plupart des autres nobles sous lesquels ils avaient servi et qui regardaient volontiers leurs hommes verser leur sang … de loin, derrière des remparts et de préférence assis en buvant un verre. Non cette femme là était d'une toute autre trempe, de celle qu'on était fier de servir. Leur Reine.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils avaient établi un bivouac près d'une rivière, leur dos protégé par une falaise. Plusieurs feux avaient été allumés, un sur chaque côté du périmètre et un au centre. Ce dernier était occupé par Emma, Maxime et la Louve. Ils avaient partagé les tâches dans un mutisme confortable. Ils étaient en train de grignoter du poisson fraîchement pêché quand tout à coup, n'y tenant plus le jeune homme s'exclama :

\- Vous avez été formidable Duchesse. Sans vous…

\- Sans chacun d'entre nous, le coupa-t-elle. Nous étions une chaîne aux maillons solides voilà tout. Qu'un seul cède et c'est toute la défense qui serait tombée.

Ruby observa son amie, heureuse de voir qu'au milieu de tous ces changements qui s'opéraient chez elle, certaines choses essentielles perduraient. Emma était une bonne personne, quoique un peu soupe au lait. Mais elle était juste, humble face à l'humilité, orgueilleuse devant les vaniteux. Oui elle était terriblement sévère, à l'extrême limite de la cruauté mais si protectrice envers les innocents. Emma était un électron libre, souvent opposée à l'ordre établi. Et Ruby l'aimait comme ça, tout comme les hommes qui les entouraient en plaisantant.

Dommage que l'ordre établi ne soit pas du même avis.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla avec une migraine persistante. Petit à petit, elle s'accompagna d'un sentiment de danger immédiat. La jeune femme était nerveuse à l'incompréhension générale. Pour eux, rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, ils avaient remporté une victoire, ils avaient une chef épatante, tout allait bien. Alors pourquoi la blonde n'arrêtait-elle pas de se retourner?

Soudain, Emma stoppa sa monture brutalement, la pauvre bête en hennit de douleur. Mais la jeune femme n'y prit pas garde. Il y avait quelque chose, une voix, un appel. Cela résonnait dans tout son corps, faisait vibrer ses os et frémir sa chaire. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent dans l'effort qu'elle fit pour se concentrer sur ce qui tentait de l'atteindre. Et elle l'entendit distinctement. La voix de Régina était dans sa tête.

\- Emma ! Dépêchez-vous Emma. Emma si vous m'entendez rentrez vite. Ne perdez pas une seconde. Ils arrivent.

Sans rien dire à personne, sans réfléchir en fait, Emma leva la tête pour mieux se repérer. On lui parlait mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose: l'appel de Régina. Ayant trouvé les repères qu'elle cherchait, la jeune femme réorienta Tonnerre et le fit partir au galop. Elle rentrait chez elle. Elle allait retrouver Régina…

Et des ennuis qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas


	23. CHAPITRE 23 : Retrouvailles

La femme galopait plus vite que le vent à travers routes et sentiers. Elle poussait sa monture sans aucune pitié, c'était la troisième qu'elle empruntait depuis qu'elle avait entendu une voix dans sa tête. À chaque fois qu'une bête montrait des signes trop marqués de fatigue, elle trouvait un village où une caserne pour la changer. Celle-ci non plus ne tarderai pas à la lâcher. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. S'il n'y avait eu que la voix, elle aurait certainement écouté les exhortations de ses amis mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ce qui poussait Emma Swan était un sentiment indéfinissable qui lui glaçait l'échine. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être sur une corde raide en équilibre précaire entre deux Enfers. Et elle arrivait à un point de bascule. Une avalanche se préparait au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose d'énorme. Même elle ne savait pas quoi.

Alors elle fouettait ses rênes sur l'encolure du pauvre animal, donnait du talon sans vergogne. Vite, vite, vite. Au loin, un Loup hurlait pour la prévenir de sa présence. Ruby... sans égaler la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, elle, au moins, pouvait courir des heures sans ralentir. Quand leur duchesse avait distancé son escorte sans une explication ni un regard en arrière, la brune l'avait suivie sans hésitation. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'impact qu'une transformation aussi longue pouvait avoir.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent en vue de Sombreval. Derrière la ville, la haute silhouette du château Sombre étincelait sous la lumière du crépuscule. Un peu plus de deux jours, sans manger ni dormir mais enfin elle rentrait chez elle, auprès de Régina...

Quand la cavalière échevelée passa le pont levis à une vitesse dangereusement élevée, les gardes en place essayèrent de la stopper. Ils hésitèrent à se servir de leurs armes quand leur officier la reconnut.

\- Faites place à la Duchesse Noire, hurla-t-il. La Duchesse est de retour !

Aussitôt, il fit signe à un homme d'aller prévenir leur commandant du retour inattendu de leur souveraine. Mais avant que quiconque puisse réagir, avant que l'animal à moitié fou d'épuisement ne blesse quelqu'un, un épais nuage violet se matérialisa sur le côté de ce dernier. Une main gracile en sortit pour agripper le bridon et instantanément, comme percutant un mur, l'animal s'arrêta le souffle court, la bave éclaboussant son poitrail. Sur lui, sa cavalière, le regard vide, ne réagit d'abord pas, elle soupira une moitié de mot et s'écroula

\- ...Gina…

Emma ne toucha jamais le sol, elle atterrit dans les bras étonnement forts de la brune. Elle mobilisa toutes ses ressources pour ouvrir ses yeux sur des prunelles chocolats brillant de tendresse.

\- Je suis là, dirent-elles en même temps.

Et la blonde s'affaisa, complètement inerte, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Qui que soit les " ils" dont Régina parlait, elle était arrivée avant eux. Son esprit s'assombrit et Emma perdit connaissance. Sans se soucier des regards paniqués autour d'elles la femme serra la duchesse plus étroitement contre elle dans un geste clairement possessif et elles disparurent.

Pour ne pas aller très loin. Régina sans y réfléchir avait choisi sa chambre pour les téléporter, un réflexe normal somme toute. Elle allongea le plus délicatement possible la jeune femme évanouie au milieu de son lit. Un halo de cheveux blonds lui entourait le crâne comme un soleil miniature. Sa peau était pâle et luisante de sueur. Même dans l'inconscience, ses traits s'étaient durcis constata-t-elle. Sans plus perdre de temps Régina lança un sort de diagnostic. Des filaments violets s'envolèrent de ses doigts pour venir onduler sur le corps d'Emma. Certains filaments plongèrent en elle, se diluant dans chaque cellule. Le résultat ne tarda pas à tomber : état de fatigue extrême, déshydratation, un déséquilibre hormonal subséquent d'un stress important, anémie légère, courbatures généralisées, une tendinite à l'épaule, un tendon du genou froissé et pour finir une contracture monstrueuse au milieu du dos. Bref rien de grave mais la blonde avait abusé de son corps, brûlant jusqu'à la dernière once d'énergie vitale. Elle était vidée tout simplement…

Où pas si simplement que ça, Régina sentait autre chose : son énergie magique également était épuisée. Emma avait dû s'en servir inconsciemment pour tenir le coup. La femme n'avait pas besoin d'explications sur le retour de la blonde. Elle n'avait aucun doute, son appel avait été entendu. Il en restait d'ailleurs encore des traces résiduelles chez la plus jeune. Elle l'avait lancé après que la carte d'état major ait signalé la présence d'un groupe armé important pénétrant dans la forêt noire. Un tel nombre n'était jamais un bon présage. C'était forcément un geste hostile, voir une invasion bien que Lancelot n'ai pas vu qui pourrait leur vouloir du mal.

Régina avait déjà ses soupçons. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son retour ne passerait pas éternellement inaperçu. Un jour, quelqu'un parlerait à quelqu'un qui parlerait à quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière personne ne vienne chuchoter à l'oreille de Snow. Mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à une telle réplique, c'était chez sa fille qu'elle envoyait son armée pas chez un noble qui risquait de faire sécession. Car elle était certaine que c'est ce qui se passait: une armée venait la chercher comme s'ils s'attendaient à livrer bataille…

Mais Régina avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne lutterait pas. Elle avait laissé Lancelot élaborer ses plans de défense, cela l'occupait, tandis qu'elle se préparait à affronter son destin. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la blonde en danger, à aucun prix. Elle ne la laisserait pas s'exposer en son nom. Elle avait seulement besoin de passer une dernière soirée avec elle, peut-être une dernière journée également, mais ils ne tarderaient pas beaucoup plus. Mais pour cela il fallait que sa bien-aimée se réveille.

Dans un élan d'amour désintéressé, Régina Mills posa ses mains bien à plat sur la poitrine de la fille de Snow et lui transférera sa force. Ce n'était pas un sortilège à proprement parler, c'était une chose bien plus simple et bien plus complexe à la fois. C'était un don de soi, une fusion momentanée de deux êtres. Cela ne demandait que la volonté d'offrir à l'autre une part de sa puissance, de sa propre énergie. Regina sentait sa vie s'écouler d'elle, un goutte à goutte tenu d'abord, afin d'habituer l'organisme de la blonde à son empreinte, puis un mince filet pour abreuver les organes les plus atteints et enfin un ruisseau et une rivière et un fleuve. La brune se sentait bien, c'était agréable. Elle gloussa bêtement, et elle qui avait cru que le processus était douloureux mais pas du tout. C'était un moment de douce extase, hors du temps et du monde, elle pouvait sentir l'âme d'Emma virevolter avec la sienne, se mélanger, se goûter. Elle pourrait rester comme cela jusqu'à la mort. Ce qui ne saurait tarder si elle ne s'arrêtait pas se dit-elle sans réellement s'en soucier.

Et puis, on l'arracha violemment à la lumière qu'était Emma, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il y avait un son qui se répétait mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et puis une douleur fulgurante, salvatrice. Son cœur se remit à battre, ses poumons se gonfflèrent, une première fois, puis une seconde et de manière plus régulière. Elle battit difficilement des paupières mais ne voyait qu'une brume floue alors elle y renonça pour mieux se focaliser sur le bruit. Bientôt elle arriva même à saisir les paroles.

\- Régina, je vous préviens si vous me lachez je vous ressuscite et je vous tue, et je recommencerai jusqu'à … je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand mais un sacré moment, foi de druide... Vous là, posez moi tout ça sur la table et allez me chercher un second plateau pour Dame Régina… Je me moque de ce que vous a dit cette vieille peau, filez… Tout de suite ! ... À se demander parfois qui commande ici...

Pendant le monologue, quelqu'un passait un chiffon humide sur le visage de Régina. Elle se sentait comateuse, ses pensées filaient comme des comètes dans la nuit, ne laissant qu'une traînée éphémère et vaporeuse sur leur passage. Elle était une comète, seule dans le ciel, seule dans une fuite éperdue.

\- Vous avez été tellement stupide...Vous alliez vous vider entièrement. Et je lui aurais dit quoi moi à ma petite Swan quand elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi j'ai laissé la femme de sa vie mourir à ses pieds ?

Malgré sa langueur Régina scilla. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle devait délirer complètement. Elle était peut-être déjà morte pour ce qu'elle en savait.

\- Ah ça vous fait réagir ça, rit la voix. C'est bien... N'empêche je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez. J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lanciez. Et sa façon de vous dévorer des yeux… Ils vont me tuer vous savez. Ses parents je veux dire. Mais je vais vous dire un secret : je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'ici...On dirait presque Avalon, si ce n'est qu'ils sont isolés sur une île et nous sur une montagne. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous avons résister au "progrès". Mais ici vous ne faites pas de concession, hein, vous êtes qui vous êtes. J'aime ça.

L'homme babillait. Il racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête pour aider la femme à se rassembler. Et ce n'était pas une image. Son âme s'était tellement distendues lors du transfert qu'elle pouvait se perdre à tout jamais... Alors il lui servait de phare dans les ténèbres, attirait son attention sur sa propre lumière. Et ça marchait, petit à petit, il percevait des réactions. Alors il s'acharna à ramener la brune.

\- Allez Régina, elle va vraiment avoir besoin de vous quand elle se rebellera réellement contre sa mère… je sais ce que vous avez en tête, ajouta Lancelot qu'elle arrivait enfin à identifier, mais elle ne vous laissera jamais faire vous comprenez ? Régina ça suffit, ouvrez les yeux ou je lui dis que vous avez dormi presque une nuit sur deux dans sa chambre tellement elle vous manquait.

\- Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose Sire Lancelot.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et parvint même à voir clair. Le chevalier était penché au-dessus d'elle un sourcil relevé, l'air railleur.

\- Je savais que ça vous ferait réagir : vous êtes vaniteuse.

\- Et vous sans scrupule.

\- Absolument pas, je suis un chevalier de la table ronde. Renseignez-vous sur nous un ramassis de valeureux…

\- Imbéciles.

\- Aussi, mais j'allais dire héros.

Leur échanges de civilités était une façon de se rassurer. Regina allait bien...

\- Vous êtes toujours liées vous savez, dit-il ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos magies sont toujours liées, je le sens il y a ...je ne sais pas trop en fait, le flux va dans les deux sens.

Régina vérifia ce qu'il disait et ce qu'elle perçut la perturba fortement. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une telle chose. Elle ne savait même pas comment la décrire. Une danse ? Une union ? Bon sang, on dirait une parade nuptiale se dit la brune. Comme deux entités vivantes qui se tournaient autour, s'apprivoisaient pour mieux s'étreindre. De petites éruptions de plasma explosaient de manière aléatoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Régina à voix haute.

\- Je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Mais je vous laisserais nier pour l'instant.

\- Grand seigneur, railla-t-elle.

\- À qui le dites vous, ça me perdra… N'empêche vous feriez bien de stopper ce mélange de fluide, rigola-t-il à sa mauvaise blague. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller.

Regina compris que Lancelot avait raison, la magie maintenait Emma en stase pour lui permettre de bénéficier au mieux du "traitement". La brune n'eut qu'à se concentrer un instant pour rappeler sa magie à elle. Elle perçut immédiatement le changement dans ce qui lui revenait, la qualité de l'énergie n'était plus la même, meilleure, plus forte, plus claire aussi, comme si elle avait été purifiée. Régina n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question, qui de toute manière allait dans le sens des suppositions de Lancelot. En effet, au milieu du lit, la jeune blonde ouvrit brusquement ses grands yeux cyans. D'abord aveugle, le regard se posa rapidement sur Régina. La femme s'était penchée inconsciemment, son corps cherchant celui de la cadette.

Elles ne pouvait pas se quitter des yeux, leur besoin de l'autre était trop puissant, trop exigeant pour laisser une place au monde. C'était une des principales caractéristiques de leur rencontre, réalisa Emma, cette faculté à tout oublier. À s'isoler du reste de l'univers pour se créer le leur, rien qu'à elles.

\- Petite Swan, soupira le chevalier, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, mais votre arrivée tombe à point. Une importante troupes armé a…

\- Dans combien de temps, le coupa Emma ?

\- Demain soir ou après demain selon leur empressement à venir parader. Et…

Les deux femmes se fixaient toujours, se détaillaient, se déshabillaient. Les pommettes rougissaient, les cils battaient l'air, cherchant à compenser l'absence de clignement. Qu'elle est belle, songèrent-elles, est-ce possible qu'elle me voit comme je la vois ?

\- Très bien, l'interrompit Emma une fois de plus. J'imagine que vous avez battu le rappel des troupes qui pourraient revenir à temps.

Il acquiesça seulement ayant enfin compris qu'il était de trop.

\- Bien poursuivit la blonde, je veux que vous contactiez le conseil de Sombreval, voyez combien de volontaires ils peuvent nous envoyer, pas besoin de formation et on les équipera nous même. Demandez à Markus de me sortir la charte de la baronnie et une copie du document m'allouant le duché. Ah et naturellement je veux votre plan d'action demain matin sur mon bureau. Il est bien entendu que nous ne leur livrerons aucun de nos sujets, n'est-ce pas Lancelot ?

\- Bien entendu ma Dame.

\- Bien maintenant dehors Lancelot et vite. Sinon votre pruderie risque d'en prendre un coup.

L'homme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il avait déjà une image bien trop nette des intentions de son ancienne élève. Et il y a des choses qu'un professeur ne devrait jamais savoir sur son disciple. En un mot comme en cent Lancelot du Lac, chevalier de la charrette, s'enfuit aussi vite que le portaient ses jambes faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Les deux femmes restées seules ne bougeaient pas d'un cil, l'une debout un genou sur le matelas pour mieux se pencher, l'autre à moitié allongée, le torse relevé en appui sur un avant-bras. Le silence s'éternisait chaud et confortable, complice.

\- Et maintenant ? chuchota l'aînée.

\- Et maintenant je vais te faire l'amour, ensuite je te baiserai et probablement qu'après cela nous recommencerons jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le sourire d'Emma était celui d'un prédateur. Carnassier, gourmand, emplis de promesses. Régina lui sourit en retour. Une autre prédatrice...mais avec plus d'expériences, plus de ruses.

\- Je ne crois pas non, Miss Swan.


	24. CHAPITRE 24 : Perte de contrôle

**_Bon je dois vous prévenir, il est possible que je me soit un peu lâché sur ce chapitre qui mérite a coup sur le rating mature. Donc les âmes sensibles, bin le chapitre 25 arrive vendredi et vous ne perdrez pas tant que ça a l'intrigue. Euh pour les autres bonnes lecture._**

Emma perdit son sourire, incertaine. Avait-elle mal compris ? Impossible, la manière qu'avait la brune de la regarder en ce moment même la faisait se sentir nue. Faisait gronder son sang dans ses veines prémice d'un tsunami à venir. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante. Son énergie vitale bouillonnait, alimentant son désir et son besoin de l'exprimer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance était devant ses yeux, et prétendait se refuser à elle. Tout bonnement inacceptable. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'acceptait pas ! Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle se retourna et rampa à quatre pattes d'une démarche féline en direction de la brune. Les reins cambrés, un sourire carnassier, Emma faisait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté auparavant : se montrer provocante, aguicher délibérément et sans faux- semblants. Elle la voulait, point final !

\- Délicieuse, murmura distraitement la brune, absolument délicieuse. Mais j'ai d'autres projets, voyez-vous. JE vais vous baiser et après, si vous vous êtes montrée une gentille fille, je vous ferais l'amour à vous damner, acheva-t-elle dans un claquement de doigts nonchalant.

Emma écarquilla les yeux autant à cause des mots prononcés, de leur signification qu'à cause des volutes de fumée violette qui encerclaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. La jeune femme testa, par acquis de conscience, la solidité des liens mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Et puis pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement un problème. Si Emma avait l'habitude d'être celle qui dominait l'échange c'était avant tout car elle n'avait rencontré personne de sa trempe. Or, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait trouvé sa maîtresse en ce domaine. Et puis elle en avait tellement envie. La luxure lui broyait le cœur, plus exigeante que ce que la brune ne pourrait jamais l'être. Plus brûlante que le plus ardent brasier. Les pensées d'Emma perdaient en cohérence ce que ses émotions gagnaient en puissance. Alors elle baissa la tête pour signifier son abandon, à son amante, à ce qu'il y avait tout au fond d'elle, à cette boule de désir incandescente.

Depuis quelques minutes, Régina contemplait les réactions d'Emma sans rien faire de plus. Elle pouvait voir les émotions se bousculer sur son visage, sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordait nerveusement. On aurait pu s'attendre à de la peur voir un rejet pur et simple, mais il n'y eut qu'une courte hésitation avant l'acceptation. Régina exultait. Elle n'était plus bringuebalée comme un fétu de paille dans la tempête, elle reprenait enfin le contrôle de la situation. Elle en avait besoin pour maîtriser le maelstrom d'émotions qui la perturbait tant. Pour savoir que c'était elle qui avait les choses en mains et pas cette blonde trop désirable, ni moins encore le destin. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, Régina monta à son tour sur le lit.

\- J'ai bien envie de vous laisser dans cette position vous savez, dit-elle qu'une voix chaude, vibrante de désir.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les épaules de la jeune princesse, écartant au passage le catogan qui maintenait les mèches blondes. En ce faisant, Régina glissa sa langue sur la nuque de sa compagne s'amusant des vagues de chaire de poule qu'elle produisait. Elle souffla délicatement sur la bande humide, son nez frôlant presque la peau.

\- Reginaaa, gémit Emma complètement perdue sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Aussitôt la brune planta ses crocs dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Profondément, durement.

\- Un peu de respect Miss Swan.

\- M-majestée, balbutia la blonde entrant dans le jeu.

\- Brave fille !

Régina passa sa langue sur les marques qu'avaient laissé ses dents, comme pour s'excuser. Où pour s'absoudre. Ravie de la soumission de son amante, la sorcière repris son exploration. Ses deux paumes posées bien à plat de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale, elle entama une langoureuse descente. Ses doigts, légèrement recroquevillés, exerçaient une pression plus forte sur l'arrière, entre massages et caresses. Quand enfin, elle l'atteignit, le bassin d'Emma se cambra un peu plus dans un mouvement involontaire. Leurs corps communiquaient, exprimaient leurs besoins. Mais c'était Régina qui était aux commandes, et celle-ci ne faisait que commencer. Elle s'attarda longuement sur les fesses de la blonde. En dessinant les contours parfaitement moulés dans son pantalon, d'abord, puis plus franchement. Elle sentait les muscles danser sous ses doigts, rouler, s'échapper, se durcir et se relâcher. La sensation l'enivra, elle aurait voulu la découvrir sans tissus et dû museler fermement son excitation pour ne pas déshabiller sa compagne sur le champ et la prendre ainsi sans plus de préliminaires.

Régina batailla contre elle-même pour garder le contrôle et y parvint de justesse. Cependant, elle dû délaisser le divin fessier, cause de son émoi. En contrepartie, elle griffa l'arrière des cuisses d'Emma, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- Majestée, protesta la blonde faiblement.

Quand Régina s'était emparée de ses fesses, Emma avait dû se mordre presque jusqu'au sang pour contenir ses geignements. La chaleur que la sorcière faisait naitre en elle transperçait son bassin pour atteindre directement son entrejambe. Sa bouche s'asséchait comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'humidité en elle pour irriguer deux endroits à la fois. Définitivement, cette femme allait la rendre dingue.

\- Oui Miss Swan, taquina la brune ? Un problème peut-être ?

\- Majestée, s'il vous plaiiit.

Emma ne savait plus pourquoi elle suppliait. Elle savait seulement qu'elle en avait assez, ou pas assez justement. Oui c'était cela, il lui en fallait plus. Plus de Régina, plus de sensations, elle voulait la sentir sur sa peau nue, elle voulait lui appartenir corps et âme. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin faire relâche, de pouvoir laisser le contrôle en toute confiance. Avec cet incroyable foi que l'autre ne vous ferait jamais de mal, ne vous pousserait jamais là où vous ne vouliez pas aller.

\- S'il vous plaît majestée, prenez moi.

Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple appel au sexe, elles en avaient toutes deux parfaitement conscience. C'était elle, entièrement qu'Emma lui demandait de prendre. Elle et son caractère entier, sa sauvagerie farouche qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner, sa naïveté pathétique quand il s'agissait d'espérer, son cynisme face à la réalité. Elle et son passé, sa famille, elle et son futur, ainsi que les épreuves qui les attendaient sur le chemin. Emma voulait qu'elle prenne son corps, son âme et son cœur... qu'elle prenne soin d'elle.

\- Ô Emma, souffla la brune soudain si émue qu'elle sortit brièvement de son rôle.

Et puis, elle se reprit, réenfilant son costume d'Evil Queen. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit basculer sa victime consentante sur le dos, les liens ésotériques suivant le mouvement de sa pensée. Emma ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais elle était maintenant dans une position plus confortable et surtout, elle pouvait plonger dans les yeux délicieusement noirs de concupiscence de la brune.

\- Ô Miss Swan, je vais vous donner tout ce que vous désirez et tellement plus encore.

Régina invoqua un peu de pouvoir au bout de ses doigts et commença à parcourir le corps d'Emma. Partout où elle passait, les vêtements se déchiraient comme coupés au scalpel. Elle glissait d'un endroit à l'autre, partout, sur le pantalon et la tunique, ne privilégiant aucune zone en particulier. Des lambeaux de tissus se désolidarisaient du reste aux endroits les moins stratégiques, faisant durer le plaisir, ou la frustration de l'attente. Pour finir, du pantalon ne restait qu'un ensemble de bandelettes maintenues par le lourd ceinturon et son cygne martelé sur la boucle. La chemise, elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ne demeurait que le soutien gorge à avoir survécu à l'assaut. Les deux femmes avaient le souffle saccadé d'anticipation. La sueur les recouvrait déjà entièrement, répendant des phéromones dans toute l'atmosphère. Emma ferma les yeux pour être aussitôt interpellée

\- Regardez moi Miss Swan, ordonna la brune. Je veux que vous voyez ce que je vais vous faire.

Emma obéit pour se retrouver à un souffle de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se léchait inconsciemment les lèvres en plantant ses yeux dans les orbes océaniques. Un océan déchaîné par les éléments constata Régina avec satisfaction. Ils avaient effectivement pris une teinte marine très sombre et semblait vide de toute raison. Un regard animal, de celle qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui n'en a point honte. Sur une impulsion, alors qu'elle aurait voulu attendre pour mieux marquer sa suprématie, Régina fondit sur les lèvres charnues au rose délicat. Pas de jeu, comme dans leur précédent baisé, cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la patience, ni le self control nécessaire. Au lieu de cela, elle força la barrière des dents et imposa une sarabande endiablée. La déferlante de passion la surprit presque par sa violence, Régina se sentait électrisée, ensorcelée. Elle gémit dans la bouche de sa partenaire, puis, portée par sa fougue, lui grimpa dessus et s'allongea sur elle de tout son long.

Emma gémissait maintenant sans plus de retenue, il était trop tard pour cela. Elle sentait Régina partout sur elle, en elle, même, à travers leurs langues entremêlées. La jeune femme aurait voulu plonger ses mains dans la crinière brune, elle aurait voulu s'entortiller dans les mèches et tirer pour contrôler la pression qui écrasait son bas ventre. Elle aurait voulu déchirer son dos de ses ongles, lui caresser les flancs, lui labourer les côtes. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de rester à la surface pour éviter de se noyer. Ah et elle pouvait donner de la voix aussi, hurler son bonheur au monde, ce dont elle ne se priva pas.

Transfigurée Régina, relâcha sa proie pour mieux retourner vers ce dernier bout de tissu inutile qui couvrait la poitrine de sa belle. Au passage, elle contempla son œuvre, ce corps à moitié nu entouré d'un amas d'étoffes. Se servant une nouvelle fois de sa magie, elle fit disparaître les sous-vêtements, les deux, la culotte n'aurait pas plus d'usage par la suite. Pour la première fois, elle admira les seins d'Emma. Leur pâleur laiteuse, les mamelons si bruns et déjà plissés à leur maximum, les tétons fièrement dressés qui la mettait au défi. Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Régina avala difficilement sa salive, ses bras se tendaient d'eux-même, indépendamment de sa volonté. Où alors la précédaient-ils. Enfin, leur épiderme entra en contact, Régina soupira de dépit: c'était vraiment trop injuste, jamais elle ne pourrait résister à leur douceur, à leur pure beauté. C'était une perfection. Il fallait qu'elle les goûte. Tout de suite ! Alors goulûment, elle les happa l'un après l'autre, alternant de cible assez souvent pour frustrer la blonde. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut du reste du corps. Elle voulait tout connaître, chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses rondeurs si féminines. Elle voulait explorer les méplats et les vallées, les jardins secrets. Régina peu à peu glissait, oubliait son besoin de maîtrise. Elle ne voulait plus qu'entendre son prénom supplié par sa cadette. Ne voulait plus que la faire jouir. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, se frottaient entre les cuisses de la blonde. Et celle-ci lui répondait, soulevait son bassin pour préciser le contact, l'amener discrètement là où elle la voulait.

\- Sûrement pas, grogna Régina contre sa bouche.

Elle attrapa la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme et la remonta contre elle déséquilibrant l'autre. Emma pouvait toujours se mouvoir mais plus avec autant d'aisance ni la même précision. Elle grogna de désarroi. Quand cette torture cesserait-elle ? Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur, quand il ne se liquéfiait pas ! Elle était plus que prête, au bord du délire. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus que le froid, le poids qui s'appuyait sur elle avait disparu. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé quand elles s'embrassaient, pour voir son amante contempler les effets de ses attentions. Elle se nourrissait des spasmes musculaires, des frissons et des poils dressés. Elle enregistra le moindre petit tressaillement, le plus infime soubresaut. Un corps qui frôlait la rupture, qu'on avait poussé à l'extrémité de ses limites. Il était temps d'accorder la délivrance.

Dans un tendre sourire qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son humeur prédatrice, Régina se coula le long d'Emma, sans la quitter des yeux, elle égrèna un chemin de baisers sur son torse, puis sur son abdomen dur comme la pierre. Les jambes d'Emma furent écartées largement pour lui laisser la place. Regina embrassa le Mont de Vénus avec révérence et un respect incommensurable. Elle appréciait l'offrande, lui rendait grâce. La femme n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour savoir par quoi elle voulait commencer. La question ne se posait même pas, la nécessité désespérée de la goûter bien trop forte. Si forte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille en approchant sa bouche de la source de ses fantasmes les plus récents, les mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches.

Emma glapit quand elle sentit l'organe humide et souple s'immiscer entre les plis soyeux pour venir directement saluer son bouton adamantin. Juste un salut, puisque l'impertinent joua immédiatement les aventuriers intrépides. Emma ne savait plus où elle était ni qui elle était, n'était même plus sûre de son nom. Il n'y avait que les sensations provoquées par cette exquise caresse. Une étoile qui explose, la foudre qui vous touche... Personne ne lui avait prodigué un tel plaisir, une si parfaite combinaison entre douceur et expertise. Entre fermeté et tendresse, Emma ne gémissait plus, elle criait franchement.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas, implora-t-elle. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...

Et Régina n'en avait nulle intention, elle lapait le désir de la blonde, la dévorait entièrement. Chaque cri qu'elle lui arrachait ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination de la garder le plus longtemps possible sur le fil du rasoir. Elle se laissait bercer par les gémissements de jouissance. Elle s' enivrait des senteurs les plus intimes de la blonde. Elle léchait, mordillait, aspirait puis tirait. Déchaînée, la sorcière ne pensait plus à rien entièrement guidée par sa sensualité.

\- Régina pitié !

Comme si l'Evil Queen était connue pour sa pitié ! Cette idée fit ricaner la brune sans qu'elle n'interrompt sa besogne. Ah elle voulait de la pitié ? A la place Régina la pénétra de sa langue le plus profondément possible, sa mâchoire en butée. Elle ricana de plus belle quand elle sentit Emma cesser de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un son étrange, guttural, rauque faisant vibrer leur corps entier à l'unisson. Regina le ressenti comme une pulsation, un appel à sa magie. Sa langue prit quelques centimètres de plus sans qu'elle ne s'en étonne et elle se mit à l'agiter avec toute la force de sa passion. Elle fouillait sa compagne, elle était en elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait été avec personne. Elle n'avait même jamais songé à faire une telle chose. Elle geignit de pur bonheur. C'était si incroyablement bon. Elle continua longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Emma s'épuiser à la recherche de la délivrance.

Alors grande Dame, Régina la lui offrit, sa main qui n'avait jamais lâché les hanches de la brune vint rejoindre la danse, le pouce posé sur le centre névralgique du plaisir de la blonde. Elle effectua de petits cercles légers, à peine discernables, avant qu'elle n'accentue la pression et le rythme. Elles sentirent la vague monter en elles, prélude d'un raz-de-marée qui emporterait tout sur son passage qui les emmènerait sur un autre continent où elles ne seraient plus jamais seule. Une nova pris naissance entre elles, grandit et grandit encore jusqu'à les englober entièrement les emportant dans sa lumière. Elles atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément, hurlèrent leur joie et leur bonheur, leur extase et leur émerveillement.

Et la vague les déposa un peu plus loin, plus fatiguées mais aussi beaucoup plus sereines.

Plus jamais seules.

Une minute ou des heures plus tard, Emma émergea enfin de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée sa reine. Lumière, quelle femme… Elle avait joué avec elle comme on s'amuse d'une harpe, l'avait maintenu à l'orée de la folie. Et elle en voulait encore réalisa-t-elle en se tortillant, libérée des liens depuis elle ne savait quand. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son amante pour la voir la respiration encore difficile, la sueur collant les mèches brunes sur son front. Si belle… Son souffle se coupa alors qu'une série d'images toutes plus licencieuses les unes que les autres assaillaient son imaginaire. Elle la voulait. Le grognement qu'elle poussa vibra dans sa poitrine, bourdonna dans ses veines. Et tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Régina se retrouva entièrement nue devant elle. Cette dernière se rendant immédiatement compte que l'air soufflait désormais directement sur sa peau, ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Emma arborait une grimace de pure convoitise. Régina retint son souffle, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Très clairement, elle n'avait plus son mot à dire, plus rien ne pouvait entraver le désir de la blonde. Et comme pour lui donner raison, Emma se jeta sur elle en grondant :

\- À moi ! Majestée, tu es à moi !

Et elle s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser furieusement possessif, sa main droite descendant sans attendre pour s'emparer de l'objet de sa convoitise, savourant sa moiteur.

\- Tu vas crier majestée, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Ne retiens rien, je veux t'entendre.

Et elle plongea, avec une lenteur effroyable, ses doigts au plus profond de Régina. Provoquant un premier râle qui n'en finissait plus. Elle effectua un ou deux allers-retours ainsi, avant de replonger brusquement, presque hargneusement lui dérobant enfin le cri qu'elle attendait tant

\- Emma c'est si bon… tu es si…

Mais elle ne pu continuer, bâillonnée par la bouche affamée de la jeune femme. Emma enserra de ses cuisses celles de sa maîtresse et commença langoureusement à se frotter contre elle, relançant ainsi son plaisir. En même temps, elle accéléra ses mouvements, leur donnant plus d'ampleur. Au diable les jeux sophistiqués de sa reine, elle voulait seulement l'entendre hurler son nom à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Elle sentait la brune frémir sous elle, la garce luttait contre l'orgasme, contre elle. Comment osait-elle ? Emma répliqua implacable, elle se courba et mordit doucement le téton à sa portée. Dans le même temps, elle accéléra la cadence provoquant une série de spasmes qui ne s'achevèrent que dans l'orgasme de Régina. La jeune femme partit juste après elle, trop concentrée sur sa revanche pour se synchroniser parfaitement comme elle l'aurait voulu. Quand elle sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine, Emma lâcha le sein endoloris et hurla d'extase avec sa brune.

Elle s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, aussi nues qu'à leur naissance. Les draps étaient froissés, certains de leurs muscles aussi mais en s'abandonnant au marchand de sable, elles arboraient toutes deux un sourire radieux que personne n'aurait pu reconnaître.


	25. CHAPITRE 25 : Prise de contrôle

**_Désolée pour le jour de retard. Je m'excuse aussi pour la correction qui est sans doute un peu bâclée. Bonne lecture._**

Ce sont les courbatures qui réveillèrent Régina. La femme avait du vouloir bouger dans son sommeil, sollicitant des muscles et tendons à qui l'on avait déjà trop demandé. La douleur abrupte éclaircit l'esprit de la brune aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait une potion. Puis les évènements de la nuit la percutèrent sans ménagement. Que c'était-il passé ? Ce n'était pas tant que Régina regrettait, comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle sentait son corps réagir à la simple évocation des faits ? Non, c'est la façon dont elles s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre qui la perturbait. C'était un aspect de sa sexualité dont elle n'avait nulle honte, cependant ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière qu'elle avait imaginé leur première fois. Et elle aurait juré qu'Emma non plus.

Elle se projeta mentalement dans sa mémoire, au moment où Lancelot les avait quittées. Non avant en fait, au moment même où la blonde s'était réveillée. Déjà à ce moment là, sa raison avait été court-circuitée, libérant ses émotions les plus bestiales, les plus primitives. Et Emma ? Que dire de sa férocité autant que de son abandon total ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses questions que des bruits se firent entendre dans le petit salon. Elle grogna de mécontentement, s'il y avait bien un jour où elle n'avait pas envie de se lever c'était celui-ci. Et s'il y avait bien un jour où elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre c'était également aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-elle. Elle secoua la belle endormie à ses côtés et échappa de justesse à un coup de poing rageur.

\- Hey, s'indigna la brune. Miss Swan ce ne sont pas des manières !

\- Grogneuhh arghh pfff, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Très éloquente Miss Swan. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un régiment blanc approche de nos portes?

\- Vous êtes même pas drôle, renchérit Emma complètement alerte pour le coup.

Afin de gagner de précieuses minutes, Régina leur offrit ce qu'elle appelait "une préparation express". Un simple sortilège qui remplaçait douche et séance d'habillage, pratique quand vos nuits étaient trop courtes et les jours trop remplis. Emma se dit que l'un dans l'autre, elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à ce genre de petites facilités.

Effectivement, le chevalier les attendaient avec un déjeuner, creusant un sillon dans le plancher à force de s'agiter. À côté du bureau, la Conseillère McKenzie patientait debout, le dos raide. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais pénétré au cœur du château, seulement dans la salle du trône ou dans le bureau du Commandant. Et là, elle était carrément dans les appartements de l'Evil Queen. Bien sûr, les habitants du duché noir avaient eu bien moins que d'autres à subir les colères de leur reine. Il faut dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait soutenu un ennemi des Mills, et surtout pas une étrangère. Mais tout de même. Elle n'était qu'une vieille négociante rien de plus.

La réunion démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de libérer rapidement McKenzie. Elle leur apprit la fierté des citoyens à être sollicités pour la défense de leur suzeraine et comprenaient parfaitement qu'ils ne serviraient que de figurants. Personne ne voulait engager les hostilités, il ne s'agissait que de gonfler le poitrail pour ne pas paraître vulnérable.

\- Au total, vous avez une centaine de gars et de filles qui débarqueront d'ici peu. À ce propos, ma nièce Indra, vous fait dire qu'elle viendra avec une douzaine d'archères émérites, elle a pensé que vous voudriez le savoir. Pour la protection de la duchesse et de la reine...pardon de la Dame Mills...

Régina fut touchée d'avoir été incluse dans le dispositif. Savoir que son ancien peuple se souciait d'elle... ce fut une révélation. Qu'elle n'eût pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier. À voir Emma diriger les débats d'une main de maître, la femme se dit que tout cela n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Pourquoi s'était - elle acharnée à poursuivre les ambitions de Cora après qu'elle eût exilé cette dernière dans un autre monde ? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ses propres projets ? Avec Daniel, ils avaient prévu de se retirer à l'ombre de la forêt noire. L'homme aurait élevé des chevaux et elle s'imaginait révolutionner l'art de la guérison en s'appuyant sur les plantes endémiques de la forêt. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, Non à la place, Rumpel l'avait contactée puis formée avant de se servir d'elle pour se débarrasser de sa génitrice. Et Régina avait endossé la responsabilité de deux royaumes sans réellement s'en soucier.

Au final, Emma se contenta presque entièrement d'entériner les préparatifs de son Commandant. Elle fit cependant quelques suggestions tactiques notamment sur l'utilisation des archères. Non pas qu'elle pensait en avoir l'utilité mais elle voulait voir ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de ces amazones à l'avenir. Quand elle s'enquit de l'absence de Ruby à cette réunion, Lancelot lui avoua que la louve était partie immédiatement à la rencontre de la troupe d'invasion.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête, s'énerva Emma. Vous me dites que vous l'avez envoyé seule contre soixante ennemis potentiels ?

\- Pas contre non, elle doit juste les garder à l'oeil et nous éviter des coups fourrés...

\- Et vous imaginez qu'un loup d'un mètre cinquante au garrot va passer inaperçu ? S'ils s'en prennent à elle, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable messire.

Emma était furieuse. Comment avait-il pu prendre de tels risques avec la vie de Ruby, et pour un bénéfice minime? Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Lancelot, soixante hommes même armés ce n'était pas une force d'invasion, d'intimidation tout au plus. Un rappel à l'ordre aurait parié la duchesse. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

La duchesse Emma attendait à l'entrée de la grande cour, la masse sinueuse du château dans le dos. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et entamait sa course descendante. Elle faisait face au pont levis avec un visage fermé et froid. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas eu la courtoisie d'annoncer leur venue. Ils venaient en terrain conquis, en maître, et cela elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Les leçons apprises depuis sa prise de pouvoir lui revenaient en boucle. Ne laisser personne remettre en doute sa position. Imposer ses décisions comme s'il s'agissait de vérités universelles. Se rappeler que celui qui lui manquait de respect ne respectait pas son peuple puisqu'elle le représentait. Ce n'était plus son honneur qu'elle devait défendre c'était le leur. Et surtout, surtout ne pas s'emporter. Laisser sa colère au repos, museler sa rage et son indignation. Contenir… Une main douce et apaisante lui serra l'épaule qui se décrispa aussitôt. Régina…

Elle ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle de la journée. Toujours à quelque pas, silencieuse et hautaine. Emma raffolait de cette posture très Evil Queen. Elle la trouvait incroyablement sexy avec sa petite moue méprisante et ses gestes maniérés. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle fut une amante aussi féroce, aussi assumée ? Elle-même, de toute évidence puisqu' Emma n'avait pas été surprise le moins du monde par la tournure des choses. Elle espérait même réitérer l'expérience au plus vite.

Le bruit de sabots sur les pavés la tira de ses pensées lascives. Ils étaient là, enfin, les sentinelles ne s'étaient pas trompées. Une cinquantaine de cavaliers dans de superbes uniformes militaires avançaient en rang par deux. Ça, ils avaient fière allure tout immaculés qu'ils étaient, pas une tête ne dépassait, et tous avaient l'air impassible du bon petit soldat. À leur tête deux hommes. Un militaire d'une petite trentaine d'années, blond avec des boucles lui tombant artistiquement sur les épaules. Le sourire qui exposait la moitié de sa dentition déplut souverainement à Emma. Régina quant à elle, peina à réfréner sa rage devant le regard appréciateur que celui-ci jeta à sa blonde. SA blonde, à elle ! À ses côtés, un noble d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une espèce de robe, il avait la peau bistre, d'une teinte chaleureuse qui contrastait avec la froideur qu'il dégageait par ailleurs. Il ne plut pas beaucoup plus à Emma mais pour une autre raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Le silence s'éternisait, pesant, chargé de sens. En effet, le protocole de la plupart des cours était très strict à ce suje t: c'était celui avec le statut le plus bas qui devait présenter ses hommages en premier. Or Emma était la duchesse régnante, princesse et héritière Blanche de surcroît. Ces rustres auraient dû mettre pied à terre et venir baiser le sol qu'elle foulait. Au lieu de quoi, ils attendaient sa soumission. La rage enfla, à peine entretenue par l'entité cachée dans le château. Elle ouvrit un gouffre de haine dans le cœur d'Emma. Sa main se posa toute seule sur la poignée de son épée. La jeune femme avait tellement envie de lui faire perdre leur sourire fât. Et à eux tous, leur arracher leur morgue, les éviscérer, contempler leurs organes s'écouler au sol. Elle voulait se baigner dans leur sang, y prendre Régina brutalement. Ses doigts se mirent à bourdonner, elle allait…

\- Emma par ce qui est sacré ne lui cède pas, lui chuchota la brune avec empressement. Reprends toi par Hadès !

La brune avait senti la montée de pouvoir. Et elle était effrayée par une telle puissance, par son instabilité. Elle aurait voulu reculer le moment d'en parler plus longuement mais cela était plus urgent que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Et les envoyés de Snow qui s'entêtaient dans leur mutisme. Elle fit un signe de tête léger à celui qu'elle connaissait mais il fit mine de l'ignorer.

L'homme blond observait autour de lui l'air dédaigneux de celui à qui on a confié une mission en dessous de sa qualité. Et les velléités de cette femme à faire valoir sa pseudo autorité l'irritait. Il pensait l'impressionner en arrivant avec deux fois plus d'hommes, enfin presque, il avait dû en laisser une dizaine derrière lui suite à un malheureux incident. Il était un général de la reine, par la Lumière. Cette situation était ridicule, indigne de sa personne. Dépité, ignorant que celle qu'il voulait arrêter venait de lui sauver la vie, il s'obligea à prendre la parole mais sans descendre de son cheval comme l'aurait voulu le protocole.

' Au nom de la Reine Blanche-Neige, déclama-t-il, et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je viens procéder à l'arrestation de la femme connue sous le titre de "Méchante Reine".

Emma le fixa longuement. Pas de formule de politesse, aucune civilité. Bien droit sur son cheval. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à faire pâlir ses articulations. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire traçant des sillons sanglants. Garder son calme, surtout paraître impassible, donner le change. Ne pas craquer. Emma se concentra sur Régina, sur la perfection de son visage, ses courbes langoureuses, la moiteur de son plaisir, son goût, la façon dont elle avait de prononcer son nom. Quand elle cru pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne la trahisse, elle lui répondit le plus laconiquement du monde.

\- Impossible.

\- P-pardon, mais votre mère, bégaya-t-il.

' Ma mère n'a pas le pouvoir d'interférer avec la loi. Nous sommes dans un état de droit.

\- Ma petite dame…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'une flèche venue de nulle part lui frôla le nez pour aller se planter devant les sabots de son cheval. Heureusement, celui-ci brillamment dressé, ne bougea pas d'un poil, c'est à peine s'il frémit. Le militaire quant à lui, pâlit instantanément. Il bredouilla de manière inintelligible avant que Lancelot n'intervienne.

\- Voyez vous Messire, mes hommes tiennent beaucoup à la duchesse et au respect qui lui est dû.

\- Je suis le général Gaston de Lyoncourt et j'exige…

Une seconde flèche embrocha les rennes avant de les arracher des mains du blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de rage. D'accord, c'était un tir exceptionnel, mais cet imbécile aurait pu le toucher, lui faire du mal.

\- Je crois que mes hommes insistent général, pied à terre et présentez vos respects avant qu'un incident ne survienne.

A contrecoeur l'homme s'exécuta et reformula de manière plus gracieuse sa demande.

\- La réponse est toujours non messire de lyoncourt, soutînt Emma. Regina Mills ne représente aucun danger pour la couronne. Les crimes qui auraient pu lui être reprochés sont prescrits. En tant que duchesse et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, je lui accorderais officiellement asile. Je me porterai garante d'elle et me soumettrai au même châtiment si elle venait à se parjurer. Telle est la loi messire, tel est mon droit.

Elle acheva à peine sa diatribe qu'une ombre se glissa à ses côtés. Elle reconnut tout de suite la grâce de Ruby qui vint lui murmurer à l'oreille. A nouveau Emma lutta contre un bouillonnement de rage. Ce...cet homme...elle le voulait mort. L'insulte qu'ils venaient de faire au duché, à un territoire censément affilié… Intolérable. Elle entendit clairement ses dents crisser, ses os craquer là où elle se tendait. Emma peinait à rassembler ses pensées, à les rendre cohérentes. Au fond d'elle, un reste de raison lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Abattre un représentant de la reine, un de ses généraux…

\- Lancelot, dit-elle glaciale, en tant que militaire vous devriez pouvoir me répondre. Quelles sont les sanctions pour une mise à sac d'un village à l'intérieur de nos frontières ?

Le blond se crispa et lança un regard en biais à son compagnon. Le grand échalas étrange avait l'air complètement étranger à l'affaire. Comme s'il savait comment tout cela allait se finir et que cela ne le concernait pas. Étrange bonhomme.

\- Cela dépend des raisons et des ordres reçus par l'état major, répondit Lancelot tranquillement. S'il s'agit d'un nid de dissidents…

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Alors c'est la cour martiale votre Altesse.

Emma eut un rictus satisfait même si elle ne l'était pas entièrement.

\- Bien messire, veuillez procéder je vous prie.

\- Il me faut un ordre Emma, insista-t-il.

\- Et bien vous l'avez, je vous ordonne de mettre aux fers cet abruti.

L'enfer aurait pu se déchaîner, et il l'aurait probablement fait si une volée d'une vingtaine de flèches ne vinrent former une haie d'honneur autour des militaires qui s'apprêtaient à protéger leur chef. Une seconde salve suivit presque aussitôt. Quatre secondes nota Emma au passage, pas mal du tout. Les cavaliers se figèrent, incertains et Emma profita de l'accalmie pour les forcer une fois pour toute à reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas dans une succursale de la cours blanche.

\- Messieurs réfléchissez à vos actes, l'affaire de Blackriver va être attentivement étudiée. Et je vous prie de croire que les débordements qui ont eu lieu là-bas ne resteront pas impunis.

Emma les regarda attentivement, analysant leurs réactions, cherchant des signes d'agressivité. Le fait même qu'ils soient en train de l'écouter et non de se battre était encourageant, mais non encore déterminant.

\- Pour l'instant, reprit-elle, je pars du principe que vous suiviez des ordres ce qui, malheureusement, vous dédouane en partie aux yeux de la loi. Mais pas aux miens alors ne me provoquez pas. Réfléchissez bien, mes archères sont plutôt douées n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous certifier que si vous choisissez de suivre les traces de ce coquin, la plupart d'entre vous seront morts avant que le fer ne se croise.

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent, aucun d'eux n'appréciait leur supérieur, c'était le genre d'homme qui faisait sa carrière loin des champs de batailles mais qui n'hésitait jamais à se vanter. Le genre de chef à prendre un soldat aguerri pour un simple planton. Non vraiment, ils ne tenaient pas à mourir pour lui. Un homme, petit et trapu à la peau d'ébène, leva ostensiblement les mains et d'un coup de talon fit avancer sa monture de quelques pas.

\- Votre Altesse, comme vous l'avez dit, nous suivons les ordres. Si vous jugez que notre supérieur temporaire a failli, nous ne nous y opposerons pas. Mais les ordres de la reine demeure duch…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par un sieur de Lyoncourt furibond.

\- Espèce de lâche, hurla-t-il d'une voix de crécelle, ce n'est qu'une gamine capricieuse qu'il faut remettre à sa place. Je vous ordo…

Lui non plus n'eut pas l'occasion de finir. Hors d'elle par cette dernière insulte, Emma s'était avancée dès les premiers mots. Sans savoir d'où lui venait l'impulsion, elle plongea sèchement sa main devenue translucide dans la gorge de l'homme. Gaston avait les yeux gris comme des soucoupes, débordant d'effroi. Il sentait le membre fantomatique empoigner quelque chose et tirer. Emma n'avait qu'une chose en tête que ce butor insignifiant se taise. Qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la traiter d'une telle manière. Quand elle ressortit sa main, elle tenait au creux de sa paume une étrange flammèche dorée qui tourbillonnait, un petit typhon de lumière.

Le général pétrifié ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne pensait plus à se débattre ou à son ego bafoué. Non, il essayait en vain de produire un son, n'importe lequel, même un gémissement de terreur. Mais rien ne venait, il avait beau se concentrer, forcer, aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche.

\- Emma qu'as-tu fais ? souffla Regina alors que l'assemblée restait stupéfaite.

\- Je crois que je lui ai volé sa voix. Il paraît que tu connais le principe sur un autre organe.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau. Tout le monde la regardait comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

\- Mais on ne fait pas du tout comme ça Emma, ce que vous avez fait est impossible, renchérit la brune.

\- Et bien moi ça m'a l'air de bien marcher non ?

Sans plus se soucier de la larve rendue muette, Emma donna à Lancelot l'ordre de gérer les soldats au mieux, avec respect mais en leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient que des invités. Enfin, elle se tourna vers celui qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Messire Jaffar d'Agrabah votre Altesse, envoyé de la reine, et je ne demande qu'un entretien.


	26. CHAPITRE 26 : Les derniers retranchement

Emma tournait en rond dans un petit bureau adjacent à la salle du trône. Régina et Markus l'avait persuadé de la nécessité de se montrer posée lors de la rencontre. Elle connaissait la vertue de leur recommandation mais son application s'avérait ardue. Son impétuosité la poussait plus vers l'action, quitte à être agressive, que vers la diplomatie. Et de toute façon, à quoi rimait cette démarche tortueuse? Pourquoi Snow n'avait-elle pas convoqué sa fille, pourquoi ne pas être venue elle-même ? Comment l'avait-elle su ?

Régina entra sans faire de bruit et vint se coller dans le dos de sa maîtresse en encerclant ses hanches de ses bras. La femme posa doucement son menton près du cou de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement. À ce moment, elles étaient loin de leur étreinte fougueuse de la veille. Elles revenaient à leurs premiers moments de complicité. Lorsqu'elles se confiaient l'une à l'autre, se réconfortant par leur simple présence.

\- Ça va aller Emma, tenta de rassurer Régina sans y croire. Sinon...Sinon, il faudra me laisser partir.

Mais Emma ne semblait pas l'entendre et marmonnait amère :

\- Elle n'a même pas essayé de me contacter. Et si elle pensait que tu étais ici et dangereuse… non mais tu as vu l'attitude de ce Lyoncourt, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir me sauver mais à réprimander une fillette désobéissante.

\- Miss Swan, la seule chose dont elle est vraiment sûre, contra l'ex Reine, c'est que vous ne lui en avez pas parlé. Vous détenez en secret une ennemie déclarée de l'état. Rien que cela s'apparente à de la trahison !

Emma baissa la tête. Dès l'instant où elle avait vu la brune inconsciente dans cette cage, elle n'avait jamais pu la considérer comme une ennemie. Elle avait même fini par voir en elle une alliée. Tout d'un coup, elle eut besoin d'une confirmation orale, après tout elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle avait pris se fait pour acquis peut-être inconsidérément.

\- L'êtes-vous, murmura-t-elle ?

En d'autres temps, Régina Mills se serait vexée. Elle se serait écartée violemment et aurait virupetée son indignation. À la place, un souvenir des plus inopportun refit surface. Ce jour où, par un après midi ensoleillé, elle avait sauvé une jeune princesse d'une chute de cheval. Elle se souvint du sentiment qui l'avait envahi alors. Elle l'avait ressenti cette seule et unique fois, l'ayant toujours refoulé par la suite. Avant Emma. Mais depuis peu, elle le sentait renaître de ses cendres. Un fabuleux élan de protection, le désir insoutenable de tenir la blonde loin de tout mal. Pire cette fois, cela allait bien plus loin, non seulement elle voulait la voir en sécurité mais rire également, profiter de la vie, s'épanouir. Ah oui, Régina voulait voir tout cela et bien plus encore.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle enfin. Un jour, bientôt, je vous raconterai tout sur ce qu'il s'est passé en enfer… Mais le monde ne m'intéresse plus trop, et votre mère encore moins. Vous par contre...vous Miss Swan, vous m'intéressez prodigieusement. Ce que vous m'avez offert me suffit et je suis tout à fait disposée à prêter tous les serments magiques ou non que vous voudrez.

Emma était bouleversée, son étrange don ne détectait pas la moindre duplicité. Régina était parfaitement sincère. La jeune femme se retourna et s'empara doucement des lèvres de sa brune. Elle la bécota d'abord délicatement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Elle entama une chorégraphie lente et langoureuse. La blonde voulait transmettre toute la profondeur de son affection, toute sa dévotion. Plus qu'un baiser, c'était une promesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un se lèverait pour prendre la défense de la brune, la femme aurait enfin le chevalier servant qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Mais Regina pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'être née vingt ans trop tard ? De ne pas avoir éviter les brimades et les drames ? Évidemment non puisqu'elle était là aujourd'hui.

\- Alors ma reine, nous revenons au nœud du problème. Le nerf de la guerre. Ma mère n'a pas confiance en moi !

\- Elle ne vous comprend probablement pas…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse, Régina en avait conscience mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment contre-argumenter. Comment expliquer à une jeune fille de vingt-et-un ans qu'elle vivait dans un monde éminemment formaté ? Chaque individu bien rangé dans des petites cases. En fait, c'était le principe même des civilisations, établir des normes, élaborer une morale. Comment justifier la volonté de ceux qui se complaisaient dans cette uniformité à l'imposer aux autres ? Et que sa mère était leur figure de proue actuelle.

Emma se blottit un peu plus contre sa brune. Elle avait besoin de son odeur, de sentir son cœur contre sa poitrine. Et lentement, en regagna un semblant de paix intérieure. Finalement, elle se détacha des bras sécurisants pour affronter la réalité.

\- Il est temps, dit-elle à voix basse. Un dernier conseil ?

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre l'aînée qui avait failli oublier l'essentiel. Je connais ce Jaffar, c'est un serpent perfide mais étrangement honnête. Un homme intelligent, mais pas du genre dont votre mère ce serait entourée à l'époque. Méfiez - vous de lui.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua la blonde, quant à ma mère, vous seriez surprise par son seuil de tolérance.

Jaffar, ancien vizir, diplomate mais aussi espion assassin et éminence grise, patientait calmement dans la grande salle. La sobriété élégante des lieux lui plaisait, il était sensible à ce qu'elle dégageait, une puissance qui n'avait nul besoin d'ostentation. Il n'en montrait rien mais il était navré de la situation. Bien trop madré pour partager la naïveté puérile de Blanche-Neige, il ne pensait pas que les choses se passeraient en douceur. La reine avait présenté sa fille comme une enfant capricieuse qu'il faudrait gronder mais ce qu'il avait constaté dans la cour était tout autre. Et la sous-estimer serait une terrible erreur. Les soldats d'airain disposés à intervalles réguliers en était la preuve.

Enfin, les deux femmes entrèrent côté à côte, presque à se toucher. L'homme hoqueta malgré lui. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Jaffar avait le don particulier de percevoir les liens occultes entre les gens, ce qui le rendait particulièrement habile à manipuler les cours. Il pouvait déceler les alliances, déterminer l'élément dominant… Et ce qui unissait les deux femmes aurait pu lui brûler son œil intérieur tant c'était puissant. Et réciproque. Et probablement indestructible, en tout cas sans les briser. La Reine Blanche se méprenait sur toute la ligne !

Il s'inclina profondément devant les deux femmes. Devant chacune d'entre elle... il n'y avait que des gens loyaux à la plus jeune dans cette pièce, il pouvait se permettre une certaine latitude.

\- Votre Altesse, salua-t-il haut et fort, ma Reine.

Ce fut le tour d'Emma de marquer sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à cette reconnaissance. Elle aurait aimé que Régina lui en dise plus sur lui au lieu de la réconforter. Stupides insécurités.

\- Jaffar, rétorqua la brune pour masquer le trouble de sa compagne. Quelle surprise de vous voir représenter Blanche-Neige. Vous n'êtes pas à proprement parler un gentil.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas non plus vraiment une méchante, répondit l'homme aimablement. Faut-il pour autant enfoncer des portes ouvertes votre Majesté ? La cour blanche offrait certaines opportunités.

\- Que nous veut ma mère? Intervint Emma.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix grinçante, désagréable. Jaffar fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose avec la princesse. Il fallait se montrer prudent. Mais comme d'habitude, sa langue prit le pas sur son cerveau.

\- La tête de la méchante reine votre Altesse, répondit-il froidement. Où à défaut sa neutralisation.

Cette fois-ci le bruit des dents en train de crisser fut parfaitement audible. Trop à l'aise... il se sentait trop à l'aise, trop sûr de lui. Danger ! L'esprit de l'homme s'éclaircit immédiatement, il se passait vraiment quelque chose ici. Mais il doutait sérieusement que Régina en soit la cause. Prendre du recul, ne plus s'engager, analyser la situation.

\- Mes Dames je suis navré, dit-il feignant la faiblesse. Le voyage a été éprouvant et j'en ressens les effets. Peut-être me permettrez-vous de me retirer pour le reste de la journée. Nous pourrons en discuter calmement demain.

Hors d'elle, Emma était dans l'incapacité de réagir, pas sans verser des torrents de sang. Régina prit sur elle de donner congés à l'ancien vizir. L'état d'Emma s'aggravait. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses humeurs négatives. Juste avant de quitter la salle, Jaffar se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Et lui, s'enquit-il?

\- Toujours pareil, répondit la brune énigmatique.

\- Veillez bien à ce que cela ne change pas.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois en direction des deux femmes et s'en fut.

Régina guida sa blonde jusqu'à sa propre chambre, qui était somme toute plus confortable. Le trajet se fit en silence. La cadette avait les joues rouges et les poings verrouillés. Son courroux en effervescence. Elle n'en pouvait plus, se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Et la manière dont les deux avaient échangé sans même daigner remarquer sa présence. Comme si elle était insignifiante. À peine arrivée, elle se dégagea de la poigne de son aînée.

\- C'était quoi ça, grogna-t-elle tout de go.

La brune la regarda interloquée. Elle pensait que le sujet porterait sur la demande de la Snow, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait l'air de préoccuper Emma.

\- Miss Swan à quoi faites vous allusion je vous prie ?

Le ton était sec, comme toujours quand elle se sentait prise en défaut. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que pouvait lui reprocher la blonde.

\- Votre petit jeu de tout à l'heure, rétorqua cette dernière. Vous faites plus que juste le connaître. Et votre charabia à la fin ? Qui est-il ? Qui est ce Jaffar ?!

De la jalousie ? Non pas seulement. Régina percevait aussi la souffrance et la peur d'une petite fille laissée de côté. Ignorée. Alors, la femme se résolut à être transparente sur la question.

\- Vous connaissez l'histoire de mon miroir magique ?

\- L'imbécile qui prétend que ma mère est plus belle que vous car plus jeune ? Quel rapport ?

\- Celui-là même oui, gloussa Régina amusée et flattée par la remarque. Et bien c'est son frère, nous avons un accord pour que je le garde loin du désert.

Régina entreprit de raconter l'histoire du fourbe emprisonné par un sort mais la blonde l'écoutait de moins en moins. Sa compagne avait dit quelque chose… Emma avait une démangeaison à l'arrière du crâne, son inconscient avait une idée qu'il essayait de transmettre. Un rapport avec le miroir… Le miroir ! Dieux qu'elle était stupide. Elle aurait dû y songer depuis longtemps, elle qui se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses parents.

\- Il transmet le son, coupa-t-elle abruptement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre fichu miroir, messire machin, il transmet le son ?

\- Oui mais….

\- Il est où ?

Le ton était presque menaçant. L'emprise de l'aura était à son paroxysme, cela se voyait aux éclats de folie dans les yeux de la blonde. La contrarier à ce moment n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, Régina avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Du genre qui annonce un cataclysme.

\- Emma, tenta-t-elle…

\- Où est le miroir Régina, je ne me répéterai pas ! Je veux savoir ce qui se trame là-bas. Pourquoi avoir envoyé un serpent et un rat ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je puisse soudainement me retourner contre elle ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une mère et de sa fille, Régina mais d'une reine et sa duchesse ! Imaginez seulement que cela fasse jurisprudence ? Elle rompt le pacte qui nous lie à nos nobles en faisant cela. Elle doit bien avoir une raison.

Régina savait reconnaître une cause perdue, aucune tergiversation possible avec une blonde atrabilaire. La femme conduisit de mauvaise grâce la cadette vers une petite salle qu'elle avait préalablement repéré. La brune ne s'y était pas attardée mais l'absence du miroir dans sa chambre l'avait inquiété. Le génie qui s'en trouvait prisonnier ne devait sous aucun prétexte être libéré. Mais elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui. Sans lui pour alimenter sa haine de petites remarques acerbes, elle serait peut être passée à autre chose. Où pas, mais cela elle ne le saurait jamais.

La pièce était un lieu d'entreposage pour les meubles trop vieux ou trop abîmés mais aussi trop précieux pour être jetés aux rebuts. Régina imaginait bien son père donner l'ordre de reléguer le miroir de cette manière. Il connaissait parfaitement sa nature et lui aussi, lui en voulait pour les conseils pernicieux qu'il prodiguait à sa fille. Henri avait donc condamné le génie à la solitude. Vingt ans sans pouvoir parler à âme qui vive. Régina en tirant le drap qui le recouvrait, se demanda brièvement dans quel état de décrépitude mentale elle allait retrouver son prisonnier.

\- Ben mon vieux, y en a qui ont la dent dure, tonitrua une voix d'outre-tombe. Dix neuf ans, six mois, onze jours et trente-cinq minutes pour une petite blague à la con ! Non mais sans déconner ?! Il est où le vieillard cacochyme ? Je m'en vais lui cracher à la gueule. Enfin, façon de parler mais je vais lui montrer Cora et Rumpel en train de jouer la bête à deux dos ça lui fera les pieds. Non mais quel connard ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ça parce qu'il voulait savoir où était sa fille.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? grogna Régina aussitôt.

\- Hey salut Régi. Comment tu vas poulette ? Mieux apparemment... Dommage. Mais faisons de mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Tu veux revoir le moment où cette gourde de Blanche-Neige est allée pleurer dans le giron de ta maman ? Comment elle a condamné ton véritable amour ? Non mieux, la fois où elle a dit à son père que tu pratiquais la magie, tu te souviens de la raclée que ça t'as valu ? Où alors…

\- Suffit ! rugit Emma.

Elle avait assisté à la scène abasourdie. Et la brune qui ne disait rien ! Quelle étrange magie exerçait-il sur elle pour qu'elle est l'air.. tentée? Elle réfléchissait vraiment à la possibilité de revivre ces moments douloureux. Comme un enfant qui gratte une plaie continuellement l'empêchant ainsi de cicatriser. Quelle étrange fascination pour sa propre douleur songea la blonde.

\- Répondez à la question de ma reine qu'on en finisse, renchérit-elle.

\- Hehehe votre reine hein ? Voyez vous ça. Sacré morceau que tu t'es choppée là Régi. Mais...mais attendez…

Et le visage bleu dans le miroir partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant. Sa figure se congestionnait, se tordait affichant une joie malsaine.

\- Une Charming ! T'as fourré dans ton pieu une Charming ? Oh c'est trop bon. Ça c'est ma Régina ! J'imagine que t'as savouré ta vengeance à plus d'un titre. Aller va, je vais te faire une fleur. Ton papounet m'a demandé où tu étais. Mais je n'allais pas lui montrer ton corps n'est-ce pas. Pas alors que ton âme offrait plus d'actions.

\- Non...souffla la brune.

\- Oh que si ! Mais je peux pas dire qu'il ait apprécié le spectacle. Quelle ingratitude. Faut dire tu étais en piteux état.

Une scène apparue sur la glace. Une Régina complètement nue était attachée les bras au dessus de la tête contre un mur de glace. L'angle ne permettait pas de voir son visage caché par de longues mèche noires. Mais son dos… elle était couverte de sang de la tête au pied, le corps lacéré, déchiré, détruit. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa quand les lanières d'un fouet arrachèrent un autre lambeau de peau était inhumain, empreint de folie et d'une souffrance infini. La scène changea. l'Evil Queen était maintenant recroquevillée par terre, les membres toujours entravés. La femme qui avait été une reine sanglotait douloureusement, brisée. Un énorme molosse fit son apparition. Noir comme les plus profondes ténèbres, les yeux rouges étincelants de malice. Et sa gueule...garnie de crocs aussi grands que la paume d'une main. Il émit un son bas, agressif. Soudain, il bondit sur la femme au sol et commença à la déchiqueter dans un bruit écoeurant. L'image disparue pour laisser place à une autre mise en scène, une autre Régina.

\- Stop ! Stop misérable cloporte sinon je vous jure que les vingt dernières années vous paraîtront avoir été de gentilles vacances.

C'était Emma qui avait craqué. Elle n'avait pas voulu savoir, n'avait pas insisté devant les évitements de la reine. Et ce n'était rien, songea-t-elle convaincu, rien qu'un petit échantillon de ce qu'avait subit sa brune. Cette dernière était si pâle, si immobile qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une statue de marbre. Si ce n'était ses yeux exorbités par l'indicible. Et la rage d'Emma gonflait inexorablement.

\- Mais princesse, susurra le miroir.

Pas un mot, dit Emma d'une voix rauque. Je vous préviens pas un mot de plus. Vous n'êtes rien, moins que rien. Vous êtes à moi désormais et vous vous rendrez compte que Regina était une maîtresse bien plus douce que je ne le suis. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais princesse…

\- Est-ce clair ! tonna la blonde.

Des flammèches grises dansaient au bout de ses doigts, prêtent à être lancées à la moindre provocation. Le génie ne s'y trompa pas, un simple feu n'aurait rien pu lui faire. Mais cela…. Ces flammes puaient les ténèbres… il modifia sa tactique et se fit doucereux.

\- Oui ma Dame, ça l'est. Que puis-je pour vous servir…

\- Bien… Montrez moi ma mère, la Reine Snow. Tout de suite !

\- C'est un plaisir d'obéir à vos ordres, clama le miroir.

Pour s'effacer et laisser apparaître une Blanche-Neige de dos. Elle était dans un petit boudoir en compagnie de deux autres femmes. Tout à coup, l'une d'elle, une blonde, prit la parole:

\- Majestée, vous devez rester calme. Dans votre état, la moindre contrariété….

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma fille est une renégate, Sookie.

\- Mais ma reine, il y a beaucoup d'autres explications même si la présence de la méchante reine était avérée.

\- J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais je le sens aux tréfonds de mon âme, Emma est un danger pour lui. Maintenant laissez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je suis si lasse.

\- Plus que quatre mois ma reine…

Les deux autres femmes s'inclinèrent et partirent laissant seule la souveraine toujours de dos. Emma était perdue, elle ne comprenait absolument pas les dernière phrases. Sa mère la considérait comme un danger ? Mais pour qui ? Pas pour David tout de même ? Et cette date butoir à quoi correspondait-elle ? En fait tout semblait étrange, cette Sookie avait évoqué l'état de sa mère. Mais, Lumière de quoi parlait-elle ? Et puis Snow se retourna les mains posées sur son ventre de femme enceinte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit roi, murmura la reine blanche tendrement. Je ne laisserai jamais ta sœur te faire du mal, jamais. Tu monteras sur le trône et tu seras un grand roi mon fils, mon petit Neal.

Dans le château Sombre, le temps suspendit son cours. Dans la tête et le cœur d'Emma un cataclysme ravageait tout. Une voix résonna sous son crâne "oui, c'est cela. Acceptes moi. Je t'offrirai la justice, je te rendrai libre. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, il te suffit juste de me vouloir. Acceptes moi en toi."

\- Oui, hurla la jeune femme, oui je t'accepte !

"Ainsi soit-il" entendit-elle avant que le monde n'explose dans un tourbillon brûlant.

La dernière chose que vit Régina avant de perdre connaissance fut une Emma méconnaissable. Tout de noir vêtu, d'un ensemble fait de cuir et de métal, une cape noire défiait les lois de la nature pour claquer autour d'elle. Ses cheveux entièrement blancs étaient plaqués sur son crâne en un chignon serré, extrêmement strict. Et son visage… ses traits n'exprimaient qu'une haine flamboyante, prête à s'abattre sur le monde. Régina sombra dans l'oubli, la peur au ventre.

Naturellement elle avait compris.

Une nouvelle Ténébreuse arpentait leur monde.


	27. CHAPITRE 27 : Le plus grand Mal

Blanche-Neige observait l'illustre assemblée prendre place autour de la grande table circulaire qui occupait la majorité de l'espace. La Reine Blanche avait choisi cette salle de réunion pour sa taille et son atmosphère plus intime. La table aussi était un élément important. C'était en fait un large anneau de bois d'acajou qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de convives. Mais plus important, sa forme induisait un sentiment d'égalité, ou du moins qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Seul le siège un peu plus large que les autres distinguait la Reine Blanche.

La femme se concentrait sur ce qu'elle avait à dire, laissant les autres murmurer entre eux. Qu'ils s'interrogent ! Elle leur fournirait bientôt toutes les réponses. Celle que Blanche-Neige surveillait tout particulièrement était la fée bleue. Cette dernière s'était montrée froide et distante, ce que la Reine ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce regard suspicieux ou ce froncement de sourcil. Au contraire, elle allait révéler le sens de la prophétie et organiser la résistance contre les forces du Mal.

Blanche-Neige haussa les épaules en se disant que la vieille fée finirait bien par ravaler sa morgue. En attendant, elle résolu de l'ignorer et reprit son analyse des autres invités. Il y avait cinq souverains seulement dont Philippe et Richard Cœur de Lion, tous deux des alliés de longues dates. Parmis les quinze diplomates, par contre la présence de la demie-fée Morgane ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Avalon avait eu son heure de gloire jadis. Son hégémonie avait traversé l'histoire jusqu'à s'étioler avec l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère plus civilisée. Les druides s'étaient retirés derrière leurs frontières, vexés de ne plus être les maîtres. Mais de temps à autre une Dame du Lac, plus ambitieuse que les autres cherchait à étendre son influence. Ce titre un peu énigmatique semblait désigner leur souveraine ou haute prêtresse et à part son nom, c'était la seule chose qu'on savait d'elle. Cela et le fait que Viviane, l'actuelle Dame du Lac, soit la mère de Lancelot et la tante d'Arthur.

Quand elle estima le moment propice, Blanche-Neige se leva, réclamant le silence. Quand tous les regards furent braqués sur elle, la Reine prit la parole, assurée.

\- Mes amis, la fée bleue nous a fait parvenir une prophétie qui nous concerne tous. Un avertissement que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de dédaigner. Je crains Mesdames et Messires avoir des informations capitales à vous donner. Des informations qui me brisent le cœur et qui ont réveillé mes pires cauchemars.

Rompue à ce genre d'exercice oratoires, Blanche-Neige laissa planer le silence un moment. Toujours faire infuser un effet dramatique quelques minutes pour un plus grand impact.

\- Un de mes gardes auprès de ma fille Emma, le seul resté loyal, m'a fait parvenir ceci, reprit-elle en brandissant le rapport en question. Le pauvre homme a pris des risques inconsidérés pour me, nous, prévenir. Je vais vous laisser en prendre connaissance, mais malheureusement, je peux le résumer en peu de mots.

Elle se composa un air affligé, honteux en tendant le courrier à Philippe qui ne tarda pas à blanchir.

\- Mes amis, avoua Blanche-Neige, j'ai bien peur que ma fille, Emma Charming, ait libéré la Méchante Reine de la prison où je l'avais faite enfermée. Pire, haussa-t-elle le ton pour couper les murmures, non seulement elle l'a libérée mais encore lui a-t-elle offert un poste prestigieux dans son gouvernement, la traitant comme une invitée de marque ! Ne cherchez plus mes amis, le plus Grand Mal s'est élevé dans le Duché Noir et il se nomme la Méchante Reine !

Le vacarme soudain fut assourdissant, la moitié des participants s'était levée brusquement mais bien plus, hurlaient à qui mieux mieux. On réclamait plus d'informations, on exigeait des mesures immédiates et drastiques, mais surtout ils voulaient voir le rapport de leurs propres yeux. Néanmoins, certains ne se mêlèrent pas à l'hystérie générale. Deux ne se sentaient tout simplement pas concernés, après tout, la méchante reine n'avait sévi que dans une zone plutôt restreinte. Ceux-là se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient à cette réunion. La reine blanche avait déjà essayé d'obtenir leur concours vingt ans plus tôt. Et comme à l'époque, ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à régler. La méchante reine n'était pas la seule méchante au monde et même pas la pire. Que ce soit Iago d'Agrabah ou Olaf d'Arendelle, les deux hommes doutaient de la menace que pouvait représenter cette femme pour leur propre nation.

Deux femmes se taisaient pour d'autres raisons. D'une part, la fée bleue n'adhèrait pas une minute aux conclusions de Blanche-Neige. Elle soupçonnait la souveraine de se laisser aveugler par sa haine viscérale et ô combien puérile. À son sens, qualifier Regina Mills de Plus Grand Mal était lui faire bien trop d'honneur. Son réveil par contre, n'était certe pas anodin. La fée bleue ne croyait plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps, d'autant plus quand une telle prophétie était activée. Pour sa part, Morgane avait des préoccupations plus personnelles. Aux dernières nouvelles, son neveu adoré était plongé jusqu'au cou dans les affaires de la princesse blonde. De plus, fille d'un autre héritage, l'opposition stérile entre "le bien" et "le mal" la laissait indifférente. Qu'ils se battent entre eux ceux qui renient l'équilibre , cela la laissait froide.

\- Soyez assurés, intervint alors Blanche-Neige, que je ne fermerai pas les yeux sur la responsabilité de ma fille et je ferai toute la lumière sur l'ampleur de celle-ci. J'ai d'ores et déjà envoyé un régiment mené par l'excellent Gaston de Lyoncourt. De plus, les accompagne un régent chargé de remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Ma fille a toujours été une enfant trop gâtée et capricieuse. Je suis mortifiée de voir où mon laxisme nous a conduit. Je vous jure de tout faire pour remédier à mes erreurs.

\- Attendez, bondit la fée bleue, vous avez fait quoi ? Lumière, c'est votre fille que vous traitez comme une criminelle sans même lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer. Et puis…

\- Justement c'est ma fille, à moi de la punir comme il se doit pour avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

\- Mais vous ne savez même pas…

\- Suffit, s'emporta Blanche-Neige ! J'aurais pensé que vous, plus que tout autre, aurait eu à cœur de nous aider à combattre. Mais peut-être l'âge vous rend-il inapte…

La fée bleue resta figée sous l'insulte. Cependant, l'éclair de folie qu'elle vit passer dans les yeux de la souveraine l'empêcha de répliquer vertement. Cela ne servirait à rien, Blanche-Neige était au-delà de la raison. La vieille fée espérait seulement que ce ne soit qu'un effet de sa grossesse et de sa peur. Elle échangea un regard avec Morgane, elle aussi avait perçu l'instabilité de la reine blanche. Elles devraient en parler ensemble, ici elle n'avait aucune chance de se faire entendre. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent se lever, une onde de pouvoir les renversa sur leur siège. C'était comme si un million d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc les traversaient. Elle ne furent pas les seules touchées, dans la salle, des hommes et des femmes grimaçaient de douleur se retenant comme ils pouvaient de tomber.

Dans l'espace évidé au cœur de la table, une colonne de fumée blanche striée de noir apparue soudainement. Un maelstrom parcouru d'éclairs qui distillait l'angoisse. Tout aussi brusquement, le calme revint et, à la place de la tornade, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, étincelants, emmitouflée dans une cape noire. Son visage sévère semblait fait de marbre. Impassible, à l'exception du rictus de mépris qui retroussait ses lèvres, et du regard brûlant qu'elle vrilla sur Blanche-Neige.

Cette dernière s'était effondrée sur son fauteuil une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur son ventre. Elles ne comprenait pas. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître sa fille dans cet être de glace et de haine. Et cette arrivée ? De la magie ? C'était impossible, inconcevable. Pas sa fille… Voilà c'était cela, ce n'était pas sa fille. Quelqu'un avait usurpé son apparence.

\- Qui êtes vous? siffla Blanche-Neige.

\- Et bien Snow, on ne reconnaît pas sa progéniture ? Tu sais l'héritière du trône que tu as exilée ? Non vraiment ça ne te dis rien ? En même temps, tu as l'air drôlement occupé. Entre complot et grossesse, j'imagine que tu n'as plus une seconde à toi.

Le ton était cinglant, chaque mot atteignait Blanche-Neige comme une flèche empoisonnée. Cette femme n'était pas sa fille ! Cela ne se pouvait. Elle dû parler à voix haute puisque la sorcière lui répondit.

\- Et tu n'as pas complètement tort, Snow White. Tu es allée trop loin. J'ai enfin compris que si je voulais avoir une chance de vivre ma vie je devais m'en emparer. Je ne suis pas ton faire valoir ! Je suis Emma Swan et je déclare la renaissance du Royaume Noir. Je suis Emma Swan Reine Noire, héritière Blanche. Je suis le Cygne du Royaume Noir ! Ah et je vous emmerde.

Blanche-Neige était prostrée, incapable de réagir ni même de gémir. Sa fille était une renégate. Elle se désignait comme ennemie de la couronne en faisant sécession. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel, un cauchemar ! Se détournant de sa génitrice, Emma s'adressa aux dignitaires étrangers.

\- J'accueillerai les ambassades qui se présenteront en paix . Des accords indépendants pourront être conclus. Mais je ne tolérerai pas d'ingérence à mon accession au trône Noir.

\- Et la Méchante Reine, demanda une voix anonyme ?

Emma les regarda tous un par un, certains faillirent se pâmer de terreur, d'autres se retinrent de mettre un genou à terre, mais tous la fixaient fébriles.

\- L'Evil Queen n'existe plus. Par contre, Regina Mills est ma conseillère et n'est pas un danger pour vous.

\- Mais…

\- Non, tonna-t-elle ! À partir de maintenant le Royaume Noir est souverain et ne répond de ces actes devant personne. Laissez le temps me juger ou bien risquez ma colère, à vous de voir, je m'en cogne.

Hades, que cela faisait du bien d'abandonner un peu ce langage ampoulé qui lui avait toujours écorché le larynx. Fini les formules alambiquées. Bon elles avaient parfois leur utilité mais elles étaient si barbantes. Voir l'incertitude sur les visages par contre lui apportait une satisfaction certaine. Emma sentait la puissance en elle mais pas seulement. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser parler sa rage. Les ténèbres ne cessaient de l'encourager à se laisser aller, à s'abandonner à son juste courroux.

Quand les ténèbres avaient pris possession d'elle, avaient fondu leurs essences en une seule, elle avait enfin compris la portée de son acceptation. Submergée par la noirceur soudaine de son cœur, et craignant confusément de s'en prendre à Régina, elle avait fui. Invoquant son pouvoir, elle s'était matérialisée dans le château de l'ancien Ténébreux. De violentes vagues de connaissances se succédaient dans son esprit menaçant à chaque instant de le briser. La jeune femme avait vu ses prédécesseurs, leur vie d'humain ainsi que leur œuvre en tant que ténébreux. On lui avait promis gloire et puissance. À elle qui ne souhaitait que sa liberté.

Puis, alors qu'elle se demandait ce que sa mère avait en tête, sa conscience s'était retrouvée projetée dans cette salle de réunion. Elle avait assisté, tel un spectre, au début du débat. Emma avait, dans la foulée, appris la présence d'un espion dans sa soldatesque et le reniement de Snow. Et la seconde d'après son corps rejoignit son âme pour faire face à sa génitrice.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs reprenait le contrôle de ses pensées que l'arrivée impromptue de sa fille avait paralysé. Incapable d'accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient, la reine se réfugia dans dans un comportement plus familier.

\- Je l'interdit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dressant contre l'insoumise. Tu es ma fille et je suis ta reine ! Je t'ordonne de rentrer au château Blanc où ton époux t'attendra. Et je te préviens Emma, ce sera lui ou la tour de Raisponce !

La ténébreuse éclata d'un rire sardonique. Décidément cette femme était désespérante dans son aveuglement, seulement capable de percevoir ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Elle était pitoyable avec son ventre boursouflé et son teint rubicond. Sans bouger un cil, Emma invoqua une main invisible qui saisit Snow à la gorge lui coupant lentement le souffle.

' Tu me l'interdit ? souffla la blonde. Mais tu n'en a pas les moyens chère mère. Toujours plus prompte à juger qu'à comprendre Snow. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas te laisser le choix.

Sous le regard impuissant de l'assemblée immobilisée par un sort, Blanche-Neige suffoquait en gesticulant. Et Emma riait toujours d'un rire un peu fou, inextinguible. Enfin les rôles avaient changé. Elle n'était plus à la merci de ses parents, plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer à elle. Encore quelques minutes et elle serait la nouvelle reine blanche, encore quelques minutes… Soudain un corps vint se coller dans son dos. Elle n'avait même pas senti son arrivée, mais le parfum qu'elle dégageait, les lèvres qui se posèrent dans son cou, elle ne pu les occulter.

\- Regina, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça suffit Emma. Tu as fais entendre ta voix. Maintenant relâche-la… Ne te condamne pas au tourment du matricide Emma, car rien ne pourrait t'en délivrer.

Autour de Blanche-Neige, le pouvoir se dissipa, la laissant exangue sur son fauteuil. Elle était terrifiée, autant par son propre enfant que par la brune qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce fantôme du passé qu'elle croyait enterré à tout jamais osait fouler le sol de son fief. Elle avait transformé sa douce Emma en ce monstre et maintenant elle venait la narguer.

Sur un dernier regard vers Morgane, Regina Mills, qui se moquait bien des élucubrations de son ancienne brue, se transporta ainsi que son âme-sœur dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Ne connaissant que trop bien l'instabilité des ténébreux, elle avait demandé à Lancelot de quitter la pièce avant son retour. Régina se réjouissait de l'obéissance du commandant, les tremblements d'Emma ne laissaient rien présager de bon et elle craignait une explosion imminente.

Mais rien ne vint. À la place, la blonde se retourna pour se nicher tout contre sa reine. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces, tentant, tant bien que mal, de s'imprégner de ce qu'elle ressentait à son contact. Son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal, ses émotions s'apaisaient. Alors, lui apparurent les derniers moments avec sa mère…

\- Ô Dieux, Régina qu'ai-je fais ? Que suis-je devenue ?

L'enserrant avec tout autant de vigueur, la plus âgée des deux ne savait quoi répondre. Elle qui craignait presque pour sa vie d'avoir interrompu Emma se retrouvait à la consoler. Rien dans son expérience des Ténèbres ne l'avait préparé à cela. Mais elle était soulagée d'avoir pu faire passer son message. Plaise à Hadès que ce ne soit pas un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Morgane et la fée bleue partageaient un verre d'hydromel dans le silence, troublées. La réunion s'était achevée dans des cris et des accusations moins d'une heure plus tôt et elles en étaient vidées. Après le départ des deux sorcières, Blanche-Neige s'était déchaînée. Elle avait accusé Régina de tous les maux sans toutefois épargner Emma. Pour elle, les deux ne faisaient qu'une désormais, sa fille n'étant que le bras armé de la méchante reine, un bras qu'il fallait briser.

Pourtant, pour certains d'entre eux rien n'était aussi évident. Tous avaient pu voir Régina sauver la vie de son ennemie en intervenant. Beaucoup moins en avait compris tout le sens. Peut-être même étaient-elles les seules.

\- Emma est la nouvelle Ténébreuse, dit finalement Morgane... comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit la fée. Je sais que Rumpelstiltskin à quitté ce monde voilà vingt ans mais je ne connais rien de plus sur les circonstances de son départ. À ce stade ce n'est pas vraiment important de savoir comment…

\- Non peut être pas. Elle est le plus haut mal n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Les Ténèbres ont toujours été la force du mal la plus active sur notre monde et j'ai clairement reconnu sa signature.

\- Alors Regina serait le mal le plus ancien capable de la contenir…

\- Je crois que par ses actes, elle vient de le prouver.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant qu'elles réfléchissaient aux implications de ces révélations. Quelque chose était arrivée à la princesse dans ces montagnes qui menait le reste du monde au bord du gouffre. Elles avaient déjà pu constater les dégâts chez Blanche-Neige et certains de ces alliés. Loin de vouloir entendre raison sur les rôles de chacune, ils parlaient déjà de soulever leurs armées contre le petit royaume. Comme si ces idiots avaient la moindre chance. Mais les actes qu'ils forceraient Emma à commettre lors de ce conflit les conduiraient assurément tous à leur perte.

La fée bleue se demandait quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait envoyer une ambassade à cause des restrictions concernant les fées. Et puis comment serait-elle accueillie par la Méchante Reine ? Tempérer Blanche semblait inenvisageable et David, dépassé par les évènements ne servirait à rien.

\- Elle m'a fait passer un message, intervint soudain Morgane.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Regina, elle m'a fait passer un message de mon neveu.

\- Et que dit-il ce message?

\- Aidez-nous. Je vais y aller.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, n'osant avouer leur espoir. Si une aide était réclamée, si Régina avait réellement changé, alors ils leur restaient une petite chance d'échapper à l'Armagedon.


	28. CHAPITRE 28 : La Ténébreuse

Depuis combien de temps la jeune femme s'accrochait-elle à elle songea soudain Regina ? Elle n'en savait rien toute à son propre tourment. Après la transformation d'Emma, c'est Lancelot qui l'avait retrouvée toujours inconsciente dans le cagibi du miroir. Régina ne s'était réveillée qu'au milieu de la nuit terrifiée et confuse. Le chevalier était resté à son chevet, ne s'éloignant que pour aller aux nouvelles quant à la disparition de leur suzeraine. L'ancienne reine avait dû lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait dû mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Pareillement assommés, effrayés même, ils avaient mis du temps avant de songer à retrouver la princesse par le biais du maudit miroir.

Ils avaient assisté à l'arrivée de celle-ci au milieu des nobles invités. Ils n'avaient pu que constater les changements qui avaient eu lieu en elle. Lancelot avait pleuré sur l'enfant qu'elle avait été, Régina sur l'amour qu'elle avait peut-être déjà perdu. À la vue de Morgane dans l'assistance le chevalier s'était animé.

\- Ma tante, ma tante pourra nous aider. Il faut que je lui fasse parvenir un message.

\- Votre tante n'est qu'une demie fée, asséna Régina, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus que moi.

\- Elle sert l'équilibre contrairement à vous, et n'est pas dénuée de pouvoirs même s'ils ne valent pas les vôtres.

La sorcière n'eut pas à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui donner son accord. Elle en savait si peu sur le pouvoir du Ténébreux. Oh elle connaissait Rumpelstiltskin, elle avait même réussi à retrouver sa trace avant qu'il ne s'empare de la dague. Mais ce qu'il y avait derrière, les ténèbres, était parfaitement dissimulé. La possession était-elle immédiate ? La personnalité humaine disparaissait-elle au profit d'une autre ? Probablement pas puisque le mage était resté obsédé par son fils. Alors peut-être existait-il une possibilité de sauver ce fil ténu qui existait entre elles, cet amour naissant.

Régina n'avait pas voulu intervenir mais quand elle avait vu Emma bien décidé à occire sa propre mère, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Ni sur l'identité de la victime, ni sur comment ses actes seraient perçus. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : si Emma commettait un meurtre, celui-ci plus que tout autre, alors elle serait définitivement hors de portée de toute aide. Elle la perdrait irrémédiablement.

Et maintenant, la princesse dans les bras, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Le drame avait été évité, le message remis mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour aider sa belle. Alors, elle lui murmura des mots tendres et réconfortants, lui jura de ne jamais la quitter, de se trouver toujours à ses côtés. Elle accompagna ces douces paroles de caresses vaporeuses.

Emma se laissait porter par l'affection de sa brune. À son contact les ténèbres restaient sagement en retrait, n'y trouvaient rien à redire même. La colère s'évaporait, la haine disparaissait. Ne restait que Régina, sa fragrance, son touché si délicat, sa voix à la chaleur intimiste. Et sa peau, si douce contre ses lèvres qui s'étaient glissées dans son cou. Les ténèbres s'agitérent de nouveau lui insufflant des images de débauche. Emma les dispersa sans mal. Ce monstre en elle n'y connaissait rien. Ce n'était pas de sexe dont elle avait besoin mais d'une tendresse qui serait à jamais hors portée des Ténèbres. Une chose qu'elles ne pouvait ni appréhender ni offrir. C'était Régina.

Cet éveil soudain la ramena à l'ordre. La présence contre elle de Régina lui offrait une certaine lucidité dont elle devait profiter. En toute conscience, elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir comme les monstres qui avaient enfilé ce manteau avant elle. Contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, elle avait des responsabilités, de nombreuses personnes comptaient sur elle et la nouvelle Reine Noire ne voulait en aucun cas leur faire défaut. Elle se battrait contre cela, elle y était fermement décidée.

Forte de sa nouvelle résolution Emma s'éloigna, à contrecœur, de son aimée.

\- La situation est grave, déclara-t-elle calmement. Nous devons parler de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir.

\- Lancelot attend derrière la porte dois-je…

\- Dis lui de convoquer Ruby et Markus. Qu'ils nous rejoignent dans la salle des cartes.

Regina obtempéra sans rien ajouter. Qu'Emma ait demandé après son état major était un bon point supplémentaire à ajouter à sa petite liste. Le Ténébreux agissait toujours seul, c'était un fait bien connu. Les regards entendus qu'elle échangea avec le commandant passèrent inaperçus auprès d'Emma, mais l'homme en reparti ragaillardi. Sa petite Swan n'avait pas totalement sombré.

Les deux femmes prirent le temps de se rafraîchir et de se changer. La journée s'apprêtait à être interminable. Et les suivantes ne s'annonçaient pas meilleures.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, débuta Emma quand ils furent tous installés. L'histoire d'un homme si veule que la plus grande puissance qui pouvait exister n'a su le délivrer de la peur. Un homme si faible qu'il ne pouvait assumer ses choix. L'histoire d'une éternelle fuite en avant qui s'est achevée dans ce château.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixaient la jeune oratrice avec fascination. Les cousins Lukas étaient un peu perdus. La transformation physique de leur duchesse était spectaculaire et les deux autres avaient préféré taire sa nouvelle nature. Régina et Lancelot quant à eux, ne perdaient pas une miette du récit espérant y grappiller une information utile par la suite.

\- Rumpel n'avait plus qu'un seul but, comprenez-vous, une seule ambition : retrouver son fils. Or celui-ci a fui il y a bien des années dans un monde dépourvu de magie. Grâce à ma mère, et en échange de la disparition de Régina, il obtint un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour échapper à sa crainte, pas suffisant pour renier son passé. Alors poussé par sa lâcheté, et paradoxalement se rendant plus vulnérable que jamais, il a investi la plus grande partie de sa magie dans la dague de Ténèbre avant de la cacher dans ce château, sur les lieux de son dernier crime. Et puis il est parti, sans un regard en arrière, sans espoir de retour.

Emma repris son souffle. Ce n'était qu'un prélude, mais déjà elle sentait son ire monter en flèche. Machinalement, elle tendit la main vers celle de sa belle et immédiatement elle pu sentir le calme revenir en elle. Il faudrait qu'elles creusent un peu cette étrange capacité qu'avait Régina de l'apaiser, de tenir l'obscurité au loin.

\- Avec le temps le lien entre la dague et son porteur s'affaiblit, il se brisa complètement il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Je suis désolée Régina mais je crois que c'est ce qui a eut raison du cœur de ton père.

Emma laissa quelques minutes à sa compagne pour encaisser la nouvelle. Son père n'était finalement pas mort naturellement comme tout le monde l'avait pensé mais encore et toujours à cause de Rumpel. Regina ne dit rien pourtant, comme les autres elle voulait entendre la suite, elle pleurerait plus tard cette ultime trahison.

\- À partir de là les choses ont dégénéré. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce qui se cache derrière le ténébreux n'est pas une entité à part entière, ce n'est pas une conscience à proprement parler. On pourrait plutôt comparer cela à un construct. Un amalgame d'âmes qui se sont tournées vers l'Ombre. Elles y ont amené leur lâcheté, leur avidité, leur besoin de chaos. Ce sont des âmes insatisfaites qui ont choisi la voie de la facilité.

\- Sauf toi, ne pu s'empêcher d'interjecter Régina.

Emma la contempla longuement, presque froidement. Quand les doigts fins et délicats caressèrent sa main, elle soupira, défaite.

\- Moi tout autant Régina. Peut-être pas aussi directement que les autres mais quand j'ai vu Snow...que j'ai entendu…

Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces, la fureur à l'orée de sa conscience, prête à se déchaîner. Encore une fois Régina l'aida à reprendre le dessus. Cependant, elle comprit qu'elle devait abréger la séance avant de perdre complètement le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Toujours est-il que quand le lien fut rompu, les Ténèbres se mirent à chercher un nouvel hôte. Elles se déployèrent dans tout le château affectant chaque être vivant qui y pénétrait. Ce que Lancelot appelait l'aura noire. À défaut de posséder, elle influençait. Elle...elle m'a choisi tout de suite pour mon esprit de rébellion à l'égard du camp du "bien". Elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour comprendre la subtilité de l'esprit humain. De plus, il faut avouer que j'ai été facile à manipuler, toute prête à m'emporter.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tout de suite pris possession de toi ? demanda Lancelot curieux.

\- Vous savez tous comment la charge se transmet n'est-ce pas ? devant leur acquiescement, elle poursuivit. Les Ténèbres ne sont pas un pouvoir, c'est une malédiction. Une malédiction qui doit être volontairement accueillie. Le meurtre du prédécesseur symbolise ce choix. Accessoirement, il cimente l'accord en quelque sorte. Comprends-tu Régina ? Je l'ai choisi, je l'ai accepté en moi, même si je savais moins que d'autres ce que je faisait.

\- Et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait ? osa demander Markus.

La question flotta dans tous les esprits. Depuis leur arrivée la confrontation avec l'aura avait été rude, en poussant certains, et notamment le chancelier, vers la démence. Que serait-il arrivé si la situation avait dû perdurer ? Qui aurait songé à chercher une dague maléfique, probablement très bien dissimulée ? Quels dommages aurait-elle provoquée avant que…

\- Elle se serait tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre, asséna brutalement Régina. Emma est un met de choix pour la dague, puissante mais sans formation, un potentiel énorme absolument pas protégé. Mais elle n'est pas vouée à rester seule. Alors un jour ou l'autre elle aurait trouvé un autre hôte, plus faible certes mais aussi plus influençable. Dans ce cas nous aurions dû gérer un nouveau Ténébreux sans aucun contrôle.

\- Parce que vous pensez me contrôler ! s'emporta Emma. Vous pensez vous aussi me mettre la bride au cou ?!

\- Sûrement pas, rétorqua son aînée. Mais nies-tu que ma présence te fasse du bien ? Nies-tu reprendre tes esprits quand je te touche?

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard devant les trois autres interloqués. Régina n'éprouvait-elle donc aucune peur ? Car eux, malgré leur profond attachement à la princesse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle la Ténébreuse. L'être le plus néfaste que leur terre ait jamais porté. Et pourtant, c'est Emma qui détourna les yeux la première.

\- Je-je ne comprends pas...je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle. Tout est tellement confus Régina.

\- Et moi ? demanda la brune.

\- Quoi toi ?

\- Es-tu aussi confuse me concernant ?

La réponse tarda à arriver ce qui fit grimper l'angoisse de l'ancienne souveraine. Elle avait pourtant cru…

\- Non avec toi tout est limpide. Je… ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, même si je n'ai pas de nom à lui donner, est totalement clair.

\- Alors accroches toi à ça, souffla Regina rassurée. Et pour le reste nous aviserons, ensemble. Mais plus tard si tu le veux bien. Je pense que nous avons d'autres points un peu plus triviaux à aborder.

La jeune femme la regarda interrogative, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que son ascension ?

\- Ta déclaration à Snow, Emma… Votre Majesté se souvient-elle qu'elle a déclaré son indépendance ? insista-t-elle lourdement. Et que si nous ne savons rien de la tournure qu'a prise leur réunion, l'état d'esprit de votre génitrice était tout sauf pacifiste.

\- Pardon ?

Les cousins Lukas fixaient leur duchesse (leur Reine ?) abasourdis. Elle avait fait quoi ?!

\- Oui bon, s'excusa presque la nouvelle reine, elle m'a un peu agacée…

\- Un peu agacé ? se moquait Régina. Alors je n'ai aucune envie de voir ce que ça donne quand on vous énerve pour de bon.

\- Ça va il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

\- Va dire ça aux soldats qui vont périr dans chaque camp, lança Lancelot sévèrement.

\- Pas un mot Lancelot, coupa la sorcière avec un regard d'avertissement. Ce qui est fait et fait et ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. Emma est notre Reine maintenant et si c'est votre privilège de donner votre avis, il est de votre devoir de respecter les décisions de votre Reine. Réfléchissez-y, comment la Ténébreuse accepterait d'être sous le joug d'une autre ?

Elle employait le titre sans crainte, comme s'il n'était qu'un de plus à la cohorte qu'Emma possédait déjà. Mais entre les lignes, elle faisait passer un message au chevalier. S'ils devaient conserver une certaine familiarité avec elle, il fallait également intégrer le fait que leur souveraine était devenue plus qu'elle-même. Que cette partie d'elle si elle pouvait, éventuellement, être canalisée ne pouvait être ignorée. De plus, la réaction de la jeune femme était logique. Elle aurait même pu avoir une certaine légitimité en temps normal après l'insulte que lui avait infligé Blanche-Neige. Mais tout de même, arriver à une telle extrémité…Ça allait considérablement altérer l'équilibre des pouvoirs dans le monde enchanté. Un tel événement allait bouleverser l'ordre des choses, à coup sûr.

Soudain, le chevalier se sentit très loin de son cousin Arthur. Il n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis des semaines, le reléguant d'abord volontairement dans les oubliettes, il avait fini par y rester. Oui Arthur était bien loin, et avec lui son culte absurde du bien et du mal. Sans s'en rendre compte, Régina venait de lui ouvrir un nouveau point de vue. Il devait retourner à ses sources. Il en avait eu l'intuition en voyant Morgane, il en avait désormais la conviction.

\- Vous avez raison naturellement, abdiqua-t-il. Je vais préparer un plan de défense, mais nos troupes sont réduites.

\- Nous sommes un Royaume désormais Lancelot et vous êtes le ministre des armées, faites ce qui doit être fait, lui répondit Emma qui s'était reprise. De plus, Markus je veux que vous me trouviez quatre nouveaux nobles. Je veux des hommes honorables et loyaux, si possible parmis les anciennes familles, sinon parmis les bourgmestres dont les villes s'en sortent le mieux. D'autre part, je veux que d'ici une semaine, personne dans le royaume n'ignore que nous sommes à nouveau indépendant et que Régina Mills se tient à la droite de mon trône.

Enfin,elle se tourna vers son amie de toujours. Elle allait la corrompre et y prendre un plaisir incommensurable.

\- Ruby, tu n'est plus Intendante, asséna-t-elle avec gourmandise. Tu feras la passation avec ta mère-grand le plus rapidement possible, ce qui ne devrait pas être long dans la mesure où elle fait déjà la moitié du travail.

\- Mais Emma, s'indigna la métamorphe.

\- Franchement Rub', c'est n'importe quoi depuis le début cette histoire, l'interrompit la blonde. Non mais tu es sérieuse, une louve enfermée entre quatre murs à gérer des moutons ? On devrait te décerner un prix pour ta patience et ton abnégation. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as tenu sans égorger personne. Alors je ne sais pas encore quel titre ronflant te donner, mais j'ai de plus grands projets pour toi. Tu viendras nous voir quand tu en auras fini avec Granny, j'ai un certain nombre d'idées dont je voudrais parler avec toi.

Elle se leva sans rien ajouter de plus, ils avaient leurs ordres, à eux de faire en sorte que sa vision se concrétise. Elle attendit qu'ils se dispersent avant de tourner son attention vers sa dame qui attendait patiemment.

\- Quant à nous Régina, nous n'en avons pas fini.


	29. CHAPITRE 29 : Recherche d'équilibre

Raide comme la justice, Emma fixait sans vraiment la voir la chasseresse au Manticore. Certes, les appartements de Régina possédaient un décorum absent du sien, mais elle, elle avait la femme verte. Elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la regarder, elle en connaissait chaque détail par cœur. Étrangement cette icône lui parlait, elle faisait résonner une fibre sensible. Elle se rappela la description qu'avait fait Régina de la femme qui avait inspiré l'image. " Ma tante Diane était la cadette des deux enfants Mills." Avait-elle raconté lors de l'une de leur entrevue. " Une femme extraordinaire pour moi, une vrai casse-pied selon mon père. Je suis certaine que vous l'auriez adorée au premier regard. Une vraie amazone, intrépide et redoutable. Et libre, tellement libre… Elle a disparu peu après le mariage de mes parents, soit disant dans une expédition vers les légendaires Mont Baden. J'ai toujours soupçonné Cora d'en avoir profité pour se débarrasser d'une rivale."

Mais pour une fois, tante Diane n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir, la laissant ressasser tout son ressentiment. Comment résister à ce flot constant qui l'assaillait. Comment ignorer ces paroles murmurées. Elle avait tellement envie de réduire ce monde en cendre. D'effacer à jamais toute trace de ces convenances qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Ramener l'humanité à l'essentiel, des animaux qui se battaient pour leur survie individuelle. Elle voulait infliger aux autres le mal-être qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle voulait les entendre pleurer, elle voulait voir leur regret. Ce maelstrom en elle devait trouver une porte de sortie ou au moins un exutoire.

Mais le visage de la brune lui revenait sans cesse. S'imposait, inopportun, au moment les plus critiques, quand elle était prête à renoncer à qui elle était. Régina et son sourire sardonique. Régina et sa force pleinement assumée, revendiquée même. Régina qui l'avait interrompue alors qu'elle allait la venger en supprimant Snow. Au milieu de la tempête, Régina était un îlot émergé, un roc sur lequel se reposer. Étrange n'est-ce pas? Cette sensation de connaître l'autre plus intimement que l'on se connait soi-même. De lui faire confiance en dépit de tout.

\- J'ai des hallucinations, lâcha brusquement la nouvelle reine. Il va falloir m'aider à tenir le cap Régina.

La femme se garda de répondre immédiatement. Le ton froid de la ténébreuse s'opposant à la franchise de ses propos.

\- Que voyez vous ? demanda la brune, prudente.

\- Rumpelstiltskin je crois. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté. Il me parle sans arrêt. Parfois il me conseille, parfois il a juste l'air de s'amuser en appuyant là où ça fait mal. Je deviens folle n'est-ce pas ? En plus de tout le reste, je perds l'esprit ?

Cette fois, Régina n'avait pas besoin de réflexion pour la rassurer, elle connaissait ce phénomène, ou du moins quelque chose d'assez proche.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de cela Miss Swan. Vous avez parlé d'agrégats d'esprits corrompus s'agissant de ce que nous appelons les Ténèbres. Je connais des artefacts plus ou moins légendaires dans lesquels une ou plusieurs âmes sont emprisonnées. On sait de source sûre que parfois une des âmes peut se manifester. Normalement c'est plutôt accidentel. Mais dans le cas qui nous occupe…

\- Les ténèbres me parlent n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le crois effectivement, et je pense que cet espèce de spectre n'est qu'une interface.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me parle-t-il ? N'est-ce pas assez d'avoir pris possession de mon âme, de m'avoir voué à ce sort ?

Cette fois la question était plus profonde, presque métaphysique. Il fallait réfléchir à la nature de la chose afin de mieux appréhender ses motivations. Emma devait savoir contre quoi elle se battait si elle voulait avoir une chance de demeurer elle-même. Ceci dit, une hypothèse lui venait instinctivement.

\- Peut-être que vous avez mis le doigt dessus tout à l'heure… Attention ce ne sont que des suppositions rien de plus. Rumpel, tout mentor qu'il ait été, était encore plus paranoïaque sur ce sujet que sur le reste. Ce qui n'était déjà pas rien. Mais vous avez parlé de choix. Je pense que la situation que vous vivez est inédite mais que même sans cela, on ne plonge pas au cœur des Ténèbres par un seul et unique choix. Un choix, une fois, aussi mauvais soit-il ne peut pas vous damner pour l'éternité. C'est l'enchaînement de mauvais choix qui nous entraîne vers notre perte. J'ai choisi de tuer Léopold, puis j'ai choisi de prendre le trône. Plus tard, j'ai choisi encore et encore de poursuivre Snow de ma vindicte. Pourtant, elle m'a laissé plusieurs opportunités de faire les bons choix. Mais c'est moi qui me suis entêtée à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Comme il l'a fait pour moi de son vivant, ce spectre est là pour vous pousser sur le chemin du mal à chaque intersection. Il va mentir, se jouer de vous et de vos faiblesses, mais au final c'est votre choix. Le vôtre ! Ni le sien ni celui de votre mère mais juste le vôtre.

\- M'aiderez vous ? demanda la plus jeune d'une voix fragile.

\- À chaque instant Emma. Si vous le voulez bien, je serais pour vous la boussole que je n'ai jamais eu. Je mettrai mes erreurs à votre service. À chaque chausse-trappes, devant chaque sable mouvant, je vous préviendrai, je serai présente. Même lorsque vous me détesterez...

Enfin Emma se tourna vers sa compagne, lui laissant voir son visage ravagé par la lutte intérieure qu'elle menait. Elle s'approcha de la majestueuse brune avec circonspection.

\- Me protégerez-vous ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Sans jamais faillir, sans jamais abandonner.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma pour sentir la tension l'abandonner. Ce n'était qu'un combat parmis d'autre mais elle avait tenu bon, n'avait rien lâché. Comme la récompense du guerrier, elle s'empara des lèvres de sa maîtresse avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Elle tint fermement la bride à son désir pour qu'il ne vienne pas entacher le message qu'elle voulait faire passer. Elle avait besoin de Régina. À ses côtés. Pour toujours.

L'ancienne reine était perdue. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Régina ne se retrouvait pas dans cette journée, à croire que l'Evil Queen avait bel et bien disparu. Pourtant, si ses ambitions s'étaient modifiées, elle était toujours la même, calculatrice, égoïste, rancunière, tout cela, elle le sentait au fond de son âme. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, elle avait sauvé la vie de Snow, elle s'était effacée au profit d'une autre. La femme n'avait pas juré allégeance à son cher Cygne mais c'était tout comme. Elle se mettait en danger, s'était portée en première ligne. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un vertige qui s'avérera sans doute aussi éphémère que les autres.

Non là, elle se mentait encore. C'était la peur qui parlait. Ce soir avait eu lieu sa première confrontation avec Emma. Après avoir assisté à la rencontre désastreuse avec Ruby, rencontre qui s'était soldée par le départ immédiat de cette dernière pour un recensement exhaustif de ses congénères, elle avait dû suivre la nouvelle reine à chaque pas. Une ombre silencieuse, souvent ignorée. Mais quand le soir était venu, et que sa souveraine avait pris pour acquis qu'elles allaient passer la nuit ensemble, elle avait dû la détromper. Et Emma l'avait mal pris. Terriblement mal pris. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur adoptant un fauve agressif. Même sa pupille se transforma. Un regard de chat. Au bout de ses doigts, l'énergie crépita, prête à fondre sur sa proie.

Régina s'était reculée se mettant hors de portée, créant un espace de sécurité entre elles. La femme puissante en avait ressenti la nécessité, et elle en était encore mortifiée de honte. Elle la Méchante Reine avait reculé, devant une toute jeune femme… Devant la Ténébreuse.

\- Non, avait-elle dit feignant une certitude qu'elle ne possédait pas. Après cette journée j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi Régina, geignit la blonde. Et je sais que toi aussi, je peux le sentir à travers nos magies. Elles s'appellent, ne le sens-tu pas ?

\- Pas comme ça Emma.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme en constant équilibre avait failli basculer. À la place, c'est un guéridon qui avait subi les foudres de la Reine. Elle le détruisit minutieusement n'en laissant qu'un petit tas de sciure. Puis elle s'attaqua à l'un des fauteuils, maugréant des invectives incompréhensibles.

\- Pourquoi ? grinça-t-elle en achevant son œuvre.

\- La dernière fois… la dernière fois ce n'était pas nous. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, tu sais. C'était presque bestiale alors que j'aurais eu envie de te couvrir de douceur. Elle agissait sur nous, exacerbant nos désirs. Je ne lui laisserai pas ça Emma. Ceci nous appartient, à nous. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons nues face à l'autre, je veux que ce soit pour faire l'amour.

Régina y avait mis tout son cœur écorché par la vie, mais l'argument n'avait pas atteint la Ténébreuse. Elle voulait sa Reine et tout ce qui se trouvait entre elle devait être balayé. Même les remords d'une femme qui décidément, s'amollissait un peu trop. Régina avait mobilisé toute sa volonté pour lui démontrer son erreur. Sa force était de résister à ses bas instincts, de se battre pour un avenir possible. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle le savait intimement. Tant qu'Emma ne maitriserait pas un tant soit peu ses ténèbres, cette communion des âmes et des corps ne pourrait qu'être souillée, corrompue.

Elles avaient criées, s'étaient menacées. Emma avait même lancé quelques maléfices que la brune avait contré sans le moindre mal. Il faut dire que la volonté de blesser n'y était pas, ni même une véritable envie de vaincre. Régina avait fini par fuir le regard ardent et les mots outranciers, se réfugiant dans sa propre chambre.

La sorcière ravala ses larmes. Jamais elle n'y arriverait. Sa patience légendaire ne s'appliquait qu'à ses plans, qu'à ses manigances qui pouvaient mettre des années pour s'exécuter. Sans doute était-ce une manière pour elle de contrer son impulsivité. Cette impulsivité qui l'avait poussé à sauver une jeune princesse, par deux fois désormais. Celle qui lui avait fait envisager une fuite avec Daniel. Elle y avait tant perdu déjà. Qu'y laisserait-elle cette fois ?

Régina secoua la tête, refusant le chemin obscur que prenait son esprit. Pas cette fois ! Cette fois, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Il devait bien il y avoir quelque chose de bon pour elle dans ce monde. Une porte de sortie pour échapper à la douleur qui broyait son âme. Il fallait qu'elle y croit. Sa vie ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela : souffrir et faire souffrir en retour. Mais comment ? Comment influer le destin quand celui-ci vous accablait ?

Au fond elle le savait. C'est la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Emma. Mais Régina peinait à l'accepter pour elle. Sauf que cette fois, les enjeux étaient considérablement plus importants. La sorcière en avait l'intuition, cette fois était réellement sa dernière chance de trouver le bonheur, et la blonde Reine, sa seule voix pour l'atteindre. Hadès, elle devait s'en montrer digne.

Alors diable, elle pouvait bien l'accepter. Pour Emma. Elles avaient besoin d'aide. C'est avec le cœur plein d'Amour naissant que Régina s'agenouilla au pied de son lit. Pour l'unique fois de sa vie elle pria. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse mais elle y mis tout son espoir.

\- Ô fées, je vous en prie aidez-moi à sauver mon Cygne noir. Pour elle, pour le monde, aidez-moi à avoir la force nécessaire. Je n'ai plus rien à offrir en retour. Si ce n'est ma vie, réalisa-t-elle, elle est à vous.

Et contre toute attente une voix lui répondit, désincarnée et pourtant bienveillante.

\- Oh, comme vous y allez. Et que ferais-je de votre vie? Je vous le demande. Non gardez la pour votre Reine, là où elle sera plus utile. J'arrive Régina, gardez courage, j'arrive.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama la conseillère surprise.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Quelle qu'elle soit, la présence était partie. Mais elle avait laissé derrière elle une éclaircie, une trouée dans l'orage balayant le cœur de Régina. Elle en fut reconnaissante.

Au même moment, deux consciences se connectèrent chargées d'excitation. Leur corps étaient éloignés de centaines de kilomètres mais elles avaient investi beaucoup de puissance tant la nouvelle était réjouissante.

\- Elle a demandé de l'aide, annoncèrent-elles simultanément.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Régina Mills ferait appel à nous. C'est incroyable, vous rendez vous compte ? Je vais…

\- Je lui ai déjà répondu, la coupa la plus jeune. Je suis à deux jours du Château Sombre.

\- Deux jours ! s'étonna l'aînée mais comment avez-vous fait par la Lumière?

\- Justement pas par la Lumière très chère, mais par l'Equilibre, il revient ne sentez- vous pas ? La Route des Druides est rouverte, Bleue, et vous feriez bien d'en tenir compte.

\- La Route des Druides ?! Mais elle est fermée depuis plus de mille ans ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien chère Bleue, s'esclaffa Morgane. Vous pensiez réellement que la Dualité serait éternelle ? Mais elle est artificielle, créé par l'homme. Et aujourd'hui, la Nature reprend ses droits.

\- Mais...

La fée bleue était apathique, après la prophétie, après le retour d'un Ténébreux… Trop c'était trop… Et pourquoi aucune prophétie n'avait annoncé un tel désastre ? Ou alors Morgane prenait son fantasme pour la réalité.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur Bleue. Vous prenez pour acquis que c'est une mauvaise chose. Mais avec cette crise, vous allez constater que le bien et le mal quand ils sont absolu, s'alimentent mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux, ou les deux détruisent toute vie sur ce plan d'existence. Seul l' Equilibre pourra nous sauver cette fois.

Elles se quittèrent sans rien ajouter. Morgane ne voulait pas écraser sa presque congénère. Oh oui elle se sentait joyeuse et pourquoi pas ? Leur heure allait revenir. À eux maintenant d'éviter les erreurs du passé. Il était hors de question de reprendre le pouvoir comme à l'époque. Ce n'était pas un retour vers le passé mais bel et bien l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère.

La demie-fée talonna son hongre, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle devait se hâter. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'équilibre ne pourrait revenir qu'en maîtrisant cette crise. Elle leva bien haut son bâton d'où jailli une lumière verte qui éloigna les spectres démoniaques encore présents sur la Route. Elle avait un peu exagéré quant à l'ouverture de la Route. Certes, elle était à nouveau accessible mais les dangers y rôdaient encore. Lumière ou Ténèbres, personne ne voulaient le compromis de l'Équilibre.


	30. CHAPITRE 30 : Le Royaume Noir

Quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, Emma n'avait toujours pas trouvé un semblant de paix. Pire encore, Rumpel avait passé la nuit à faire les cents pas dans son sillage. Il conspuait sa faiblesse, avait-on jamais vu un Ténébreux qui rechignait à répandre le Mal, à corrompre les âmes ? Bien sûr que non, et ce n'était pas sans raison.

" Tu peux lutter tant que tu veux, petite princesse, mais à la fin, la Source gagne toujours. Elle trouve toujours le chemin jusqu'à notre cœur. Mais plus tu la combats moins il restera de toi à la fin."

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait le croire, elle avait envie de le croire. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre les conséquences ou la désapprobation de ses proches. Amener qui elle désirait dans son lit. Elle fonderait un empire éclipsant tous les autres. Elle était invincible, toute puissante... Oui mais pour faire quoi ? Réalisa-t-elle. Le seul pouvoir qu'elle avait convoité était celui d'être elle-même. Et les femmes… elle ne voulait pas seulement désirer, elle voulait aimer. Quant aux autres… elle leur souhaitait la même chose, qu'ils veuillent une femme où un homme, la gloire ou l'anonymat, la chaleur d'un foyer ou l'aventure du voyage. Qu'ils vivent donc leur vie comme ils l'entendaient dans le respect de chacun.

Peut-être devrait-elle s'accrocher à cela en plus de Régina. Se remémorer que si la Source, comme l'appelait Rumpelstiltskin, pouvait influencer ses émotions elle n'avait rien à lui offrir.

\- La liberté, lui souffla une voix.

\- Pour cela je n'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai fait un premier pas vers elle en venant ici, j'en ferai un autre quand je t'aurais vaincue.

Le rire la poursuivit longtemps. Elle l'entendait encore lorsque Régina fit son apparition dans les pas de sa nouvelle chambrière, une vieille dame dont la reine n'avait pas pris la peine d'apprendre le nom.

Emma sonda longuement sa conseillère. Cette dernière avait le teint pâle, et la couche de maquillage qu'elle s'était appliquée n'y changeait rien. Son regard charbonneux ne devait rien à l'artifice par contre, mais tout aux cernes de fatigue elles aussi persistantes. "Tant mieux, se dit la blonde, que je ne soit pas la seule à ne pas avoir trouver le sommeil." C'était mesquin elle le savait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était la faute de la brune si elles n'avaient pas passé la nuit à autre chose que se tourmenter.

Elle partagèrent le déjeuner sans se regarder, sans se parler. Bien que sa présence apaise déjà son cœur tumultueux, Emma était trop prise par la rancune. Régina, elle était sur la défensive, prête à recevoir d'âpres reproches. Mais comme rien ne venait, elle finit par se concentrer sur l'immense tâche qu'était la protection de la Reine. La femme prenait son serment très au sérieux et elle concevait la sécurité d'Emma au sens large. Que ce soit son corps, son âme ou son autorité. Certaines décisions devraient être prises dans l'urgence, et ce n'était jamais bon. Mais Régina connaissait bien cette petite peste de Snow. Pas une fois elle n'avait reconnu une défaite et elle n'hésitait pas non plus à laisser des innocents mourir en son nom. Voir à les y encourager.

Emma allait devoir se battre sur trois fronts: politique en asseyant sa couronne de l'intérieur, milliaire et enfin spirituel. Une bagatelle ! Au moins aussi facile que les douze travaux d'Hercule.

Le repas à peine achevé, la ronde des entretiens commença. Markus se présenta le premier, des rouleaux de parchemins plein les bras. Il les déposa avec la précaution d'un jeune père avant de se lancer dans un monologue nerveux.

\- Tout d'abord, je me suis permis d'engager une quinzaine de courriers. De braves garçons mais un peu désœuvrés d'après la Première Conseillère. D'ailleurs, ce sera désormais notre interlocutrice privilégiée avec la ville cela fluidifiera notre communication. Bref les garçons sont partis avec une annonce de notre Indépendance. Ils en distribueront une copie à chaque bourgmestre et en feront lecture dans les communautés plus isolées.

Il attendit patiemment un signe de satisfaction de sa Reine. Elle le trouvait presque pathétique dans son empressement à lui plaire. Mais des années à espionner la cour de sa mère lui avait appris que les collaborateurs alliant loyauté et intelligence étaient rares. Et puis sa servilité lui plaisait bien finalement, elle flattait son égo meurtri par des années à être le mouton noir.

\- C'est parfait Markus, dit-elle laconique. Et pour les nobles ?

\- J'ai fait un premier tri en me basant surtout sur la fiscalité à défaut de réels comptes rendus sur les sujets. Mais une enquête pourra être diligentée à partir de là. J'ai quatre anciens membres de la noblesse récusée soit par votre mère, soit par…

Il hésita en ce rappelant que la concernée était présente et tout à fait en mesure de lui arracher le cœur.

\- Soit par moi j'imagine, intervint la brune pour le sauver de l'embarras. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté que j'ai destituer un certain nombre d'aristocrates. il y en avait qui le méritaient d'autres non. Continuez s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, bien, très bien. Par vous donc. J'ai trouvé deux bourgmestres qui se démarquaient à la fois par la prospérité de leur ville mais aussi par leur ingéniosité. Et enfin, hum, la dernière c'est un peu spécial...

Il était gêné maintenant qu'il devait assumer son intuition. Emma le remarqua et sans agaça, elle n'avait pas besoin de serviteur indécis et lui en fit la remarque de manière acerbe.

\- Pardon ma Reine. Cette femme n'est ni noble ni bourgmestre. À vrai dire c'est une mercenaire…

\- Vous avez perdu votre bon sens, s'écria Emma. Confier un duché à une mercenaire ?! Une mercenaire Markus, quelqu'un qui vend ses services contre de l'argent !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment expliqué ses projets jusqu'à présent. Mais ce n'était pas une raison, ce rustre aurait dû…

\- Je m'en doutais un peu votre Majesté, l'interrompit le Chancelier sans le savoir. Quatre nobles de plus et on obtient les six duchés originels Mais Arya BadWolf est particulière. C'est Lancelot qui m'a demandé de me renseigner sur elle pendant sa tournée.

\- Pour quelles raisons? demanda-t-elle pour cacher son mécontentement à être aussi transparente.

\- C'est une espèce de justicière, les gens font appel à elle tant pour des brigands que pour des monstres. Bien sûr, elle est entourée d'un halo de mystère, mais dans certains villages c'était carrément l'omerta. En plus de cela, certaines de ses interventions avérées n'apparaissent pas sur son livre de compte.

\- Bref Lancelot vous a ordonné de creuser, coupa Régina qui sentait l'exaspération de sa compagne monter en flèche.

\- Oui et il apparaît qu'elle aide ces villages gratuitement, parfois aussi elle offre d'autres services comme aider à réparer un toit ou rebâtir un pont. Sa seule exigence est que le secret de sa générosité soit bien gardé. Mais elle est très efficace, ne recule devant aucun défi et autant que je le sache, est d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve. Seulement…

\- Seulement elle n'est pas appréciée de tous, devina la blonde.

\- Non ma Reine, cela fait des années qu'elle sévit et elle s'est mise à dos son lot de hauts bourgeois. Je dois ajouter que l'enquête a révélé qu'elle était toujours dans son droit.

\- BadWolf hein, murmura pensivement la reine. Un nom intéressant est-elle une Louve reconnue ?

\- Reconnue non mais la rumeur le laisse penser.

\- Laissez-moi les noms des autres, j'en convoquerai certains mais essayez de rassembler plus d'informations sur eux. Elle par contre, je veux la voir c'est une certitude, elle m'intrigue…

Régina ravala sa jalousie à ces propos sous le rictus goguenard de sa Reine. Naturellement, la brune n'avait rien à craindre d'une quelconque concurrence mais la faire réagir de la sorte procurait un bonheur intense à Emma. Sa maîtresse la voulait c'était manifeste. Sa façon de la détailler, résolument possessive. Sa langue qui humidifiait fébrilement ses lèvres. La crispation de sa gorge pour étouffer un grognement. Oh oui, la sorcière la désirait tout comme elle la désirait. Avait-elle eu raison de s'obstiner la veille ? Il est vrai que Régina n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, elle ne pouvait pas la prendre comme si elle l'était.

Seulement Emma n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté autre chose qu'un assouvissement des sens. Il y avait de l'affection parfois, mais jamais complètement partagé. Pourrait-elle résister à la luxure pour s'abandonner à cet échange ? Le voulait-elle ? Désespérément. De toute ces forces. Et peut-être cela suffirait-il.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, virent s'accumuler les réunions de toutes sortes. Lancelot harcelait Markus pour obtenir plus de moyens, Markus harcelait Emma pour mille détails insignifiants et enfin Emma harcelait Régina pour que celle-ci ne s'éloigne jamais. Il fallut régler l'affaire de Jaffar et Gaston ainsi que de leurs hommes. La jeune reine se montra inflexible : le sieur de Lyoncourt lui avait manqué de respect, mieux on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour s'abstenir d'une action aussi héroïque que stupide. Pour lui, ce sera le cachot ni plus ni moins. Le nouveau ministre des armées essaya de la faire renoncer, après tout l'homme était un noble on lui devait un traitement en adéquation à son rang.

\- Je ne lui dois rien du tout, s'énerva Emma. Ce porc vient chez moi en intrus et se comporte comme le maître des lieux, assurément pas impunément.

Son emportement eut raison de l'argumentation de Lancelot. Cela se passait ainsi désormais entre eux, le chevalier craignait de la pousser trop loin et n'osait plus s'opposer à elle aussi franchement qu'autrefois. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette constatation qu'elle se laissa fléchir pour les soldats. Ils seraient cantonnés dans une de leur casemate.Surveillés mais bien traités.

Pensant profiter d'une accalmie, Régina plaida la cause de Jaffar. Et la discussion s'envenima à nouveau, Emma se méfiait des courtisans et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Sa relation antérieure avec sa Dame, même si elle l'admettait avec difficulté, participait elle aussi à ses préjugés. De quel droit l'avait-il côtoyé avant elle ? Comment osait-il prétendre à une proximité avec Régina ? Cette dernière dû lui en révéler plus sur l'homme qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité devant témoin. Bien sûr Markus autant que Lancelot étaient d'une fidélité inébranlable mais des années de méfiance avaient creusé leur empreinte chez elle.

Pourtant même si elle se fit violence, elle ne cacha rien des nombreux talents de l'ancien vizir d'Agrabah. Son don pour comprendre et manipuler les interactions sociales, son vaste réseau d'espion et d'assassin. Elle mis sur la table ses contacts officiels dans presque tous les royaumes.

\- C'est un homme qu'il faut avoir dans son camp Miss Swan, insista l'ancienne reine.

\- Et il est dans celui de ma mère, rétorqua la blonde.

\- À défaut de mieux, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle, elle n'a pas accès à tous ses atouts.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être certaine? S'enquit Lancelot tentant de lancer une perche à la brune.

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Avec son humeur actuelle Emma aurait été capable de pérorer pendant des heures sans aborder les questions qui feraient avancer le débat.

\- Tout simplement car monsieur ne mélange pas les genres. Il ne servira jamais officiellement quelqu'un pour qui il use de moyens... plus sous-terrain dirons nous.

\- Et je ne vais pas lui faire confiance alors que la situation est instable, tenta Emma à bout d'arguments.

Cependant, si elle avait jeté cette idée un peu au hasard celle-ci fit mouche. Pour l'instant, Jaffar demeurerait un invité sous surveillance.

\- Servez-vous de cette période pour apprendre à le connaître Miss Swan. Ensemble vous pourrez faire de grandes choses.

Après cela, Régina n'aborda plus la question, laissant sa Reine décider à son rythme. Il y avait des moments où il fallait savoir quand ne pas combattre. Sommes toute leur vie ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela, une opposition permanente. Il y avait les ténèbres mais il y avait Emma aussi. Et Emma avait son libre arbitre. Elle devait le conserver.

Le troisième jour Régina débarqua telle une furie dans la chambre de la jeune souveraine. Sans la moindre délicatesse, elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux faisant entrer la faible lumière d'une aube naissante.

\- Debout, Emma ! Dépêchez vous nous n'avons qu'une heure tout au plus. Par Hadès, jamais nous ne serons prêtes à temps. Allez levez vous, vous devez absolument faire bonne impression...

Emma qui n'avait, encore une fois, que peu dormi, peinait à trouver un sens à ce que son aînée disait. Ses yeux lui semblait plein de sable, presque douloureux. Les sons se répercutaient sous son crâne comme la masse sur l'enclume. Et son esprit était juste là, coincée entre les deux. Finalement c'est Snow qui avait eu raison, cette femme magnifique était en fait un démon. Une créature des abysses venue lui rendre la vie infernale. Une succube éblouissante dépêchée pour lui faire perdre la raison.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? maugréa la jeune femme en s'emmitouflant dans sa couette.

\- On nous a annoncé l'arrivée imminente de Morgane d'Avalon.

Regina énnonça les quelques mots avec soin. Cette fois, elle voulait être parfaitement comprise par la Reine. Et effectivement celle-ci se releva brusquement, gesticulant pour se libérer de ses couvertures.

\- Quoi Morgane la demie-fée ? La tante de Lance ?!

\- Elle même ! Alors maintenant consentez-vous à vous hâter ?


	31. CHAPITRE 31 : Morgane d'Avalon

Emma tirait machinalement sur sa veste pour la remettre en place. Morgane… Une femme ô combien mystérieuse, presque autant que sa reine. Plus peut être, puisqu'elle était associée à Avalon, le plus secret des royaumes. Une femme de pouvoir assurément et d'une grande influence auprès des siens, si l'on devait en croire les récits de Lancelot. Une femme dangereuse donc. Et c'était deux personnes parmi ses plus proches qui étaient à l'origine de sa venue.

Pressée et menacée, Régina avait bien dû admettre l'absence de coïncidence dans l'arrivée fracassante de la demie-fée. La sorcière n'avait eu que peu de temps pour convaincre son amante du bien-fondé de leur démarche à elle et au commandant. Emma en doutait en quoi une unique femme, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle, pouvait l'aider ? Surtout qu'elle recevait déjà une aide non négligeable de la brune. Bien sûr, c'était là une vision à court terme, Emma en avait conscience et enrageait encore plus. Elle était si dépendante de son aînée, cela n'était pas normal. Pas acceptable, mais comment faire autrement quand ses nuits lui rappelaient le prix de son absence ?

Enfin, les cors annoncèrent l'arrivée de leur invitée. À la surprise générale, le héraut nouvellement nommé la présenta comme Prêtresse du Crépuscule, ambassadrice d'Avalon. Si le premier titre était obscur, le second laissa les quelques personnes présentes pantoises, y compris Lancelot du lac qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Déjà qu'elle reconnaisse son statut de Prêtresse en dehors d'Avalon était inouï, mais ambassadrice !! Avalon n'envoyait pas d'ambassade, jamais. Des représentants oui, parfois, mais une ambassade ? Reconnaître à la vue de tous un lien diplomatique ? C'était historique. À cette proclamation, l'homme compris qu'après ce jour le monde allait changer. Une nouvelle ère débutait ici et maintenant.

Avançant avec une démarche mesurée, Morgane laissa tout le temps du monde à son public pour la contempler. Oh oui Morgane jouait son rôle et elle s'en délectait. Depuis le temps, qu'elle rêvait d'une telle situation, et on lui offrait un défi à sa mesure. Arrivée devant l'estrade royale, la femme s'inclina profondément avec une grâce naturelle qui fit froncer les sourcils de Régina. Morgane ne manqua pas de noter cette marque de jalousie sans en déterminer immédiatement l'origine.

\- Reine Emma Swan du Royaume Noir, au nom de la Haute Prêtresse de l'Equilibre Viviane du Lac, je vous salut. Ma souveraine m'a chargée de vous transmettre ses félicitations pour votre ascension au trône de ce Royaume et vous témoigne son respect par l'envoi de cette ambassade.

Emma était ravie. Elle avait vraiment cru devoir se battre seule contre le despotisme de sa mère. Mais une nation s'était levée pour lui apporter son appui. En conséquence, elle observa Morgane plus détendue. De la même génération que Lancelot et Régina, elle paraissait pourtant beaucoup plus jeune, à peine plus que la blonde. D'une beauté parfaite, elle arborait une longue tignasse noire indocile qui venait contrebalancer cette perfection presque insupportable. Pas du tout son genre décida Emma en lui souriant.

\- Je remercie vivement la haute Prêtresse d'Avalon. Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Château Sombre. Une suite vous a été préparée ainsi qu'un rafraîchissement. Vous pouvez le prendre dans vos appartements ou en ma présence, à votre convenance.

Prenant à nouveau la Ténébreuse à contre-courant, la diplomate regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'exclamer :

\- C'est bon ? On en a fini avec la tambouille diplomatique ? Oui ? enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Génial ! J'en pouvais plus, aller lancelounet, vient faire un bisou à tata.

\- Ma tante, laissa échapper le chevalier d'un ton plaintif.

\- Quoi on a peur de perdre sa stature héroïque devant ses camarades ? T'en fais pas va, je vais bien réussir à les embarrasser aussi.

Lancelot subit son calin en se débattant faiblement. Il aimait beaucoup sa tante si fantasque et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. D'autant plus que tout le monde faisait un effort méritoire, quoiqu'un peu trop voyant, pour ne pas rire franchement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment diplomate ? demanda Régina curieuse.

\- Oh vous savez, après mille cinq cents ans sans pratiquer on est un peu rouillé. Mais laissez-moi quelques années et je devrais m'en sortir. Après tout, ce n'est pas si compliqué non, lécher des bottes tout en affûtant un poignard, même moi je devrais y parvenir.

\- Par Hadès, souffla la brune estomaquée.

\- J'aurais tendance à jurer par Gwrac'h et Cernunnos mais c'est comme vous voulez.

Régina secoua la tête incrédule. Cette femme prenait-elle les choses au sérieux ? Elle ferait mieux, car la sorcière sentait sa magie s'affoler à l'agacement croissant d'Emma à se voir ignorer. Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à intervenir.

\- Nous pouvons vous laisser profiter de vos retrouvailles en privé si vous le souhaitez.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi vous voulez votre bisou, taquina la prêtresse.

\- Non !! s'écrièrent dans un bel ensemble les deux amantes.

\- Je vois, murmura la demie-fée qui voyait effectivement.

Aussitôt les deux femmes se sentirent sur la défensive avant qu'un sourire chaleureux ne les rassure.

\- Ne vous bilez pas, renchérit la diplomate. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour nous. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions nous retirer dans un environnement, disons moins guindé, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à cinq dans un petit salon prévu pour ce genre de rencontres plus informelles. La pièce de taille moyenne était très lumineuse grâce à de vastes verrières. Plusieurs espaces avaient été créés, pour accueillir canapés et tables basses. Les meubles étaient confortables, et tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que les invités s'y sentent à l'aise et en confiance. Quand les deux maîtresses des lieux, ancienne et nouvelle, passèrent la porte, elles trouvèrent les convives déjà présents. La tante et le neveu discutaient à voix basse pendant que Markus semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, comme souvent avec lui. Les trois se tournèrent vers la souveraine et s'inclinèrent légèrement.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises, pesta Emma. Nous sommes entre nous là, pas besoin de faire les singes savants. Et puis j'ai faim. Alors on s'assoit, on rompt le jeûne et vous, ajoute-t-elle en désignant Morgane, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici exactement !

\- Exactement ? Mais vous prévenir d'une guerre imminente, et vous convertir naturellement.

Effectivement la demie-fée bien trop fantasque ne s'était pas dédit. La journée lui avait été entièrement dédiée dans une ambiance faussement nonchalante. Chacun avait produit des efforts pour être avenant mais la tension restait palpable. Morgane, ignorant délibérément le malaise, monopolisa la parole. Elle aborda essentiellement sa foi et à travers elle, l'histoire de ce monde. Ou sa préhistoire, une époque qui n'était aujourd'hui connue que dans les légendes et que l'on nommait les Âges Sombres.

\- Ils n'avaient rien de Sombre en vérité et il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule ère. Il y eut d'abord celle des créatures magiques, la plus ancienne, où Dragons et Gorgones, elfes et farfadets se partageaient le monde. Et puis celle des hommes. Nous étions une race de proies, pas de griffes, pas de crocs, même pas de fourrure. Mais nous étions intelligents, mieux, nous étions malins. Nous avons appris la magie en même temps que le feu. Nous l'avons cultivée en prenant peu à peu notre place dans le jeu du pouvoir. Cependant, nous n'avions pas oublié d'où nous venions, nous nous connaissions. Nous savions qu'en chacun se trouve une étincelle de lumière et une étincelle d'obscurité. C'est dans l'équilibre de ces deux forces que se trouve la grandeur de l'homme. Car l'humanité n'est qu'un élément de la nature et n'échappe pas à ses lois. Tu vis, tu meurs et cela est bien. La nuit doit succéder au jour pour apporter le repos.

Emma avait écouté poliment mais heureusement, la femme ne s'attendait pas à devoir répondre à des questions. Elle ne s'attarda guère sur Avalon, cette dernière avait compris son erreur, leur faute d'orgueil. Des trois forces, ils servaient celle de l'équilibre et avait cru à la prédominance de celle-ci. Ils en étaient revenus assura la diplomate. Viviane avait la sagesse de reconnaître un triangle équilatéral.

Plus tard, alors qu'elles visitaient le château, Morgane s'étendit plus longuement sur la face obscure de l'univers.

\- Voyez-vous, une de nos caractéristiques principales est à la fois une qualité et un défaut. Nous voulons comprendre le monde qui nous entoure, lui donner un sens. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand la réponse nous dépasse tellement que nous ne voyons pas qu'elle existe ? L'homme se tourne alors vers ceux qui lui offrent une version plus simple, plus accessible et tant pis si cela l'éloigne de la vérité. C'est ce que la dualité à offert à l'humanité : une réponse simple à ses questions. D'un côté les gentils, ceux qui œuvrent pour le Bien et de l'autre les méchants, serviteurs du Mal. Vous vous êtes englués dans des absolus. Vous êtes allés jusqu'à caricaturer la nature de vos aspects !

Morgane observa attentivement ses deux interlocutrices, ou plutôt ses deux élèves puisque la demie-fée avait l'impression de donner un cours magistral. C'était une idée de Viviane. Cette dernière était convaincue qu'en convertissant Emma à la Trinité, ils pourraient éviter la catastrophe annoncée. Morgane trouvait que c'était oublier très opportunément que la dague des Ténèbres était une force née de l'avènement de la Dualité. Quand deux milles ans plus tôt, Joshua s'était levé pour appeler le monde à servir le Bien, une femme s'était abîmée dans la haine et la revanche, de sa rage était née la dague des Ténèbres. Morgane ne pensait pas que cette dernière renierait la dualité si facilement. Aussi, tout en déblatérant sur des questions ésotériques, elle réfléchissait déjà à une alternative.

\- D'abord, il faut que vous compreniez que le bien et le mal n'existe pas en soi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, s'exclama Emma indignée. C'est mal de tuer, d'infliger de la douleur...

\- Pas dans l'absolu non. Vas-tu condamner la louve qui tue pour se nourrir elle et ses petits ? Et le guérisseur ne va-t-il pas te faire souffrir en remettant des os en place ?

\- Mais…

\- Non c'est important ! Le bien et le mal n'existe pas en soi car il s'agit toujours d'une question de contexte. Est-ce que tu tue pas nécessité ? Pour protéger les tiens ? Ou est-ce pour satisfaire ton désir, te repais-tu de la douleur que tu inflige ? Alors que l'ordre et le désordre, la lumière et l'obscurité, la création et la destruction tout cela est immuable quel que soit le contexte. L'Obscurité, la Lumière et l'Equilibre sont les véritables forces qui régissent l'univers. Le bien et le mal sont des concepts créés de toutes pièces pour expliquer aux humains leurs comportements et leurs ambiguïtés.

\- Et cela change quoi ? demanda la blonde perdant patience.

\- Mais cela change tout. Cela vous permet de prendre conscience qu'appartenir aux Ténèbres ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de mauvais. Comme servir la Lumière ne fait pas forcément d'eux des gens biens. Il suffit de regarder Guenièvre, s'échauffa Morgane à son tour, cette gourdasse sert la Lumière de tout son cœur ratatiné par la mesquinerie. Mais elle a quand même épousé l'autre imbécile pour devenir Reine, quitte à porter des cornes dès leur nuit de noce. Et pour ça, elle en a tellement porté que c'est à se demander comment son échines tient le coup. Tu parles d'une sainte, sainte-nitouche oui !

Effectivement songea Emma, cela pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Comme échapper au destin sanglant qu'elle entrevoyait de plus en plus souvent. Sauf que la source n'était pas de son avis. Oh non, elle, elle avait soif de souffrance et de haine, le chaos ne lui suffisait pas. Aussi, bien que presque convaincue par les arguments de Morgane, elle ne sentait en rien son fardeau s'alléger. Au contraire, les barreaux de sa prison lui semblait plus épais et visqueux encore. La Source était peut-être un pur produit de l'humanité, mais elle avait acquis depuis une semi-vie qui lui était propre. La lutte ne faisait que commencer.

Les jours suivants, Morgane s'insinua insidieusement dans le premier cercle de la nouvelle Reine Noire. Elle la suivait partout avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Le premier jour, elle ne pipa mot, se contentant d'être présente. Emma avait bien tenté de la faire exclure de certaines réunions, particulièrement stratégiques, mais à sa grande stupeur, Lancelot et Régina s'y étaient opposés, arguant d'une confiance absolue envers l'ambassadrice. C'était n'importe quoi s'énerva Emma après une telle scène, ce n'était pas tant une question de confiance que de bon sens. Morgane était une étrangère, une allié oui, mais la blonde avait appris à ses dépens que même votre propre famille pouvait vous trahir.

Cependant, lassée de devoir se battre sur tous les fronts, Emma abandonna ce combat. Elle devait s'appuyer sur quelque chose et son mentor et celle qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la femme de sa vie semblait être les seuls éléments encore stables dans sa vie. Alors, Morgane pris place aux côtés de Régina, dans le sillon de la reine et bientôt, ces dernières conversaient à voix basse. Emma n'entendait rien de leurs échanges et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être mal à l'aise. Seul l'air de plus en plus fatiguée et tendue de sa brune empêcha la jeune femme d'intervenir contre ce rapprochement. Sa compagne aussi avait besoin d'aide dans cette épreuve et Emma ne se sentait pas de la lui refuser.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que loin de la soutenir, Morgane harcelait continuellement l'ancienne Reine pour obtenir son concours pour son plan de secours.

\- Régina, cessez de vous voiler la face, elle peut perdre pied à tout moment.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, objectait alors la brune.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'elle mais de la dague, elle ne se laissera pas enchaîner comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Si c'était si facile il n'y aurait pas de prophétie tout simplement !

\- Je ne la trahirai pas !

\- Qui vous parle de trahir ? Je veux enfermer les Ténèbres pas Emma.

\- Les deux sont liées désormais…

À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, Morgane revenait à la charge, érodant peu à peu les résolutions de l'Evil Queen, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lâche enfin, plus pour gagner un peu de répit qu'autre chose.

\- Très bien je vais vous écouter. Je ne promets en rien ma participation ni mon silence cependant, je vous mets donc en garde.

\- Ce n'est qu'en cas extrême que j'envisage cette solution, répéta pour la millième fois la prêtresse, quelque peu soulagée d'avoir emporter cette partie. Je vous le jure sur l'Équilibre.

Regina soupira et dû se contenter de cette promesse quand elle lui donna rendez-vous le soir même dans ses appartements. Le regard plein de tendresse que lui lança Emma à ce moment là faillit lui faire changer d'avis. Faillit seulement, la conseillère non plus ne pouvait pas se battre sur tous les fronts.


	32. CHAPITRE 32 : La noblesse noire

Jour après jour, le royaume noir sortait des limbes où l'avait plongé l'histoire. À la satisfaction d'Emma, les choses prenaient rapidment tournure. Markus lui avait proposé une code pénal, qui mêlait habilement celui du royaume blanc aux us et coutumes montagnards. Moins épais que le premier, il offrait néanmoins une certaine flexibilité qui convenait mieux à ces régions hostiles. Le cadre de la loi était en place. La Reine Noire délégua à son Chancelier le soin de mettre en place une nouvelle administration.

De Lancelot, elle en apprit plus sur les forces à sa disposition. Les premiers rapports étaient loin d'être engageant, au final la seule armée régulière dont disposait Emma était les hommes avec lesquels elle était venue, la poignée de soldats en garnison sur place et les malheureux qu'ils avaient enrôlés depuis. En tout et pour tout, moins de cinq cent hommes dont la grande majorité étaient des bleus.

Le terrain quant à lui, leur serait favorable. Car oui, il n'avait guère fallu de temps à Emma pour confirmer l'imminence de la guerre. Pour l'accepter par contre... Cela elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Savoir que ses parents avaient soulevé non pas un pays mais deux contre elle la désolait. Au sens propre, la nouvelle desséchait son cœur, et bien sûr mettait à mal la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en ses proches. Comment savoir ? Comment être certaine de leur loyauté ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse, la jeune femme se replia encore plus sur elle- même. Elle ne se confiait plus sur les tumultes de ses émotions, ne parlait plus de ses craintes. Seule sa colère s'extériorisait encore, s'abattant au hasard sur les uns ou les autres.Tout cela, contribuait à créer un climat étrange, entre crainte et exubérance. Entre espoir et suspicion.

Aussi, quand vint l'heure de trancher et de désigner les quatres Ducs, Emma prit-elle la décision dans son coin. Elle avait écouté les recommandations de chacun, avait mené ses propres recherches, mais pour faire son choix, elle ne fît confiance qu'à son instinct. Cette nuit là, cependant, elle ne laissa pas Régina regagner ses appartements. Elle avait trop besoin de sa capacité à l'apaiser pour laisser les craintes stupides de la brune la contrarier. Emma voulait s'assurer de sélectionner les bonnes personnes aux bons endroits, et les Ténèbres ne devaient en aucun cas s'ingérer là-dedans. À force de disputes, et finissant par comprendre ce que la plus jeune ne se résolvait pas à admettre, Régina capitula. Et Emma pu se mettre au travail.

Six régions, six Ducs. Chaque duché était très caractéristique. À l'est, les contreforts des montagnes noires. On parlait de contreforts mais en réalité, il s'agissait déjà de hautes montagnes à l'environnement extrêmement sauvage. Étant la partie la plus large du royaume, elle était divisée entre deux duchés, les contreforts du nord et du sud. Ces régions étaient essentiellement connues pour leurs mines et leurs monstres et une bonne part de la richesse du royaume y était produite. Elle y avait déjà assigné Arya BadWolf, mais le second ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Comme si la première n'était déjà pas assez controversée. Mais au moins, elle était humaine bien que femme et mercenaire. Non, c'était certain, le nain Grincheux allait déchaîner les passions. Mais Emma avait appris qu'il était le responsable des trois mines les plus productives du royaume mais également les plus sécurisées. De facto, il était déjà le noble de plusieurs villages, tant dans le rôle de gestionnaire que dans celui de protecteur. Il serait parfait. Ne restait qu'à le rencontrer pour éclaircir les dernières zones d'ombre le concernant et notamment, la manière dont un nain avait pu échapper à la mainmise des fées. En effet, il était bien connu que cette race, un peu mystérieuse, ne travaillait que pour elles.

Sur leur frontière nord, les Blackwood garderaient leur prédominance mais avec un nouveau titre et de nouvelles responsabilités. Lui, elle hésitait encore à le convoquer au vu de leur antécédents, une invitation peut-être, qui lui laisserait l'opportunité de refuser. Elle devrait pourtant bien trouver un moyen de l'aborder. Il s'avérait que sa région était la plus pauvre du royaume. Ses ressources principales, à savoir la pharmacopée offerte par la forêt noire étaient largement sous exploitées. La faute en était à des lois promulguées sous l'égide du royaume blanc, visant à interdire l'accès à cette partie de la forêt jugée trop dangereuse. Résultat, vingt ans plus tard, hormis quelques réfractaires, plus personne ne devait avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour relancer l'activité. Un véritable drame sanitaire à en croire Régina, qui semblait étrangement touchée par le sujet.

\- Et en quoi cela t'étonne, s'insurgea la brune. J'aime les poisons, c'est de notoriété publique ! En fait j'aime surtout l'herboristerie mais je trouve les poisons fascinants. Leur utilisation première est la médecine, mais ils sont tellement pratique à l'usage.

Emma se souvint avoir sourit à sa compagne, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Elles n'en partageaient plus que très peu, depuis que la sorcière avait mis cette barrière anti-sexe. Non pas que l'envie manquait de part et d'autre, mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à déboucher sur des mains baladeuses et autres appels du bassin. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois malgré les propos un tantinet inquiétants, l'air presque enfantin qu'avait soudain pris la brune avait ému Emma, profondément. En évacuant la provocation qu'était le poison on pouvait voir un amour véritable pour l'herboristerie. Plus même que la magie, ce sujet éveillait chez l'ancienne reine un émerveillement quasiment naïf, oui enfantin était bien le mot. Était-ce là la passion originelle de Régina, son rêve d'enfant ? S'imaginait-elle vagabonder dans la forêt cueillant au fil de ses pérégrinations des plantes aux vertues quasiment miraculeuses?

C'était un aspect inédit de sa Dame qui plaisait beaucoup à Emma. Elle aurait aimé avoir la chance de connaître cette enfant que la vie, et Cora, avait tellement malmenée. Elle savait qu'elles se seraient comprises et que peut-être, leurs chemins se seraient rejoints plus tôt, leur épargnant les écueils de leurs vies. Un élan d'amour sans pareil s'empara alors de la jeune femme. S'abandonnant à celui-ci, Emma n'avait nulle envie de plus que ce simple baiser. Rien de plus que ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, si rouge qu'on aurait dit un pétale de rose. Elles en avait la couleur d'ailleurs, le velouté. Et leur saveur, ô dieux, comment Régina pouvait-elle avoir un goût de pomme? Une pomme bien rouge naturellement, tellement sucrée, tellement savoureuse, qu'y renoncer était certainement pécher. Ce serait une insulte à l'univers qui s'était donné tant de mal pour aboutir à une telle perfection. Alors non, pour une fois, Emma ne chercha pas le dérapage, elle se contenta de baigner dans cet amour qui, à l'abri des regards, à l'insu de tous, y compris même de la concernée, se dévoilait dans toute sa gloire et s'emparait entièrement de son être.

Et puis, le moment était passé et le quotidien avait repris ses droits. Emma secoua la tête pour revenir à des préoccupations plus immédiates. Il lui restait trois ducs à désigner. Ou à confirmer pour le cas de Niall Blackstorm. Il était déjà baron le long de la frontière ouest, la seule encore ouverte sur l'étranger, celle qui conduisait au royaume blanc. En d'autres termes, c'était par là que la guerre éclaterait. Blackstorm était un vieil homme, mais elle n'en savait pas plus puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné, jusqu'à présent, répondre à ses courriers. Cependant, avant de le confirmer, Emma entendait bien le voir cette fois, lui ou son héritier. Elle avait un nom en réserve, au cas où il ne ferait pas l'affaire mais en ces temps troublés, la jeune reine aurait voulu quelqu'un issu du terroir.

Pour les deux derniers, le choix avait parut s'imposer de lui-même. Pour le cœur du pays centralisant la plupart des échanges commerciaux, Emma avait trouvé judicieux de mettre à la tête de ce duché singulier, en cela qu'il abritait la capitale, un marchand de renom, un certain Galaad Ar Louarn. Un homme d'à peine trente ans, étranger de surcroît, mais extrêmement doué dans son domaine. Parti de rien, il avait construit sa fortune en une ascension fulgurante. Ce faisant, il ne semblait pas, comme tant d'autres, oublier ses collaborateurs et leur versait un salaire honorable. Emma s'était vue vanter son honnêteté et son humanité par des sources étonnement disparates, ce qui avait finit par la convaincre. Surtout quand une de ces sources n'était nul autre que Markus, bien connu pour sa méfiance envers les marchands.

Pour le sud, le grenier du royaume, elle pressentait un ancien noble, Mordrach McAllister. La plupart de la noblesse déchue s'était retranchée sur leur terre, quand il leur en restait, et avait périclité avec le temps. Mais pas McAllister. Non, lui avait repris en main une région laissée en déshérence par ses aïeux et les régents successifs. Il s'était d'abord occupé de ses propres domaines, leur rendant, à force d'acharnement, toute leur fertilité avant d'accepter un rôle de conseiller auprès des bourgmestres locaux. En d'autres termes, il donnait des ordres et ces gens lui obéissait. Comme pour Grincheux, il s'agissait plus de reconnaître un état de fait qui avait déjà prouvé sa valeur. Sauf que Régina ne l'aimait pas. Si Emma avait bien compris son père, avait été mêlé, de près ou de loin, aux négociations relatives à son mariage avec Léopold. De près ou de loin, mais de manière trop décisive pour qu'elle pardonne, même au fils qui n'était même pas né à cette époque. Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse, fulmina Emma agacée de prendre, malgré elle, en compte les sentiments de son aimée. Il s'agissait de politique là, pas d'une rancune vieille comme le monde.

Le soleil se levait à peine quand elle apposa le dernier nom de sa liste. Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, quinze jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Morgane. La veille, ils avaient appris que les troupes se rassemblaient en grande pompe autour des capitales. Il ne leur restait que deux semaines, trois au mieux, avant que Snow ne vienne taper à leur porte. Deux semaines pour adouber six nobles, préparer une stratégie et déployer leur propres troupes. Une gageure…

Elle tendit la lettre à Régina sans la regarder, elle ne voulait pas voir sa désapprobation et n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à elle. L'ancienne reine ne se permis qu'un soupir avant de quitter les lieux, elle aussi s'épuisait. Emma espérait de toutes ses forces que la crise se termine au plus vite qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de se retrouver avec sa belle.

La semaine qui suivit, les nouveaux ducs, qui ignoraient encore les raisons de leur convocation, se présentèrent les uns après les autres. Markus avait été bougrement efficace s'était dit Emma. Gêné d'être à tort couvert de louanges, ce dernier avait fini par avouer l'implication de Régina dans son succès. En effet, celle-ci avait proposé d'enchanter six pigeons qui ne subiraient ni fatigue ni faim et qui, au lieu de retourner à leur pigeonnier, seraient magiquement attirés par le destinataire de leur missive. Ainsi, dès le milieu de la semaine, elle eût un entretien confidentiel avec messires Ar Louarn et McAllister. Les deux étaient exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé, deux opportunistes relativement honnêtes mais surtout diablement talentueux. Les deux présentaient les manières madrées de courtisans aguerris. Au premier, elle légua quelques terres pour asseoir son autorité, au second, seulement plus de responsabilités. Aux deux, elle fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'à l'essai. À eux d'enrichir le royaume, pas le contraire.

William Blackwood consentit à se déplacer mais se montra froid avec sa reine. Souhaitant néanmoins coopérer de son mieux à la renaissance du royaume, il avait proposé de s'entretenir avec Régina et Lancelot de son duché. Emma y convint à contrecœur. Elle aurait voulu adhérer autour d'elle pas inspirer la peur et le dégoût. Était-ce là ce qu'avait connu Rumpel et tous les autres avant lui ?

"La rançon du pouvoir" lui chuchota la voix du spectre. Encore une raison de se battre contre son emprise.

BadWolf fascina immédiatement Emma. Elle se présenta avec sa troupe au grand complet, un beau matin devant le château Sombre. Créant de ce fait un mouvement de panique parmis la garde. Pour leur défense, la cinquantaine de cavaliers étaient pour le moins intimidant, leur chef en tête. L'immense femme musculeuse avait patiemment attendu qu'un officier ose s'enquérir de sa venue. Une heure plus tard, elle fut conduite, ainsi que son lieutenant, qui refusa de la laisser seule, auprès d'Emma et de sa cour.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un long moment avant de se sourire. Elles étaient faites du même bois, des femmes d'action, des femmes d'honneur.

\- Vous m'avez fait mander ma Reine, s'inclina la géante. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Me jurer allégeance Duchesse.

Les deux mercenaires se regardèrent abasourdis avant d'éclater de rire de concert. Quelle était donc cette plaisanterie ?

\- Je suis sérieuse, les interrompit Emma. Vous m'avez appelé votre Reine et cela est vrai. Mais un royaume a besoin de nobles, et moi, j'ai besoin de personnes comme vous.

\- Sauf votre respect votre granditude, coupa grossièrement le lieutenant anonyme, il n'y a personne comme Arya. Et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, l'univers ne le supporterait pas.

Des ricanements émaillèrent sa boutade. Et Emma se sentit bien, à sa place. C'est cela qu'elle voulait, pas la pompe fastidieuse des royaumes de la Lumière, pas leur protocole absurde, mais cette ambiance bon enfant. Elle n'interdisait pas un certain sérieux mais mettait plus d'humanité dans les rapports sociaux.

\- Justement cher inconnu, c'est pour cela qu'il me la faut pour les contreforts du Nord.

\- Qui sera le duc du sud? s'enquérit la femme.

\- Le Nain Grincheux.

Les deux mercenaires redoublèrent de rire. Une ambiance bon enfant c'est une chose, mais l'avenir de leur terre en était une autre, s'agaça intérieurement Emma.

\- Un problème avec lui ? s'enquit Lancelot que l'amusement commençait à déserter.

\- Non au contraire, s'empressa de répondre Arya. Un excellent choix, très intelligent, très audacieux aussi. J'arriverai à m'entendre avec le nain. C'est d'accord donnez-moi un point de chute qui a de la gueule et je suis votre femme.

Grincheux se montra quelques jours après son départ, il ne fit lui aussi qu'un passage express, le strict minimum. Et dans la mesure où le caractère du bonhomme était en deçà de son nom tout le monde en fut soulagé. Il maugréa en apprenant les intentions d'Emma, il roupesta en acceptant le titre, il grommela en apprenant ses nouvelles responsabilités et il bougonna en mettant les voiles. Le nain Exécrable aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire comme nom.

Ainsi ne manquait à l'appel que Niall Blackstorm. Et dix jours étaient passés. Ceci dit, à force de discussions avec ses nouveaux nobles, Emma et Lancelot avaient pris conscience d'un point capital pour la suite des événements. Un fait tellement ancré dans la conscience montagnarde que Régina n'avait même pas songé à leur en parler. Dans cette région du monde, chacun était responsable de sa survie et de celle de sa famille. Aussi, dès le plus jeune âge, homme ou femme, noble ou roturier, citadin ou paysan, chacun apprenait le maniement des armes.

Ils n'avaient peut-être que cinq cents soldats mais ils disposaient de tout un peuple de guerriers. Et les cinq Ducs avaient été catégoriques, chacun d'entre eux décrocheraient, qui leur arc, qui leur épée ou leur lance et marcheraient pour défendre leur patrie.

Le jour fatidique, ils seraient des milliers prêts à donner leur vie.


	33. CHAPITRE 33 : Un peu de repos

Emma posa son paraphe sur le dernier document de sa liste. Enfin, il était temps, elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette paperasse, de toutes ces réunions sans fin. Ce n'était pas elle tout ça, cette bureaucratie étouffante. La jeune femme n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps enfermée, sans même une simple balade à cheval ou en ville. Mais tout cela serait bientôt derrière elle. Dans une semaine, sa mère en personne tenterait de passer la frontière. Une tentative qui n'irait pas plus loin, Emma s'en faisait la promesse.

Un mouvement attira son attention dans un coin de la pièce. Regina se massait discrètement les tempes, le genre de geste que l'on faisait pour chasser une migraine. Intriguée, Emma étudia d'un peu plus près sa compagne et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Même aux trois quarts de dos, on pouvait voir à son maintien toute sa lassitude. Les épaules basses, le cou crispé, le torse courbé vers l'avant comme si le poids qu'elle avait à supporter était trop lourd pour elle.

Et peut-être était-ce le cas, réalisa soudain Emma. Elle en demandait tellement à Régina sans jamais vraiment se soucier d'elle. Les restrictions que l'aînée avaient mise entre elles avaient creusé un fossé. C'était la faute d'Emma, elle le reconnaissait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les femmes autrement que comme des amies ou des partenaires sexuelles. Et il y avait une frontière étanche entre ces deux catégories. La brune sortait du lot. Elle avait trouvé à la fois un chemin vers son coeur et vers son lit et la cadette ne savait tout simplement pas comment se comporter avec elle. Qu'est-ce que Régina attendait d'elle ?

Ou devait-elle se poser la question autrement ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour sa belle ? Que voulait-elle faire pour elle ? Tout, prit-elle conscience, ou plutôt il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire pour rendre heureuse cette femme extraordinaire. Alors Emma se creusa la tête. Bientôt elle dut se résoudre à un triste constat : elle n'avait rien d'une romantique. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit sauf des idées stupidement mièvres qui la faisait rougir de honte. Bien décidée à ne pas renoncer à son projet d'apporter un peu de repos à sa compagne, Emma essaya de se mettre à sa place. De quoi aurait-elle besoin, assise au bord du gouffre ?

Bien sûr la brune lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais Emma n'avait pas son don pour les mots. Elle n'avait jamais su quoi dire pour apaiser autrui. Et puis étrangement, elle se remémora les nombreuses fois où Lancelot avait été là pour elle. Et les dieux savaient qu'il n'était pas un orateur de génie. Mais il savait par de petites attentions lui montrer qu'il était là. Qu'elle comptait pour lui d'une manière toute particulière, unique. Elle était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu et lui le père fort et protecteur dont elle rêvait. Voilà il la faisait se sentir aimée, pour elle-même, sans rien exiger en retour.

Prise d'une détermination renouvelée, Emma se leva brusquement. Elle allait entièrement consacrer sa soirée à Régina. Lui montrer son respect, son admiration, son amour même.

\- Lancelot voulait te voir avant que tu ne te retire pour la nuit.

La voix de la brune était voilée par l'épuisement. Ce qui renforça d'autant la volonté d'Emma de ne pas laisser sa compagne s'écrouler. Il fallait agir maintenant !

\- Je vais aller le voir, lui répondit la Reine, attends-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Certaine que l'autre n'aurait même pas l'énergie de se lever, Emma quitta son salon au pas de course. Heureusement, elle croisa presque immédiatement Lancelot.

\- Emma... la héla son ministre.

\- Pas maintenant Lance, on a une urgence Evil Queen.

\- Qu'est-ce que Régina a fait ? demanda aussitôt l'homme sur la défensive.

\- Elle en fait trop, voilà ce qu'elle fait. Elle se tue à petit feu entre ma surveillance, les réunions, ses études sur la dague et j'en passe.

\- Mais…

\- Non Lance ce soir est pour ma Dame. Elle seule me permet de tenir et tu le sais très bien.

Lancelot réfléchit, lui aussi avait vu des signes préoccupants chez l'ancienne souveraine. Il devait bien avouer que sans ses préjugés sur elle, il serait intervenu depuis longtemps.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose ma reine ?

\- Et bien en fait ça se pourrait, dit Emma soulagée de ne pas avoir à argumenter. Elle a des migraines et sans doute mal au dos. Gageons que ses pieds ne sont pas dans un meilleur état, elle passe son temps à courir partout.

\- À qui la faute…

\- Oui bon, les regrets ne servent à rien. Vous avez de vos onguents de sauvage pour ça ?

Lancelot sourit amusé autant par l'appellation familière (tout ça car il s'obstinait à utiliser pour se soigner uniquement des préparations druidiques) que sur l'attitude de la jeune femme. C'était nouveau cette inquiétude pour une autre personne. Non pas que la jeune femme soit égoïste, bien au contraire. Mais on ne l'avait pas éduquée à être proche de qui que ce soit. Elle n'était entourée que de subalternes, en conséquence, Emma s'obligeait à une certaine distance. Distance que Régina, sans même le vouloir, faisait voler en éclats. Attendri, le militaire lui promit de lui apporter immédiatement un assortiment dans ses appartements.

Rassérénée de voir le destin se mettre de la partie pour faciliter ses projets, Emma courut sans plus d'hésitation vers les cuisines. Granny Lukas étaient une intendante bien étrange, elle qui n'avait pas voulu quitter son domaine pour exercer son nouveau poste. Aussi Emma la trouva à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la cuisine en train de tarabuster ses pauvres commis. Quand la jeune femme lui expliqua la situation et ce qu'elle comptait y faire, la vieille dame s'enthousiasma considérablement. À force de la côtoyer, elle avait finit par apprécier l'ancienne Némésis de Blanche-Neige. Et si elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, elle se sentait touchée par son état. Elle promit à sa Reine un repas à la fois mémorable et léger reprenant les plats préférés de Régina.

Canaille, la vieille dame glissa un petit sachet dans la main d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne reparte de là où elle venait.

\- Tu mets ça dans son bain, tel quel, et je peux te promettre qu'elle va se détendre ton amoureuse.

Emma rougit furieusement avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, rejoindre la-dite amoureuse.

Quand elle passa la porte de son appartement, après avoir récupéré le panier que Lancelot avait déposé devant, elle trouva Régina profondément endormie. Décidément la femme était effectivement au bout du rouleau pour s'abandonner ainsi au sommeil, avachie sur un canapé. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune Reine traversa le salon et sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Elle commença à remplir la vaste baignoire d'une eau chaude à laquelle elle joignit le sachet de Granny, elle alluma une applique sur deux pour que la lumière des bougies offre une pénombre apaisante. La préparation de la vieille dame dégageait une fragrance qui envahissait déjà toute la pièce. Emma se sentit tout de suite plus tranquille, presque sereine.

À force de cajoleries et de promesses, la jeune femme réussit à conduire une Régina, encore à moitié endormie, vers son bain. Profitant de l'apathie de la brune, Emma la déshabilla elle-même. S'y prenant avec une tendresse infinie, elle prit bien garde néanmoins à ne pas dépasser les limites. Elles étaient là pour Régina, pas pour assouvir l'envie que faisait naître la vision de son dos délicat. Et encore moins la pointe intense de désir qui la traversa quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau douce des hanches de son aimée.

Une fois Régina installée, Emma invoqua doucement son pouvoir. La brune sursauta violemment à la sensation de la magie sombre.

\- Du calme mon amour, lui chuchota Emma transportée par la vulnérabilité de cette femme pourtant si forte. On ne voudrait pas que tu te noie, n'est-ce pas. C'est juste une petite protection, tu peux te laisser aller, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Régina ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Elle s'abandonna entièrement à ses sens, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce retournement de situation. Elle se sentait flotter. L'eau, d'une température parfaite, semblait l'envelopper d'une douceur presque maternelle. Les petites flammes des bougies dansaient, engendrant des ombres folles qui se contorsionnaient sur les murs. Et cette odeur entêtante qui lui rappelait un temps qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, sauf peut-être dans le ventre de sa mère. Régina ne lutta pas quand la torpeur la gagna, bien au contraire, elle l'accueillit avec gratitude.

Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais lorsque Emma vint la réveiller, Régina se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Sa migraine avait disparu, et si elle retenait encore ses bâillements, elle n'était plus sur le point de s'écrouler. Charmée par l'attitude inhabituellement attentive de sa blonde, Régina se laissa draper dans un peignoir puis guider vers le salon où l'attendait une table déjà dressée. Si ce n'était que tout était installé sur la table basse. Elle regarda son amante interrogative.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Granny à tout prévu. De petites portions et pas besoin de couteau, tu vas voir c'est génial, et puis tu seras beaucoup mieux installée.

Régina haussa les épaules, finalement indifférente. Elle aimait beaucoup qu'Emma s'occupe d'elle de cette manière. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait, et avouons-le, elle ne l'aurait permis à personne d'autre qu'à la sculpturale blonde. Mais avec elle, la brune pouvait lâcher pour un temps les rênes de sa vie.

Elle prit donc place sur le canapé s'installant, sous l'insistance d'Emma le plus confortablement possible. Dans cette position, c'est la jeune femme qui fit le service, lui tendant et récupérant de petites coupelles garnies de mille saveurs. Pour Emma ce n'était que de la soupe et une salade accompagnée d'un peu de viande, pour Régina c'était un potage aux truffes, ainsi que des émincés de pigeonneau sur leur lit de jeunes pousses. Elle se régala de tout appréciant au plus haut point l'attention dont elle était l'objet. Le repas se termina sur une compotée de pommes aux épices. Régina était repue, presque somnolente.

Décidant de lui accorder un instant de digestion, Emma se dit que c'était un moment parfait pour continuer son programme. Laissant une Régina languide, elle jeta pour la première fois un œil sur le panier de Lancelot. Le brave homme lui avait même laissé une notice pour l'utilisation des trois médications. Emma s'empara d'un des pots et rejoignit sa belle. Sans un mot, elle s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds et entreprit de la déchausser. C'était étrange pour la jeune femme comme sensation, se retrouver au service d'une autre, essayant d'anticiper ses besoins pour mieux y répondre. Elle aurait dû s'en offusquer ou du moins se sentir rabaissée, mais il n'en était rien. Non elle se sentait bien à malaxer la plante des pieds de cette maîtresse femme. Avec méthode, elle chercha chaque petites boules de tension pour les dissoudre par son application. Elle était attentive au moindre gémissement, qu'il soit de plaisir ou de douleur, et petit à petit, à force de patience la jeune femme sentit la brune se détendre.

Quand Emma s'arrêta, Régina ne pu retenir un grognement de dépit, ça avait été si bon. Elle se sentait revivre sous ces doigts habiles. Voulant faire preuve de grâce et sincèrement reconnaissante pour toute cette soirée qu'elle croyait finit, Régina offrit son plus beau sourire à sa Reine.

\- Merci Emma, c'était absolument divin.

\- Ce n'est pas fini mon cœur, viens.

Regina n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit sur un rapprochement physique mais Emma paraissait différente ce soir là,. En plus elle nota qu'à aucun moment Emma ne lui avait fait d'avance. En tout point, elle avait respecté la décence. Même son regard n'avait pas cet éclair de lubricité qui l'habitait continuellement depuis des semaines. Il n'y avait qu'une intense tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, du désir aussi certes mais contenue et plus… affectueux que concupiscent. Aussi se laissa-t-elle conduire jusqu'à la couche d'Emma sans émettre la moindre objection.

La jeune femme ôta le peignoir de son aînée et la dévora des yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait oublié à quel point la brune était sublime, mais la contempler dans toute sa nudité l'ému profondément. Cela commença par des picotements dans le ventre avant de venir se nicher au centre de son plexus solaire. Emma allongea doucement sa bien aimée puis, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour rester ferme, elle lui fit signe de se mettre sur le ventre.

Machinalement, le regard ne pouvant se détacher du dos de la brune, Emma se déshabilla. Pour protéger ses habits du baume, bien sûr. Ou parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'ombre d'un tissu entre elles. Toujours obnubilée pas la brune, elle s'assit à ses côtés et entama un massage appliqué des cervicales aux mollets. Elle n'était pas particulièrement talentueuse, manquant sérieusement d'expérience, mais elle fit de son mieux pour dénouer chaque point de tension. À un moment, juste pour une question de praticité, elle chevaucha l'altier fessier de la brune. La sensation de cette peau si douce entre ses cuisses, tout contre son entrejambe, la plongea presque immédiatement dans un état second.

Emma aurait pu jurer que son cœur se déployait pour s'étendre à l'ensemble de son corps. L'amour explosa littéralement en elle en une nova d'une éclatante blancheur, inondant tout sur son passage. Inondant ? Non, abreuvant, comme l'averse peut le faire sur un sol craquelé par la sécheresse. Une onde nourricière qui la balayait toute entière. Et les Ténèbres vous demanderez-vous ? Et bien Emma se posait la même question. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce château, elle s'en sentait entièrement libérée. La jeune femme planait dans une béatitude bienheureuse. Était-ce cela l'amour véritable des légendes ? À cet instant précis, elle voulait bien y croire.

C'est gestes devinrent encore plus doux, si une telle chose était possible. Plus lent aussi. Imperceptiblement le massage se fît caresse. Emma effleurait à peine sa Dame, pourtant celle-ci ne tarda pas à réagir. Loin de s'y soustraire, comme le craignait un peu la jeune reine, elle s'y abandonna. Elle s'arqua, se tordit sous ses délicieux effleurements. À la vue des frémissements qu'elle faisait naître Emma n'y tint plus, dévorée par l'envie, elle se pencha de tout son long et déposa un chapelet de baisers tantôt furtifs, tantôt mouillés, en suivant les reliefs de la colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme pris tout son temps, avait la sensation d'avoir tout le temps du monde. Son désir de Régina était puissant mais celui de faire éclore le plaisir avec lenteur l'était plus encore. Ne disait-on pas que les choses vraiment importantes prenaient du temps ? Et qu'est-ce qui était plus important que le plaisir de sa magnifique brune ? Alors sa langue valsait, ses doigts provoquaient, sa bouche dévorait.

Régina était perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations. Perdue entre les mains qui virevoltaient sur elle et ses lèvres si chaudes qu'elles provoquaient des torrents de lave en fusion. Plus aucune pensée cohérente sous ce crâne où commençait à perler un mince filet de sueur. Ce soir, dans ce lit, il n'y avait que son Emma. Sa merveilleuse Emma, si douce et si câline, si incroyablement aimante. Elle pouvait le sentir, cet amour qui émanait d'elle par vagues successives. À nouveau leurs magies se mêlaient, avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle n'étaient qu'une, une seule âme pour deux corps. Et leurs corps aussi voulaient fusionner.

Régina se retourna, enserrant dès qu'elle le pu la taille de la blonde pour la garder sur elle. Leurs regards se trouvèrent immédiatement, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, se jaugeant, se sondant. Ce qu'elles virent, quoi que ce soit, dû les satisfaire car bientôt c'est leurs lèvres qui se trouvèrent. Plus qu'un baiser, une communion. D'abord léger, porteur de tendresse et d'amour. Porteur d'une promesse également en ce qui concernait Emma : je suis là, rien que moi. Ensuite il se fit plus ardent, plus intense. Les langues, après s'être chastement saluées entamèrent une folle sarabande, une rhapsodie enivrante. Elles se consommaient l'une l'autre, consommaient leur passion. Pour mieux se consumer. Pour mieux s'enflammer.

Régina faillit hurler son désaccord quand les lèvres l'abandonnèrent. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer de protestations avant que la bouche taquine, ne s'empare de son cou. Emma mordait, léchait, embrassait, suçotait. Ellle voulait tester le satin de cet épiderme de toutes les manières imaginables. Elle en avait tellement envie que c'était comme si ce corps sous elle était le seul élément vraiment réel de cet univers. Sa seule constante, son seul but. Regina…

Les mains de la plus jeune trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes la généreuse poitrine de sa dulcinée. Elle l'empoigna avec autant de ferveur que de délicatesse. Ces magnifiques seins étaient à elle ! De ses ongles, Emma traça des arabesques s'amusant des petits soubresauts qui les accompagnaient. Décidément la sorcière était extrêmement réactive, la jeune femme adorait ça. Ses doigts remontèrent pour agacer le mamelon adamantin, à la dureté si prometteuse. Elle le griffa gentiment, le pinça, le malmena de son amour. Mais Emma en voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir danser sous sa langue, durcir entre ses lèvres.

\- Oh Emma oui !

Régina n'avait pu retenir le cri cette fois, quand elle sentit la bouche gourmande déguster son téton. C'était si délicieusement bon. Si extraordinairement chaud. Si humide… La femme en perdait l'esprit, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait cela, qu'elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu non, mais la frustration qui s'était accumulée devait s'exprimer. Alors elle empoigna la tignasse blonde et la serra encore plus contre elle, son torse se soulevait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Regina décida qu'elle pourrait rester sa vie entière comme cela, à fondre sous la langue d'Emma, à se dissoudre dans son amour. Oublié le passé et les peines, oublié l'avenir et les craintes. Emma…

Emma se noyait dans son ressenti, sa raison ayant opté pour un retrait pudique. Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose fût possible, ou même souhaitable. C'était totalement inédit, et elle ignorait si elle pourrait à nouveau "baiser" une femme. Ce qu'elle ressentait là n'avait décidément rien à voir c'était tellement plus profond, tellement meilleur. Aimer changeait tout, rendait tout plus fort. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, comme si son corps savait exactement quoi faire et à quel moment, pour apporter le plus de plaisir possible à sa belle. D'ailleurs, pendant que sa langue s'amusait en alternant d'un sein à l'autre, toujours plus avide, la main qui ne la stabilisait pas, accomplissait son propre périple. Emma redécouvrait ses formes parfaites, ses rondeurs exquises, ses muscles si fermes.

Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, chaque centimètre carré de leur peau devait être en contact. Alors Emma s'allongea complètement sur sa brune entremêlant leurs jambes, collant leur ventre, leur poitrine, leur moiteur. D'instinct, elle tendit un peu plus sa cuisse emprisonnée par celles de Régina exerçant une légère pression contre le sexe désormais humide de désir de cette dernière. Emma embrassa à nouveau sa bien-aimée à pleine bouche pendant que son bassin initiait un long et langoureux va-et-vient. Régina comprenant le manège et refusant d'être en reste, souleva légèrement une de ses cuisses pour rendre à la jeune blonde la pareille. La sentir trempée, dégoulinant presque sur elle, était un plaisir ineffable à nul autre comparable. Elle changea rapidement d'avis en sentant le clitoris de sa compagne s'ériger contre son muscle raidi.

À bout de souffle, elles durent renoncer au baiser, mais c'est les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, directement connectées à leur âme qu'elles atteignirent ensemble la libération. Un spasme gigantesque s'empara d'elles, les soulevant presque du matelas, les unissant dans la même extase. Il les laissa échouées sur la grève, satisfaites mais non rassasiées, loin s'en fallait. Elles avaient la nuit entière pour cela, leur vie entière si l'Equilibre le voulait.


	34. CHAPITRE 34 : Départ en guerre

Emma chevauchait à la tête de son armée. Armée ! Ce terme était bien dérisoire quand on considérait la troupe hétéroclite qui la suivait. Sur près d'un millier d'hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la capitale, seul le tiers étaient des soldats de métier. La majorité d'entre eux étaient du tout venant. De guerrier ils en avaient à peine le nom, eux qui s'étaient entraînés pour défendre leur biens de malandrins ou de loups, à l'épée ou à la lance. La jeune souveraine, si proche de sa première bataille, aurait dû s'en inquiéter.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait en tête qu'une sublime brune à la silhouette parfaite. Une sublime brune dont elle sentait le regard lui brûler la nuque. Emma s'empourpra légèrement quand la sensation lui remémora les quelques jours qui avaient précédé leur départ. Elles avaient passé des heures à échanger caresses voluptueuses et baisers enflammés. Aventurières intrépides, elles avaient entrepris de découvrir chaque zone érogène, ou du moins sensible, chaque petite taquinerie qui ferait gémir l'autre. Ça avait été magique, l'interlude le plus heureux de sa vie.

Car à cause de sa mère et de son besoin obsessionnel de tout contrôler, cela n'avait été que cela: un interlude. Emma devrait être en train de découvrir les responsabilités avec son peuple et l'amour avec sa bien-aimée, mais à la place elle se retrouvait à nouveau à manger de la poussière, les reins endoloris par deux jours de monte. Sans compter que plus ils s'approchaient du champ de bataille, plus la Source se faisait pressante. Elle chuchotait toutes les vexations infligées par Snow, les reproches sans fins, l'impression qu'elle lui donnait de ne jamais être à la hauteur, les abandons, et cette ultime trahison. Le rejet ultime. Celui de trop. Celui qu'elle lui ferait payer. Et le mieux c'est que personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Ténèbres ou non c'était clairement Emma l'agressée, elle agirait en légitime défense.

De plus en plus, la jeune femme devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger, pour garder Régina et son doux sourire en tête, Régina et son air désapprobateur, Régina et son rire provocateur, Régina aux courbes incendiaires. Et voilà c'était reparti. Emma n'en pouvait plus de cet escalier émotionnel, un coup en bas, un coup en haut. Sans cesse tiraillée, elle se sentait comme un os entre deux chiens.

La vue de la forêt lui offrit une diversion bienvenue ainsi qu'un nouveau sujet de préoccupation. Qu'était-il advenu de Niall Blackstorm, le conte de la frontière qu'elle voulait faire Duc ? Son château était vide à l'exception de vieux serviteurs mutiques. Emma et ses conseillers avaient décidé de remettre la question à plus tard, mais Emma n'aimait pas les mystères. Et le dernier qui lui était tombé dessus ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Les ténèbres ? Vraiment ?

En arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, elle se demanda si son esprit n'avait pas cherché à la prévenir avec ces dernières élucubrations. En effet, la route devant elle était barrée par une silhouette longiligne drapée dans une cape verte forêt. L'individu semblait désarmé, malgré cela Lancelot et Emma posèrent prudemment la main sur la garde de leur épée avant de faire signe au reste de la colonne de s'arrêter. Après tout, ils avaient déjà une certaine expérience sur cette voie, et pas des meilleures.

\- Vous me cherchiez paraît-il, entonna une voix féminine.

Le ton était étrangement chantant en comparaison à la tenue un peu lugubre.

\- À moins que vous ne soyez un vieil homme de soixante ans, je ne crois pas non, rétorqua la souveraine.

\- Le vieil homme en question est mort ma Reine.

\- Pardon! ! Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informée ?

Cette dernière question s'adressait à Lancelot, c'est pourtant la femme au visage toujours dissimulé qui répondit.

\- Parce-que je n'ai prévenu personne et que personne de la région ne voulait voir débarquer un autre tyran.

L'agressivité de la remarque laissa le trio de tête pantois. Les rapports sur ce conté n'étaient pas mauvais, au contraire la plupart étaient plutôt élogieux. Le vieux Blackstorm obtenait des résultats, et aucune plainte sur ses moyens n'était jamais remontée.

\- Et vous êtes? Demanda Lancelot à propos.

\- Rowan Blackstorm, son unique enfant survivant.

\- Et pourquoi diantre ne vous êtes-vous pas présentée à votre souveraine en tant qu'unique héritière ?

\- Je ne suis pas son héritière. Je ne suis qu'une fille dont il avait sorti la mère du ruisseau, rien de plus. Il s'en est assuré...

\- Il va falloir nous raconter tout cela renchérit Regina, mais en chemin. Mes espions volants nous apprennent que votre mère avance bien votre Majesté. Si nous voulons lui couper la route nous ne devons pas perdre de temps inutilement. Et je pense que vous pourrez aussi bien interroger cette demoiselle en avançant qu'immobile.

Comme souvent, elle avait raison. Après de longues tergiversations, ils avaient convenu de se positionner à la sortie de la forêt. Le terrain pentu leur offrirait une position stratégique sur les hauteurs. Et le plateau étroit sur lequel ils combattraient, désavantagerait les assaillants qui ne pourraient pas utiliser leur supériorité numérique au maximum.

Emma aurait préféré privilégier une guérilla en forêt. Harceler les troupes de Snow nuit et jour pour que ce soit une armée exsangue et épuisée qui en sorte. Les deux options comportaient ses dangers, mais Emma s'était vu rappeler par sa conseillère adorée qu'on n'engageait pas un stratège de génie pour ne pas l'écouter. Alors elle avait cédé, comme elle avait cédé sur la présence de Régina, et sur celle bien plus dérangeante de Morgane. Qu'est-ce que cette dernière faisait là d'ailleurs? Elle qui avait été parfaitement limpide sur son statut de non-combattante. Et, là encore, Emma céda et relança son nouveau cheval de guerre au pas, la jeune inconnu remplaçant Lancelot à ses côtés après qu'on lui eut apporté une monture.

\- Mon père, ce vieux fou, avait des idées bien à lui sur tout un tas de sujets, et les femmes en faisaient parties. Il se prenait pour un guerrier légendaire et nous autres ne sommes que des utérus sur pattes, n'est-ce pas. Au cerveau atrophié par les hormones.

\- Un homme charmant, susurra Emma grinçante.

\- C'est aussi ce que se sont dit les cinq épouses qu'il a mis en terre. Enfin bref, après la mort du Duc, il a commencé à péricliter. Il est mort il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

\- Cela ne répond pas à Lancelot, souligna Emma. Pourquoi n'avez-vous prévenu personne ?

\- Car je me suis enfuie, avoua Rowan. J'ai fuis comme une lâche le mariage avec le fils Blackwood qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

\- William ?! s'exclama la reine surprise.

\- Le bâtard ? Lumière non, mon père les trouve encore moins utile qu'une femme puisqu'ils n'ont même pas d'utérus. Non l'autre, et vous ne me ferez pas prononcé son nom.

\- C'est inutile, badina Emma. Il n'en a plus besoin, il est mort.

Une minute ou deux passèrent dans le silence. Rowan sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Blackwood était mort. Définitivement mort. Délicieusement mort.

\- Vous savez, la première poignée de terre n'avait pas encore recouvert le cadavre de mon père, qu'il était déjà là pour venir me chercher, ce vieux pervers immonde. Les domestiques m'ont aidé à me sauver...je-je crois qu'il en a tué certains. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais osé y retourner.

La voix se fit fort jeune et tellement vulnérable, qu'Emma fut prise d'un doute soudain, accompagné d'une légère nausée à l'idée qu'elle ait raison. Sans même demander la permission, elle tendit le bras et rabaissa la capuche de Rowan Blackstorm. La blonde hoqueta et elle entendit Régina faire de même. Derrière elle, Lancelot se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention mais elle l'ignora.

\- Quel âge avez-vous mon enfant ? demanda doucement la Ténébreuse.

\- Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! répondit la concernée, acerbe. Et j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans.

\- Dans combien de temps ? interrogea Régina septique.

\- … Dans deux ans, avoua la jeune fille.

Et cela se voyait à ses traits encore enfantins, à ses boucles noires désordonnées. Une gamine. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Au fil de la discussion, il apprirent que la jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans la forêt qu'elle savait inexpugnable.

\- Impossible, s'insurgea Régina, vous n'y auriez pas survécu la journée.

\- J'ai survécu trois jours en fait, perchée sur les plus hautes branches d'un arbre avec une drôle de bestiole à mes pieds. Et puis le vieux fou est arrivé.

Le vieil homme voulait qu'on l'appelle Merlin. Pendant un an il ne l'avait pas quitté, lui apprenant à reconnaître les plantes, à capturer sa pitance, à éviter le territoire des gros prédateurs. Il lui avait appris la forêt Noire, son rythme, son souffle, son âme. Un matin, il avait disparu mais Rowan n'avait plus peur, elle n'était plus perdue, elle était Rowan de la forêt Noire. Et puis elle avait créé sa bande. À ces mots son auditoire se crispa, au souvenir des bandits qu'ils avaient affronté.

\- Non non rien à voir avec ceux que vous avez exterminé, s'empressa de préciser l'adolescente. Ceux qui voulaient la richesse allaient avec eux, ceux qui ne voulaient que survivre venaient avec moi. On ne vit pas de rapines mais de braconnages, chacun son crime.

Par la suite, ils apprirent que depuis l'annonce de la guerre, le groupe de Rowan se préparait. Ils avaient accumulé des réserves d'herbes médicinales et préparé des points stratégiques pour évacuer les blessés. De plus, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, le repli de l'armée d'Emma avait été préparé.

\- En fait l'objectif est double, approfondit la jeune forestière, d'une part on évacue, d'autre part on a mitonné quelques pièges pour les saigner.

\- Ah ah ! Je savais que la guérilla dans les bois était une bonne idée, s'écria une Emma triomphante.

Grâce à Rowan et au campement qu'elle avait fait préparé, ils sortirent de la forêt le lendemain peu avant midi. Lancelot et Emma se lancèrent un regard soulagé, ils étaient les premiers. Enfin c'était relatif, il n'était pas tout à fait les premiers mais leurs prédécesseurs étaient des hommes à eux menés par BadWolf, elle même flanquée de…

\- Ruby !!

La jeune femme ne réfléchis pas une seconde au protocole et fonça sur son amie. Elle sautèrent de cheval ensemble et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota la blonde, j'ai été brutale.

\- N'en parlons plus ma belle, en plus j'ai pu faire une rencontre... intéressante.

Ce disant, la louve jeta un coup d'oeil fugace vers l'ancienne mercenaire nouvellement anoblie. Emma aurait bien aimé taquiner son amie, et surtout en savoir plus mais elle fut immédiatement accaparée par les préparatifs.

BadWolf annonça que les armées ennemies seraient en bas de la pente en fin d'après-midi, au plus tard. Ce qui reporterait probablement l'assaut au lendemain matin.

\- Ils vont essayer de nous surprendre aux aurores, prédit Lancelot. Connaissant les généraux de votre mère, ils vont compter uniquement sur le surnombre pour nous balayer.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque rondins à faire rouler vers eux, proposa Arya.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, contre les cavaliers ça va être diablement efficace, même si je n'aime pas trop estropier de bons chevaux.

\- À la guerre comme à la guerre mon ami.

Et la journée se poursuivit ainsi, les deux spécialistes discourant ensemble. Emma intervint néanmoins quand elle apprit qu'ils comptaient la garder à l'arrière, elle qui se voyait déjà en première ligne, l'épée brandit.

\- Hors de question, Emma tu es trop précieuse pour être mise en danger…

\- En danger ? Lance laisses moi rire, tu oublies que je suis la Ténébreuse. On ne me tue pas aussi facilement.

\- Mais nos hommes ne le savent pas. Ils pourraient se mettre eux-mêmes en danger en voulant te protéger.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il la trouvait bien trop instable pour la mettre au milieu d'autant de passion meurtrière. Il l'avait déjà vu virer berserk et elle n'était même pas possédée par une fichu dague à l'époque. En réalité il n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais du carnage qu'elle pourrait commettre. Quand Régina et même Morgane se mirent à renchérir, Emma abandonna la partie se reconnaissant vaincue. Les fourbes, se liguer à plusieurs contre elle. Ah, il était beau le mentor, et l'âme sœur, et la guide spirituelle. Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond oui. Tu as ta magie. La tentation était grande en effet. Des sorts lui venaient, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ils lui proposaient une victoire facile, éclatante… Drôle de choix de mot… Elle pressentait que ce serait un éclat de pure noirceur, sa damnation. Non définitivement, elle devait éviter de recourir aux forces de la magie, mais se fier à ceux qui l'entouraient, amis ou sujets.

Regina et Morgane gardaient chacune un œil sur la souveraine. Elles s'étaient encore disputées, Régina ne voulait rien entendre du plan de secours de la demie-fée. La sorcière ne voulait pas croire à la possibilité d'une perte totale de contrôle de la part d'Emma. Surtout que depuis leur rapprochement, elle trouvait la jeune blonde plus tranquille, moins prompt à s'emporter. Régina voulait croire à la puissance de l'amour qui les unissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Le True Love n'était pas un vain mot !

Et soudain ils les entendirent. Les guetteurs criaient.

\- Ils arrivent ! Les blanchards arrivent !

Et effectivement, on pouvait apercevoir au loin un panache de poussière. De plus en plus grand, de plus en plus impressionnant. Combien étaient-ils en face ? Combien pour mettre en danger leur liberté nouvellement acquise ? Combien pour remettre en question leur choix de vie, leur libre-arbitre ? Chaque homme, chaque femme se posait ces questions en se positionnant. Cependant ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils mourraient peut être, certainement, dans les jours à venir. Mais ils périraient en défendant leur terre, leur famille et oui en défendant la femme qui avait rendue cela possible. Leur belle Reine, qui entourée de ses quatre plus proches conseillers se portait à l'avant de ses troupes. Et ils attendirent. Les minutes passaient et ils attendaient toujours, observant le nuage ocre se rapprocher. Distinguant peu à peu les chevaux et les fantassins qui le composaient. Et à leur tête un trio royal.

À quelques dizaines de mètres du début de la pente, l'armée blanche s'arrêta. Le trio quant à lui se fit duo et continua sa montée pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

\- C'est l'heure, souffla Emma à peine audible. Allons affronter notre destin.


	35. CHAPITRE 35 : Champ de bataille

**_Petit message de l'auteur : déjà escusez mois pour le retard en plein anniversaire de mariage j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. D'autant que je risque de ne publier la suite que mercredi pour les mêmes raisons :p_** ** _Nous arrivons sur la fin de l'histoire encore 3 chapitre après celui-ci et l'épilogue que je n'ai toujours pas écrit :) ( histoire de vous donner une petite frayeur, je sais c'est vilain)._** ** _Je remettrai un mot à la fin mais je vous remercie d'ores et déjà pour votre fidélité et tous les commentaires qui ont su au fil des mois me redonner le sourire. Merci à vous._**

Deux femmes se faisaient face ignorant le reste du monde. Deux générations qui s'affrontaient du regard, se défiaient, se provoquaient, s'accusaient, se condamnaient. Une mère et une fille dont la posture et le visage figé exprimaient leur colère, leur déception, leur peine aussi. Deux femmes prêtes à se déchirer, elles qui auraient dû se protéger et s'aimer.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? cracha la plus âgée en désignant Régina. Je n'ose croire que tu te souvienne de ton devoir et vienne la livrer.

\- Certainement pas très chère. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Régina est ma conseillère et en tant que telle sa place est à mes côtés ! Venez-vous vous repentir de votre trahison ?

\- Moi ? s'insurgea Blanche-Neige. Mais je n'ai trahi personne !

\- Et comment appelez-vous le fait de vouloir mettre votre fils sur le trône blanc, sur mon trône ?

Le silence qui suivit était éloquent. Aucune des deux ne regrettait ni ses actes, ni sa position. Emma ne renoncerait pas à Régina sans combattre et Blanche ne permettrait jamais que la jeune femme s'assoit sur le trône de son père, elle qui s'acoquinait avec sa meurtrière. Très bien, s'exhorta la Reine Blanche, si c'est par la force qu'il fallait sauver le monde, elle s'y résolvait, même si pour cela elle devait briser Emma. De toute façon, cette dernière était déjà perdue, décida-t-elle, bien au-delà de toute rédemption. Sans rien ajouter, et sans un regard en arrière, Blanche-Neige fit faire demi-tour à son cheval. Elle leur avait bien dit que cette confrontation ne servirait à rien. Que le mal ne se combattait que par l'épée.

\- Emma, tenta une dernière fois David.

\- Non père, en me déshéritant vous avez perdu le droit de contrôler ma vie. Si tant est que vous ne l'ayez jamais eu. Faites demi-tour, rentrez chez vous. Nous ne sommes pas un danger père, ni pour vous ni pour personne, même pas pour ce petit être que vous aimez déjà tant. Mais partez. Profitez de la fin du jour et partez!

\- Je suis navrée Em', ta mère…

\- Alors vous partagerez avec elle la responsabilité de ce qui arrivera.

Emma fit signe à son cortège de la suivre, et regagna leur campement. Elle aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Et en même temps… en même temps la jeune femme était contente de pouvoir enfin affronter sa mère. De pouvoir abattre sa morgue, de faire disparaître cet air angélique et niais.

\- Emma je suis désolée, lui dit Régina quand elles eurent démonté.

\- Moi pas. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer différemment, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pourtant c'est pour me défendre que des gens vont mourir.

\- Tu te trompes mon amour, c'est pour eux qu'ils vont se battre, pour leurs enfants. On va se battre pour un modèle de société différent où tout le monde a sa place. Où chacun, quelle que soit ses erreurs, a le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Pour moi cela serait plutôt la centième, ricana l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Peu importe, tant que celle-ci tu veuilles la saisir.

\- La saisir, m'y accrocher et ne jamais plus la lâcher. Tu es ma chance Emma, la seule dont j'ai besoin.

Émues toutes les deux, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Elles savaient. Elles connaissaient le cœur de l'autre, ressentaient la force de cet amour réciproque les soutenir, les renforcer. À deux rien ne pouvait s'opposer à elles, ni Reine Blanche, ni Ténèbres. Rien.

\- Lancelot, ma tente ?

\- Montée ma Reine.

\- Qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

\- Mais Swan...

\- Non Lancelot, nous sommes aussi prêt que nous pouvons l'être et je n'aurai rien de plus à vous apporter. Accordez nous cette soirée mon ami, s'il vous plaît.

Après tout, se dit le chevalier, elle n'avait pas tort, et il pourrait très bien peaufiner leur plan avec la duchesse Arya. Et sa jeune protégée avait soudain l'air si fragile qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de lui refuser un peu de répit. Elle n'avait pas ménagé sa peine depuis leur arrivée sur ces terres, sacrifiant même du temps avec son amour grandissant pour assumer son rôle. Et puis cela ne pouvait que raffermir le contrôle qu'Emma exerçait sur les ténèbres.

\- Très bien ma reine, capitula-t-il, je vous ferez porter votre repas.

\- N'hésitez pas à le déposer devant si jamais on devait ne pas répondre.

Et elle s'enfuit en riant, entraînant sa splendide reine à sa suite.

Elles passèrent beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à s'aimer, à se cajoler, à se promettre un avenir sans nuage. Tantôt elles parlaient, tantôt elles laissaient s'exprimer leur corps. Et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre, bercées par les battements du cœur de l'aimée qu'elle s'endormirent enfin. Apaisées, comblées, libérées de tout ce qui n'était pas elles.

Se tapissant à l'écart, Emma observait les mouvements en contrebas. Lancelot avait vu juste comme toujours, leurs ennemis avait bien prévu de les surprendre encore dans leur sac de couchage. Les unités se déployaient en silence, avançant à pas de loup, précautionneusement. Tout comme ses propres cavaliers, ceux de sa mère avait dû envelopper les sabots de leurs montures de tissus pour étouffer tout bruit. Chez les montagnards, les visages avaient même été couverts de suie pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans la pénombre précédant l'aube. Tous étaient prêts, les pièges avaient été tendus. Régina et Morgane avaient même fourni à tous les chefs d'escadrons un jeton leur permettant d'entendre les ordres de leur général à distance.

Il avait été décidé qu'Arya mènerait les combats. De tous les nobles Noirs, elle était la plus aguerrie et finalement la plus connue par le peuple. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de ses exploits ? Qui ne connaissait pas sa fougue et son intelligence au combat ? Plus que tout elle était dévouée. La légende disait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple paysanne autrefois à qui les bandits avait tour à tour arraché mari, enfants et leur ferme elle-même. Que c'était son désespoir qui l'avait poussée sur la route, cela et son serment de protéger les plus faibles. Emma était tout à la foi jalouse et admirative du charisme de la rousse. Mais elle lui faisait confiance pour leur apporter la victoire. Et puis Arya avait la louve à ses côtés, Ruby n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Quel duo magnifique elles allaient faire ces deux-là.

\- Bientôt, murmura Lancelot, bientôt… Attendez que le gros ait atteint le milieu de la pente. Attendez...attendez encore un peu… maintenant !

Sur la ligne de front, les sergents et autres officiers tirèrent sur des cordes fixées aux pieux qui retenaient les rondins. Un grondement sinistre retentit, réverbéré et amplifié par les reliefs du paysage. Il fut bientôt suivi des premiers hurlements et hennissements de douleur. Mais Arya ne bougeait pas, patiente et déterminée. Plus bas, des cris continuaient de retentir prouvant que son idée faisait son œuvre. Outre les pertes infligées, elle comptait sur la surprise pour déstabiliser le commandement blanc.

Quand les rayons du soleil commencèrent à percer, les officiers blancs réussirent à rassembler leurs hommes et reprirent leur avancée. Ils formaient un véritable mur vivant fait de chaire et d'acier. Ils étaient impressionnants ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître Emma et bon nombre de montagnards avec elle. Enfin, quand les premiers arrivèrent sur le plateau, la Duchesse Arya se redressa sur ses étriers :

\- En avant camarades. Pour le Cygne du Royaume Noir, et pour l'Équilibre, en avant!

Emma n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette dernière phrase que déjà ses hommes courraient vers leurs adversaires. Chaque escadron comportaient la même proportion de soldats de métier, ces derniers étant censés apporter une cohésion aux groupes. Et cela marcha. Chaque division se mouvait à l'unisson restant compacte et soudée.

Et le combat commença.

Emma et ses conseillers qui avait pu se remettre debout assistèrent aux premiers corps à corps, aux premières mutilations, aux premiers morts. Dès le choc initial du sang gicla, des membres volèrent et les cris des blessés se firent entendre. Les montagnards se battaient avec acharnement dans une belle pagaille. Bien que profitant du trouble causé par leur ruse, les troupes noires durent rapidement faire face à une armée plus organisée et surtout plus disciplinée. Les ordres fusaient de chaque côté et il était difficile de voir si un camp avait l'avantage. À un moment, l'équilibre failli rompre quand un groupe de fantassins blancs déborda l'extrémité est du front menaçant de créer une brèche dans une manœuvre d'encerclement. Heureusement, Lancelot avait prévu de telles éventualités en tenant à disposition une unité de cavalerie légère. Leur mobilité, et l'expérience des hommes qui la composaient leur permis de refouler les téméraires. À vrai dire, très peu d'entre eux eurent l'opportunité de rejoindre leur camarades, certains furent piétinés, d'autres furent empalés sur une lance. Tous agonisèrent dans la souffrance, priant leurs dieux ou leur mère.

Au milieu des humains, Emma distingua tout à coup des éclairs de fourrures. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle de Ruby sautant autour de la duchesse au milieu du chaos. Parfois, elle arrivait même à apercevoir l'hémoglobine qui tâchait son museau, preuve, s'il en fallait, des dégâts qu'elle occasionnaient. Mais il y en avait beaucoup plus. Des silhouettes noires, des grises, et même des blanches. Combien étaient-ils de lycanthropes là-bas à tuer et à verser le sang en son nom ? C'était troublant, c'était grisant. Tout ce sang versé pour elle, toutes ces âmes immolées à sa gloire. Elle sentait l'odeur métallique de la mort lui emplir les narines d'une aigreur doucereuse. C'était si beau, si excitant qu'un frisson de bien-être la parcourut. Peut-être pouvait-elle encore ajouter au massacre...

\- Emma, claqua soudain la voix de Regina. Reprenez-vous.

La blonde grogna sous le regard suspicieux de Lancelot et de sa tante. Elle grogna mais elle retint l'onde magique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sur les combattants, tous camps confondus.

\- Ça va, marmonna Emma. Ça m'a échappé.

\- Et bien faîtes en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, rétorqua l'aînée. On ne joue pas là, Majesté !

La reine grommela encore un peu mais une ondulation dans la mêlée détourna son attention. Les blanchards perdaient du terrain ! Lentement mais sûrement, ils reculaient. Incroyable ! Le milieu de la ligne de front était en train de céder. Arya rameuta autour d'elle un noyau de combattants et s'engouffra dans la brèche, son épée fouettant de droite à gauche, n'ayant qu'à de très rares occasions à repousser une contre-attaque. Emma allait hurler des encouragements quand un détail la gêna alors que le reste de son armée s'élançait à leur suite.

\- Lancelot, dit-elle alors. Je me trompe ou leurs hommes sur les bords s'écartent.

\- Il me semble bien que c'est ce qu'ils font, souffla le chevalier.

\- Lance…

\- Et merde ! Arya revenez, hurla-t-il.

\- L'enclume et le marteau, grommela la blonde au même moment.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que deux nouveaux nuages de poussière apparurent derrière les collines les plus proches, projetant visiblement de prendre les montagnards à revers. Heureusement, Arya fut prompte à réagir aux ordres de son général. Elle fit faire volte face à son destrier et le poussa dans la pente, ses hommes avec elle, sans même savoir ce qu'elle fuyait. Ce qui avait été jusqu'alors un avantage se retourna contre eux. Les bottes claquèrent contre les flancs couverts d'écume des chevaux, mais aucun cri, chacun se concentrant sur sa trajectoire, conscient de jouer leur vie.

Emma de sa position surélevée pestait contre cette stratégie éculée, mais pourtant ô combien efficace. Si les nouveaux cavaliers parvenaient à fermer la nasse, la moitié de son armée se retrouverait coincée au milieu des ennemis, sans espoir de retraite. Ruby… Il ne s'en fallut que de quelques dizaines de mètres mais les hommes d'Arya avaient déjà rejoints la butte quand les cavaliers arrivèrent. De chaque côté de la ligne de démarcation les hommes se replaçaient prestement, sur le qui-vive.

\- Je-je sens un danger, murmura Régina sans que personne n'y prenne garde.

En effet, un homme s'approchait de la base de commandement de la traîtresse. Il brûlait d'accomplir sa sainte mission. Tapis dans les ombres, il s'acheminait vers sa cible le cœur débordant de détermination. La lumière était avec lui, il ne pouvait échouer. Enfin il la vit, le Monstre, le Diable à abattre. Elle avait l'air de jubiler la garce ! À quelques mètres d'elle, il s'élança avec la puissance d'une panthère, une dague brandit à la place des griffes. Et tout se passa en même temps.

Regina hurla sous le coup d'un pressentiment. Les trois autres de retournèrent pour voir l'assassin menacer Emma. Les trois femmes restèrent figées. L'homme non. Proche de sa Reine, il l'a bouscula et s'interposa. Pour recevoir la lame cruelle dans un défaut de son armure. Parce qu'elles avaient toujours un défaut, jamais complètement efficace ces machins-là. Il fallait bien attacher les différentes parties, et cela créait des interstices. Dommage vraiment, se dit-il en sentant la lame pénétrer sa chaire, le déchiqueter de l'intérieur. Mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour sa reine. Il pouvait encore désarmer l'assassin. Alors, il s'accrocha à la garde de l'arme empêchant l'autre de la récupérer. Et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

Il ne vit pas ses soldats bondir sur l'homme et le transpercer de leurs épées. Il ne vit pas Régina maîtriser son petit cygne, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'entendit pas celle-ci hurler son nom à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il ne vit pas sa tante en larmes se pencher sur lui. Il ne vit rien de cela. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien non plus, il était juste bien, soulagé de savoir son enfant adorée saine et sauve.

On le transporta de toute urgence vers l'infirmerie pendant que Régina essayait de raisonner sa moitié.

\- Je vais les tuer, tous ! beuglait la blonde. Je vais les massacrer, les éviscérer, les découper en morceaux si petit qu'on ne les retrouvera pas…

\- Emma, coupa l'ancienne reine, il n'est pas encore mort.

Des cors retentirent coupant Emma dans son élan.

\- Ils se retirent, dit-elle en reconnaissant le signal. Pourquoi se retirent-ils ? Ils sont en position de force…

Régina qui n'était pas une grande stratège n'en avait aucune idée. Effectivement, la situation semblait extrêmement favorable aux Blanchards. Mais peut-être ne savaient-ils pas que leur félonie avait payé, qu'à défaut d'avoir la reine, ils avaient eu son général, l'architecte de leur stratégie. Ignoraient-ils à quel point ce coup les avaient affaiblis ? Déjà le bruit devait courir parmis les défenseurs, brisant leur assurance, rongeant leur foi.

\- Elle me nargue, grinça Emma, elle se moque de moi.

\- Emma…

\- Non regarde, ils envoient une délégation. Comme si la première avait servi à quelque chose… Si Lancelot meurt…

\- Je sais Emma.

\- Non cela doit être dit. Si Lancelot du Lac meurt de la dague d'un assassin, leur sang va tellement couler que le sol lui-même ne pourra s'en imprégner, aucun d'eux ne partira d'ici vivant. Les ténèbres l'exigent.

\- Emma…

Mais la reine ne l'écoutait pas, elle avança vers les quatres souverains qu'elle reconnaissait malgré la distance. Inquiète, Régina la suivit priant au fond d'elle pour la survie du chevalier à la charrette.

\- Où est Lancelot ? attaqua d'emblée Arthur.

\- Où est mon père ? contra Emma.

En effet face à elle, au côté d'Arthur ne se tenait que Philippe et Richard Cœur de Lion ainsi que sa mère. Cette dernière d'ailleurs semblait particulièrement pâle et la haine assombrissait son regard.

\- Il a été blessé sur le champ de bataille, accusa Snow. À cause de ta révolte.

Emma ravala difficilement son inquiétude pour son père. La Lumière savait à quel point il était faible face à Blanche-Neige mais il avait toujours été aimant. Elle ne devait rien montrer de sa peine par contre. Elle raviva sa hargne en invoquant le sort de Lancelot.

\- Au moins il a été combattu avec honneur, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Mon général n'a pas eu cette chance lui. C'est sous les coups d'un assassin qu'il est tombé.

Blanche-Neige avait l'air sincèrement surprise par ces propos. Elle sursauta carrément quand Arthur s'écria.

\- Non ! Non ! C'est vous que Perceval devait tuer. Vous la vile sorcière qui avez corrompu mon chevalier. Je sais qui vous abritez d'autre en votre sein: cette immonde Morgane.

\- Arthur qu'avez vous fait ? l'interrompit Snow d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce qui devait être fait, ce que vous avez été incapable de faire. Il faut stopper le mal qu'elle que soit les méthodes utilisées.

Blanche-Neige se tassa plus encore sur elle-même, prise d'un premier doute depuis le début de cette entreprise. Avait-elle eu tort ?

\- Je vous préviens pour la dernière fois. Quittez cet endroit, rentrez chez vous et oubliez nous. Mère je vous signerez mon renoncement au trône blanc mais s'il vous plaît partez.

\- C'est trop tard Ténébreuse, lui répondit Arthur à la place de Snow. Nous ne partirons que lorsque ce peuple sera libéré de votre influence néfaste.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Emma regagna son campement sans un mot de plus. Régina avait vraiment peur désormais, Emma était trop proche du gouffre de sa perdition. Elle ne savait plus si son seul amour, aussi puissant et pur soit-il, serait à la hauteur pour la sauver. Ce pouvait-il exister une chose impossible au True Love ? Chacune dans ses pensées, elles arrivèrent devant les premières sentinelles où les attendait Morgane, la mine défaite, un rictus amer sur le visage.

\- Lancelot du Lac est mort, annonça la demie-fée. Mon neveu n'est plus.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.


	36. CHAPITRE 36 : Le sort triple

Un hurlement retentit. Si fort qu'il atteignit les deux camps, si fort qu'il fit taire le bruit de ferraille et le cri des agonisants. Si plein de rage et d'amertume que tous sentirent une chape de plomb s'abattre sur leurs épaules. Si plein de douleur et d'angoisse que les cœurs se serrèrent et les larmes coulèrent sans que quiconque cherche à les masquer. Personne pour l'ignorer, un vent de mort s'élevait. L'apocalypse faisait entendre son tocsin.

Impuissante, Régina dû s'éloigner de son aimée, celle-ci s'étant entouré d'un halo incandescent. D'une noirceur absolue, il ne cachait pourtant rien de la Ténébreuse en son centre. Emma n'était plus, l'ancienne reine, la sorcière, le comprit immédiatement. Si Rumpelstiltskin s'était fait appelé le crocodile en raison de son apparence, comment se ferait appeler Emma ? La lionne ? Non ses pupilles étaient verticales. Et les plaques de poils bruns rayés de noir qui s'étendaient par endroit ne laissait aucun doute, mais la chatte sauvage n'était pas particulièrement seyante, ni assez intimidante. Car soyons honnête, Régina malgré ses divagations était terrifiée de la métamorphose opérée sous ses yeux. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du silence oppressant qui s'était emparé des deux camps. Elle ne remarqua pas Morgane qui en dépit de sa propre souffrance lui faisait des signes frénétiques. Ce n'est que le grondement de l'orage qui la tira de son apathie. Elle remarqua alors les nuages menaçants, ténébreux qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leur tête avec une vitesse qui n'avait rien de naturelle.

Les premiers éclairs s'abattirent sur le campement Blanc, pulvérisant humains et bêtes indifféremment. L'odeur de souffre envahissait tout. Le tonnerre assourdissant annonçait la fin du monde. Soudain, un peu partout, des vortex sombres apparurent dans le ciel obscurci. En jaillirent des créatures cauchemardesques aux formes improbables. Les hurlements de terreur émanant de centaines, de milliers de gorges dépassèrent alors en intensité celui de la tempête. Des démons. L'enfer recrachait sur eux des hordes sauvages assoiffées d'âmes et de misère. Les damnés sortaient de leurs abysses pour se repaître de la vie.

\- Regina, maintenant !

L'appel de Morgane l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle ne pouvait plus tergiverser, ne pouvait plus hésiter, ne pouvait plus espérer. Ce qu'elle avait craint se produisait devant elle. Le ténébreux se déchaînait sur le monde et si rien n'était fait, il le mènerait à sa destruction. Emma n'aurait jamais voulu cela, réalisa Régina dans un ultime sursaut de raison. Alors elle se tourna vers la Dame d'Avalon et se rendit compte qu'une troisième personne était à leurs côtés. La fée Bleue, elle aussi avait répondu à la convocation de Morgane, prévenue du désastre quelques secondes avant par la déflagration produite par la prophétie.

Les trois femmes formaient un triangle autour de la Ténébreuse, chacune tendit les bras vers ses voisines sans se toucher. Des arcs lumineux jaillirent de leurs mains pour les lier les unes aux autres, formant une barrière hermétique qui emprisonna la Ténébreuse et son pouvoir à l'intérieur. Cette dernière hurla de rage en sentant les portails démoniaques se refermer emportant avec eux les cohortes monstrueuses. La tempête était toujours là, mais sans éclairs meurtriers. Emma insulta, maudit mais rien n'y fit. Elle supplia, minauda et promis sans plus de succès.

Quand Morgane avait convaincu ses deux complices de la nécessité probable de ce sort, elle les avait mises en garde. Si une telle occasion se présentait, la Ténébreuse devrait être neutralisée pour laisser une chance à Emma de revenir. Il ne faudrait pas reculer au dernier moment aux risques de tout perdre. Alors Regina, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues, tint bon. Elle ignora la colère de sa compagne, fit fi de ses supplications. Et quand Morgane leur fit signe, elle entonna avec les autres l'incantation dans une langue inconnue. Et pour cause elle était issue de l'Équilibre et la sorcière avait dû l'apprendre par cœur en ignorant le sens réel des paroles. La demie-fée lui avait simplement expliqué que cela piégerait les ténèbres avec Emma dans le cerveau de cette dernière. Dans un espace créé de toute pièce, la jeune Reine aurait l'occasion de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute la Source. De cette manière, elle contrôlerait entièrement son pouvoir plutôt que l'inverse.

Les premiers mots lui écorchèrent le larynx tant ils étaient rugueux et âpres. Les autres s'enchaînèrent avec plus de facilité mais toujours douloureux. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce sort, devant faire confiance à une quasi inconnue et cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Emma avait baissé les bras, elle avait tué de la pire des manières, avec un aveuglement pire encore que celui de la méchante reine. Non, le temps du choix était passé pour elles deux, restait celui de l'action désespérée. Alors, elle se força à continuer et quand vinrent les dernières paroles, elle les cracha plus qu'elle ne les dit.

Et ce fut le néant.

\- Régina… Régina réveille-toi on a un problème.

\- Hummm pas maintenant.

\- Regina, sérieusement il faut que tu te réveilles là.

Regina ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle se sentait bien, à l'abri. Et le doux rêve qu'elle était en train de faire ne manquait pas d'attrait. Pourtant, l'intonation inquiète de sa compagne lui fit ouvrir un œil, juste un. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit rapidement ouvrir les deux, tout à coup parfaitement réveillée. Elles étaient dans ce qui semblait être une grotte, ou un terrier géant.

\- Où sommes…, commença-t-elle paniquée.

Puis tout lui revint Lancelot, la Ténébreuse, les morts, les démons… Le sortilège de Morgane. Elles l'avaient fait.

\- Je...hésita-t-elle alors qu'Emma découvrait leur environnement. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son exploration et ses épaules se crispèrent.

\- De la bataille, de l'assassin. De la mort de Lancelot. Après plus rien, c'est le trou noir. Comment sommes-nous arrivées ici ? Ma mère aurait-elle dépassé son aversion des mages. Ou Arthur… Arthur je vais le tuer…

\- Tu l'as peut-être fait et tes parents avec, alors reprend-toi immédiatement.

La colère d'Emma fit place à l'incompréhension, mais de quoi parlait donc sa dame ? Lui reprochait-elle cette bataille qu'elle n'avait pas initiée ? Impossible, la brune l'avait soutenue malgré ses propres craintes. Alors quoi ? Elle posa la question à Régina qui se rappela le pourquoi de sa propre présence ici. Elle n'était pas là pour édulcorer la vérité afin de la protéger mais pour la guider vers la liberté. Ainsi l'ancienne reine lui raconta sa transformation et surtout le carnage qu'elle s'apprêtait à causer. Enfin à voix basse, elle avoua le sort qu'elles lui avaient jetée, les plongeant toutes deux dans ce lieu et pourquoi.

\- Vous avez comploté dans mon dos, constata Emma qui se sentait trahie.

Emma mon amour, il faut que tu comprennes que c'était le plan de la dernière chance. Je pourrais me disculper en disant que c'était l'idée de Morgane, mais la vérité c'est que je l'ai appris ce fichu sort. Parce que même si je voulais y croire, même si j'ai tout fait pour t'aider à garder la maîtrise de tes émotions, c'était une possibilité.

Emma se tut un moment, abattue. Régina avait raison. Si elle avait dû faire une telle chose c'était bien à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su contenir le mal. Elle avait échoué, voilà tout. Lamentablement échoué. Et ce faisant, elle avait mis des innocents en danger, sans doute même en avait-elle tué. Combien d'entre eux avaient succombé avant que sa brune se résigne ? Beaucoup trop, même un seul serait de trop. Elle posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son âme-soeur, accablée par le remord.

\- Tout va bien mon tendre amour. Je comprends, et tu n'aurais pas pu mieux agir pour notre peuple.

\- Emma, demanda la brune troublée, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme réfléchit à sa réponse. C'était vrai qu'elle se sentait étrange depuis son réveil. Plus apaisée. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle avait l'esprit clair et serein. Lui revinrent en mémoire les derniers mois par flashs rapides et désordonnés. Elle se revit massacrer le violeur d'enfant avec une cruauté avide qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle se revit se disputer avec les uns et les autres, les prenant de haut, imposant sa volonté avec violence et sans discernement. Elle revécu sa première nuit avec Régina. Elle s'était montrée sauvage, dominatrice, libidineuse là où n'aurait dû régner qu'amour et respect. Oh Trinité, la réunion de sa mère, la manière dont elle s'était affichée… Oh Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu…

À bout de nerfs, Emma s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus. Les sanglots montèrent le long de sa trachée, cherchant à s'échapper, à exploser. La jeune femme suffoquait, ne voulait plus voir ce flot d'images et de sensations qui l'assaillait, lui tailladant l'âme, lui déchirant le cœur. Et puis elle fut là. La prenant dans ses bras, lui offrant un réconfort qu'elle savait ne pas mériter. Son amour, sa lumière, lui chuchotait des mots doux d'une tendresse ineffable, elle la berçait contre elle, contre le battement apaisant de son cœur. Régina…

\- Oh Emma, ô mon amour, tout va bien. C'est juste ton esprit qui se libère de l'emprise des Ténèbres. Je te le promets tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je suis là, nous sommes ensemble pour affronter cette épreuve. Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais.

La blonde pleura de plus belle, submergée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme unique. Submergée par l'amour que ressentait cette femme pour elle. Alors, elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que son tumulte intérieur se calme. Et quand enfin son souffle retrouva une cadence plus tranquille, elle se sentit tout à la fois fatiguée et revigorée.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à son aînée.

\- Maintenant on sort de là ensemble.

\- Tout simplement ?

\- Non, évidemment non. Si j'ai bien compris nous sommes dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Chaque intersection offre un choix. Soit tu te perds soit tu trouves ton chemin vers un combat final.

\- Et toi que fais-tu là ? C'est vrai ça, réalisa-t-elle soudain, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Moi je suis la clé de la prison.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Emma suspicieuse.

\- Ce qui veut dire que l'on s'en sort à deux ou pas du tout.

Et sur ces paroles inquiétantes Régina emprunta le seul tunnel qui partait de la grotte.

Dans le monde réel, l'exécution du sortilège s'était manifesté par un dôme vert pâle protégeant les deux amantes. Ces dernières étaient allongées dans une immobilité surnaturelle sur un autel de marbre. La pierre, d'un blanc étincelant, était striée de veines d'un noir absolu.

Enfin songea Morgane, une larme unique dévalant son visage. Enfin la Trinité était de retour sur terre. Ce sort, qui servait jadis à emprisonner des dieux dans leurs avatars, nécessitait la collaboration et l'union des trois Aspects. Et même si elle pleurerait la mort de son neveu jusqu'à son dernier jour, son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Elle devrait se consoler en se rappelant que peu avait la chance de voir leur mort servir un si grand dessein. Malgré tout, Morgane ne pardonnerait jamais à Arthur. Elle le verrait tomber de son piédestal et s'en réjouirait.

\- Ma Dame, l'interrompit une voix féminine. Je ne sais pas trop qui vous êtes, mais parmis le haut commandement, vous êtes la seule debout. Et je suis désolée de vous déranger mais non ennemis se regroupent. Ce n'est pas fini.

Morgane regarda la rousse flamboyante qui avait mené les combats. La louve se postant derrière elle comme une seconde ombre, toujours sous sa forme animale. La noble avait un regard franc qui lui plu immédiatement, il émanait d'elle une impression de force protectrice. Non effectivement, rien n'était fini. Les dés du destin roulaient encore sur le tapis et tout pouvait arriver. La preuve : elle allait combattre. Pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de sa vie, elle allait se servir de sorts offensifs. Pour protéger un peuple, pour protéger un couple maudit, pour protéger l'équilibre et la liberté qu'avait tout être de choisir sa vie. Oh oui, elle allait se battre.

\- Alors montrons-leur qui nous sommes Dame Arya, Dame Ruby. Montrons-leur la puissance de la Trinité et la valeur de la liberté.

Ensemble les trois femmes se portèrent à l'avant de leur troupe, chacune préparant ses armes. Magie, épée ou crocs, unies face à l'adversité.

En contrebas la foule s'agitait, prête à en découdre. Ils venaient sauver le monde, sauver leur princesse perdue pour certains. Ils étaient sûrs de leur bon droit et de la légitimité de leurs actions, le Bien était de leur côté. Comme toujours.

Les commandants levèrent leur épée à l'unisson. Ils aboyèrent leur ordre à la même seconde. Et leurs hommes s'élancèrent dans un unique élan. Des cris de guerre retentirent, les claquements des bottes sur le sol étaient assourdissants. Les deux camps se rapprochaient inexorablement, se laissant gagner par une soif sanguinaire.

Et se heurtèrent à un mur invisible.

Tout à leur fureur guerrière, ils tapèrent furieusement dessus, cognant à qui mieux mieux. Chaque camp conspuant l'autre pour sa lâcheté, se hurlant des insanités. Et puis une voix tonna bien au-dessus des autres.

\- Personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin serviteurs de la Lumière. Cette terre est sous la garde de la Trinité !

À plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, à l'intérieur même de la barrière magique, un vieillard lévitait. Vêtu d'une robe de bure marron, celle-ci battait autour de lui alors qu'il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent. Effrayées par l'apparition à la voix d'outre-tombe, les deux armées reculèrent prudemment. Seul restaient devant, les trois rois d'un côté et les trois femmes de l'autre. Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne n'osait parler devant cette démonstration de puissance. Et le vieillard attendait. Il demeura ainsi un certain temps avant de tourner son regard vers l'arrière des troupes Blanchards. Au loin, un cavalier fendait la foule à vive allure et quand il se rapprocha, ils surent qui ils attendaient. Blanche-Neige.

\- Qui est-ce ? chuchota Arya à sa voisine. Vous n'avez pas l'air surprise.

\- Parce que je l'espérait. Ce vieillard qui ne ressemble à rien c'est Merlin l'Enchanteur. Un des avatars de la Trinité.


	37. CHAPITRE 37 : La source des Ténèbres

\- Depuis combien de temps marchons nous d'après toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Emma. D'autant que dans ce genre de lieu le temps est tout relatif.

Emma grommela tout bas. Cette marche forcée dans la pénombre durait depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Rien dans leur environnement ne laissait présager du temps écoulé depuis leur réveil. Et la seule chose qui venait rompre la monotonie étaient ces maudites intersections. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé pourtant au départ, elles avaient spéculé sur ce qui les attendaient précisément, mais aussi sur les évènements extérieurs. Comment Arya avait-elle géré leur absence ? Le combat avait-il reprit ? Oui probablement, les deux armées étaient allées trop loin pour renoncer. La jeune reine secoua la tête, refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait changer. Elle devait se concentrer sur leur sort actuel… Qui n'était pas si fameux que cela.

Régina s'était trompée, ou alors elle avait été induite en erreur, car elles n'avaient pas eu affaire qu'à de simples choix. Parfois oui, bien que certains n'aient rien eu de simple, d'autres fois il lui avait fallu combattre des monstres plus ou moins terrifiants. Emma avait ainsi dû occire tour à tour un Tourmenteur, un minotaure, et même une Manticore telle que représentée sur le vitrail de sa chambre. La jeune femme était sortie de ces affrontements meurtrie et elle arborait désormais un certain nombre de pansements de fortune.

Mais cela n'était que physique, c'était presque appréciable en comparaison à certaines situations que le sortilège lui avait fait vivre. Elle se souvint du premier d'entre eux, un test autant qu'une leçon. Le tunnel qu'elles avaient emprunté à la sortie de la première grotte avait débouché sur une petite pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, attendait une Snow hiératique, le menton haut, l'air sévère. La Reine Blanche dans toute sa perfection écoeurante. Cette dernière l'avait accueillie plutôt vertement.

\- Ma fille, tu n'es décidément qu'une éternelle déception, une aiguille dans mon flanc. Il semblerait que la Lumière t'offre une dernière chance de rédemption.

\- Sans blague, ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner Emma.

Elle avait beau être débarrassée de la Source des Ténèbres, la jeune souveraine n'en demeurait pas moins une femme au fort caractère avec une tendance à l'insubordination, voir à la provocation dans ses bons jours. Sans compter que ce n'était même pas sa mère juste une projection de son esprit, alors autant en profiter non ?

\- Écoute moi mon enfant, continua "la Reine" imperturbable, ignores la porte de droite. Seule la porte de gauche, celle du cœur, te mènera vers la Lumière.

Emma ne remarqua qu'alors les deux portes de chaque côté de sa génitrice. Comment avait-elle pu les manquer avant ? Elles étaient immenses pourtant, bien plus que nécessaire en tous cas, et richement ornées. Hormis leur couleur (blanche et noire évidemment) rien ne les différenciait. Toujours impétueuse, la solution avait paru évidente à la blonde qui s'était naturellement portée vers l'issue de droite. Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée, prête à continuer quand Régina l'avait retenu.

\- Décidément Emma tu es trop facilement manipulable, et bien trop prompte à agir sans réfléchir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à réfléchir ? rétorqua la plus jeune. Elle dit gauche, je prends à droite, logique.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu prends tes décisions ? Tu imagines ce que ferait ta mère et tu fais le contraire ?

\- C'est plutôt une bonne méthode jusqu'à présent.

Emma était ravie de sa répartie, jusqu'à ce que l'air dépité de sa compagne insinue le doute en elle. Où était le problème ? La méchante Reine, même si elle s'était drôlement assagie, ne pouvait pas aller contre cet argument imparable.

\- Peut-être que Morgane et les siens ont raison après tout, avait dit Régina pensive. Peut-être la Trinité est-elle la voie véritable, la Dualité n'étant qu'une illusion. Et cette opposition constante une aberration... Je ne sais plus…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- On se laisse entraîner dans des affrontements stériles et on en oublie même les raisons. On en oublie pourquoi on se bat...

\- Régina tu m'inquiètes là. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. On se bat pour mettre une raclée à ma mère et c'est déjà bien.

\- C'est justement de cela que je parle. Tu as oublié.

\- Mais oublié quoi bon sang ? s'était énervée la blonde.

\- Oublié que tu ne te bats pas pour t'opposer à ta mère mais pour pouvoir suivre ton propre chemin, pour pouvoir être toi. Et en quoi t'approches-tu du résultat en prenant systématiquement le contre-pied de ce qu'elle dit ? En rien. Toi et moi avons fait la même bêtise tu sais. Différemment mais cela revient au même, moi je suis la voie que me montrait Cora et je m'évertue à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort et toi, toi tu te rebelles. Je suis certaine que si elle prétendait que le ciel est blanc tu dirais qu'il est noir.

\- Mais il est bleu...

Emma était quelque peu perdue, et pour le moins perturbée par les divagations de sa brune. Le pire, c'était que ses divagations commençaient à faire sens pour la jeune femme.

\- Parfaitement il est bleu, renchérit Régina. Et il y a une troisième porte.

\- Pardon ?

\- Derrière ta mère, il y a une troisième porte. Cela ne te dirais pas de tracer ta route en fonction de tes convictions et non des siennes pour une fois ?

Et effectivement, il y avait une dernière porte qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué. Et pour cause, à moitié dissimulée par l'obscurité, dans l'ombre de Snow, se trouvait une porte discrète, sans aucune ornementation. Une porte qui certes avait moins de prestance que les deux autres, mais qui exerçait une légère attraction sur Emma.

Et elle compris.

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle, on était à deux doigts de la boulette.

Plusieurs embranchements plus loin, quatre ou cinq, Emma ne savait plus, la jeune reine avait été confrontée à une partie bien sombre de sa personnalité. Un démon intérieur dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à son arrivée dans le royaume noir : elle avait un fond de cruauté en elle. Cette capacité morbide à infliger de la douleur à l'autre, voir à s'en délecter.

Quand elles entrèrent dans cette énième salle, donc, Emma se figea, son sang se changeant en glace dans ses veines. Les deux femmes avaient pénétré dans la représentation parfaite que l'on pouvait se faire d'une salle de torture. Une grande roue occupait tout un mur, pendant qu'un chevalet lui faisait face. Sur plusieurs tables, disposées à des points stratégiques, étaient exposées des dizaines d'instruments à l'allure inquiétante. Pinces, scalpels, couteaux de différentes tailles et formes, et même des scies et des masses... offerts à la main d'Emma. Et au milieu de la pièce, les quatre membres attachés au pied d'une grande table, se trouvait un homme bâillonné.

Pas n'importe quel homme. Oh non, ce n'était pas un inconnu pour Emma. Il s'agissait de la brute épaisse qui avait fait de son enfance et de son adolescence un enfer. Un rat qui n'avait eu de cesse de monter les autres enfants de la cour contre elle pour mieux asseoir sa propre autorité. Un lâche qui se cachait derrière les autres pour accomplir ses méfaits. Car ce petit tortionnaire ne se contentait pas de harceler la princesse, il s'attaquait également aux serviteurs, directement ou non. À l'adolescence, sans le moindre scrupule, il avait agressé bien trop de servantes avant d'être envoyé chez un cousin à la campagne.

Et maintenant, ce porc était là, à sa merci. Et Hadès savait qu'elle en était dépourvue à cet instant précis. Elle connaissait très bien certaines de ses victimes et en avait consolé un trop grand nombre. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui demander un exutoire. Sans hésiter, Emma s'empara d'un scalpel et s'approcha du futur cadavre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse infliger la première entaille, Régina lui retint fermement le poignet.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? siffla l'ancienne reine.

\- Il le mérite Régina. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il a pu commettre.

\- Et tu compte faire quoi ?

\- L'écorcher vif, peut-être lui arracher les ongles un à un avant de lui broyer les doigts. Pour ses testicules j'avoue je ne suis pas très sûre… la masse ou les tenailles ? Tu en penses quoi ?

La jeune blonde s'adressait autant à sa compagne qu'à son sujet d'étude anatomique. Elle se délectait de la terreur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de ce dernier, sans parler des couinements délectables qui échappaient au bâillon.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée dans ces circonstances ? renchérit la brune imperturbable. Et même s'il était vraiment cet homme, même si tu n'étais pas en train de subir une épreuve de moralité, ce genre d'actes t'avilli Emma. J'en sais quelque chose, combien en ai-je torturé des comme lui ? Aucune idée mais je peux te dire que cela devient de plus en plus facile. Tu t'habitues au mal, comme tu le ferais d'une mauvaise odeur. Cela te transforme au plus profond de ton être et fait de toi quelqu'un de pire que ceux que tu détestais à la base.

\- Et tu voudrais...quoi ?...que je parte sans même un regard ? Le laissant Indemne. Il faut punir durement ce genre de personnage pour dissuader d'autres de suivre le même chemin !

\- Non Emma, il faut punir systématiquement pour dissuader. Mais ta méthode, elle, doit être irréprochable si tu veux conserver ta légitimité et le respect…

Emma ne savait plus sur qui elle voulait frapper, l'homme dont elle refusait de prononcer le nom, sa compagne ou elle-même. Un peu des trois. Lui pour exister, Régina pour avoir raison, et elle surtout pour être autant déchirée. Pour être aussi faible devant la magnifique brune. Et puis soudain l'illumination…

\- Une autre voie n'est-ce pas, sourit aigrement la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu me parles sans arrêt d'une autre voie, une à moi. Je crois que tu as raison.

D'un mouvement fluide, et si rapide que l'aînée ne pu l'empêcher, Emma échangea le scapel contre une longue dague avant de la plonger dans le cœur de l'homme.

\- Pas de torture, c'est noté. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que des hommes tel que lui respire le même air que moi. Ils doivent être châtiés durement. Et de manière définitive.

\- Regina je suis épuisée, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir continuer.

\- On en a plus pour longtemps mon amour, je pense que l'on a encore une porte à franchir avant l'affrontement final.

\- Contre la source.

\- Vraisemblablement.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Ne me demande pas comment mais oui, j'en suis certaine.

Emma soupira de lassitude, trop de questionnements, trop de combats. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et même si l'idée d'en finir au plus vite l'enchantait, la jeune femme s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à vaincre les ténèbres au vu de son état actuel.

Aussi, quand elle déboucha dans une grotte plus sombre que les autres, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle vit.

\- Attention Régina c'est un piège, murmura-t-elle.

La sorcière étudia à son tour la pièce avant que ses traits ne se durcirent. Sa bouche se crispa dans un rictus mécontent.

\- Emma je peux savoir où tu vois un piège là-dedans ? Je te préviens si tu as du mal à choisir on va avoir un problème.

La jeune femme regarda sa compagne incrédule. Ne voyait-elle donc pas le problème ?

\- Évidemment que j'ai du mal à choisir.

\- Emma, grogna la brune en furie.

\- Non mais Régina regarde.

\- Je ne fais que ça Emma, rétorqua l'aînée qui avait du mal à contenir sa rage.

Oh ça oui elle voyait, que trop bien malgré la pénombre. Devant une des deux portes se tenait une Esmeralda lascive mais surtout à peine vêtue. Cette catin prenait des poses aguicheuses mettant ses avantages, non négligeables malheureusement, en avant. Devant l'autre porte un simple portrait de Régina.

\- Mon amour, grinça-t-elle, tu as intérêt à expliquer ton raisonnement tordu et vite.

\- Mais voyons c'est évident : jusqu'à présent j'avais un choix à faire.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas là peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix ça.

\- Parce que ce n'est qu'un tableau...

Emma fixa son amante comprenant enfin son ton acerbe. Puis elle explosa de rire, jappant littéralement au nez d'une Régina ulcérée.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves drôle.

\- Mais toi voyons. On pourrait croire que tu penses que j'allais choisir Esmeralda sous prétexte qu'un tableau te représente.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment t'es venue cette idée stupide. Non j'hésite car entre toi et n'importe qui d'autre il n'y aucun dilemme, aucun cas de conscience, aucune hésitation possible. Et ce serait bien la première fois depuis que nous errons comme des âmes en peine. Mais si tu me certifie qu'il n'y a pas de piège, haut les cœurs et allons affronter la vilaine bébête.

Et sans plus tergiverser, sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, Emma emprunta la porte protégée par le sourire figé sur la peinture à l'huile de sa bien-aimée.

Avec Régina dans son dos, elles débouchèrent dans une grotte bien plus vaste que toutes les autres pièces traversées. Sur les parois rocheuses, à intervalles réguliers, des torches brûlaient d'une flamme vive. Et au centre, une silhouette tout de noir vêtu.

Malgré la distance, Emma croisa le regard de son adversaire. La noirceur qu'elle y lu failli lui faire faire marche arrière, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Sa terreur grandit quand un éclat de lumière farceur lui dévoila le visage de l'ennemie. Elle connaissait bien ses traits volontaires, sa bouche charnue et un brin boudeuse, cette mâchoire carrée caractéristique des Charming. Elle aurait dû reconnaître le bleu de ses yeux. Le même que les siens. Et pour cause, puisqu'elle faisait face à elle-même. Son double cependant semblait plus dure, plus cruelle, plus mauvaise.

\- Bon et bien, quand il faut y aller faut y aller, je présume. Et attendre ne rendra pas les choses plus simples.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Régina, lui vola un baiser passionné. Pas le dernier se promit-elle, pas le dernier. Puis, Emma dégaina sa fidèle rapière et son cri de guerre lança le duel. Attaques, bottes, parades et contre-attaques, feintes et voltes. Les passes s'enchaînaient violemment. Bientôt Emma dû admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une apparence qui était la sienne. L'art de combattre aussi. Son double connaissait toutes ses techniques, sa manière de se battre, ses points faibles comme ses points forts. Emma paraissait n'avoir aucun secret pour elle. Et de fait, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à placer la moindre touche. Elle ne s'en approcha même pas. Toutes ses attaques étaient anticipées, pire son double sachant à quoi s'attendre réussissait parfaitement à atteindre Emma en contre-attaquant à bon escient . Et plus la jeune noble se débattait, plus elle mettait d'acharnement et de fureur dans ses coups, plus son adversaire gagnait en puissance. Et tout cela sans laisser percevoir la moindre fatigue. Pas même une goutte de sueur. La source s'amusait avec elle, comme elle-même avait pu s'amuser avec le fils Johnson, sans le moindre effort. Ni la moindre compassion.

\- Je suis désolée Régina, elle est trop forte pour moi…

Le sang perdu, commençait à l'affecter rendant ses mouvements plus lents, moins ferme. Et bien sûr, son double en profita pour lui infliger deux nouvelles blessures. Aucune n'était mortelle évidemment, mais ajoutée aux autres… Emma voyait la fin arrivé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Régina, pour ses amis restés derrière, pour son peuple...pour le monde. Qui pourrait arrêter les ténèbres, libres de toutes entraves? Car c'était cela qu'offrait le marché de Morgane : soit Emma et Régina gagnaient, soit c'était la source. Maudit équilibre !

Alors malgré la fatigue Emma luttait. Et Régina assistait impuissante à sa défaite. Des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue devant l'image pitoyable d'une Emma diminuée par ses blessures. L'ancienne Evil Queen grimaça à la vue du sang qui maculait sa Reine. Elle gémit quand elle comprit elle aussi qu'Emma ne vaincrait pas. C'était impossible. Cela avait été impossible dès le début. Regina compris leur méprise dans une fulgurance. Le piège n'était pas dans la pièce précédente, il était ici, dans cet affrontement impossible. Car s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de battre la source, c'est que la solution ne se trouvait pas là...

Et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, chaque épreuve prit un nouveau sens pour la sorcière.

\- Emma ! s'écria-t-elle. Romps le combat et viens ici.

\- Quoi, haleta la blonde, tu as perdu la tête, si je fais ça elle me découpe en morceaux.

\- Fais moi confiance mon amour, tu ne peux pas la vaincre. Pas comme ça.

Emma hésita le temps de parer difficilement deux fouettés, puis trop épuisée pour s'opposer à sa bien-aimée, elle lâcha son épée et se précipita dans les bras de Régina, espérant arriver avant que son double maléfique ne l'achève. Elle dû la devancer car elle atteignit sa brune. Elle eut même le temps de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" le premier, peut-être le dernier. Et comme le coup fatal ne venait toujours pas, elle embrassa fougueusement sa compagne lui prouvant par son ardeur la véracité de sa déclaration. Elle eut le temps de se rendre compte que Régina répondait à ses avances, mêlant sa langue à la sienne en une ultime union.

Puis le néant l'emporta.


	38. CHAPITRE 38 : nouvelle ères

**_Et voilà, nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre. Ça fait bizarre. C'est une chose vraiment à part de pouvoir partager ses écrits et son imaginaire. Merci a vous d'en avoir été le réceptacle. Merci encore une fois pour votre fidélité, vos likes et vos messages. Merci d'avoir été indulgentes._** ** _Bon je vais vous avouez je n!ai pas écrit l'épilogue. J'hésite encore a vrai dire bien que j'ai une ou deux scènes en tête. Je mettrais ma main au feu que Henri manque a certaines. On verra..._** ** _Merci_**

Ce furent d'abord des chuchotis, des gazouillis indistincts. Ce n'était que du bruit, dépourvu de sens ou de contexte. Mais ils étaient un phare dans l'obscurité, un objectif à atteindre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait plus… cependant cela lui paraissait important. Elle avait oublié quelque chose non ? Ou plusieurs ? Il y avait un vide en elle, inexplicable, que ces sons de plus en plus mélodieux apaisait. Parfois, ils disparaissaient pour réapparaître de manière toute aussi mystérieuse.

À un moment, les bruissements devinrent des mots, avec une vraie signification. Certains lui échappaient encore mais d'autres résonnaient en elle. Et toujours elle se concentrait vers eux, comprenant instinctivement qu'ils étaient son salut, le moyen de sortir des Ténèbres. Et plus elle s'approchait de la lumière, plus elle les comprenait. Ils s'assemblaient, s'associaient pour faire passer un message.

\- Elles sont coincées là-dedans depuis trois mois maintenant. Vous avez dit que le sort avait fonctionné, qu'elles allaient se réveiller. Je vous préviens…

\- Pas de menaces stériles Majesté, si la magie était une science exacte cela se saurait.

Plus tard, une minute ou une éternité, une autre voix résonna, à la fois suppliante et exaspérée.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, on a besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi. Markus fait ce qu'il peut et le royaume est bien géré mais il lui manque son âme. Tu es entrée dans la légende tu sais. Emma Swan le Cygne du royaume noir, la Sauveuse Ténébreuse, celle qui leur a rendu leur fierté. Et moi je dois te parler d'Arya. Cette femme me rend dingue mais je crois que je l'aime. Courir avec elle sous la lune est une expérience incroyable, nos cœurs à l'unisson, nos âmes se touchent à ce moment-là. Elle dit qu'elle ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne saura pas sa reine en sécurité. Mais je veux la voir dans ses montagnes, je veux me battre encore à ses côtés. Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas faite pour m'enfermer dans un château, pas avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs en tout cas. Mais pour ça il faut que tu te réveilles Emma, que tu nous revienne.

Emma… elle s'appelait Emma. Puis tout lui revint dans une déferlante de souvenirs. Sa vie se rejoua sous ses yeux, chaque acte commis ou au contraire ceux qu'elle n'avait pas accompli. Elle revit les évènements marquants, heureux comme malheureux. Des visages dansèrent sous ses paupières, famille, amis, amantes, Lancelot, ô Lancelot l'inénarrable chevalier au cœur aussi pur que sa foi. Et Régina, sa splendide brune, son torride amour, sa tendre amante. Régina à la voix de velour, aux doigts experts, à la langue subtile.

Luttant contre les brumes de l'inconscience, elle exhorta ses muscles à bouger. Sa belle n'était pas loin, elle pouvait sentir son aura, comme un parfum singulier immédiatement identifiable. Quand elle trouva la peau chaude sous ses doigts, Emma sut que tout cela était réel. Elles avaient vaincu. Ensemble.

Et ensemble, elles ouvrirent les yeux sous le regard ébahi de Ruby qui s'enfuit en courant. Mais les deux femmes n'en avaient cure. Elles n'avaient d'yeux que l'une pour l'autre, se détaillant comme si c'était la première fois. Et dans un sens ça l'était. Pour la première fois Emma était entièrement libre de toute possession Ténébreuse, elles le percevaient toutes deux. Et si leur avenir était encore incertain, elles savaient qu'elles avaient trouvé en l'autre une alliée indéfectible, une amie fidèle, un cœur à partager.

*

\- Répétez-moi ça encore une fois, s'il vous plaît je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'ai entendu.

Emma se massait les tempes tentant vainement de chasser les prémisses d'une migraine. Les céphalées allaient et venaient depuis leur réveil à Régina et à elle, la veille. Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué comme une horde de barbares dans la pièce où elle se reposait avec sa belle. Ils avaient joué des coudes pour entrer en premier, avaient continué à se disputer en s'approchant de l'autel. Ce n'est que quand Emma avait réussi à croasser un "assez !" qu'ils s'étaient tus. Morgane et son père se fusillaient du regard, Markus se tassait dans un coin sous la protection d'une Granny plus imposante que nature. Ruby et Arya semblaient s'amuser de la scène, ce qui n'était certes pas le cas de la fée bleue, enfin la jeune Rowan observait l'assemblée, les yeux écarquillés de se trouver en telle compagnie.

\- Emma tu es avec nous ?

\- Oui père.

\- Je disais donc, Merlin l'enchanteur est intervenu pour empêcher le combat après...après que le sort fût lancé.

David lança un regard de reproche vers Morgane, l'instigatrice du-dit sortilège.

\- Et vous l'avez écouté ? demanda estomaquée la jeune reine.

\- Disons qu'il avait des arguments. Et sa barrière magique n'en était pas des moindres. En plus il a une voix qui porte, difficile de ne pas lui prêter une oreille attentive.

\- Et…

\- Il nous a gronder comme des enfants pris en faute avant de renvoyer la majorité de nos hommes chez eux. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait ça. Il a suggéré que les soldats décampent, et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Nous laissant nous, les monarques avec une simple escorte.

\- Hey ! Je vous signale qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le même pétrin nous autres, s'indigna Badwolf. Et on était toujours moins nombreux que vous.

\- Oui bon, enchaîna David avec mauvaise foi. Toujours est-il que le bougre nous a ordonné de nous asseoir à la table des négociations.

\- Et vous avez obéi ? Comme ça ?

Le roi Blanc se remémora l'épisode. Oh non cela n'avait rien eu d'évident. Arthur, à la vue du vieil homme était devenu comme fou, éructant des insanités pendant que Philippe et Richard le retenait. L'ennui prenant le pas sur l'amusement, Merlin se contenta de claquer des doigts et le Seigneur de Camelot s'était volatilisé. Le vieillard les avaient rassuré quant au sort de celui-ci : il l'avait simplement envoyé à l'abbaye de Glastonbury où les moines sauraient s'occuper du dément. Toute la scène avait été éprouvante et le vieillard en avait profité pour prendre les rênes de la discussion.

\- Oui bon peut-être pas comme ça, admit de mauvaise grâce le souverain. Mais là encore, il a su être convaincant.

\- Et il en est sorti quoi ?

C'était la question qui taraudait la jeune blonde depuis la veille. C'était-elle battue pour rien, avait-elle entraîné tout un peuple vers la perte ? Non sûrement pas, Ruby l'avait appelé la Sauveuse. On appelait pas les vaincus ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant avant qu'elle n'en apprenne plus, cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond de Morgane les avait accaparées afin de vérifier leur état général. Auscultation qui s'était rapidement transformée en ordonnance pour un repos forcé. Les deux femmes s'y étaient soumises plutôt volontiers. Malgré, trois mois d'absence dans le monde réel, elles ressentaient dans leur os un épuisement profond.

\- Hum, David semblait gêné, et bien de toute évidence, l'Equilibre est rétabli. C'est une nouvelle puissance sur laquelle il va falloir compter.

\- Et pour nous ?

\- Il nous a démontré que tu aurais besoin d'un fief indépendant. Il nous a dit que tu aurais un rôle à jouer dans le renouveau qui se prépare. Qu'il fallait un refuge pour les électrons libres, pour les marginaux, pour les mal-aimés, et que c'est toi qui le leur offrirait.

\- Et Blanche-Neige a accepté ça ? Et d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

A nouveau le roi Blanc rougit d'embarras. Hormis sa fille et son ancienne ennemie tout le monde autour de cette table connaissaient la réponse à cette question. Et elle n'était pas glorieuse.

\- Je préférerais en parler avec toi en privé si cela ne te dérange pas. Enfin avec vous deux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le froncement de sourcils de sa fille. Mais le Royaume Blanc a ratifié votre entière indépendance. Par contre…

\- Par contre vous voulez que je renonce à mes droits sur le Trône Blanc…

\- Comprends nous, les…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer son argumentation, pourtant soigneusement répétée, qu'Emma le coupa à nouveau.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle à la surprise de son père seulement. Je ne crois pas que votre royaume me convienne de toute façon et je ne pense pas lui convenir non plus. Je n'ai pas de velléités de grandeur, père. Je veux juste vivre ma vie en paix, la partager avec la femme que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose.

*

\- Papa, que se passe-t-il avec maman?

David étudiait les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon d'Emma, plus intime pour ce qui devait être dit. L'homme nota les mains jointes, les doigts entrelacés. Aux messes basses qui circulaient dans le château, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre les liens qui unissaient sa fille aînée à la méchante reine... à Régina, se corrigea-t-il. Les voir côte à côte n'avait fait que confirmer les rumeurs. Les deux femmes étaient amantes. Non seulement cela mais en plus, il pouvait voir l'attachement profond que portait Emma à la brune à travers des dizaines de petits gestes, de regards. Jamais il n'avait vu son enfant ainsi. David lui découvrait un regard enamouré quand elle posait les yeux sur sa compagne. Et ses sourires qu'elles échangeaient ? Sans parler de l'aura particulière qui les entourait. Certaines choses ne trompaient pas : sa fille chérie avait trouvé son véritable amour.

Sa raison lui disait de se méfier, que Régina pouvait très bien jouer la comédie, sauf qu'elle non plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Détendue, sereine même. Et ses yeux… il avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient noirs, ils paraissaient plus clairs désormais, d'un noisette presque mordoré. Comme si, malgré tout, Emma lui avait apporté une sorte de lumière intérieure. Voyant sa fille s'impatienter, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Elle est avec Merlin.

\- Mais…

Mais avant qu'Emma n'ajoute quoique ce soit, l'ancienne reine l'interrompit en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Avait-elle perçu la détresses de David ? Sans doute et il fut reconnaissant pour sa délicatesse.

\- Elle...quand Merlin a exposé ses conditions...elle a … elle est devenue incontrôlable…

C'était trop dur, inconcevable. Il avait beau avoir appris la vérité depuis, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Rumpel… Avant de le laisser partir, elle voulait une preuve que le contrat avait été exécut... pardon Régina,

\- Ce n'est rien David, le rassura la concernée. Continuez, prenez votre temps.

\- Merci… Donc il l'a amené ici. Mais il devait déjà y avoir caché la dague. Elle...elle a été contaminée… toutes ces années, elle portait une étincelle de Ténèbres en elle, corrompant tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Je...je suis désolée Emma, j'aurais dû le voir, j'aurai dû m'opposer à elle, mieux te protéger. Je regrette tellement...

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était abasourdie par les révélations de son père. Sa mère sous l'emprise des Ténèbres ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une excuse pour échapper à la responsabilité de ses fautes ? Pour se dédouaner des souffrances infligées ? Et puis elle se rappela. La porte des cachots était restée ouverte… comme si quelqu'un avait fui les lieux précipitamment. Peut-être sous le coup du remord ? Où sous une rage et une peur induite par une dague maléfique ? Emma ne connaissait pas les détails mais elle savait que c'était sa mère qui avait laissé cette porte ouverte autrefois.

Puis elle constata que cela ne changeait rien, le passé était le passé, on ne pouvait pas le réparer. On pouvait seulement se construire un futur meilleur. Se battre pour demain. Emma ne pardonnait rien mais laisserait à sa mère la possibilité d'avoir une seconde chance elle aussi.

\- Et Merlin là-dedans, pourquoi est-elle avec lui et pas ici ?

\- La purification a été compliquée et ils ont dû se retirer dans un lieu sacré. Mais si j'ai bien compris ce que cette sorcière de Morgane m'a expliqué, les choses devraient avancer plus vite maintenant que tu as rompu le mal.

\- Père, j'en suis contente mais…

\- Oui je sais, il lui faudra du temps pour regagner ta confiance et ton affection. Mais un jour…

\- Oui un jour... ça serait bien.

Enfin, il en venait au plus délicat. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été un bon père, moins bon que Lancelot assurément, mais lui aussi était bien décidé à se rattraper. Aussi, il avait encore deux choses à faire avant de quitter les amoureuses. Il prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

\- Regina Mills, au nom du Royaume Blanc, je vous présente officiellement nos excuses. Pour ce que mon épouse vous a fait subir et pour la manière dont nous avons accueilli votre retour. Aucun mot ne sera assez fort pour exprimer ma contrition mais veuillez les accepter je vous pris.

Regina hocha simplement la tête, elle savait que sa voix trahirait son trouble. David Charming s'excusait, auprès d'elle ! Le monde tournait décidément à l'envers. Ceci étant dit, le souverain contrit fit immédiatement place au père protecteur.

\- Cependant je vous préviens Régina, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux qui se tient à vos côtés. Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur jusqu'ici mais je ne compte plus laisser personne lui faire du mal. Magicienne ou non.

\- Papaaa

\- Laisses mon amour, s'amusa Régina. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de faire son papa ours ? Laissez-moi vous parler de mes cinq dernières années en enfer David.

Et pour la première fois, elle raconta son histoire entièrement. L'air horrifié de ses interlocuteurs se renforça au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit. Emma connaissait déjà le début : les années de tortures incessantes, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Mais elle ne savait rien de ce jour où on était venu la chercher. Regina parla du démon qui l'avait traînée sous une douche glacée avant de la faire habiller de cuir sombre. De la salle de torture dans laquelle il l'avait conduite. Et du fouet qu'il avait mis dans ses mains alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Et de l'homme qui gémissait attaché sur une croix. C'était seulement quand il avait prononcé son prénom qu'elle l'avait reconnue.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai su que mon père était mort. Quand ils m'ont amenée pour le torturer. Au départ, j'ai refusé mais ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir...ce que j'avais déjà subit... Il m'a supplié vous comprenez... Il m'a supplié d'obéir juste pour que j'échappe à la torture. Il pleurait quand il me l'a demandé. Je...je n'ai pas pu lui dire que cela me ferait bien plus mal. Alors j'ai commis l'acte le plus abject de mon existence, j'ai pris le fouet...

Elle avait pris le fouet et elle avait frappé avec rage, encore et encore. Chaque jour, elle revenait et de nouveaux instruments étaient à sa disposition. Cela avait duré ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la réveille en pénétrant dans sa prison.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… ou peut-être que si, ajouta-t-elle en passant de l'un à l'autre. Ce que c'est de faire souffrir quelqu'un que vous aimez. Je… ça m'a changé. Je...je crois qu'il y a des choses que je ne pourrai plus faire. Plus jamais... Finalement Blanche-Neige m'aura rogné les griffes plutôt efficacement.

David s'était vite esquivé après ces confidences. Étant ce qu'il était, il en avait été profondément ému et avait préféré laisser la brune au réconfort de sa compagne. Au milieu du couloir, il sourit. Il était tout à coup étrangement confiant en l'avenir. Si une femme comme Régina pouvait trouver sa fin heureuse, et tout cela dans les bras de la fille de sa Némésis, alors tout était possible. Non?

*

\- Alors cette fois c'est décidé vous repartez ?

\- Oh Emma ne me fait pas ces yeux-là, tu sais bien que ça ne marche plus depuis tes douze ans.

Emma fit la moue, frustrée. Ça marchait sur Régina pourtant.

\- Ça fait deux mois maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de nous. Tu as ratifié les traités de paix et même trouvé quelques alliés.

En effet, il y avait Avalon déjà., qui non seulement avait détaché Morgane pour rétablir le culte de l'équilibre dans les montagnes. Cette dernière a la surprise générale avait pris la jeune Rowan sous son aile, bien décidée à former l'adolescence pour prendre sa suite. De plus, Avalon avait annoncé publiquement son souhait d'un pacte de protection mutuelle. D'autres avait suivit, se détachant ouvertement du culte du bien et du mal, tel Arendelle qui avait envoyé un diplomate. Oui, les choses changeait si on pouvait être allié avec la Ténébreuse sans craindre les foudres de ses voisins.

\- Mais tu vas me manquer, tenta une nouvelle fois la reine.

\- Oui et toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais je suis ton exemple ma Reine. Je vais vivre ma vie auprès de l'élue de mon âme et lui faire plein de petits louveteaux !

\- Pardon? Sauf erreur de ma part ça risque d'être biologiquement impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible quand on est amie avec la méchante reine, difficile tout au plus.. Tu devrais y réfléchir avant qu'elle ne te colle un petit prince dans les bras.

\- Elle n'oserait jamais ! répondit une Emma outragée

Les deux femme explosèrent de rire simultanément. Quand elles se calmèrent, elle échangèrent un long regard empli de tendresse et d'affection. Sur une dernière étreinte, la jeune blonde laissa partir son amie, sa presque sœur. Elle ne pouvait que lui souhaiter d'être heureuse où que ses pas la mènent.

*

\- Vous vous reverrez tu sais, ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu.

Régina était sortie des ombres où elle s'était dissimulée en apercevant que sa compagne n'était pas seule. Pour en avoir discuté avec Arya, elle savait que les deux Louves avaient décidé de partir dès le lendemain matin. Elle savait aussi qu'Emma aurait besoin d'elle après l'échange avec son amie, alors elle était restée, attendant son heure.

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas souvent été séparées au fil des années. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans elle.

\- Tu vas grandir Emma, tu vas t'épanouir. Tu vas m'aimer et te faire aimer de moi. Tu vas gronder et tu vas rire. Rêver et agir. Être toi, être à moi.

\- Un vaste programme, sourit la blonde.

\- Alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite non...en commençant pas la fin.

Et c'est dans un rire complice et heureux qu'elle rejoignirent main dans la main la chambre du Cygne du Royaume Noir.


	39. Épilogue

Le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années s'arrêta sur une glissade et regarda, penaud, la belle quadragénaire qui se tenait sur le porche d'une salle de réunion. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la femme le toisait avec toutefois un éclat de bienveillance. On lui avait pourtant répété cette consigne mille fois, au moins, mais il avait toujours une bonne raison de désobéir. Cette fois ne dérogeant pas à la règle.

\- Mais Maman, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Non Henri, tu peux peut-être négocier avec Emma, mais pas avec moi.

\- Mais maman, Scarlett…

\- Henri, quand un jeune prince fait une faute, il n'en rejette pas la responsabilité sur sa cousine.

\- C'est même pas ma cousine d'abord : c'est une fille.

Régina observa son fils adoptif en essayant de cacher son amusement devant sa répartie inepte. De tous les enfants qu'elles avaient adopté, au fil des années, celui-ci était incontestablement son préféré. Elle n'aurait pas dû en avoir bien sûr, et elle les aimaient tous. Mais cet Henri (le second) était particulier. Était-ce sa frimousse intelligente ? Sa curiosité insatiable ou bien le fait que, par un curieux hasard, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à son doux amour ?

\- Évidemment mon chéri, sinon elle serait ton cousin. Mais elle est la petite fille de Ruby et donc ta cousine.

\- Mais c'est un loup !

Régina fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle discrimination de la part de son fils. Moins que quiconque, il n'aurait dû entretenir de préjugés. La famille de Ruby côtoyait la leur depuis qu'elles avaient échappé au sort triple. La louve s'était même montrée particulièrement prolifique en élevant une ribambelle de rejetons. Et évidemment tous étaient des loups.

\- Henri ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Mais maman elle triche !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, la femme sentit une présence s'approcher à une vitesse folle. Bien que la paix règne sur la région depuis une centaine d'années, les réflexes de la brune prirent le dessus, et elle invoqua autour d'elle et du jeune garçon une protection magique. Juste à temps. Une forme massive et hirsute heurta la paroi invisible dans un couinement de douleurs.

\- Tu vois, exulta le garçon, elle triche ! Tu as dis que les nobles ne trichaient pas. Donc elle n'est pas ma cousine !!

Régina partie d'un rire heureux. Ah la logique de son fils. Une chose étrange s'il en était. Puis dans un soupir las, elle se rappela de la femme avec qui elle était en entretien. Famille ou devoir ? Jadis le choix aurait été évident, elle aurait privilégié son sacro-saint devoir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était différente. Aussi, se tourna-t-elle brièvement vers son invité.

\- Rowan, je dois m'occuper de ça. On en parle plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr Majestée, mais je vous le répète, ce n'est ni inquiétant ni urgent.

\- Tout de même Prêtresse, la disparition soudaine de Morgane devrait l'être non ? Elle est la gardienne du Royaume.

\- Elle ne l'est plus Régina. Le rituel de passation a été accompli avec succès lors de la dernière pleine Lune. Je pense que Morgane était fatiguée. Perdre Viviane, après la mort de Lancelot a été le coup de trop. Et puis, certains disent qu'ils ont vu Merlin traîner dans le coin. Mais ne vous en souciez pas pour l'instant. Là vous avez un problème autrement plus important avec ces deux garnements.

Régina les avaient presque oubliés. Mais cela faisait tant d'années que leur spiritualité reposait sur la demie-fée. Comment son absence pourrait-elle ne pas leur faire cruellement défaut ? La mère s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de ces tergiversations politiques. Il était temps de revenir à l'essentiel.

\- Vous deux, menaça-t-elle amusée. Que vais-je faire de vous ?

Emma se tenait devant la pierre tombale. Elle y venait de plus en plus souvent, racontant son quotidien ou exposant ses préoccupations. Elle ne recevait aucun conseil en retour naturellement. Même dans le monde enchanté, les morts demeuraient hors de portée des vivants. Mais elle en tirait tout de même un réconfort certain. Et parfois même, à défaut d'une réponse, elle entendait presque l'écho de sa voix. Elle se remémorait ses conseils, toujours à-propos, ses encouragements affectueux. Cela lui faisait du bien, pas autant que la présence de sa bien aimée, mais pas loin.

Mais que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Elle se traînait une humeur nostalgique depuis le réveil. Morose, voilà comment elle se sentait. Engluée dans le passé et les amis perdus. Aujourd'hui, cela fera vingt ans que Ruby était morte. Vingt ans que son amie d'enfance avait rendu l'âme dans son château montagnard perdu dans les cimes. Elle y était restée, même après la mort d'Arya, voulant sentir son aimée dans sa descendance, lui avait-elle écrit un jour. Ruby… Par Merlin, qu'elle était vieille les derniers temps, les cheveux blancs comme la neige la plus pure, et le visage tellement parcheminé que parfois Emma peinait à reconnaître sa vieille amie. La louve ne pouvait plus se transformer depuis au moins une décennie. C'était ainsi avec eux, éternellement jeunes, jusqu'à ce que la fin les diminue avant de les prendre. Oh Ruby.

Était-elle fière de sa reine ? Emma voulait croire que oui. Le monde était florissant depuis son ascension. La culture, partout, en pleine expansion. Il suffisait de voir "l'université" que Régina avait bâti un siècle plus tôt. Désormais, les étudiants affluaient d'aussi loin qu'Arendelle et ils appartenaient à toutes les catégories sociales. Les riches recevaient un enseignement grâce à leur contribution financière et les pauvres grâce à leur mérite. D'abord tourné uniquement vers l'herboristerie, l'établissement s'était étendu jusqu'à l'art de guérir, développant même sa propre école de pensées, mêlant science et magie avec harmonie. C'était le joyau de la couronne, le phare qui éclairait le monde d'un jour nouveau et inattendu. Et Régina...

\- Tu verrais ça Lance, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. Elle y va deux fois l'an et ils l'accueillent comme une héroïne. Ah ! On est bien loin de la crainte qu'inspirait la méchante reine, rit Emma. Et tu sais quoi ? Même si elle grogne à chaque fois, je vois bien au fond que ça lui fait plaisir. Elle est respectée et appréciée pour ce qu'elle est. Il était temps si tu veux mon avis.

La Ténébreuse reprit son souffle, une bouffée d'amour la traversant.

\- Je l'aime toujours autant, tu sais. Comme au premier jour, la même passion brûlante, le même besoin d'elle. J'espère vraiment qu'elle est heureuse Lance.

\- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? l'interpella la voix tant chérie.

Emma se retourna et étreignit sa bien aimée. Ses bras étaient toujours un havre de paix. Comme jadis les Ténèbres, c'étaient les angoisses qui disparaissaient désormais à leur contact. L'aînée colla le visage contre le cou de sa reine, profitant pleinement de sa présence. Décidément, Emma était troublée ces temps-ci. Lassée serait plus juste.

\- Qui a-t-il ma douce ? C'est à cause de Ruby ?

\- Pas seulement. Ils me manquent.

\- Je sais mon amour, il était comme un père pour toi.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, ils me manquent tous.

\- Même ta mère ?

La tentative d'humour fit long feu. Snow, était morte à un âge avancé suivant de peu son grand amour. Néanmoins, si Merlin avait pu la débarrasser de l'emprise maléfique, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Effacée, craintive, elle avait laissé les rênes du pouvoir à David. À la surprise générale, et sans doute dans l'idée de se racheter, il avait fait un monarque remarquable. Toujours fidèle à la Lumière, il avait, néanmoins, accepté la présence de prêtres de l'équilibre sur ses terres en l'honneur de Merlin. Ses héritiers, par contre, n'avaient pas toujours été aussi tolérants.

\- Oui, elle particulièrement en fait. J'aurais vraiment voulu renouer les liens avec elle.

\- Mais vous vous êtes revues Emma, s'étonna Régina.

Emma y repensa, mais ne ressentit que tristesse. Sa mère n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, elle n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle-même, si fragile.

\- Je sais Régina, je suppose que j'espérais mieux que cette politesse empêtrée.

\- D'ailleurs tu vas y aller ?

\- Au couronnement de leur nouvelle reine ? Sûrement pas, en plus c'est encore une Snow non ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Bon sang ! Ils n'en ont pas marre, ça fait combien maintenant ?

\- Pas tant que ça ma douce, la taquina la brune. La troisième je crois, les Blanchards vivent vieux. En 200 ans, il n'y a eu que six souverains en comptant ton frère.

Emma soupira de dépit, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le dise…

\- 200 ans… soupira-t-elle. Ça commence à faire long. Je suis fatiguée Régina.

\- Emma…

\- Non laisse-moi finir. Ça fait 200 ans que je gère le monde. 200 ans que je cours à droite à gauche, éteindre des incendies qui n'ont pas besoin de moi.

\- Mais…

\- J'en ai marre mon amour. Je ne veux plus être la Ténébreuse...

Régina compris que la crise était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait, plus douloureuse aussi. Et puis, elle aussi était fatiguée. 200 ans à être sur le devant de la scène pouvait user n'importe quel parangon de patience.

\- Que veux-tu faire mon amour ? demanda sincèrement Régina. Quoique tu décides je te suivrais.

\- Sérieusement ?

L'empressement d'Emma était touchant par la vulnérabilité qu'elle laissait paraître.

\- Bien sûr mon amour. Ou tu iras, j'irais.

\- Alors prenons Henri et allons nous installer quelque part ou nous pourrons simplement être nous. Ni reines, ni Ténébreuse. Juste des mères, des femmes amoureuses.

\- Et le royaume ?

\- Nous n'avons pas adopté tant d'enfants sans raison j'espère ? Plaisanterie mise à part, je verrai parfaitement Diane nous remplacer.

Régina regarda sa femme amoureusement. Oui, eux trois dans un petit manoir quelque part (hors de question qu'elle habite dans la chaumière qu'Emma devait avoir en tête), à s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et si de temps en temps, elles s'ennuient, elles pourront toujours aller bousculer les royaumes.

\- Faisons ça, ma bien aimée Swan. Henri, toi et moi. Ma famille, tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu.

\- Je t'aime, dirent-elles dans le même souffle, en s'embrassant tendrement.


End file.
